One Door Closes, Another Door Opens
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: After Tea leaves him, Yami is left to raise their infant son alone. When Yami runs into Yugi again, Yugi decides to help him. Full summary inside. Main pairing: YugixYami, will have yaoi, lemons, mpreg, slight Tea bashing
1. One Leaves, One Arrives

Here's a new story.

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

AknankanonxAmara(no shipping)

There is also YamixTea(Revolutionshipping), but that doesn't last past the first chapter.

I've also borrowed the character Jaden from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Summary: After Tea walks out on him, Yami is left to raise their infant son alone. When Yami runs into Yugi, Yugi offers to help him. As they share a home, Yami begins to reconnect with the people that he had lost touch with. As they share a house, feelings start to develop between the two. With a little push from their family and friends, the two may just end up together.

Warning: yaoi, lemons, mpreg, slight Tea bashing

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

* * *

Chapter 1- One Leaves, One Arrives

Yami was at home with his one-month old son, Terrance Sennen. He had just gotten off work from his crummy job, and he had come home to his crummy apartment dead tired.

Yami let out a sigh. 'I hate my job, and I hate my apartment, but at least I have my son and my girlfriend. That's all I need.' Yami thought. He walked into the nursery and found that Terrance was asleep.

Terrance had dark hair with crimson eyes. He favored Yami's looks more so than his mother's looks.

Yami Sennen was twenty-four years old. He worked at a bar for little money, but it was all that he could afford to do as far as work. He made barely enough to keep them housed and fed, but he was glad that he was able to provide for his family.

Yami had been with his girlfriend, Tea Gardner, for the last six years. He had started dating her when they were seniors in high school, so they had been together for a long time.

However, Yami was bugged by the fact that Tea had refused to marry him. He had asked her to marry him several times before and after they had found she was pregnant, but Tea had said that she wasn't ready to get married each time, so Yami had simply accepted that.

Yami heard the door open and close, so he knew that Tea had gotten home. He walked out to greet her. "Hi, Tea." Yami said.

Tea looked over at her boyfriend although she didn't smile or greet him back. "Yami, I've got some news." Tea said.

"What?" Yami asked, a little concerned.

"I got a letter from Julliard in America. They've accepted me." Tea said

"They have? That's great, Tea!" Yami said. He knew that it had always been Tea's dream to go to Julliard, so he was happy for her.

Tea, however, didn't smile. "Yami, I'm leaving on Friday." Tea said.

Yami frowned. He didn't like the way this was sounding. "Tea, what are you getting at?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I want to be a dancer, so I can't have anything distracting me from it." Tea said coldly.

Yami then understood. "So, you're leaving me." Yami said.

"Of course. This has always been my dream, and I can't pass it up. Daddy has said that he will pay for me to go." Tea said.

Yami knew Tea's father had never liked the idea that she was with him, so he knew that her father must have said he would pay for it to get her away from him. "What about Terrance?" Yami asked.

"What about him?" Tea asked.

"Tea, you're his mother. Are you just going to walk out of your son's life like that?" Yami asked.

"I never wanted the kid, Yami. You did. I wanted to have an abortion, but since you were so happy, I decided to have him." Tea said.

Yami was stunned. "You didn't want your own son?" Yami asked.

Tea scoffed. "If you would learn how to use a condom right, I wouldn't have to worry about it." Tea said.

Yami grew angry. "So this is my fault?" Yami asked.

"Of course it is! I wouldn't have anything tying me down if it wasn't for you!" Tea snapped.

"So, you care more about dancing than your own family." Yami said.

"You knew how much I loved dancing! I lost nine months of dancing because of you!" Tea growled.

Yami clenched his fists. "As I recall, you were begging for me." Yami said.

"Well, I don't need you anymore. I should have listened to my father and never gotten involved with you in the first place." Tea said.

"You were the one who told your father that you wanted nothing to do with him if he wouldn't accept me. You made that decision." Yami said.

"Well, I'm changing it! I'm going to Julliard, and there's nothing you can do to change that!" Tea said angrily.

Yami's heart was breaking because he had deeply loved Tea. He couldn't believe that she was doing this.

"I'm leaving Friday. I'm going to get my things and go to Sally's for the rest of the week." Tea said.

"What about Terrance?" Yami asked.

"What about him?" Tea snapped. She thought that he understood that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"If you leave, then you are signing full custody of him over to me before you leave." Yami said.

"Fine! Give me the paper, and I'll sign it! I don't want anything to do with him!" Tea snapped. She then stormed into their bedroom.

Yami clenched his fists tightly. 'I can't believe her. How could she do this to me? I gave up so much to be with her.' Yami thought.

Yami's parents, Aknankanon and Amara Sennen, had not liked Tea at all, and they had not liked the thought of their son getting involved with her. It had led to many fights between Yami and his parents. They were now estranged since Yami knew they would never accept his relationship with Tea. Yami hadn't spoken to them since he graduated high school.

Yami's twin brother, Atemu Sennen, had not liked Tea, but he had supported his brother in his relationship with Tea. The two didn't keep in touch like they would have had Yami not become estranged from his parents, but now that Atemu's husband, Heba, was pregnant, they had contact even less.

Yami had given up his family to be with Tea.

Now, all he had was Terrance.

Yami walked over and picked up the phone.

There was someone who would make sure that Yami kept Terrance.

"_Hello?_" a soft voice said.

"Ryou, its Yami. May I speak with Bakura?" Yami asked.

"_Of course, Yami._" Ryou said. Ryou then said, "_Bakura, phone for you. It's Yami._"

A moment later, a gruff voice said, "_What do you need, Yami?_"

"Bakura, I have a problem, and I need your help as a lawyer." Yami said.

"_What?_" Bakura asked.

"Tea's leaving for Julliard Friday." Yami said.

"_And she's leaving you._" Bakura said knowingly.

"Yeah. I need you to get papers ready before Friday for her to sign full custody of Terrance over to me. She says that she'll sign them." Yami said.

"_Sure thing._" Bakura said.

"The problem is that I can't-" Yami started.

"_Yami, don't you dare think of paying me. I'll help you. We've been friends since we were kids. Don't worry about a thing._" Bakura said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"_I should have the papers by tomorrow evening." _Bakura said.

"Thanks." Yami said before he hung up.

Tea then came out with her bags.

"Bakura will have the custody papers for you to sign tomorrow evening." Yami said.

"Good. I'll sign them." Tea said.

"Just so you know, don't come back." Yami said.

"I never planned to. I don't have a reason to come back." Tea said before she left the apartment.

Yami let the tears fall down his face now that Tea was out of the apartment. He sank down and covered his face. He had loved her, and she had just broken his heart for her dancing career. 'Why would she do this to me?' Yami asked himself.

After crying for a while, Yami got up and walked into his son's room.

Terrance was still asleep.

'I can't believe Tea thought about having an abortion. I love Terrance more than anything.' Yami thought. He was glad that Tea hadn't gone through with it.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Yami walked out of Bakura's office along with Tea.

Without glancing at Yami, Tea walked off and down the hall.

The two witnesses to see that Tea had signed over custody of Terrance to Yami without a fight left the office as well.

Bakura placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "You okay?" Bakura asked.

"I really don't know." Yami admitted.

"Yami, I hate to say it, but I think that you're much better off without her." Bakura said.

"The problem is that I really loved her." Yami said.

"I know you did, Yami." Bakura said.

Yami sighed. "Thanks for helping me with this, Bakura." Yami said.

"Anytime." Bakura said.

Yami gave him a strained smile. "At least I know she can't take Terrance from me if she ever changes her mind about him." Yami said.

"I know." Bakura said. He didn't voice the opinion that he didn't think Tea would ever be back.

"I'd better go." Yami said.

Bakura nodded.

Yami then left.

Bakura ran a hand through his hair. 'Yami is going to have it rough from now on.' Bakura thought. He had known that Tea would dump Yami the second she was accepted to Julliard if it ever happened. 'I hope he'll be okay.' Bakura thought.

* * *

Yami arrived home to find the woman baby-sitting him watching TV. "Thank you, Mrs. Harris." Yami said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Mrs. Harris said.

Yami paid her and she left.

Yami walked into the nursery and found Terrance asleep. "I guess it's just you and me now, little man. We're going to have to get used to it." Yami said.

Yami wasn't sure how he was going to make it. His job didn't pay well, although it would be easier with one less mouth to feed. He knew he would have to find a baby-sitter to watch Terrance since Tea wasn't there to help watch him anymore.

'I'll find a way to make it. I'll do anything for Terrance.' Yami thought.

* * *

Bakura walked into his house. "Ry, I'm home." Bakura said.

Ryou walked out of the kitchen. His stomach was rather large, indicating that he was pregnant. "Hi, Kura." Ryou said.

Bakura walked over and kissed Ryou on the cheek. "How's my baby?" Bakura asked, rubbing Ryou's stomach.

"Which one?" Ryou asked.

"Both." Bakura answered.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. And our little princess is healthy as can be." Ryou said.

Bakura's eyes lit up. "Princess?" Bakura asked.

Ryou smiled. "We're having a girl." Ryou said.

Bakura hugged Ryou. "That's great, Ry." Bakura said.

Ryou's smile then turned serious. "How did things go with Yami?" Ryou asked.

Bakura growled. "That bitch didn't even fight it. She was glad to sign over custody to Yami. I don't think she wanted Terrance in the first place." Bakura said.

Ryou shook his head. "Well, Tea was always a bitch in high school." Ryou said.

"No joke. Yami never saw that side of her, but she was a total bitch. She never cared about anyone but herself, just like her parents." Bakura said.

"We all knew she'd leave Yami in a second if she had a chance at Julliard." Ryou said.

"I found out that her father's paying for her to go." Bakura said.

Ryou looked at his husband worriedly. "Do you think her father is paying so she would leave Yami?" Ryou asked.

"Well, you know that he never liked Yami in the first place. It wouldn't surprise me if he did." Bakura said.

Ryou sighed. "That's so sad for Yami." Ryou said.

"I know, and with him estranged from his parents, Yami doesn't have many people to turn to." Bakura said.

"What about Atemu?" Ryou asked.

Bakura shook his head. "Atemu and Yami didn't have much contact once Yami moved to that apartment with Tea. After Heba got pregnant, I hate to say it, but the contact became nil. I don't think Atemu meant for it to happen, but it did." Bakura said.

"Yami has too much pride to ask any of them for help." Ryou said softly.

"I know. That's why I'm worried." Bakura said.

"We can't do anything." Ryou said.

"I know. I just wish Yami had found someone who would love him like he deserves." Bakura said.

"Maybe he will one day." Ryou said.

* * *

~Three Months Later~

Yami wasn't sure what he should do.

Terrance was running a fever, and he was crying nonstop.

It was the first time that Terrance had gotten sick, so Yami was at a loss as to what he should do, and he was about to panic.

Yami finally realized what it was that he needed to do. He picked up Terrance and bundled him up the best he could before he left the apartment.

There was a clinic a few blocks away, so Yami headed for that clinic. It was the dead of winter, so Yami knew that it wasn't good for Terrance, but there wasn't much else that he could do. He had to get his son there.

Once at the clinic, Yami headed to the reception desk.

The woman at the desk looked up at Yami and said, "May I help you?"

"My son is sick, and he needs to see a doctor." Yami said.

"All right, sir. Fill out these forms, and the doctor will be with you as soon as possible." the woman said.

Yami nodded and took the forms. He sat down and filled them as best he could. He then handed them in.

Yami sat holding Terrance until he was called back. He had to wait in a room for a few minutes.

The door finally opened, and the doctor walked in. "I'm Dr. Mutou." the doctor said.

Yami was stunned at who he saw. "Yugi?" Yami asked.

The doctor looked up and was surprised. "Yami?" Yugi Mutou asked, taking his glasses off.

"What are you doing here?" the two asked at the same time.

"I'm a doctor, and I volunteer here three times a week." Yugi said.

"My son is sick, and I needed to get him help." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami. I'll look at him." Yugi said. He put his glasses back on. "How long has he been running a fever?" Yugi asked.

"A few days. It got so bad that I was scared and brought him here." Yami said.

"Okay. Let me see him." Yugi said.

Yami handed Terrance over to Yugi, and Yugi started to examine the four-month old.

Yami and Yugi had been good friends since they had met in their freshmen year of high school. The two had become very close. After Yami started dating Tea, the two rarely saw each other. Yami spent all his time with Tea, so the two had grown apart and hadn't seen each other since they had graduated from high school.

Yugi finished his examination. "Well, I believe that he will be fine. I can prescribe some antibiotics that will help him get better. Other than that, I don't see anything to worry about." Yugi said, handing Terrance back to Yami.

"Good." Yami said. He was worried about how to pay for the antibiotics.

"Yami, I did notice something. He's a little underweight for his age." Yugi said.

Yami bit his lip. "I do the best I can." Yami said.

Yugi watched his old friend for a moment. "Yami, sit down." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and sat down.

"Yami, how do you do? Honestly." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I-" Yami started.

"I'm asking as an old friend." Yugi said.

Yami looked up at Yugi. "Not good. I don't have a good job, and I can barely pay the bills. Neither of us eats like we should. I do what I can." Yami said.

"And your home?" Yugi asked.

"A bad apartment. The same one I've been in for five years." Yami said.

"I see." Yugi said.

"I really do the best I can, Yugi. It's just not easy." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami. It's not easy being on your own." Yugi said.

Yami was worried that Yugi was going to call social services. "Yugi, please don't do anything. We'll be fine." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I'm not calling DSS. I would only do that if I thought it was intentional malnutrition or abuse. I wouldn't do that." Yugi said.

Yami was relieved.

"But you do need to get a better place. With it winter, you need it warm for Terrance and for yourself." Yugi said.

"This is the best I can afford." Yami said.

Yugi watched Yami for a moment before he pulled out a notepad and scribbled something on it. He tore the sheet off and held it out to Yami. "Here." Yugi said.

"What's this?" Yami asked, taking it.

"My home address. Yami, I want you to come live with me." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi in shock.

"You need a better place to live, Yami. For Terrance's sake as well as your own." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"I'm not arguing over this, Yami. You need a better place, especially with it winter time." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I can't accept charity." Yami said.

"Yami, this isn't charity." Yugi said.

Yami looked up.

"This is a friend helping out a friend. I'm doing this to help out an old friend." Yugi said.

Yami seemed hesitant.

"Yami, if not for your sake, then do it for your son's sake." Yugi said.

Yami knew that Yugi was right, but he had a lot of pride.

However, Terrance meant more to Yami than his pride did, and Yami trusted Yugi. "Okay, Yugi." Yami said.

"Tell me where you live. I get off in an hour. I'll come get you." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. He gave Yugi the address.

"I'll be there in an hour." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Thank you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "What are friends for?" Yugi asked.

"After what happened in high school, I didn't think you would consider me a friend." Yami said.

"Yami, we'll always be friends." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said in a whisper, beyond thankful.

Yugi nodded.

Yami then left.

Yugi sat down. 'I can tell that things for Yami are worse than he's letting on. He needs help, and I'm going to give it to him.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami arrived back at his apartment to find that there was an eviction notice on Yami's door. He had two weeks to move out.

Yami walked into the apartment. "Well, it's a good thing that we have somewhere to go, Terrance. Daddy has a good friend." Yami said. He set Terrance down in the living room and went to pack what little he had.

In the end, there were two boxes of things for Yami and two for Terrance plus a playpen.

As Yugi had said, he was there in an hour.

"I appreciate this, Yugi." Yami said, very grateful.

Yugi smiled. "It wasn't a problem, Yami. I have a house that's a little too big for me, actually. The company will be nice." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. He was surprised that Yugi had a car seat in his car. "Yugi, you didn't have to buy a car seat." Yami said.

"I didn't. That's Jaden's car seat." Yugi said.

"Who?" Yami asked as he put Terrance in the car seat.

"Jaden is my adopted son. He's seven months old." Yugi said.

"I didn't realize you had a son." Yami said.

Yugi nodded as he slid into the driver's seat. Yami got in on the passenger side. Yugi then headed for the better part of town.

"There was a teenage girl who had considered having an abortion that came to the clinic. I had been thinking about adopting at the time. We started talking, and she agreed to have the baby if I would adopt him. I ended up paying for all her doctor bills, but she gave full custody of her son to me. It worked out for both of us actually." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"You'll meet him when we get to my house." Yugi said.

Yami was surprised when they pulled up to a house that was two stories. It had been painted white and had a garden and a fenced in backward.

There were two cars in the driveway. One was a silver Chevy Cobalt. The other was a red Toyota Tacoma.

"Whose cars?" Yami asked.

"The Toyota is mine. The Cobalt is my sister's car." Yugi said.

"Mana?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "She baby-sits for me." Yugi said. He and Yami went inside.

"Hi, Yugi!" Mana said as she hugged her brother.

"Hi, Mana. You remember Yami, right?" Yugi asked.

Mana smiled. "Hi, Yami. It's been a while." Mana said.

Yami smiled. "Yes. It has." Yami agreed.

Mana noticed Terrance. "Who is this?" Mana asked.

"My son, Terrance." Yami said.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Mana squealed.

Yugi shook his head. "Mana, where is my son?" Yugi asked.

"In the living room." Mana said. She then headed in there.

Yugi followed.

Jaden had brown hair and brown eyes. He reached for Yugi the moment the saw him.

"Hey, Jaden." Yugi said, picking him up.

Mana then turned to Yami. "How are you, Yami?" Mana asked.

"I'm fine." Yami said.

"Yami's going to stay with me for a while, Mana." Yugi said.

"Cool. Does that mean I can see Terrance, too?" Mana asked.

"That's up to Yami. Now, get home before Mom calls and starts chewing me out for you being late." Yugi said.

Mana giggled. "Right. Bye, Yugi. By Jay-Jay." Mana said, kissing Jaden's cheek. She then turned to Yami and said, "I'll see you later, Yami." She then left.

"Still energetic." Yami remarked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"How old is she?" Yami asked.

"Seventeen. She's in her junior year of high school." Yugi said.

"Does she baby-sit for you a lot?" Yami asked.

"Yep. Every chance she gets, actually. She'll watch Terrance for you, too, if you want." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

"Let's get your stuff, and I'll show you your room." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

The two babies were left to play in the floor while the two got Yami's things.

Jaden was handing Terrance one of his toys when they got back.

"I think they've become friends already." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

The two then headed upstairs.

"You can take this room, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami looked in and was surprised to see a crib. "Yugi, is this Jaden's room." Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "No. When my parents found out I was adopting, they bought me a crib, and Heba and Atemu did the same as did Grandpa. I ended up with three. I gave one to Heba when I found he was pregnant. That left me with two. I put this one up for when Atemu and Heba come over, but you can use it." Yugi said.

Yami noticed the bed. He turned to Yugi and said, "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

Yugi smiled. "Glad to do it." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

Yugi then walked off.

Yami started to unpack what little he had.

Yugi returned with a box of clothes. "Here, Yami. These are for Terrance." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't-" Yami started.

"Yami, Jaden wears 6-9 months now. These are all 3-6. I don't need them, so they might as well be put to use." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Anytime. I actually have some clothes you'll fit." Yugi said.

"Me?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged. "My parents hoped that I would get bigger, but it never happened." Yugi said

"Oh." Yami said.

"And I got the antibiotics for Terrance downstairs in the refrigerator." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you didn't-" Yami started.

"I wanted to, Yami." Yugi said.

"You're too kind." Yami mumbled.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I'm glad to help." Yugi said.

"But won't this put a burden on you?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, I actually live in luxury. I have a private practice, so I make good money. Plus, I dabble in the stock market, and I've done well." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"I'll enjoy the company." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The two headed back down, and Yugi got out the medicine for Yami.

Yami took it and gave it to Terrance.

"Yami, I don't want you to think that you're taking advantage of me because you're not." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Yugi, I would feel like that regardless of who it was, but I do need help." Yami said.

"Good. Because you aren't paying me anything." Yugi said.

Yami started to protest.

"I'm doing this because I want to, Yami. No one is forcing anything on me. You don't owe me anything, and there is no limit to how long you can stay. You are welcome here for as long as you need." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

"Now, how about dinner?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Thanks." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and started making something. As he made it he said, "Does Terrance eat baby food yet?"

"Um, I haven't tried." Yami admitted.

"Well, there's some in the cabinet to your right. Get a jar and try to feed him." Yugi said.

Yami had finally learned not to protest. He knew that Yugi could be really stubborn. He just got the food and a spoon and started to feed him.

Terrance ate it willingly.

Yugi smiled. "I think he likes it." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami agreed.

Yugi had made a simple dinner of soup, but it was the best meal Yami had had in years.

"Yugi, may I ask when you work?" Yami asked.

"I work in my office Monday through Friday. I work eight to five except for Fridays. We close at two on Fridays. I volunteer at the clinic on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays." Yugi said.

"What type of doctor are you?" Yami asked.

"I'm certified in general surgery, but I'm actually a pediatrician." Yugi said.

"You've done well." Yami said.

"I know. I just love kids and I always wanted to be a doctor, so I combined the two." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said.

Yugi wanted to ask Yami about his job, but decided against it. Instead, he asked, "When do you work?"

"I work nights." Yami admitted.

"Okay. I can watch Terrance for you since I'm here at that time." Yugi said.

"Yugi-" Yami started.

"No arguing." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Okay." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"Thank you. For everything." Yami said.

"I don't mind, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You really are a great friend." Yami said.

"Yami, helping each other is what friends do." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

Before long, Yami headed upstairs with Terrance to bed.

"Terrance, Daddy has a really good friend." Yami said. He looked through the clothes Yugi had given him and found a pair of warm pajamas, which he put Terrance in before laying him down.

Yami then changed into a pair of pajamas he had before he climbed into bed.

It was the softest, warmest bed he had had in a long time.

'I have a great friend.' Yami thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi helps Yami a little more.

Remember that the poll is still up. I'll probably end it when I post the next chapter of Darkness in the Light.

R&R.


	2. The Job Offer

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Job Offer

~Two Months Later~

It had been two months since Yami had agreed to move in with Yugi, and things were a little bit better for Yami now.

Since he didn't have to worry about paying rent, Yami was able to do a little more.

Yugi had insisted that he buy the groceries and the baby food. Yami had attempted to protest, but Yugi wouldn't hear of it, and Yami had ended up losing that argument.

Yami had been able to save more of his money, although given how little he was paid, it wasn't that much.

Yugi had given some old toys of Jaden to Terrance since they hadn't been given away yet, so Terrance had even more toys now.

Yami couldn't argue with that since Yugi didn't go out to buy the toys.

Yami still had some of his pride, so he hadn't been able to admit it yet, but he was glad that he and Terrance were now somewhere much better than the place that they had been living.

Now, Yami just wished that he could do something about his crummy job.

* * *

Since Yami worked from nine until four at the bar, he always slept in a while.

Yugi had gotten Terrance into the same daycare as Jaden, so he always took Terrance there in the morning when he took Jaden there before he went to work.

Yami would go and get both children around one and watch them until Yugi got home between five-thirty and six.

It had become a daily routine for them.

Yami had just woken up and saw that is was eleven-thirty. He yawned before he sat up. He then climbed out of the bed and walked over to the window, opening the curtains.

The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Yami smiled. 'A nice day.' Yami thought. He then went and got a shower.

Once done, Yami headed downstairs to find himself something to eat.

As per usual, Yugi had made Yami something for lunch that he just had to heat up in the oven or the microwave. Today, Yugi had made some soup for Yami to eat.

Yami smiled. 'Yugi sure knows how to take care of me.' Yami thought. He took out the soup and poured some into a bowl before he put it into the microwave.

Yami knew why Yugi tried to take such good care of him. Since he hadn't been able to afford a lot, Yami wasn't as well fed as he should be, and Yami knew that. He knew that Yugi was trying to help him gain the weight that he needed to stay healthy.

'Never thought that Yugi would help me out the way he had.' Yami thought.

Once the soup was ready, Yami ate it, and he ended up eating a second bowl.

Yami then sat down to watch TV until he went to get the kids.

* * *

"Okay. We're all done." Yugi said to the four-year-old boy that he had just given a check-up on.

"Thank you, Dr. Mutou." the boy said.

"You're welcome, and you are just fine." Yugi said. He then turned to the boy's mother. "Everything looks good." Yugi said.

"Thank you." the woman said, smiling at Yugi.

Yugi nodded before leading them out and to the front.

"So, how has today been?" a nurse asked as she handed Yugi a file.

"It's been fine." Yugi said as he started to look over the file.

"How is your houseguest?" the nurse asked.

"He is just fine." Yugi said.

"I still think that it was a bad idea for you to just accept a stranger into your home." the nurse said.

Yugi looked up at her. "Sylvia, Yami and I have been friends since high school. I knew him. He needed some help, and I offered it to him." Yugi said.

Sylvia had been like a second mother to him, so Yugi knew that she was just looking out for him.

"Sorry, but I just think its a little risky." the nurse said.

"There's nothing at risk. Yami hasn't attempted to take advantage of me. In fact, we end up arguing over everything I try to do for him." Yugi said.

Sylvia sighed. "Well, there's not much that I can do about it." Sylvia said.

"Good. Now, please stay out of my personal life and get back to work." Yugi said in a mock, authoritative way.

Sylvia gave him a mock glare before she went back to work.

Yugi shook his head. 'Sylvia worries too much. Yami isn't trying to take advantage of me.' Yugi thought. He was glad to be able to help his old friend.

* * *

Yami arrived at the daycare to pick up Jaden and Terrance.

"Hi, Mr. Sennen." the woman at the front said with a friendly smile. She had learned who Yami was.

"Hi, Ms. Kennan. I'm here to get Jaden Mutou and Terrance Sennen." Yami said.

"I know." Ms. Kennan said, handing Yami the sign out sheet.

Yami signed both boys out before he handed it back to her.

"Go on." Ms. Kennan said.

Yami then went back to where the kids were.

The two teachers also knew Yami by sight.

Jaden, who was now walking, ran over to Yami.

"Hey, buddy." Yami said, picking him up.

"Here you go." the teacher said, handing Terrance to Yami.

"Thank you." Yami said before he left.

He took the two boys out to the Toyota Tacoma.

Yugi had insisted that Yami use the truck since it was rarely used.

Yami put both boys in the car seats in the back before he headed back to the house.

Yami had been surprised to learn that Yugi used the truck only during the winter when there was a snowstorm and he needed a four-wheel drive vehicle.

The truck was an extend cab with a big backseat. It was also four doors.

It was an excellent truck, and Yami didn't mind driving it.

Once back at the house, Yami got the two kids inside.

Jaden and Terrance both started to play with the toys that were in the floor.

Yami sat down and watched them. He was glad that Terrance now had someone to play with.

* * *

Yugi walked into the house around five forty-five. He then said, "Yami. I'm home."

Yami walked out of the living room. "Welcome home, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks. How have the kids been today?" Yugi asked.

"They've been fine. Terrance is down for a nap right now, but Jaden's playing in the floor." Yami answered.

Yugi saw his son playing. "Thanks for watching him for me." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami said.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea. It doesn't really matter. Anything you make is good." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That would be because I have all of my mother's recipes for everything. I'd be lost without them." Yugi said.

"In any case, it's all good." Yami said.

Yugi started to look through the refrigerator. "How does spaghetti and rolls sound?" Yugi asked.

"Sounds good to me." Yami said. He then headed back into the living room to watch Jaden while Yugi got dinner ready.

It wasn't long before Terrance started crying.

Yami carried Jaden into the living room.

"Just set him down. He'll be fine." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and set Jaden down before he headed upstairs to get Terrance.

By the time Yami got back downstairs, Yugi had Jaden in a highchair and was feeding him.

There was a jar of food set by the other highchair.

"Thanks." Yami said as he put Terrance into the highchair.

"Well, I figured that we'd better feed them. You know that they have to get fed before we do." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Yeah. I know." Yami said.

It wasn't long before the two were fed and happy.

"Now we can eat." Yugi said.

The spaghetti and rolls were ready, so Yami and Yugi ate while the two played.

Yugi and Yami then took their kids into the living room and let them play in the floor while Yugi and Yami sat in the living room to watch TV.

Yugi had been wondering something for a while, so he decided to ask Yami. "Yami, can I ask you a question?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami said, looking over at Yugi.

"Where do you work?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked down then.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said, thinking he had upset Yami. "I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi." Yami said. He looked up. "It's not that. I guess I'm just rather ashamed of where I work." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "Why?" Yugi asked.

"I work at the _Town_." Yami said.

"That nightclub?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I'm a bartender there. Given the fact that all I had was a high school education, it's the best that I could do. I've been there six years, and I make the same that I did when I started." Yami said.

"Why the same?" Yugi asked.

"Because the man I work for is a greedy man, and he doesn't give you extra money unless you do extra things." Yami said, clenching his fists.

"So, the rumors that the dancers are also prostitutes are true." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "He offered that to me once, but I refused. I won't sink to such a level." Yami said.

"I don't blame you." Yugi said.

"In any case, that's where I work." Yami said.

"Have you not tried to find something else?" Yugi asked.

"There's not much else for someone like me, Yugi. I don't have that much education." Yami said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, not many people will hire someone who doesn't have college education, so there's not much that I can do." Yami said.

"You could look for another job, Yami. You never know. You might find something." Yugi said.

"I doubt that I could." Yami said.

"Just consider it." Yugi said.

"I will." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami both knew that Yami wasn't going to consider it.

* * *

Yami arrived at work that night. He signed in before he headed over to the bar to take over for the other bartender that had been there all day.

"It's all yours." he said before he went out to party.

Yami sighed. 'He'll be tossed out of here by the bouncers before the night is over.' Yami thought.

Every night, the daytime bartender got drunk and was eventually thrown out, but he kept his job despite this.

Yami then made sure that everything was where it was supposed to be.

"Hey, handsome." a woman said.

Yami turned to face her. "What can I get ya?" Yami asked.

The woman smiled seductively at him. "How about a dry martini?" the woman asked.

"Coming up." Yami said. He started to make the drink.

"What time do you get off?" the woman asked.

Yami gave her the drink. "Here you go." Yami said, ignoring the comment.

"Come on. I'll be here until you get off. We could go home together and have some fun." the woman said, taking a sip of her drink.

"No thanks." Yami said.

Not only was Yami not interested in another relationship right now, but he knew that the woman had to be as old as his mother was, so there was no way he was going to have anything to do with her.

"You don't know what you're missing." the woman said before she walked off with her drink in hand.

'Yeah. Right.' Yami thought.

That was a part of the job that Yami hated. He was constantly being hit on by different people, and he hated it when it happened.

Yami continued serving drinks throughout the night.

One guy came up staggering. He was apparently drunk. "Give me another one." the guys said.

"Sorry, but you've reached your limit." Yami said.

It was the one thing that stunned Yami. As greedy as his boss was, he had never thought that he would put a limit on the number of drinks that a person could have.

"Come on, cutie. Once more drink." the man said.

Yami shook his sorry. "Rules are rules." Yami said.

"In that case, when do you get off?" the man asked.

"Sorry. I don't go home with customers." Yami said.

"Too bad." the man said before he staggered off.

Yami sighed. 'One more hour to go.' Yami thought. He was going to be glad when he was able to go home.

Unfortunately, the night got worse.

"Hey, cutie-pie." a woman said.

Yami mentally groaned. 'Why can't these people leave me alone?' Yami asked himself.

"How about coming home with me for the night?" the woman asked, smiling at Yami in a seductive way.

"Sorry. No deal." Yami said.

"What's the harm? Not like we'll ever see each other again." the woman said.

"No." Yami said.

The woman didn't give up and was pestering Yami the entire time.

'Please let four o'clock come soon.' Yami thought, desperate to get out of this place.

The woman didn't give up.

Yami was ever so thankful when his shift ended.

The other bartender came and took over for Yami.

Yami was quick to leave.

Unfortunately, he didn't get far.

"I see you're off." the woman said.

Yami mentally growled. He turned to face her.

"Come on." the woman said.

"What part of no didn't you get?" Yami asked.

"You're off work, so why not have some fun? You're far too high stung." the woman said as he leaned up to try to kiss Yami.

Yami backed off and pushed her away. "No! I don't want anything to do with you!" Yami growled.

"Why not?" the woman demanded.

Yami could smell the alcohol on her breath. "I am not going to be a one-night stand in a drunken stupor. Just leave me alone." Yami said.

The woman wasn't going to be stopped, so she grabbed Yami and pulled him down into a kiss.

Yami was stunned, but immediately pushed her away. "Leave me the hell alone!" Yami spat angrily.

"Come on. We're both adults." the woman said.

"No. I do not want anything to do with you. I have no reason to go with you. I have a son to get to." Yami said.

"Son? You've got a child?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Well, you could have just said so. Didn't know you had someone." the woman said before leaving.

Yami shook his head. 'Not the whole truth, but I'm not saying anything to change that.' Yami thought, glad she was gone. He got in his car and headed home.

* * *

Yami was quiet as he walked into the house. He knew that Yugi and the kids were in bed, so he didn't want to wake them.

Yami walked up the stairs and went into Terrance's room to check on him.

After a month, Yugi had told Yami that he could put Terrance in his own room, so Yami did.

Terrance was sound asleep.

Yami smiled at his son. 'I'm glad he's such a good sleeper.' Yami thought. He then headed to his room. He dressed down to a T-shirt and boxers before he climbed into bed and settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Yami woke up and sat up, stretching. He looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven.

'Well, I'd better get up.' Yami thought. He climbed out of bed and found a note on the nightstand.

It was in Yugi's handwriting.

_Yami,_

_Mana didn't have school today, so I left the kids at home today with her. She'll be downstairs when you get up. I forgot to tell you last night before you went to work._

_Yugi._

Yami smiled. 'Well, I'll have some company.' Yami thought. He headed into the bathroom and took a shower before he got dressed. He then headed downstairs.

"Morning, Yami." Mana said with a smile.

"Morning." Yami said.

"Mom made lasagna last night, so I brought some over. I just heated up for you." Mana said.

"Oh. Thanks." Yami said.

"No problem." Mana said.

Yami walked over into the kitchen and found the plate of lasagna. He sat down at the table and started to eat it.

"How is it?" Mana asked.

Yami looked up at her. "It's delicious. Tell your mother thank you." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Mana said with a smile.

Yami smiled back at her. He then finished eating and went into the living room with Mana.

Jaden and Terrance were playing in the floor.

"Thanks for watching them, Mana." Yami said.

"No problem. I love taking care of them." Mana said as she got in the floor to play with them.

Yami smiled as he watched them.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were sitting in the living room.

"How was work last night?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "I've had better nights." Yami said.

"Something happen?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I had to deal with a woman who wouldn't get the hint." Yami said.

"I would have thought that you would get hit on a lot." Yugi said.

"Being hit on I can handle. This was beyond that. She followed me out of the bar when I got off work and wouldn't take the hint still. When she forced a kiss on me, I forced her back and mentioned I had a son. That's when she got the hint." Yami said.

"Didn't like the thought that you had a child." Yugi said.

"Actually, I think it's more because she thought I was in a relationship with someone." Yami said.

"I take it you didn't tell her otherwise." Yugi said.

"Nope. It got her off my back." Yami said. He sighed. "I wish that there was some other job I could get, but I know I can't. I hate this job." Yami said.

After Yami left, Yugi made a decision. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" a gruff voice asked.

"Seto, its Yugi. I'd like to call in the favor you owe me." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami walked into the house after a rather rough night at work. He let out a sigh as he headed up the stairs. 'I really hate my job.' Yami thought.

Yami had been hit on by at least a dozen different people with two who were rather persistent the whole time. He had ended up telling them he was not interested and that he would never be interested. He also mentioned that he had someone waiting for him at home. He just didn't mention that it was his son. It had gotten them off his back. He had also witnessed a fight and nearly was hit by them. Unfortunately, there were some glasses and bottles of alcohol that had been knocked over and were destroyed. Yami had been yelled at by his boss for that.

All in all, it had been a bad night for Yami.

As was his custom, Yami looked in on Terrance before he went to bed.

'Yugi's idea of looking for a new job is sounding better and better.' Yami thought. He then dressed down to his boxers and a T-shirt before he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Yami woke up the following morning at twelve. 'Noon? I don't usually sleep this late.' Yami thought. He sat up and stretched before he got of bed.

As always, he opened his curtains only to find that it was pouring down rain.

'Not a good day.' Yami thought. He got his stuff and headed for the bathroom, but stopped when he heard the sound of laughing coming from downstairs.

Yami then left his things in the bathroom and walked downstairs to find out what it was.

Yugi was sitting in the living room with Terrance and Jaden in the floor.

Jaden was the one laughing.

Yugi was sitting in the floor as well and was making funny faces at them.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked back at him. "Morning." Yugi said.

"Afternoon, actually?" Yami said.

Yugi looked at the time. "Oh. You're right." Yugi said.

"Yugi, why didn't you go to work?" Yami asked.

"It was a national holiday, so I had the day off." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Yami said.

"I didn't see a reason to take the kids to the daycare since I had the day off." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said,

"You go and get your shower, and I'll get lunch ready." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He then headed back upstairs.

Once done, Yami walked back downstairs to find that Yugi had fixed them burgers.

"I fed Jaden and Terrance at eleven-thirty, so they're fine." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Thanks." Yami said.

The two sat down and ate their lunch.

"How was work?" Yugi asked.

"Horrible. I am really considering your idea of looking for a new job." Yami said.

"I'm glad we're on this subject." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

Yugi got up and walked into the room that Yami knew was his study. He returned with several sheets of paper. "Here." Yugi said.

Yami took it and noticed that it was an application form to KaibaCorp. "Yugi, what is this?" Yami asked.

"Yami, it's a job application." Yugi said.

"I know that. I meant why?" Yami asked.

"Because you need and want a better job." Yugi said.

"But I'm not qualified." Yami protested.

"Well, you will be." Yugi said as he sat back down.

Yami looked at Yugi hard. "What are you up to?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I called Seto last night and called in a favor I had. I told him you were looking for a better job and asked if he had any openings, and he told me that he had an opening for a game tester." Yugi said.

"That has to require further education, though." Yami said.

"Yes, and if you get the job, you will be given the proper training." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise.

"Yami, something that Seto does is offer courses in the different areas of his corporation. If you are found to be capable of doing the job, you will be given the training." Yugi said.

Yami sighed and set it down. "Yugi, I am grateful, but I don't want you to help me get this job." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm not. All I did was ask Seto if there were any job openings that you would be able to do." Yugi said.

"So you-" Yami started.

"If you get this job, you are going to get it because you earned it. Seto won't hire anyone to work at his company that he doesn't think will do their jobs. All he did was tell if there were any jobs you would be able to apply for. All you have to do is fill out the application, turn it in, and then have the interview. I won't have anything to do with it." Yugi said.

"I don't know." Yami said.

"Just ready over the information and then make your decision." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I promise that I won't be helping you get the job. Seto wouldn't do that. He doesn't give people jobs as favors." Yugi said.

"How is it that Seto Kaiba owed you a favor?" Yami asked.

Yami remembered Seto from high school, and he knew that Seto Kaiba had been a stubborn ass who was cold toward everyone and never did anything for anyone.

"Well, you remember Joey Wheeler, right?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. Before Tea, he had been pretty good friends with Joey.

"Well, I figured out that Seto liked Joey, so I became friends with Seto and offered to help him win Joey over. Seto was grateful, and my advice did end up helping him get Joey." Yugi said.

"And he owed you that favor from high school?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I never called it in before. I just asked him about the jobs." Yugi said.

"Did you tell him why?" Yami asked.

"I told him a friend was looking for a better job." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Listen. Use my study and read over the information. I can watch Terrance for you." Yugi assured him.

Yami smiled. "Thanks." Yugi nodded.

The two then finished eating.

Yami headed for Yugi's office, but stopped. He turned back to face Yugi and said, "Yugi, what happened with Seto and Joey?"

"They have been married for three years, and their son is four." Yugi said.

"Four?" Yami repeated.

Yugi nodded. "Seth was a year old when they got married. It was Joey who kept putting off the wedding simply because he was procrastinating on the details. Seto finally just did everything so that they could get married." Yugi said.

"Are they happy?" Yami asked.

"Very. About as happy as Bakura and Ryou or Atemu and Heba." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He then headed into the study.

Yugi went to watch the kids.

* * *

~Two Hours Later~

Yami walked out and found that Yugi was alone in the living room. "Jaden and Terrance taking a nap?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said. He was reading a book, but he marked his place to talk with Yami.

Yami sighed. "I don't know how it will go, but I filled out the forms." Yami said.

"They'll go into the mail tomorrow." Yugi said.

"I have to admit the hours are good, and the pay is twice what I make now." Yami said.

"Well, I hope that you get the job." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said. He wasn't sure that he would get the job, but he was happy for the chance.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Yami was sitting outside of Seto Kaiba's office at KaibaCorp, waiting for his interview.

Yugi had insisted that Yami dress nice for the interview, and he was wearing a suit that Yugi had gotten him.

'I'd like to get a better job so that I can do something to thank Yugi for all the help that he's given me these last few months.' Yami thought.

The door to the office opened, and Seto walked out with a woman.

"Thank you for coming today." Seto said in the same cold way Yami remembered it from back in high school.

"Of course. I look forward to working with you, Mr. Kaiba." the woman said, smiling seductively.

"Good bye." Seto said.

Yami saw that Seto was irritated, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't be calling the woman back.

The woman walked off.

Seto looked over at where Yami was sitting. "Yami Sennen, come on." Seto said.

Yami stood up and walked into Seto's office.

Seto walked over behind his large desk and sat down. He then motioned for Yami to do the same.

Yami sat down across from him.

"You applied for the game tester position." Seto said.

"Yes." Yami said.

Seto then went through a series of questions, all of which Yami answered as best he could.

"Well, I'll have a few more applicants to speak with. You'll know within two days." Seto said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"So, how did you get Yugi to ask me about this?" Seto asked.

Yami looked stunned. "Yugi told me he didn't tell you." Yami said.

"He didn't. You're here, and I knew that you two had been close in high school before you started, so I just assumed it." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "I didn't ask him. Yugi did that on his own." Yami said.

"Well, Yugi did always have a big heart." Seto said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Joey told me that you're living with him.' Seto said.

"I am. I had to take Terrance, my son, to a clinic, and Yugi was volunteering there. He found out everything and offered me a place to stay. I did it for Terrance's sake, not mine." Yami said.

"Well, I just want you to know that if you hurt Yugi, you're a dead man." Seto said.

"I'm not going to. I'm hoping to repay him in some way." Yami said.

"Good. Just so you know, nothing about my friendship with Yugi will affect my decision." Seto said.

"If I get this job, I want it to be because I am the best man for the job, not because we have a mutual friend." Yami said.

"Good. You'll know something in two days." Seto said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Since the interview was over, Yami left.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Yami answered the phone when it rang since Yugi had just gotten home. "Mutou residence." Yami said.

"_I'd like to speak to Yami Sennen._" Seto said

Yami recognized Seto's voice right away. "This is he." Yami said.

"_Yami, I wanted you to know that you got the job._" Seto said.

"I did?" Yami asked.

"_Yes. You'll start Monday morning._ _Come to my office. You're job will be explained to you then." _Seto said.

"Thank you." Yami said before hanging up.

"Well?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I got the job." Yami said.

"That's great!" Yugi said with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess I'll be quitting tonight." Yami said.

"That's a good thing." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

* * *

That night, Yami went to see his boss when he was supposed to go in to work.

"What do you want, Sennen?" the boss asked.

"I came here to quit." Yami said.

The boss looked up. He knew Yami's situation, so he knew that there wasn't much else he could do. "Quit joking around and get to work." the boss said.

"I wasn't joking. I have found a new job, and I'm quitting." Yami said.

Once the boss realized Yami was serious, he said, "Well, don't bother working tonight."

"Thank you." Yami said. He then left the building.

* * *

Yami was surprised that Yugi looked surprised to see him.

"Yami, what happened?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. Once he realized that I was serious about quitting my job, he told me to leave." Yami said.

"Well, at least you have another job waiting." Yugi said.

"I know, and a better one at that." Yami said.

The two stayed up for a while watching TV before they headed upstairs to go to bed.

Yami was looking forward to the new job he would start on Monday.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'm not very good with flirting scenes, so sorry if the parts with Yami being hit on weren't very good. Also, Seto isn't Yami and Atemu's cousin in this one.

Next: Yami tries to reconnect with his family.

R&R.


	3. Family

Here's the next chapter.

I have one exam on Friday, and I'll be done with college until January. Once I'm done with the exam, I should be able to update more often.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Family

~Three Months Later~

It had been three months since Yami had started to work at KaibaCorp, and Yami was a lot happier at this job than he had been at the bar.

Yami worked from seven to five-thirty, and he started off being paid twelve dollars an hour. He also had the weekends off plus holidays.

It was more than he could say for the job he had had at the bar.

Now that he was earning better money, Yami had considered moving out of Yugi's house and finding an apartment for him and Terrance.

The thing was that Yami liked living there with Yugi. It was a good environment, and he and Yugi got along great. Plus, Terrance and Jaden played together all the time, so Yami was hesitant to take that away from his son.

Finally, Yami had decided to talk to Yugi about it, and he had been surprised when Yugi told him that there was no need for him to move out. In fact, Yugi insisted that Yami stay there.

Yami wasn't unhappy about that, but he hated feeling like he was taking complete advantage of Yugi, so he and Yugi had come to an agreement.

Yami would pay half of all the bills that Yugi had, and the two would take turns buying the groceries so that Yami felt like he was contributing something.

* * *

Yami walked into the house one evening to find that Yugi was in the kitchen making dinner for them.

Yugi turned to Yami and smiled. "Hey, Yami. How was your day?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. We have a new game system that we're going to be testing, and there are several games that we have to test that go along with the system. We're going to have our hands full for a while." Yami replied.

Yugi chuckled. "There are a lot of people who would love to have the job you have. All you do is play games all day." Yugi said.

"There's a bit more to it than that. After all, there's all types of paperwork that has to be filled out. Just because I'm playing games doesn't mean that I get out of writing reports on everything that I do." Yami said.

"But you love it." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I do." Yami admitted.

"Jaden and Terrance are in the living room if you want to go in there with them. It might be a bit before dinner is ready." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said, heading for the living room.

"And my parents and sister are coming over, so be prepared for them." Yugi said.

"I will." Yami agreed.

It wasn't uncommon for Sharon and Lucas Mutou to come over to the house for dinner along with Mana. In fact, they came over at least once a week for dinner, or they went over there.

At first, Yami had decided not to have dinner with them, but Yugi stopped that fast and said that Yami was welcome to eat with them. Sharon had seconded the motion and even told Yami to come over to their house for dinner when Yugi would come.

Yami was amazed that they had welcomed him so easily, but was glad that they did.

Lucas hadn't been thrilled at first because he had been worried that Yami had planned to take advantage of Yugi, but Yami had assured him that he had no intention of that. He told Lucas that Yugi was just helping him get back on his feet, and Yami also admitted that they were both so comfortable living in the house that Yami just decided to stay.

Yami went into the living room and got in the floor to play with Yugi.

Five minutes later, the front door slammed open.

'And there's Mana.' Yami thought.

"Mana Mutou! You know better than barging onto other people's houses unannounced like that!" Sharon Mutou scolded her daughter.

"But it's Yugi." Mana said.

"That doesn't matter, young lady. You still knock first." Sharon said.

Yami walked out to see Mana, Sharon, and Lucas walking into the house.

"Hi, Mom. Dad. Mana." Yugi said as he stepped out of the kitchen.

Sharon smiled. "Hello, Yugi. Sorry about barging in." Sharon said.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. Mana does that all the time." Yugi said.

"Well, she shouldn't." Sharon said.

"Sorry." Mana mumbled.

Yugi chuckled, as did Yami.

"How are you, Yami?" Sharon asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Mutou." Yami said.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Yami, call me Sharon." Sharon said.

Yami grinned. "Sorry." Yami said.

"So, what's for dinner, son?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas!" Sharon scolded.

"What? It's an honest question." Lucas said.

Sharon groaned. "Now I know why Mana is so inconsiderate. She got that from her father." Sharon said.

"Well, Mom two out of three isn't bad." Yugi said.

Sharon looked over at her son.

"After all, Heba and I both are considerate, so two out of three kids listening to what you said when we were kids isn't bad." Yugi said.

"I suppose not." Sharon agreed.

"And in answer to your question, Dad, we're having lasagna with garlic bread and salads." Yugi said.

"Your homemade lasagna?" Lucas asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Excellent! We picked the perfect night to come over for dinner!" Lucas said with a smile. He loved Yugi's lasagna.

Sharon shook her head. "So, where are the kids?" Sharon asked.

"In the living room." Yami said.

Sharon walked into the living room with Mana behind her.

Yugi then headed back to the kitchen, and Yami went with him.

"So, is there anything that I can do to help?" Yami asked.

"Well, if you want to help, you can set the table for me." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. He got out the plates and the silverware before he set them all out on the table for them to eat.

Yugi took the lasagna and the bread out of the oven. He set the lasagna on one of the oven mats on the table, and then he placed the bread in a bowl before he set it on the table as well.

Yami helped Yugi fix the salads, and they set them down on the table at each place.

Yugi then got out the different salad dressings that he had and set them out as well.

"Dinner's ready." Yami called.

Mana, Sharon, and Lucas walked into the kitchen with Jaden and Terrance.

"I just can't believe how fast these two are growing." Sharon said.

After meeting Yami and learning about Terrance, Sharon had immediately taken a liking to Terrance, and she treated him like he was her grandson, too.

"Everyday is a new adventure with them." Yugi said.

Jaden and Terrance were put in their high chairs as they sat down to eat.

"How's school going, Mana?" Yugi asked.

"I'm doing great. I have A's in all my classes, and my drama club is doing a play that I'm in!" Mana said with a smile.

"That's great. What play?" Yugi asked.

"We're doing _Romeo and Juliet _and I'm Juliet." Mana said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"Although she is a little unhappy about one thing." Lucas said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"I'm being forced to get a job." Mana said grudgingly.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I remember this. Mom and Dad wanted us to work so that we could learn responsibility." Yugi said.

"Yes. We think that it's time she started learning." Sharon said.

"I don't see why. I am responsible." Mana grumbled.

"You're getting a job so stop arguing with us." Sharon said.

Yugi laughed. "Mana, Heba and I had to do the same thing. You just have to deal with it." Yugi said.

"But you liked getting a job." Mana pointed out.

"True, but Heba loathed it. He had to suck it up and deal with it, so you're just going to have to do what he did." Yugi said.

Mana nodded.

Yami then looked over at Lucas. "How is your job going?" Yami asked.

"It's going great, actually. Advertising is doing great right now, so we're busy. I don't mind handling the KaibaCorp account because it's such a major account." Lucas said.

"Well, it's one of the biggest corporations in the world, so that's no surprise." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but the man is hard to please." Lucas said.

"That's when you just have to redo it until he's happy." Yami said.

"Right." Lucas said. He looked over at Yami. "Have you had to face that yet since you do work for him?"

"Yes, I have. He wants his reports done a certain way, and the first one I did for him I had to redo five times before it was right." Yami said.

"Seto was always picky, even back in high school." Yugi said.

"Which is why it surprised me that he fell in love with Joey Wheeler. Those two are complete opposites." Sharon said.

"Yeah, but sometimes I think that's why they works so well together." Yugi said.

"It's a conundrum that I don't think anyone will be able to understand." Lucas said.

* * *

Later, after Yugi's family had left and Terrance and Jaden were in bed, Yugi and Yami were sitting in the living room relaxing.

"You have a great family, Yugi." Yami said.

"Thanks. I know that they really like you." Yugi said.

"I think that that's a point that I would still debate where your father is concerned." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Dad has always been an overprotective father. He's just looking out for me." Yugi said.

"I know he is, but he really intimidates me." Yami said.

"That's because Dad wants you to know that if you ever do anything that hurts me, he is going to hunt you down and kill you." Yugi said.

"I believe that he would." Yami said.

The two sat there in silence for a while watching _CSI: New York _on TV.

After a few moments, Yugi spoke. "Yami, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you talk with your family?" Yugi asked.

Yami was taken aback by the question mostly because it was one that Yugi hadn't asked.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Yugi said.

"No. It's okay. You've just never asked before." Yami said.

"I didn't want to pry too much into your life." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "As much as I have pried into yours, I think I deserve it." Yami said.

"Yami-" Yugi started.

"In any case, I can tell you why. The truth is that the relationship between me and my parents is rather strained." Yami said.

"I remember that it started because of Tea." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad didn't particularly like Tea, although I don't know why. We got into a lot of fights over my dating her. It eventually got to the point that all we ever did was fight." Yami said.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "Eventually, Tea forced me to choose between my family and her because she didn't want to go to a place where she wasn't welcome." Yami said.

"And you chose Tea." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "It was a stupid mistake given how she has treated me." Yami said.

"But you still love her." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I do." Yami admitted.

"So, why not talk to them now?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "Because I don't think they want me back. After what I did, I doubt that they would much care about me." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't think that that is true." Yugi said.

"Well, I do." Yami said.

"What about Atemu? Do you still talk to him?" Yugi asked.

"I used to. We didn't keep in touch like you and Heba do, but we would talk to each other. After Heba got pregnant, we really stopped talking altogether. That was before Terrance was born." Yami said.

"Yami, I think that you need to try to talk to your family." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because family is very important, and I think that you are selling your parents short. I'm sure that they would love to have you back in their lives." Yugi said.

Yami rubbed his forehead. "I'm not so sure." Yami said.

"Yami, do you have any doubt that your parents love you?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at Yugi and answered sincerely. "No. I don't. Even when we got into all the arguments, I knew that they still loved me." Yami said.

"And that's your answer, Yami. You know that your parents still love you. There's no doubt about that. I know that you want to talk to them, so go and talk to them one day. You're the one who is going to have to take the first step." Yugi said.

"You think?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "It's possible that you're parents are waiting for you to decide to come to them." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Yami said. He then thought of something else. "But what about Terrance? I mean, how are they going to feel about him?" Yami asked.

"Given the fact that he is their grandson, I'm certain that Terrance is going to be spoiled rotten." Yugi said.

"You think?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Your parents are not the type of people who would shun Terrance just because they don't like his mother. You don't need to worry about that." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "Thanks, Yugi. For listening and for giving me the advice." Yami said.

"Any time, Yami. I just want you to be happy." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yugi, you've helped me be happier than I have in a long time. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you've helped me, too. After all, it's been nice to have adult company here a lot." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, let's just say that we have helped each other." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Yami had done a lot of thinking and realized that Yugi was right. He would have to be the one to take the first step toward re-establishing a relationship with his parents if they were still willing to give him a chance.

Yami had waited until the weekend to go over and see them.

Yugi had told Yami that he would watch Terrance for him.

Yami arrived at the Sennen mansion and parked outside. He walked up the steps of the house and rang the doorbell.

The door was opened by the butler, who Yami remembered well. "Come in, Mr. Sennen." the butler said.

Yami walked in.

"I will get your parents." the butler said before he headed upstairs.

Yami walked into the parlor and sat down. He noticed that although there had been some small changes to the room since the last time he had been there, the room still looked relatively the same.

"Yami!"

Yami turned and saw his mother standing in the room.

Amara didn't look too much different from the last time that Yami had seen her.

Yami smiled tentatively at his mother. "Hi, Mom." Yami said.

Amara had crossed the room in two steps to hug her son tightly. "Oh, Yami! I haven't seen you in so long! I'm glad to see you again!" Amara said, starting to cry.

"Come on, Mom. Don't cry." Yami said.

"How can I not? I didn't think that I would ever see you again." Amara said.

Yami was angry at himself for causing his mother this much pain.

Amara then looked at him. "You seem to be doing okay." Amara said.

"Yeah. I am." Yami agreed.

A moment later, Aknankanon walked into the room. "Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Dad." Yami said.

It didn't take long for Aknankanon to hug his son as well. "I'm glad to see you back here, son." Aknankanon said.

"I'm glad, too, Dad." Yami said.

"Well, you seem to be doing all right. From what Atemu told us, you've been working at KaibaCorp." Aknankanon said.

"Atemu? How does he know?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Well, Heba is Yugi's brother, and they do talk a lot." Amara said.

Yami rubbed his head. "Oh. I hadn't even thought of that. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that Yugi told Heba about this." Yami said.

"Indeed." Amara said as they all sat down.

"Heba told Atemu that you've been living with Yugi for the last few months." Aknankanon said.

"Five to be exact." Yami said.

"Why, though?" Amara asked.

"Do you two not know about Tea?" Yami asked.

"What about her?" Amara asked, trying to hide her disdain.

Yami heard it, and now, he couldn't blame her. "I guess Yugi didn't tell Heba that part." Yami said.

"What part?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami sighed. "About eight months ago, Tea was accepted to Julliard in America. Her father paid for everything, so she went to America." Yami said.

"You mean, she just left you like that?" Amara asked, shocked.

Yami nodded. "She just wanted to go to that school. She was rather cold when she told me. She left in less than a week. Things were pretty bad for me since I was living in a rundown apartment with a bad job. Plus, I had Terrance." Yami said.

Aknankanon tried to hide how upset he was that his son had gone through all this.

"Anyway, three months after Tea left, Terrance ended up sick, and I was scared. I took him to a free clinic not far away. Yugi was the doctor that was volunteering there that day, so he saw Terrance. Yugi figured out fast how bad off I was, so he offered me a place to stay that was better. I was grateful because it was better for Terrance and me. About three months ago, Yugi told me about a job opening at KaibaCorp that I could get so I applied and got the job. I've been working there ever since." Yami said.

"Oh, Yami. We had no idea how bad things were for you." Amara said.

"How could you, Mom? I pretty much cut you out of my life." Yami said.

"It wasn't your idea." Aknankanon said.

"No, but I was a fool to do it. I'm really sorry." Yami said.

"Yami, we're just glad that you're back. You have no idea how much we missed you." Amara said.

"I missed you, too." Yami admitted.

"So, where is our grandson?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yugi's watching him for me. I wasn't sure how things would go here's so I thought it was best if I left Terrance at home." Yami said.

"Yami, you didn't need to worry about us. We weren't going to be angry at you. We're just glad that you're back." Amara said.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad to be here." Yami said.

"Now, you're going to have to get our grandson over here so that we can meet him." Aknankanon said.

"I think that that can be arranged, Dad." Yami said.

"Good." Aknankanon said.

However, there was something that Yami had wanted to know for a long time. "Can I ask you two a question before anything else?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Amara said.

"Well, I just wondered why you didn't approve of me dating Tea." Yami said.

Aknankanon sighed. "It had more to do with her father than anything." Aknankanon said.

Yami frowned. "I don't understand." Yami said.

"Well, Martin Gardner went to high school with us. During our high school years, Martin developed a liking for me and did everything that he could to get me to like him, but I never did. He just wasn't my type. I had already fallen for your father, and we ended up dating in our last year of high school. Martin didn't like that and spent the entire year trying to split us up." Amara said.

"He went as far as to try and convince your mother that I had cheated on her several times, but since we knew that it originated from him, it didn't matter much. I finally got sick of it and told him off. He didn't like that at all. He has hated us since then." Aknankanon said.

"That's the only reason?" Yami asked, rather surprised.

"No. We are not shallow, Yami. We feared that Martin would do something to try to do something to turn you against us as revenge. We never expected him to share the same hatred of the relationship." Aknankanon said.

"Plus, it wasn't hard to see Tea for how she was. I feared that she would end up breaking your heart one day. I realized that she cared more about her dancing career than she did you. I suppose I went about the wrong way of trying to make you see that." Amara said.

"Well, you were right. Her father paid for everything." Yami said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did that just to get her away from you." Amara said.

"Well, you may be right." Yami said.

"We are sorry, Yami. For everything. We shouldn't have gone at you the way we did over you dating Tea. Perhaps if we had told you all this then, you would have understood better." Aknankanon said.

"I might have, but I probably would have still dated her." Yami admitted.

"Nothing wrong with that. At least you would have known and the rift wouldn't have been caused." Amara said.

"Mom, I caused that because Tea forced me to choose. I did that. Not you, and I'm sorry." Yami said.

"Well, we all need to stop with apologies. It's in the past, and it needs to stay there. I believe that we need to focus on the future now." Aknankanon said.

"I agree." Amara said. She looked at Yami. "And I want to see my grandson." Amara said.

"Okay." Yami said.

"And, if you want, you can move back here, Yami. We wouldn't mind." Aknankanon said.

"I appreciate that, Dad, but the truth is that I am comfortable living with Yugi, and I enjoy living there. Yugi has told me we can stay as long as we want." Yami said.

"But-" Aknankanon started.

"Dad, I'm not living there for free anymore. I help Yugi pay for everything." Yami said.

"All right. We understand if you don't want to move back, but at least come around more." Amara said.

Yami smiled. "I promise that I will, Mom." Yami said. He then called Yugi and asked Yugi to bring Terrance over.

While they waited, Yami and his parents talked.

Yugi arrived with just Terrance.

"Uh, Yugi. Where's Jaden?" Yami asked

"My mom and sister came over. They were actually going to take both boys out today, but when you called, I told them to just take Jaden." Yugi said.

"Your mom and sister?" Amara repeated.

Yugi nodded. "They treat Terrance the way they treat Jaden." Yugi said as he handed Terrance to Yami.

"Thanks, Yugi." Yami said.

"No problem." Yugi said. He started to leave.

"There is no need for you to leave, Yugi. Please stay." Amara said sincerely.

Yugi smiled. "I appreciate that, Mrs. Sennen, but I need to go. Jaden's first birthday is coming up, and I need to plan his party. I can do that better with my mom taking care of him." Yugi said.

"All right." Amara said.

"I'll see you at home, Yami." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

Yugi then left.

Yami turned to find both his parents looking at him oddly. "What?" Yami asked.

"Are you two dating?" Aknankanon asked.

"What? No!" Yami said, shocked.

"Sorry. That "at home" comment took us off guard." Amara said. She then looked at Terrance. "Oh, he's so adorable." Amara said.

"Mom, Dad. This is Terrance. Terrence, this is Grandma and Grandpa." Yami said.

Amara reached out took Terrance from Yami.

Terrance seemed a little uneasy at first.

"Oh, hello, Terrance. I am going to spoil you rotten." Amara said.

Yami sighed. "I was afraid of that." Yami said.

"Well, he is our grandson, so we are going to spoil him." Aknankanon said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were sitting at the kitchen table after Terrance and Jaden had been put to bed drinking some tea.

"Yugi, thank you for pushing me to see my parents. You were right about everything." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I told you." Yugi said.

"I think that I'm going to like having them back in my life." Yami said.

"That's good. You need to have a relationship with your parents, and Terrance needs to know his grandparents." Yugi said.

"I know that now. They asked to move in with them." Yami said.

"They did?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I told them no. They understand that I enjoy living here, so they've accepted it." Yami said.

"You just have to make sure that you see them more." Yugi said.

"I know, and I will." Yami said.

* * *

~Three Days Later~

Yugi and Yami were surprised by the knock on the door after they had eaten dinner one night.

Yugi answered it and was surprised to find his brother and brother-in-law on the doorstep. "Heba. Atemu. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"What? I can't come see my brother?" Heba asked.

"Of course." Yugi said, hugging Heba as best he could since Heba was rather big from the pregnancy.

Atemu and Heba then walked into the house.

"Yami." Yugi called.

Yami walked into the foyer and was rather surprised to find his brother there. "Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu smiled. "Hey, Yami." Atemu said.

"What are you two doing here?" Yami asked.

"Well, we were in town, so I was going to make sure that we saw you." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes as he rubbed his back. "We haven't even seen our parents yet, Atemu. You wanted to see Yami first thing." Heba said.

Atemu glared at his husband.

"Well, come on in and sit down. I know that your back is killing you, Heba." Yugi said.

"You have no idea." Heba agreed as they walked into the living room.

"So, what are you two doing in town? I didn't think that your doctor would have wanted you to travel given your due date is close." Yugi said.

"He didn't, but Atemu and I decided that we wanted to have the baby here where our families are." Heba said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded. "We thought that it would be better to have the baby here where our families are." Atemu said.

"Well, I know that our parents will be happy. I'm surprised that they haven't told me." Yugi said.

"They don't know yet. We decided to wait on telling them. We'll let them know now." Heba said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"Mom and Dad are going to be thrilled." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Atemu said. He then turned to look at Yami. "Mom mentioned that you came over and saw them a few days ago." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I did." Yami admitted.

"Any reason why you neglected to mention the fact that you have a kid?" Atemu asked.

"Um, I don't actually have an excuse for that one." Yami admitted.

Atemu sighed. "It would have been nice to know that I'm an uncle." Atemu said.

"Well, you know that you are now, so you can start acting like one." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. He was glad that Yami was able to see his brother again.

Heba and Atemu stayed for a while before they left.

"Well, I think that you've re-established a lot of relationships this week." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You're doing a lot better than you let people think." Yugi said.

Yami turned to him. "It's all thanks to you, Yugi. I don't know what I would do without you." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "You would have been fine." Yugi said.

"I don't know that I would have been, but I'm grateful for you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks." Yugi said.

The two then headed back into the living room.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: A time skip to four years later.

R&R.


	4. Four Years Later

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Four Years Later

Yami walked into the house after a long day at work. He was tired since he had been doing his job all day long, which tired him out some days. "I'm home!" Yami called.

"Daddy!" Terrance called as he ran into the room and jumped at Yami.

Yami picked his four-year-old son up. "Hey, Terrance. Were you good today?" Yami said.

"Yes." Terrance said.

Mana, who was now twenty and a sophomore in college, walked into the room. "He was an angel like he always is, Yami." Mana said.

"Thanks for watching him." Yami said.

Mana waved him off. "I didn't have any classes today, so I was glad to do it." Mana said.

Yami smiled. "You don't know how much that means to me." Yami said.

"I enjoy watching Terrance." Mana said.

Yami set Terrance back down on his feet.

"When are Papa and Jaden getting home?" Terrance asked.

Yami ruffled Terrance's hair. "They'll get home soon, Terrance." Yami said.

Jaden and Terrance both referred to Yugi as Papa and Yami as Daddy. Since Yugi and Yami were virtually raising the two together, Jaden and Terrance looked at Yugi and Yami as their parents, not each one having an individual parent.

"Go on upstairs and play." Yami said.

Terrance nodded and went upstairs.

"So, how was work?" Mana asked.

"It was fine. Tiring, though." Yami said.

Mana chuckled. "Well, you are the head of the gaming department now." Mana said.

Over the past four years, Yami had worked his way up the food chain in his job and was now the head of the gaming department. He also had gotten a college degree in his work.

"I know. It's annoying at times, but I love my job." Yami said.

"That's good." Mana said. She looked at the clock. "I need to go. Mom's going to be on me if I'm late for dinner." Mana said.

"You're twenty, and you still get yelled at?" Yami asked.

Mana shrugged. "She just doesn't like me being late. Tell Yugi I said hi." Mana said.

"I will." Yami said.

Mana then left.

Yami walked into the living room and sat down.

Yami had been living with Yugi for the last four years, and he did enjoy living in the house. He wasn't sure why, but he felt very comfortable living with Yugi, and he had no reason to change that now.

Yugi had told Yami countless times that he didn't mind Yami staying there, and now, Yami and Yugi both didn't know how they would react if the other were to leave.

Yami picked up the newspaper that had already been read, by Mana no doubt, and started reading through it.

Before long, the front door opened.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"In here." Yami said.

Yugi and Jaden walked into the living room.

"Hey, Daddy." Jaden said.

"Hey, Jaden. How was school?" Yami asked.

"It was great. We're learning our ABC's, and Ms. Higginbotham was surprised that I already knew mine." Jaden said.

Yami chuckled. "You've known them for over a year." Yami said.

"Yeah! It was so great! My friend Syrus was having trouble with his, so I've been helping him." Jaden said.

Syrus Truesdale was in Jaden's kindergarten class. Syrus had been over to the house a few times to play with Jaden, and Syrus usually ended up playing with Terrance as well.

"Well, that's good." Yami said.

"You can go upstairs and play with your brother if you want to." Yugi said.

Jaden nodded and headed upstairs.

Since Jaden and Terrance were raised in the same house by the same parents, they considered themselves brothers.

Yugi then sat down by Yami.

"Exhausting day?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It seemed like one thing after another went wrong." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I had an exhausting day without one thing going wrong." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, being the boss of a department has to weigh you down." Yugi said.

"It does. I don't see how Seto can run an entire company." Yami said.

"Just be glad it isn't you." Yugi said.

"I am thankful for that everyday." Yami replied.

Yugi thought a moment before he said, "Do you feel like cooking?"

"No." Yami answered.

"Me either." Yugi said.

The two looked at each other before they said at the same time, "Pizza."

Yugi reached over, picked up the phone, and dialed the number.

"_Papa John's Pizza._" the girl on the other end said.

"Yes. I'd like to place an order." Yugi said.

"_What can I get you?_" the girl asked.

"I'd like an extra large pepperoni pizza, and an extra large meat pizza." Yugi said.

"_All right. It should be ready in thirty minutes._" the girl said.

"Thank you." Yugi said before hanging up.

"How long?" Yami asked.

"Thirty minutes." Yugi answered.

"Who goes and gets it?" Yami asked.

"I went last time." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "My turn then." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "We agreed that on days like this we would alternate who went to get the food, and I was the last one to go." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said.

When it was time to head out to get the pizza, Yami left.

It didn't take long for Jaden and Terrance to come downstairs.

"Where's Daddy?" Jaden asked.

"Well, we ordered pizza, so he went to get it." Yugi answered.

"All right!" the two boys said. They loved pizza, so they loved the days that neither Yugi nor Yami wanted to cook.

Yugi chuckled at that.

It wasn't long before Yami returned.

"Pizza delivery." Yami said good-naturedly when he got back.

"About time. I guess no tip since it took a while." Yugi said, teasing him back.

Yami chuckled at that.

The four sat down and started to eat the pizza.

Once they were done, all the leftover pizza was put in the refrigerator.

"So, what now?" Yami asked.

"I believe that it will be cartoons until Jaden and Terrance go to bed at eight." Yugi said.

"I forgot." Yami said.

The two walked into the living room and sat down to watch the cartoons that Jaden and Terrance would watch on TV.

At eight, Yugi and Yami put them to bed.

"You know, I never thought that Jaden would have been calling me Daddy when I first moved in." Yami said as he sat down on the couth with Yugi.

"I know. I didn't think that with Terrance although they came up with that on their own." Yugi replied.

Yami scowled. "I still say that Bakura, Atemu, and Marik have something to do with that." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "That might be true, but it doesn't make that much of a difference." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose so. We are both virtually their parents, so it shouldn't mean much that they call us both that." Yami said.

"Yes. That's true." Yugi agreed.

Yami turned the TV to the news so that they could see what was going on.

However, once it was clear that there was nothing major that they needed to know, Yami turned to the TV to _NCIS_, which had become one of their favorite TV shows.

"I wonder how Tony is going to piss Gibbs off in this episode." Yami remarked.

Yugi laughed. "You know that he finds a way in every episode." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two watched the new episode.

Once it was over, Yami shook his head. "That Tony finds a way to put his foot in his mouth every time." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It's a part of his charm." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed as he flipped to find something else on.

"By the way, Yami, I have a favor to ask you." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Well, there's this event that I need to go that's a part of the pediatrician's association that I'm in." Yugi said.

"And you were wondering if I would be your date." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"Sure thing, Yugi. I don't mind." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami. You're the best." Yugi said.

Since Yugi wasn't really into dating, Yami usually accompanied Yugi when he had to go to these events, and when Yami had to attend something for KaibaCorp, Yugi would usually go with him. They just did that for each other since they were such close friends.

"When is it?" Yami asked.

"This Saturday night." Yugi answered.

"This Saturday?" Yami repeated, looking over at Yugi.

Yugi normally gave him more notice.

"Don't blame me. I just found out about it today." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said. It made more sense to him now since Yugi always told him the day that he found out abut it.

"I understand if you won't be able to go on such short notice." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll go if we can find someone to watch the kids." Yami said.

"I talked to your mother, and she said that they would be happy to watch them. In fact, she's asked that Jaden and Terrance both stay the night." Yugi said.

Aknankanon and Amara considered Jaden as much their grandson as they did Terrance and Matthew, Atemu and Heba's three-year-old son. Likewise, Sharon and Lucas Mutou considered Terrance their grandson as well.

"Could your parents not watch them?" Yami asked.

"I didn't ask because this weekend is their anniversary, and they had been planning to go somewhere." Yugi said.

"Okay. I know that Mom and Dad are going to love this." Yami said.

"I could tell that she was excited." Yugi agreed.

Yami chuckled. "I guess I had better get my suit out and iron it. I haven't used it in a while." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know what you mean." Yugi said.

* * *

"Better you than me." Bakura said.

Yami rolled his eyes. He had expected that remark out of his friend.

Yami and Bakura had met up the following day, and they were talking about the latest news in each other's lives.

"I go as a favor to Yugi. It's no big deal." Yami said.

"Sure." Bakura said.

Bakura and Ryou's daughter, Amanda, was now three-years-old. Ryou had recently found out that he was pregnant again.

Yami shook his head. "How is Ryou doing?" Yami asked.

"Great. The doctor said that everything looks good." Bakura said.

"So, are you two excited about this one?" Yami asked.

"Sure are. We had wanted to wait until Amanda was a little older before we had another one, but not much of a choice now." Bakura said.

"I agree." Yami said.

"So, how's that kid of yours?" Bakura asked.

"Terrance is fine. I think that he's just feeling a little lonely now that Jaden is in school and he's not." Yami said.

"Kid needs to enjoy his last year of freedom." Bakura said.

Yami shook his head. "You always considered school a prison." Yami said.

"It was." Bakura said.

"It was not." Yami replied.

"You have your opinion, and I have mine." Bakura said.

"Yeah, and I know exactly what you're opinion is." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi had gone to a restaurant to meet Joey and Malik for lunch.

"Yug! Over here!" Joey called.

Yugi looked and smiled. He walked over to where his friends were. "Hey, guys." Yugi said as he sat down.

"Better day today?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. It is." Yugi said.

Malik and Marik had decided to move back to Domino from Egypt since they missed the area and their friends. They had been back for about a year and had a four-year-old son named Marlin.

"So, anything new?" Joey asked.

"Not really. I have a thing I have to go to, and Yami's going with me." Yugi said.

"Ooo! Another date." Joey said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It is not a date. It's two friends going to an event together so that the one friend is not hit on the entire night." Yugi said.

"Sure." Malik said.

Yugi shook his head. He looked over at Joey and said, "How's everything?"

"It's fine. Seth really likes third grade." Joey said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

Joey and Seto's son Seth was now eight years old and in third grade. The two had a two-year-old daughter named Priscilla.

"What about Jaden? How does he like kindergarten?" Malik asked.

"He loves it. He's made a few friends. The one I know best is Syrus Truesdale." Yugi said.

"That's good. I already know that Marlin is going to be exactly like Marik when it comes to school." Malik said.

"He'll be a slacker who hates school and barely passes." Yugi said.

"Plus, he'll be in detention more than regular class and be known as the school prankster." Joey added.

"Exactly." Malik said.

Yugi and Joey laughed.

"Well, Marik was a little crazy back in high school, but he's more docile now." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I just know that Marlin is going to be as bad as Marik if not worse." Malik said.

"Well, you'll know what Marik's parents went through when he was in school." Joey said.

The waiter came over, and they ordered.

"That's what worries me." Malik said.

"Don't worry, Malik. I'm sure that you'll figure it out." Yugi said.

* * *

~Kaiba Mansion~

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to get those two lovebirds together?" Bakura demanded.

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Joey, Seto, Atemu, and Heba had all met at the Kaiba mansion to discuss a problem that they all needed to work together to find a solution to.

Every last one of them knew that Yami had fallen in love with Yugi and that Yugi had fallen in love with Yami, but neither of them had even realized how they felt about the other.

Heba sighed. "I know that Yugi had a major crush on Yami back in high school, but after Yami started dating Tea, he had given up on Yami and moved on. Now, I can tell that he's really in love with Yami. It's not just a crush." Heba said.

"Would have rather Yami had been with Tea back in high school." Atemu muttered.

"Let's focus on the present." Ryou said.

"Well, Yug and Yams are going out on another one of those friendly date things for some even Yug has to go to. Maybe something will happen." Joey said.

"Puppy, for the last three years they have gone on those. I really don't think that this one will make that much of a difference." Seto said.

The entire group sighed.

"Those two are so blind it's hilarious." Marik said.

"Well, we need to find a way to get them together before it drives me insane!" Bakura growled.

"Maybe if one of them finds someone it will make them see how they feel about each other." Joey said.

"Not much of a chance of that happening. Most people think that Yugi and Yami are a couple because of how long they have been together, so no chance of that happening." Atemu said.

"Besides, I don't think that either one of them would go out with someone else." Malik added.

"Could I make a suggestion?" Seto asked.

All eyes turned to him.

"Let things run their course. Those two can't remain blind forever. They'll see how they feel about each other at some point." Seto said.

"We've done that for the past two years when we realized that they were in love with each other." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It's time for us to do something about it." Joey agreed.

"Good luck with that." Seto said.

"We can figure something out later. I mean, there's no reason to worry about it right now. We can all try to figure something out." Ryou said.

"It'll still take another four years at this rate." Bakura said.

"Really." Marik agreed.

* * *

That Thursday, Yugi and Yami had gone over to Yugi's house for their anniversary.

During the second year that Yami lived with Yugi, he had been uncomfortable when Yugi's parents would invite him over to anniversaries and birthdays since he was not a member of the family, but Yugi's parents had insisted that he come over, so Yami had ended up going. After the third year, he had gotten used to it, and he now came over without a fuss.

"Yami! Yugi! I'm so glad to see you." Sharon said. She hugged both of them.

"Happy anniversary, Mom." Yugi said.

"Thank you, dear." Sharon said.

"Happy anniversary, Sharon." Yami said.

"Thank you. Come on in." Sharon said.

Jaden and Terrance then came out from behind them. "Hi, Grandma." the two boys said.

"And how are my grandsons?" Sharon asked as she hugged them.

"We're fine." Terrance said.

"Well, that's good." Sharon said.

Yugi and Yami followed her into the living room and found Lucas and Mana sitting in the living room.

"Hello, boys." Lucas said.

"Hey, Dad." Yugi said.

"Happy anniversary." Yami added.

"Thank you." Lucas said.

Yugi and Yami then sat down in the room.

Terrance and Jaden ran right over to Mana because they knew that she would play with them.

"May we go play upstairs, Papa?" Jaden asked.

"That depends on when dinner is." Yugi said.

"Well, we're going out for dinner, and our reservations are for seven-thirty, so they have time." Sharon said.

"Come on, Mana." Terrance said, tugging at Mana's arm.

Mana laughed. "Okay. Let's go." Mana said.

The three then headed up the stairs.

"I can't believe those boys some days." Sharon said.

"They love to play, and they know that Mana will play with them without any argument." Yami said.

"Yeah. Those boys will go to Mana over most other people." Lucan muttered.

"There's nothing wrong with them enjoying spending tome with their aunt." Sharon said.

"I know. I know." Lucas said.

"So, where are you going for your anniversary?" Yugi asked.

Lucas smiled. "We decided that we would go to Kyoto for the weekend." Lucas said.

"Kyoto? Isn't that where you two met?" Yugi asked.

"Sure is. We decided that since this is our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, there would be no better place to spend it than in the place where we met." Sharon said, smiling.

"Uh-oh. She's reminiscing again, isn't she, Dad?" Yugi asked.

"Afraid so." Lucas said.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I was a college student then, and it was pouring down rain. I was running to make it to the bus on time so that I wasn't late for my class. I had a test that day, so I was anxious to get to the school. I was running, and I ending up running right into someone. I was knocked down, and my books went everywhere." Sharon said.

Lucas chuckled. "Yes, and you started yelling at me that I should watch where I was going." Lucas said.

Sharon blushed. "Well, I was already running behind." Sharon said.

Lucas laughed. "Yes. I helped you up and helped you get your things. You were about to rush off to try to make the bus, but I told you that it would be faster if you took a cab." Lucas said.

"Yes, and you gave the money to get there, even though it was my fault." Sharon said.

"Yes. It was. It only took being married for ten year for you to admit that." Lucas said.

"Hey! The point is that I actually did admit it." Sharon shot back.

Yugi smiled. He had heard this story several times growing up.

"How did you meet you again?" Yami asked.

Lucas chuckled again. "I was already into advertising then, and Sharon was taking a class in that. I was a guest speaker in the class since I was a well-known name for such a young man. We were both rather shocked." Lucas said.

"Yes. We ended up talking after class and agreed to meet up for coffee the next morning." Sharon said.

"And coffee turned into lunch, too." Lucas said.

"And eventually to dates." Sharon said.

"That's kind of romantic." Yami said.

"Sure. If you count running slam into someone and then yelling at them for it as romantic." Yugi said.

"Hey!" Sharon said, glaring at her son.

Yugi held up his hands in defense. "Sorry. Sorry." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled at that.

Yugi shot his friend a glare.

Yami shrugged.

"No need for that. It probably wasn't the most romantic of meetings, but it's ours." Lucas said.

"And that's the important part." Sharon added.

Yugi and Yami both smiles at them.

Lucas glanced down at his watch before he said, "We'd better get going if we're going to make those reservations."

"Mana! Jaden! Terrance! We're leaving!" Sharon called.

"What about Atemu, Heba, and Matthew?" Yami asked.

"They're meeting us at the restaurant." Lucas answered.

Mana, Terrance, and Jaden came downstairs, and they left.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were already at the restaurant when they arrived. They had moved back to Domino after Matthew was born since they wanted to be around their family more.

"Hey, Mom. Dad. Happy anniversary." Heba said as he hugged his mother.

"Thank you, Heba." Sharon said.

"We'd better get in." Atemu said.

The group headed inside.

"So, what have we missed?" Heba asked Yugi.

"The "how we met" story." Yugi answered.

"Glad I wasn't there." Heba muttered. He had heard that story enough when he was growing up.

"I know." Yugi said.

The family sat down at the table.

Atemu and Heba got rather annoyed at the fact that they could see Yugi and Yami throwing unintentional glances at each other.

'We have to figure out how to get those two together.' Heba thought.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami had gone back over to spend some more time with Yugi's parents before they headed home to get Jaden and Terrance to bed.

Sharon sighed as she walked back into the living room after she had shut the door. "Do you think that those two are ever going to realize it, Lucas?" Sharon asked.

"I don't know." Lucas said.

Sharon sat down in her husband's lap. "It's so obvious that they are in love with each other. Everyone knows it." Sharon said.

"Everyone but those two." Lucas said.

"I never realized that two people could be so blind to something that is so obvious to everyone else." Sharon said.

"Love is blind." Lucas said.

"Maybe, but I didn't think that it could be this blind." Sharon said.

"Well, you never know. Things might work out in the end." Lucas said.

"I hope so. I really want Yugi to be happy, and I think that Yami will make him happy." Sharon said with a smile. She had always wanted Yugi to find someone and settle down, and she was certain that Yami was the one for him.

Lucas frowned. "I'm not so sure I like that idea. Not after the way Yami's last relationship ended." Lucas said.

"Now, Lucas. Yami did nothing to end that relationship, and you know it." Sharon said.

"I know. I guess I just worry." Lucas said.

"Well, don't. Yugi is a grown man, and he will make the choice that he wants. You can see how much Yugi loves Yami as I can." Sharon said.

Lucas smiled. "I have to admit that I do see how much Yugi loves Yami. I just wonder what would happen if Tea came back wanting Yami back. I worry about how Yugi would be affected by all this." Lucas explained.

"That would be something Yugi and Yami would have to deal with, and I think that they would make a cute couple." Sharon said.

"Yeah. Hard to believe that nothing has already started between them after living together for four years." Lucas said.

"Maybe something will soon. If not, I think I'm going to make them see how they feel about each other." Sharon said.

"Now Sharon. You need to let things happen in their own time. If Yugi and Yami are meant to be together, then they will get together in their own time." Lucas said.

"I guess so." Sharon agreed reluctantly.

"Now, we are leaving tomorrow morning for our second honeymoon, so I say that we focus on us." Lucas said.

Sharon smiled. "You're right." Sharon agreed before she leaned down and kissed her husband.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had already gotten Terrance and Jaden to bed.

"Want some cake?" Yugi asked as he got up to go into the kitchen.

"Is there any left?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"How? I thought that Jaden and Terrance would have demolished the rest of that cake." Yami said.

Yugi had made a chocolate lover's cake for after dinner on Sunday.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I hid two pieces." Yugi said. He dug into the back of the refrigerator and pulled out a plate with two pieces of the cake on it.

"You're good." Yami agreed as he went to get forks.

"I learned fast that to get cake in this house, you have to hide it form the kids." Yugi said as he set a piece on two plates.

The two then sat down at the table and ate.

"I can't believe that your parents have been together twenty-five years." Yami said.

"I know. It's a long time." Yugi agreed.

"It's a long time, but you can tell that those two still love each other a lot." Yami said.

"I know. I can't imagine being with someone that long, but I'd love to be able to." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, four down, twenty-one to go." Yami said.

Yugi started laughing. "That's still a long time." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I know." Yami said.

The two had subconsciously leaned toward each other.

"You saying you'd like to live here for twenty-five years?" Yugi asked.

"It's not a bad thought." Yami said.

"I guess not." Yugi agreed.

Yami looked over at him. "In all seriousness, would you want to be married for twenty-five years?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It would be nice to know that that one person is with me, and that they love me like I love them." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'd like that, too." Yami agreed.

The two were even closer.

Yugi turned to look at Yami. "So, do you think we'll ever find that?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Yami said, turning to look deep into Yugi's eyes. "We may end up staying a couple of bachelors who raised their kids together." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's not a bad thought, either." Yugi said.

"No. It's not." Yami agreed.

Their lips were now inches apart.

"In any case, we'd better go to bed. We do have work tomorrow." Yugi said as he put his empty plate into the sink

"Yeah. If there's one man that you don't want to be late for, it's Seto Kaiba." Yami agreed.

Neither had noticed the chemistry between them or registered how close they had been to kissing.

Both headed upstairs.

"Good night, Yugi." Yami said.

"Good night, Yami." Yugi replied.

The two then headed to bed, unaware of how they felt about each other.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't own Papa John's Pizza or the _NCIS _show.

Next: The party that Yugi and Yami attend.

R&R.


	5. One Night?

Here's the next chapter.

I already had this chapter typed, so I decided to go ahead and post it.

**THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, SKIP THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD WARNINGS! YOU WERE WARNED!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five- One Night?

~Saturday Afternoon~

Yami and Yugi were busy getting Terrance and Jaden to get their things together so that they could go and stay with Aknankanon and Amara for the night.

"Yay! It's been too long since the last time we were able to stay with Grammy and Gramps for the night!" Jaden said.

To distinguish from the grandparents, Sharon and Lucas were Grandma and Grandpa, and Aknankanon and Amara were Gramps and Grammy.

Yugi shook his head. "You stayed with them two weeks ago, Jaden." Yugi said.

"It was still too long." Jaden insisted.

Yugi sighed at that.

"Come on." Yami said. He had Terrance's bag in his hand.

Yugi and Jaden followed Yami and Terrance down the stairs.

"How long are we staying?" Terrance asked.

"We'll come and get you tomorrow afternoon." Yami said.

"Cool!" Jaden said.

The four piled into the car before they headed to Yami's parent's house.

Aknankanon and Amara were waiting for them.

"Grammy! Gramps!" Jaden and Terrance cried as they ran to them.

Aknankanon and Amara both greeted them with hugs.

"We're so glad to see you again." Amara said with a smile.

Yami shook his head. "We don't mean anything now." Yami said.

"Of course not. We're the parents. They're the grandparents." Yugi said.

"Sorry, boys, but the grandkids come first." Aknankanon said.

"So we noticed." Yami said as he handed his father Terrance's bag.

Amara took Jaden's bag from Yugi. "You don't need to worry about anything. We'll take care of them." Amara said.

"Yes, which includes letting them eat all the junk they want, letting them get what they want, and letting them stay up late." Yami said.

"The joys of being grandparents." Amara said.

"In any case, we need to go." Yami said.

"So soon?" Amara asked.

"We need to get ready for tonight." Yugi said.

"Okay." Amara said.

"Bye, boys. Behave." Yami said.

"We will." Jaden said.

Yugi and Yami both hugged the boys and said goodbye before they left.

* * *

At home, Yami was busy ironing his suit since he hadn't done that yet.

"I told you that you needed to do it." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I know." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm going to go on upstairs and get ready." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

Yugi headed upstairs and got a shower before he started getting ready. He had just finished tying his tie when he heard Yami call him.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Who's driving?" Yami asked.

"I thought we'd take a cab." Yugi said.

There was going to be alcohol at the party, and both drank a little at the parties, so he had figured that they could just take a cab there and back to avoid any possible wrecks.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

It wasn't long before Yugi was downstairs waiting on Yami.

"Yugi, I need help." Yami said, walking into the living room with his tie.

"You've never been able to get these tied." Yugi remarked as he tied the tie for Yami.

"I know. I don't like them, and I can't tie them to save my life." Yami said.

Yugi finished tying the tie for Yami. "There. Now it's done." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and glanced at his watch. "Well, the cab should be here soon, and we'll go." Yugi said.

"So soon?" Yami asked.

"By the time we get there, it'll be almost time for the party to start." Yugi said.

"Whatever you say." Yami said.

Like Yugi said, the cab was soon there.

The two grabbed their wallets, and Yami grabbed the keys before they headed out to the cab.

Yugi told the cabbie where to go.

As Yugi said, by the time they arrived at the hotel where the party was taking place, it was almost time for the party to start.

"Nice call." Yami said as the cab drove off.

Yugi smiled. "I knew it would work out like this. Come on." Yugi said.

Yami took Yugi's arm in his, and they headed in.

There were several doctor's that Yugi was acquainted with, but there were many there that he had never met before.

"Know anyone?" Yami asked.

"A few." Yugi said.

The two grabbed some wine and started to drink on it.

"Ah, Dr. Mutou. So glad you could come." a voice said.

Yugi turned and smiled. "Hello, Dr. Thornton." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you were able to make it." Dr. Thornton said.

"Yes. I wouldn't have missed it." Yugi said.

"And I see you brought a date." Dr. Thornton said.

"Yes. I'm here with Yugi. I'm Yami Sennen." Yami said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sennen." Dr. Thornton said.

"This is quite the turnout." Yugi said.

"Yes. We have more members coming this time. I'm thankful for that." Dr. Thornton said before he walked off.

"What's the point of this?" Yami asked.

"Simple. Doctors can get together and talk, get drunk, go home, and not remember what happened." Yugi explained.

Yami finished his glass of wine. "I'm going to have to drink a lot to make it through this night." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because hearing doctors talk medical always gives me a headache." Yami said.

"Not my fault." Yugi said.

"Yes, it is. You're the one who invited me to come; therefore, it is your fault." Yami said playfully.

"You could have said no." Yugi pointed out.

"And let you go dateless? That wouldn't have been the gentlemanly thing to do." Yami replied.

The two then started to walk around.

Yugi was stopped several times by doctors who wanted to talk about some of the latest medical practices.

Yami was utterly bored by all this. He picked up another glass of wine from a waiter and started to drink on it. 'I don't get most of what they are saying.' Yami thought.

Soon, music started playing.

Yugi looked at Yami and said, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Yami said.

The two went out onto the dance floor and started to dance together.

"How many drinks have you had?" Yugi asked.

"Only two." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "In less than an hour?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged, not missing a step.

"Well, you might want to pace yourself. You know that these events can be up to three hours long, if not longer." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi. I'll be fine." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I hope that you're right about that." Yugi said.

"I am." Yami said.

The two danced to a few songs before they walked back to the side.

Another doctor waked up. "Excellent dancing, Dr. Mutou." the doctor said.

"Thank you. I owe a lot of it to my partner." Yugi said.

"No, you don't. You do just fine on your own." Yami said.

"You two make a perfect couple." the doctor said before walking off.

"Did he say couple?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I guess he thought that we were together." Yami said.

"We're only friends." Yugi said.

"Not everyone could know that." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

After another half hour later, dinner was served.

Yugi and Yami sat down together. They had had a choice of chicken or fish, and both had chosen chicken.

The two were sitting at a table with a doctor and his wife that they were not familiar with.

"So, how long have you two been together?" the woman asked.

"Four years." Yami said absentmindedly.

Yugi looked over at Yami in shock.

"Four years? That's a long time." the woman said.

"I know." Yami said.

'What is he doing? He's just made her think that we've been dating for four years.' Yugi thought.

"So, any thoughts of marriage?" the doctor asked.

"No. We're happy with the way things are right now. Maybe in the future" Yami said. He knew exactly what he was doing. He saw the un-innocent way the doctor had been eyeing Yugi, so he was saving Yugi from the man's advances.

"Well, I hope that you two are happy." the wife said.

"Very." Yami said.

After dinner, Yugi and Yami walked off.

"Yami, do you know what you did back there?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I made them think that we were a couple." Yami said.

"Why-" Yugi started.

"Because that doctor was looking at you like he wanted to jump you, Yugi. I was saving you." Yami said.

"He's married." Yugi said.

"Yes, and he wouldn't be the first man to have an affair during a marriage." Yami said.

"Well, in that case, thank you." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami said.

The truth was that Yami had gotten rather angry when he saw how the man was watching Yugi, and he had also felt something else. He wanted to call it jealousy, but he had no reason to be jealous. Yugi wasn't dating him, and it's not like he wanted Yugi.

Right?

Yugi got another glass of wine and started drinking it.

"How many is that?" Yami asked.

"Three." Yugi said.

Yami started to say something.

"One, I'm legal. Two, I'm not going to be divining. Three, I don't care what you think." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two continued to mingle with the other doctors that were there at the party.

* * *

~One in the Morning~

The cab pulled up to the door of Yugi's house, and the two got out of the cab, stumbling.

Yami paid the cabbie before they headed up the steps.

Both were staggering as they walked.

Yugi and Yami had both ended up getting drunk at the party. So drunk that neither of them were able to walk straight.

Yugi leaned against the door. "Open up." Yugi said.

"Move and I will." Yami said.

Yugi moved unsteadily and about fell.

Yami unlocked the door, and the two stumbled in.

"What a great party." Yugi said, his words slurred slightly.

Yami laughed drunkenly. "Who knew that doctors could have so much fun." Yami said, closing the door.

"I know." Yugi said. He caught the counter so that he was able to stay up. "I drank six glasses of wine." Yugi said. He leaned back "Or was it seven?" Yugi asked.

Yami sat down. "I think I had eight or nine." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "It was a fun night. People were watching you." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You too." Yami said as he got up and made his way over to Yugi.

"So what?" Yugi asked.

"I don't like other people watching you." Yami said.

"And why's that?" Yugi asked.

"I just don't. Besides, you're with me, remember?" Yami asked.

"Last account I had, we weren't together." Yugi said.

"Might as well be." Yami said, leaning close.

"Something you want?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, actually." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi, in his drunken stupor, kissed Yami back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi let out a moan at the way Yami was kissing him, and he let the counter hold his weight as he leaned back against him.

Soon, they broke for air.

"Not bad." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I like it." Yami said.

"I wonder-" Yugi trailed off, letting is fingers trail down Yami's chest.

"What?" Yami asked.

"What you're like in bed." Yugi said.

Yami leaned close. "Would you like to find out?" Yami asked.

"Very much." Yugi said, leaning close as well.

"Well, I'll show you." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami then wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and hoisted him up so that Yugi was sitting on the counter. He then broke the kiss.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Yami said as he undid Yugi's tie and threw it to the side. He then unbuttoned Yugi's shirt a little before he leaned down and started kissing Yugi on the neck.

Yugi closed his eyes and leaned into the kisses.

Yami started to suck on Yugi's pulse point and left a nice bruise there.

"Hmm. You're good." Yugi said.

Yami pulled back. "You haven't seen anything yet." Yami said. He then wrapped his arms around Yugi and picked him up.

Instinctively, Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami then started to walk them out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He started to kiss Yugi again and ended up pressing Yugi's back against the wall. He then proceeded to start kissing him again.

"Yami." Yugi said in-between kisses.

"What?" Yami asked, pressing another kiss to Yugi's lips.

"Bedroom." Yugi said.

"Sure." Yami said.

The closest bedroom was Yugi's, so Yami opened the door and walked on into the room. He then threw Yugi onto the bed.

"Hmm. Planning to join me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Yami said as he took off his tie before he climbed onto the bed. He then straddled Yugi's waist and started to kiss Yugi again.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi let out a moan as Yami roughly roamed the inside of his mouth.

Yami unbuttoned Yugi's shirt the rest of the way before he broke the kiss. He then pushed the shirt and jacket over Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi rose up and helped Yami get the jacket and shirt off before Yami threw them into the floor.

Yami then leaned down and started to kiss down Yugi's neck to his chest. He then started to kiss, lick, and nip over every inch of Yugi's chest.

Yugi tightened his hands into the bed sheets as he let out a loud moan at this.

Yami continued to caress every inch of Yugi's chest. He then moved on to Yugi's nipples. He took one into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi arched his back and cried out at this. "Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard. He then bit down gently on it before he let go of it. He then turned his attention to the other one to give it the same treatment while bringing his right hand up to toy with the one that he had abandoned. Once done, he let go of them and moved on down to Yugi's navel and dipped his tongue in several times before he sat up.

Yugi was panting slightly, and there was a light sheen of sweat forming on Yugi's body.

"Beautiful." Yami murmured as he leaned down to kiss Yugi.

Yugi took the chance to unbutton Yami's shirt and push it along with his jacket off.

Yami willingly got out of it before he threw the clothes into the floor.

"You're gorgeous." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said. He then reached down and undid Yugi's pants before he jerked them off of Yugi along with his boxers.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Yami then threw the clothes into the floor before he turned back to Yugi. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips and leaned down to lick at Yugi's tip, tasting the pre-cum.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked before he took the tip of Yugi's member into his mouth and started sucking on it.

Yugi arched his back and cried out at that.

Yami then started to take more of Yugi's member into his mouth inch by inch until he had Yugi's member all the way in his mouth. He then started to suck hard on Yugi's member.

Yugi reached down and tangled his hands in Yami's hair. He gasped and moaned as Yami continued to suck on him. He attempted to buck his hips up into Yami's mouth, but he had no luck in doing so. Yami's hold on him kept him down.

Yami then started to suck even harder on Yugi with the sole intention of forcing Yugi to release.

Yugi cried out at that, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. He didn't even have time to warn Yami when his release hit him. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi.

Yugi was panting as he tried to catch his breath. He was now sweating profusely.

Yami smirked as he proceeded to take his pants and boxers off before he threw them into the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Once Yugi caught his breath, he leaned back. "Hmm. You know, you're not that bad in bed, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he leaned over Yugi. "You haven't seen anything yet." Yami said. He leaned over and kissed Yugi again, easily forcing his tongue into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi didn't resist at all and started to fight with Yami for dominance in the kiss.

Yami didn't let up and ended up winning the fight, exploring the inside of Yugi's mouth even rougher than he had before.

Yugi let out a loud moan at this as he raised his hands and tangled them in Yami's hair at the same time he raised his legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist, pulling Yami close enough that their members rubbed together.

Both moaned at this feeling.

Yugi then broke the kiss. "How about showing me how good you really are." Yugi said with a smirk.

Yami smirked right back at him. "Gladly." Yami said. He then moved himself so that he was positioned at Yugi's entrance before he thrust all the way into Yugi to the hilt.

Yugi arched his back up as he cried out, driving Yami even deeper inside of him.

Yami let out a loud moan at how tight Yugi was. It was incredible!

The alcohol in his system had dulled the pain, so Yugi started moving against Yami immediately.

Yami then pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in fast and hard.

Yugi's back snapped up as he cried out. "YAMI!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked as he continued to thrust in out of Yugi at a fast, hard pace.

Yugi had started to move back against Yami on his own, and the two soon found a steady rhythm that they moved to.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed.

Yami smirked. He knew that he had found Yugi's prostate at that point, so he started to thrust into that spot each time.

Yugi was seeing stars each time Yami hit that spot. It sent waves of pleasure through his back, and he barely registered the pain, thanks to the alcohol. He then started to rake his fingers down Yami's back.

Yami arched his back at that and moaned as he continued to thrust into Yugi.

"AH! YAMI! Oh, god! Don't stop!" Yugi cried in complete bliss.

"Yugi! So tight!" Yami groaned as he continued to move into Yugi.

All too soon, Yugi felt his release coming, and he couldn't stop it. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around his member, and he managed to thrust into Yugi several more times before he couldn't stand it anymore. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released into Yugi.

The two were tense for several moments.

Yami then collapsed on top of Yugi.

The two were panting and sweating as they fought to regain their breath from the fast-paced sex they had just had.

Yugi was the first one to recover, and he was easily able to flip Yami over onto his back so that Yugi was on top of him."What-" Yami started, his words slurred slightly.

"You don't get to have all the fun." Yugi said.

"Says who?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me." Yugi answered. He lifted his body so that Yami's member was removed from him before Yugi settled between his legs. "Besides, I get right to business." Yugi said before he thrust into Yami fast and hard, striking Yami's prostate on the first try.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted as waved of pleasure shot through his entire body.

Yugi then pulled out until just the tip of Yami's member was left inside of him before he thrust back in hard.

Yami arched his back and lifted his legs to wrap them around Yugi's waist.

Yugi used the new position to thrust deeper into Yami.

Yami let out a loud moan at that. "Good god, Yugi! That's perfect! Right there!" Yami moaned.

Yugi obliged by thrusting into Yami's prostate faster and harder each time.

Yami's nails dug into the skin of Yugi's arms from where he was gripping so hard, but Yugi barely noticed that pain as he continued to thrust in and out of Yami at a fast pace.

Yami had been easy on Yugi somewhat, but Yugi showed Yami no such courtesy as he put his full strength behind the thrusts.

The alcohol had dulled Yami's senses as well, so he felt the pleasure more than he felt the pain at the moment.

However, it wasn't long before Yami was unable to take anymore. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi felt Yami's walls tighten around him as well, and he lost it as well. "YAMI!" Yugi moaned as he released into Yami.

Yami let out a moan as Yugi pulled out of him.

"Enjoy it?" Yugi asked.

"Immensely." Yami said before he pounced on Yugi. "But I have another idea." Yami said.

Before Yugi could say anything, Yami had flipped Yugi over on the bed and forced him up onto his hands and knees before he thrust into Yugi fast and hard.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as his prostate was hit.

Yami smirked. He was glad that he had managed to strike the right spot on the first try. He then pulled out and thrust back in, hitting that same spot. He was thrusting into Yugi so hard that the force was causing Yugi's body to lurch forward.

However, Yugi was able to regain his bearings, and he started to move back against Yami at the same time Yami thrust into him, making the thrusts even harder.

The two continued to move against each other.

The bed was creaking at the actions that were taking place on the bed.

Yugi wasn't able to take much more. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released all over the bed sheets below him.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around him, and he wasn't able to hold it anymore. "YUGI!" Yami moaned as he released into Yugi.

Yugi groaned at the feeling of Yami's seed entering him.

Yami then pulled out of Yugi and fell backwards so that he was sitting on the bed.

Yugi barely managed to sit down without falling flat on his face.

"That was interesting." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said. He smirked and said, "You were right. You are good in bed."

Yami smirked. "Of course I am." Yami said.

"You are too self-assured." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Yami said.

Yugi then moved so that he straddled Yami's waist. "So, mind if I fulfill one of my fantasies?" Yugi asked.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

In answer, Yugi moved up before he slowly sank down onto Yami's member, drawing a groan from Yami, who had not expected this to happen.

"I've always fantasized about riding someone." Yugi said. He then leaned forward so that his lips were right at Yami's ear. "Of course, I should be more specific in saying that it was you that I really wanted to ride." Yugi said.

Yami shivered at that before he said, "Don't let me stop you."

Yugi took his advice and slowly moved up off of Yami's member until only the tip was left inside of him before he sank back down just as slowly.

Yami had leaned back and let Yugi do all the work. He let out a moan.

Yugi continued with a rather slow pace.

Too slow.

Yami let out a frustrated groan. He wished that Yugi would speed it up already.

Yugi was way ahead of him and started to move on Yami's member at a faster pace.

Yami moaned loudly at that. "You are good, Yugi." Yami murmured.

Yugi smirked and continued to move on Yami at a fast pace.

The two were able to last much longer this time then before.

Yugi moved his body so that Yami's member struck his prostate.

Both let out loud moans at this.

Yugi was the first one to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over them.

Yami felt Yugi's walls squeeze tightly around him, and he was finished as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released into Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two then collapsed onto the bed, spent.

"Hmm. That was interesting." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I agree." Yugi said.

Yami sat up and said, "So, did you think that I was good in bed, or am I a better kisser?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Kiss me again, and I'll tell you." Yugi said.

Yami then leaned forward and kissed Yugi again rather roughly.

In the process, though, Yugi finally passed out from the alcohol.

"Huh? I guess I'm a better kisser than I thought." Yami said. He then lay down beside Yugi.

However, Yami turned to look at Yugi.

Yugi looked rather cute and innocent asleep.

Yami smiled. "Hmm. He is cute." Yami said. He then leaned over and kissed Yugi gently on the lips. "Love you, Yugi." Yami mumbled before he finally succumbed to the amount of alcohol that was in his system and passed out as well.

Yugi, though he was still asleep, had a smile to form on his lips as he snuggled even closer to Yami.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I've never done a fic where Yugi and Yami have drunken sex before they get together, so I thought that I would give it a try. I wasn't sure hoe to write them drunk, so I hope it was good.

Next: The aftermath of this.

R&R.


	6. The Aftereffect

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- The Aftereffect

The sun was shining brightly into Yugi's bedroom the following morning.

Yami was lying on his back, and Yugi had his head resting on Yami's chest. Both were still sound asleep.

However, when the sunlight hit Yugi in the face, it woke him up. He grimaced without opening his eyes. His head was killing him, and he felt horrible. 'Great. I must have a hangover.' Yugi thought. He tried to snuggle down into the warm covers, but he soon realized that blankets weren't this hard. He opened his eyes and jerked up.

What was he doing in bed with Yami!

Yugi's mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to remember why he and Yami were in the same bed. He remembered getting drunk at the party and then he remembered that he and Yami had gotten home.

It was then that Yugi realized that he was naked, and so was Yami.

'OH MY GOD!' Yugi thought as he realized exactly _why _he was in bed with his best friend.

Yugi remembered that he and Yami were acting a little off in the kitchen after they had gotten home from the fact that they had had way too much alcohol at that party. He remembered them talking about how they had both been watched by other people at the party. He remembered Yami suddenly kissing him. He remembered kissing Yami back. He remembered talking about how he wondered what Yami was like in bed. He remembered Yami asking him if he wanted to find out. He remembered saying that he did. He remembered them having sex.

'OH MY GOD!' Yugi thought. He backed away a little bit, appalled at what he had done in his drunken stupor.

It was then that Yami woke up. He was groggy at first. He then winced as the sunlight hit his face. 'Damn it! I haven't gotten this drunk in too long. I forgot how bad hangovers can be.' Yami thought. He then realized that he was NOT in his bed. 'What happened?' Yami thought frantically. It was then that he noticed Yugi in the bed beside him.

Yugi was staring at Yami with a look of shock and disbelief.

It was then that the memories of the night before hit Yami, and he had the exact same expression as Yugi did.

The two were silent for several moments, neither one sure of what to say to the other.

"Yugi, I-" Yami started at the same time Yugi said, "I have no-"

Again, both grew silent.

Yugi glanced at the clock and saw that it was already eleven in the morning. "We need to get going. We have to get Jaden and Terrance from your parents' house." Yugi said.

"Oh. Right." Yami agreed.

Quickly, Yugi pulled on a pair of boxers before he headed into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

Yami pulled on his own boxers before he gathered his clothes and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

"Papa!"

"Daddy!"

Jaden and Terrance ran over to Yugi and Yami.

"Hey, there, little guy." Yami said as he picked Terrance up.

"Did you have fun?" Yugi asked.

"We sure did. We played games and watched movies last night." Jaden said with a smile.

"That's good." Yami said.

Amara and Aknankanon walked over.

"So, how was the party?" Amara asked.

"It was about like any other party." Yugi answered.

"I hope that you two had fun." Aknankanon said.

"We did." Yami said, hoping that his parents wouldn't see how uneasy the two were.

"Well, we need to be getting home." Yugi said.

"All right. We'll see you boys later." Amara said.

"Okay, Grandma." Terrance said.

Yugi and Yami left with the boys.

* * *

Throughout the week, Yugi and Yami were being careful to avoid each other. Neither were sure how to deal with the aftereffects of what had happened between them, and they weren't even able to look each other in the eye.

Jaden and Terrance were oblivious to the fact that Yugi and Yami weren't acting right. The two boys were too busy playing with each other to notice.

* * *

It was Saturday, and Yami and Yugi were still having trouble dealing with what had happened between them.

It was the weekend, which meant that neither Yami nor Yugi had to work.

Sharon and Lucas had come over and taken the boys out for the day since they hadn't had a day with their grandsons recently.

That left Yugi and Yami alone in the house.

Yugi, however, had other plans. "Yami, I'll be out for a while. I'm going over to see Heba." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

Yugi then left.

'That's not a bad idea.' Yami thought. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" Atemu said.

"Hey, Atemu. It's Yami. Are you free today?" Yami asked.

"_Actually, yes. Yugi wants to talk with Heba alone, so I've been kicked out of my house for the day._" Atemu answered.

'Yugi must be talking about what happened.' Yami thought.

"_Yami, you there?_" Atemu asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm here. Listen. I need to talk to you, so do you think that you can come over?" Yami asked.

"_Sure thing. I don't have anything better to do. I'll come on over._" Atemu said.

"Thanks." Yami said. 'Let's just hope that Atemu doesn't end up wanting to kill me for this.' Yami thought as he hung up.

* * *

Yugi walked into Heba and Atemu's house.

"Hey, Yu-" Heba started.

"I have done something stupid, Heba. I have done something really, really stupid." Yugi said as he walked into the living room.

"Hello to you, too." Heba said.

Yugi turned to his brother. "Sorry, but I just really need to talk to someone about this." Yugi said.

"So why didn't you talk to Yami? You two normally tell each other everything." Heba said.

"Because he's involved in this." Yugi said.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "What could have happened that would cause you to be this uneasy?" Heba asked. He could easily tell that Yugi was really upset, and he didn't understand why.

"It is bad, Heba. Really, really bad." Yugi said. He started to pace. "I can't believe that I did something so careless and thoughtless. That's not like me. I'm supposed to be smarter than this. I'm supposed to know better." Yugi said.

"And I'd like to know what's going on." Heba said.

Yugi turned to him. "Heba, I am stupid." Yugi said.

Heba groaned. "Yugi, I'm dying to know what has gotten you so upset here. I have never seen you like this." Heba said.

Yugi took a deep breath. "Okay. You know that party Yami and I went to last week?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Heba said.

"Okay. While we there, Yami and I got really drunk." Yugi said.

"Drunk?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Wow. That's really not like you. You were always smart when it came to how much you drank. I can see why you're upset." Heba said.

"Heba!" Yugi said sharply.

"What?" Heba asked, surprised at the tone Yugi had.

"That's not what I'm so upset about!" Yugi said.

"Then why-" Heba started.

"Yami and I had sex!" Yugi said.

Heba's draw dropped. "You and Yami?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded.

"You both got drunk, and you slept together?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded again.

"Please tell me that this didn't happen at the party." Heba said.

"No. It was after we got back to the house." Yugi said.

Heba sat back stunned. "Wow." Heba said.

"I am so embarrassed. I can't believe that I did that." Yugi said.

"Well, it's not so bad." Heba said.

"Not so bad? How can it not be bad? Yami and I had sex after getting drunk!" Yugi exclaimed.

"It could have been someone you didn't know." Heba said, smiling.

Yugi groaned as he collapsed on the couch. "You're not helping." Yugi said.

"Yugi, look. You got drunk, and you slept with someone. You wouldn't the first person to do it." Heba said.

"But I'm supposed to be smarter than that. I know better than to get so drunk I do something like that." Yugi said.

"Well, you needed to cut loose and have some fun." Heba said.

"HEBA!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth. You're way too uptight, Yugi." Heba said.

"But this was Yami! We live together! Plus, we're just friends!" Yugi said.

"May I remind you that you had a major crush on Yami back when we were in high school?" Heba asked.

"I know that, Heba, but we're just friends." Yugi said.

"Is that so?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Then why don't you date?" Heba asked.

"Because I don't want to." Yugi said.

"You've been asked out a lot, but you never go." Heba said.

"Well, I don't want things to be awkward." Yugi said.

Heba growled. "Yugi! Will you stop beating around the bush and actually say the truth!" Heba snapped.

"What-" Yugi started.

"Yugi! Everyone knows that you are still in love with Yami! You may have thought that you got over him, but you didn't! You are still in love with him!" Heba said.

Yugi turned bright red. "Well, I-" Yugi started.

"Come on, Yugi. Everyone knows it. Mom and Dad know it. Atemu's parents know it. All our friends know it. We can all see it, Yugi." Heba said.

Yugi grew quiet.

* * *

Atemu walked into Yugi and Yami's house. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami turned to his brother. "I really need some advice, and I needed to get it from you." Yami said.

"About what?" Atemu asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Okay. You remember that party I went with Yugi to?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Atemu said.

"Well, Yugi and I both got drunk there, and when we got back here, we had sex." Yami said.

Atemu stared at Yami. "You and Yugi got drunk and then had sex?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded.

Atemu started laughing. "My baby brother is finally getting some!" Atemu said.

"Atemu! This isn't a laughing matter!" Yami exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Yami. It's been five years since you had sex. It's about time you got laid." Atemu said.

"Damn it, Atemu! This is about Yugi! I never wanted this!" Yami said.

"I'm sure not." Atemu said off-handedly. He smirked before he asked, "So, was it good?"

"What the hell kind of question is that!" Yami shouted.

"An honest one. Was it?" Atemu asked.

Yami opened his mouth to say something sarcastic.

"Come on, Yami. Just answer. An honest yes or no." Atemu said.

Yami knew this conversation wouldn't go any further unless he answered. He collapsed into a chair and said, "Yes. It was."

Atemu smirked. 'I knew it.' Atemu thought.

Yami sighed. "In fact, I think it's the best sex I have ever had." Yami said.

"Well, at least it was enjoyable for you." Atemu said.

"Atemu! This is serious!" Yami growled.

"I know it is, but I have to tease you about it." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I didn't ask you to come over here so that we can gossip. I have a real problem." Yami said.

"Like what? It's pretty straightforward. You and Yugi got drunk at the party. You came back here. You had sex." Atemu said.

"And probably ruined our friendship." Yami said.

Atemu frowned. "Why's that?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, Yugi and I are just friends. This will change our friendship entirely." Yami said.

"Yami, do you love Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"No. Not as a friend. I mean do you love him love him?" Atemu asked.

"Of course not!" Yami said defensively.

"Really?" Atemu asked.

"Of course." Yami said.

"Yami, I can see right through you. I know that you do." Atemu said.

"But I'm-I was in love with Tea." Yami said.

"Yami, you had your heart broken by Tea, but that doesn't mean that you should just give up on love because of her." Atemu said.

"But I-" Yami started.

"Yami, do you love Tea still?" Atemu asked.

Yami grew quiet. "I suppose I still care about her because of Terrance, but I'm not sure I do love her anymore." Yami said.

"And what about Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi and I are just friends." Yami insisted.

Atemu decided to try something. "Well, I know that there's this single father of a patient of Yugi's who is hitting on him." Atemu said.

"WHAT!" Yami shouted, jumping up. "I'LL KILL HIM!" Yami shouted.

"That's a pretty strong reaction for someone who claims to only be Yugi's friend." Atemu said.

Yami realized what Atemu had done. "That was low." Yami growled.

"Yes. It was." Atemu said.

Yami sighed as he sat back down. "Okay. I admit it. I do have feelings for Yugi that run deeper than friendship." Yami said. He remembered what he had said to Yugi the night they had slept together after Yugi fell asleep. "I do love him." Yami said.

"There you go." Atemu said.

"But that doesn't change anything. Yugi and I still had a drunken night of sex. I mean, Yugi and I can't even look each other in the eye because of that." Yami said.

"Yami, you and Yugi were two consenting adults. Plus, you two can get past this." Atemu said.

"I don't know." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't know what else to tell you. You and Yugi are going to have to have to do one of three things. Deal with this and move on. Deal with this and get together. Not deal with this and live in separate homes." Atemu said.

Yami grew quiet. He didn't want to take the third option, and the first wasn't all that desirable, either.

"It's up to you, Yami. I'll go ahead and tell you that if you want a shot at Yugi, you may have to tell him that." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I know. I guess I never wanted to admit to Yugi how I felt because I was afraid of how things would change between us." Yami said.

"Well, you need to do something now." Atemu said.

"We can't even talk to each other, though." Yami said.

"You'll have to force yourselves to. You can't let this go unresolved." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, knowing that his brother was right.

* * *

"All right, Yugi. I'm growing gray hair here waiting for you to answer." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "What do you want me to say?" Yugi asked.

"The truth." Heba said.

"What? That I never completely got over Yami from high school? Heba, what's the point if I didn't?" Yugi asked.

"That the reason you were so willing to sleep with Yami was that you wanted him." Heba said.

"It was one night!" Yugi exclaimed.

"But you want it to be more." Heba said.

"Maybe I do, but that doesn't matter now. Yami's still hung up on Tea." Yugi said.

"I'm not so sure." Heba said.

"Heba, even if he isn't, I don't think that Yami is gay." Yugi said.

"I agree." Heba said.

Yugi was a little dejected at the thought.

"It means that he's bi." Heba said.

"Heba!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, it's the truth. Yami will go either way. Besides, if he didn't like guys, even drunk, he wouldn't have slept with you." Heba said.

Yugi leaned back in the chair.

"So, was it good?" Heba asked.

"Heba!" Yugi said, shocked.

"What? I want to know." Heba said.

"I don't think that that's any of your concern." Yugi said, turning red.

"Come on, Yugi. You know I won't quit badgering you about it until you tell me." Heba said.

"I can deal with it." Yugi said.

Heba smirked much like Atemu. "Okay. I'll tell Mom and Dad what you just told me if you don't tell me." Heba said.

"You wouldn't." Yugi said, looking at his brother in horror.

"Try me." Heba said.

Yugi was defeated. He knew his brother well enough to know that this wasn't an idle threat. "Okay. Fine. It was good." Yugi said.

"I figured as much." Heba said.

Yugi started to think about it. "In fact, it was incredible." Yugi said.

Heba snickered.

Yugi glared at him. "I would have been better off going to Mom about this." Yugi said.

"No, you wouldn't have. Mom would have been giddy before she wanted details." Heba said.

Yugi turned pale at the thought.

Heba laughed. "Mom knows that you love Yami, Yugi. She wants you to be happy." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "I'm not sure that that's possible. After this, I doubt that Yami and I are ever going to be okay again." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you and Yami are both adults who had sex. No one can say anything to that." Heba said with a smile. His face fell before he said," Damn it!"

Yugi jumped. "What?" Yugi asked.

"I lost the bet." Heba said.

Yugi looked at his brother suspiciously. "What bet?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Heba said quickly.

Yugi looked at his brother suspiciously.

Heba just smiled innocently, hoping Yugi would forget.

* * *

Yami had been sitting and thinking about what Atemu had said for a while. He knew that he would need to talk to Yugi about all this.

However, there was one thing in particular that Yami was trying to answer.

Did he want to be in a relationship with Yugi?

The more Yami thought about it, the more he realized that the answer to that question was yes. He wanted to be in a relationship with Yugi. He knew that he was jealous whenever people at those parties would hit on Yugi, and he knew why now. He wanted Yugi. He wanted Yugi to himself.

The front door opened and closed.

"Yugi, is that you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said as he appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"Can we talk?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Yugi said as he walked into the living room and sat down.

"Yugi, we need to talk about what happened." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at him. "I know we do." Yugi said.

"It wasn't something that I had planned on ever happening." Yami said.

"Me either." Yugi agreed.

"But it did, and we need to talk about it." Yami said.

"I think that we can blame a lot of it on the alcohol. We both drank more than we should have." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said. He wasn't sure if he should tell Yugi the truth or not.

"I guess we need to figure out what we're going to do now. I mean, this is going to change things." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It will." Yami said. He glanced over at Yugi and said, "Maybe it was just the alcohol."

"Meaning?" Yugi asked.

"We could kiss now, and it would probably be nothing." Yami said. He knew that wasn't true for him. He just wanted to kiss Yugi again.

"You're right." Yugi said. He glanced over at Yami. "Do you want to test out that theory?" Yugi asked.

"Might as well." Yami said. He then leaned over and kissed Yugi.

The kiss was anything but ordinary. It seemed to spark a fire within both of them.

Yugi raised his arms and wrapped them around Yami's neck, pulling Yami closer to him.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.

The kiss only ended because of the lack of air.

Both were panting slightly to get their breath back.

"I think-that disproves the theory." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami agreed.

Yugi moved back a little. "So, what now? We can't deny the fact that things have changed between us. I mean, that one night will have changed a lot of things." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He then looked over at Yugi. "Unless it doesn't have to be just one night." Yami said.

Yugi was surprised by this. "Yami, I'm not the kind to have casual sex." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "No, Yugi. That's not what I meant. I'm not going to have casual sex with someone, either. I meant that we could try to have a relationship." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"I'd like to try a relationship with you, Yugi. If you want to, that is." Yami said.

"But what about Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Tea left me, Yugi, and after five years, what feelings I used to have for her have faded away. I doubt that I would want a relationship with her now anyway." Yami said.

"So, you want there to be an us?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "If you want." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I really do want to try a relationship between us. I guess I was too afraid of how much things would change to mention anything before now." Yugi said.

"Same here." Yami said. He then smiled. "But I think that we can try this." Yami said.

Yugi nodded in agreement. "I think so, too." Yugi said. He smiled and said, "But I think that we need to call sex off limits for now."

"Yeah. I agree." Yami said. He sighed and said, "But you have to admit that it was really good."

"Incredible was the word I used." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Well, I guess we need to try to figure out how we're going to explain this one to Terrance and Jaden." Yugi said.

"Yeah. From what Atemu told me, everyone else already knows how we felt about each other." Yami said.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I wasn't sure how to handle all this, so I talked to Atemu. He's the one who made me realize that I really do love you and wanted to be with you." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I went to Heba about that, too." Yugi said.

"I'm just glad that they gave us the right advice." Yami said.

"Even if Heba did enjoy teasing me about it." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling. I couldn't even talk to Atemu seriously until after he got all of his teasing out." Yami said.

"Better than talking to our parents, though." Yugi said.

"I hear that." Yami said.

Yugi then looked over at Yami. "So, when should we have our first date?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Yami said. He then leaned over and kissed Yugi.

Yugi was taken off guard, but he started to kiss Yami back anyway. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him closer.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as he ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip.

Yugi opened his mouth willingly, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. He started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth, making sure to stroke every inch of the warm cavern.

Yugi let out a moan at that, enjoying the kiss immensely.

Yami then coaxed Yugi into a tongue duel, which he ended up letting Yugi win.

Yugi then slipped his tongue inside of Yami's mouth and roamed around the inside of Yami's mouth, mapping every inch and memorizing it as well.

Yami moaned at the feeling, enjoying the kiss as well.

"Ahem!"

Startled, both Yugi and Yami jumped before the ended up crashing onto the floor.

Yugi let out a groan as the full force of Yami's weight came crashing down on him.

There was a giggle.

Yami looked back and said, "MANA!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." Mana said, smiling.

"Yami, you're crushing me!" Yugi said

"Sorry, Yugi." Yami said as he got off Yugi and helped Yugi up onto his feet.

"Mana, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I couldn't resist doing that. I never thought I would actually get the chance to interrupt you." Mana said.

Yugi glared at her.

"So, are you two together now?" Mana asked, her eyes shining.

"If you must know, yes." Yugi said.

"Since when?" Mana asked excitedly.

"Since about five minutes ago." Yami said.

"Great! I thought that you would never get together!" Mana said.

"Everyone really did know." Yami muttered.

"Of course we did! Everyone has known that you two were in love for almost a year. We were all wondering if you were going to get together." Mana said.

Yugi shook his head. "Mana, can you do me a favor?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Mana asked.

"Don't tell anyone we're together." Yugi said.

"But-" Mana started.

"Mana, _we _will tell everyone. I'd like to be the one to tell them, so please keep your mouth shut." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right." Mana said, pouting.

"Thank you." Yugi said. He then realized something. "Why are you here, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Oh! Mom called and said that she and Dad would be late getting back with the boys. She wanted me to see if they could keep the boys for the night." Mana said.

"And she couldn't have called?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you know Mom. She wants someone to ask in person." Mana said.

"I can give her a call and tell her its fine." Yugi said. He then looked at Yami and said, "Right?"

Yami nodded. "I don't have a problem with it." Yami said.

"Okay! Bye, lovebirds!" Mana said before skipping off.

Yugi growled. "Remind me to change the locks and not give her a key so that she can't do that to us again." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "Don't worry about her, Yugi. Although we might need to tell everyone fast that we're together. No offense, but your sister is a loudmouth who can't keep a secret." Yami said.

"No offense taken. I know that all too well." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, this does offer us the perfect opportunity." Yami said.

"For what?" Yugi asked, turning to look at his new boyfriend.

Yami smiled. "Our first date." Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami's first date.

R&R.


	7. First Date

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- First Date

Yugi and Yami had done as Yami suggested and gone out on a date that night.

The two were heading for the movie theater.

"So, I take it that you couldn't come up with something better than a movie?" Yugi asked.

"You didn't offer any suggestions, either." Yami pointed out.

"You were the one who suggested that we go out on a date." Yugi replied.

"I know. At least we don't have to see a kiddie movie." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "And here I thought that you didn't mind going and seeing movies with Jaden and Terrance." Yugi said.

"I don't mind it, but that doesn't mean that I absolutely love it, either." Yami replied.

"I see your point." Yugi agreed.

The two went into the movie theater and paid for their tickets.

"Now, what refreshments do you want?" Yami asked.

"You know that you don't have to pay for mine, Yami." Yugi pointed.

"Yugi, I'm the one who suggested this date, so I'm the one that's going to pay for it." Yami replied.

"Then I think that we're going to have to make a deal." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow as he looked at Yugi. "And what's that?" Yami asked.

"Well, one date I pay, and the next you pay. That way, one isn't paying for anything." Yugi said.

"And I suggest that the one who comes up with what to do is the one that pays for it." Yami added.

"I can live with that." Yugi agreed.

The two got themselves popcorn and a drink, which Yami paid for, before they headed into the movie theater to sit down.

"So, what is this movie about?" Yugi asked.

"It's another one of those movies about aliens invading earth and a small band of people trying to fight them off." Yami answered.

"I'm sorry, but that's been done way too many times." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but you have to admit that the graphics and action are a lot better done nowadays than in other movies." Yami said.

"I guess so." Yugi agreed. He chuckled and said, "I do enjoy these movies though."

"I know you do. That's why I decided to see this movie." Yami said.

"Yami, you know that you didn't have to go to this movie just because I like these kinds of movies." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but I like them, too, so there's no reason not to see it since we'd both enjoy it." Yami answered.

"I see your point." Yugi agreed.

The movie soon started, and the two settled back to watch the movie.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were sitting in their living room.

"I still can't believe that Yugi and Yami slept together." Heba said.

"Well, everyone knew that they were attracted to each other, so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but I never saw my brother as one to do something like that. He was always really smart." Heba said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "So, are you saying that you're not smart?" Atemu asked.

"No. I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is that if one of us were to do something reckless and stupid, it would be me, not him. My parents would probably have a cow if they ever found out about this." Heba started.

"And your father would probably take his shotgun to Yami." Atemu said.

"Probably." Heba agreed. He rested his head on Atemu's shoulder. "What do you think will happen between them?" Heba asked.

"I honestly don't know, Heba. I can tell you what I hope will happen, but I don't know for sure. We'll have to wait for the two to tell us what happens." Atemu said.

"So, does that mean that you hope that they are going to get together?" Heba asked.

"That's my hope, yes." Atemu answered.

"I hope they do. I am really tired of knowing that they are in love with each other, but aren't doing anything about it." Heba said.

"I know the feeling. At least they have both acknowledged the fact that they do have feelings for each other. They've made a start at the very least." Atemu said.

Heba nodded his agreement.

* * *

After the movie, Yugi and Yami left the movie theater.

"So, where to now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I had thought that we could go get something to eat." Yami said.

"Nothing fancy." Yugi said.

"Not like we could get in to some places like that now." Yami said.

"Good point." Yugi agreed.

The two ended up going into Burger World.

Once they sat down, they started eating.

"It's odd coming here to eat without Jaden and Terrance." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean." Yami said. He then realized something. "There is something else that we need to figure out." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"How are we going to explain the fact that we are together to them? I mean, this isn't something that we can hide from them, and it's something that's not easy for them to understand." Yami said.

"Yami, the only thing that we can do is be completely honest with them." Yugi said.

"I just hope that this won't change things that much." Yami said.

"Not much will change for those two. All that will chance is the fact that we are together." Yugi said. It was then that something struck Yugi, and he started laughing.

"You find this funny?" Yami asked.

"No. I was thinking about the party we went to. You do remember how you told that woman that we were together and had been for five years." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, now, it's the truth that we are a couple." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Yes. I suppose so. Although I'm quite certain that she believed that we were a couple then." Yami said.

"That's what you wanted her to think." Yugi said.

"Yes. It was." Yami said. He smiled at Yugi. "I had to admit that I did get rather jealous when I saw people watching you at that party." Yami said.

"I felt the same way." Yugi said.

"We don't have to feel that way now." Yami said.

"Well, I have no doubt that you are going to get pissed when you see people watching me, but I get the feeling that you are going to make sure that they know that we are together." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

The two soon left the restaurant and went for a walk in the nearby park.

"So, who are we going to tell first? Our kids, our family, or our friends?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought about that for a moment. "You know, I think that we should tell our kids first. Honestly, I say that we get our friends and our family all together and tell them at one time." Yami said.

"Get it over with all at once." Yugi remarked.

"Exactly!" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I agree with you on that one. It would be a lot faster than us trying to tell them al separately." Yugi said. He then frowned. "And I need to figure out what that bet was all about."

"What bet?" Yami asked. It was the first time that he had heard anything about a bet.

"When I was talking to Heba, he mentioned something about losing a bet, and I think that it had something to do with us." Yugi said.

"You don't think that they actually made a bet about us, do you?" Yami asked.

"I really don't know, but I am going to find out what that bet was about and kill my brother if need be." Yugi said.

Yami tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Atemu didn't mention anything about a bet, so he either didn't know, wasn't telling because of Heba, or wasn't in on it." Yami said.

"Any are plausible." Yugi said.

Yami smiled before he wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Now, we've talked about a lot of things, but I think that we need to focus more on us right now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "I suppose you're right." Yugi agreed.

The two then started walking.

"Yugi, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who all have you dated?" Yami asked.

"I haven't dated that much." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he said, "I had the normal dates in high school where they weren't that serious. I've only had two serious relationships, actually." Yugi sad.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "One lasted a little over a year when I was nineteen. His name was Rex. I thought that we were very serious, and that we were going to last. Of course, I didn't realize that he had other plans. He never intended us to be a permanent thing and told me as much when I suggested we live together. He broke it off. The other one was when I was twenty-one. It lasted almost two years." Yugi said

"What happened with that one?" Yami asked.

"Well, we were really happy together. Or at least I thought we were. We started living together after we had been together a year. I came home early one day to surprise him and found a woman in his bed. Needless to say, things ended between us." Yugi said.

"That was cruel!" Yami growled.

"I know. In any case, I found out he wanted us to get married so that he could get his hands on the money I had. I threw him out." Yugi said.

"I'm surprised he left so easily." Yami said.

"He didn't. He thought that since he had lived there for a year that he had as much claim to the house as I did, but his name was not on anything that dealt with the house. I ended up having Marik and Bakura get him out." Yugi said.

"I'm sure they loved that." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Bakura was a lawyer, so I just got him to use his knowledge as a lawyer to get him out. Turns out that the threat of being charged with trespassing did the trick. I also found out that he was a con man who worked with that woman I found him with. They married well-off or rich people and stole their money in a divorce. The law caught up with them, and they are both in jail. I think they're in jail for at least thirty years.' Yugi said.

"Crime doesn't pay." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi.

"Tea was the only serious relationship I had, and you know how that panned out." Yami said.

"Yeah, but at least you did get Terrance out of all that. That is the good thing." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami replied.

The two walked on through the park and ended up sitting down by the pond.

"You know, it's hard to believe that we have lived in the same house for the past four years, and we never realized that we were starting to develop feelings for each other." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. Anyone else might have actually noticed that they were developing feelings for another person." Yami said.

"I suppose so. For us, it took our brothers yelling out the truth for us to actually realize it." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two sat there for a few moments.

It was nice and quiet at the park that night. There weren't that many people there, but it was still rather cold.

Yugi shivered slightly.

Yami saw this and wrapped his arm around Yugi. "Cold?" Yami asked.

"Just a little." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I can always warm you up." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said as he snuggled up against Yami.

Yami was happy to wrap his arms around Yugi. 'I can't believe that I never noticed how I felt about Yugi before. I know that I do love him.' Yami thought as he rested his chin on Yugi's head.

"So, is there anything that you want to do now?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. Honestly, I could just stay right here with you all night." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "If we stayed out here all night, we'd get sick." Yugi said.

"True." Yami said.

Yugi glanced up at Yami. "Of course, we could always go back to the house and cuddle like this." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I like that idea." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed, who happily kissed him back.

A loud gasp caught their attention.

Yugi and Yami broke their kiss to see Bakura and Ryou there.

Ryou's jaw was hanging open with a look of shock written all over his face. Bakura simply smirked at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Yami asked.

"I think that the better question is why you were kissing Yugi." Bakura said, the smirk never leaving his face.

Yami rolled his eyes. "If you must know, Yugi and I decided to start dating." Yami said.

"You did?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. We did. Atemu and Heba made us realize that we had feeling for each other, so we decided to start a relationship." Yugi said.

Ryou's eyes lit up. "Yugi, that wonderful!" Ryou said as he pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Ryou." Yugi said.

Bakura walked over. "I'm glad that you finally decided to ask him out. We were all getting annoyed at the fact that you two were in love with each other and weren't doing anything about it." Bakura said.

"Thanks a lot for letting me know." Yami said sarcastically.

Bakura shrugged. "Not my deal." Bakura said.

Yugi laughed.

"Kura, be nice." Ryou scolded.

Bakura shrugged.

"What were you two doing in the park?" Ryou asked.

"My parents had the kids, so we decided to go on our first date tonight." Yugi said.

"Well, don't let us keep you. Come on, Ry." Bakura said. He took Ryou by the arm and led him away. Bakura looked back with a smirk on his face and said, "Have fun!"

Yugi blushed and Yami growled.

"If only he knew what led to us being told how we felt." Yugi said.

"True." Yami said.

"Do you think they'll tell anyone?" Yugi asked.

"Ryou won't, but Bakura would in a second. Ryou might be able to keep Bakura quiet for a little while, but it won't last that long." Yami said.

The two looked at each other.

"We tell everyone tomorrow." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said. He shivered again.

"Come on. We can go home and fix some hot chocolate." Yami said.

"Good idea." Yugi said.

The two then headed home.

* * *

"Finally! I thought that they would never get together!" Bakura said.

Ryou smiled. He was glad that his husband was so happy for his friend. "Well, we all knew that they would get together if they would ever realize how they felt about each other." Ryou said.

"I know, but they took a long time. Wait until the others hear about this!" Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryou growled.

Bakura looked over at his husband. "What?" Bakura asked.

"You are NOT going to tell anyone, Bakura! Yugi and Yami will tell everyone that they are together when they are ready. You are NOT the one to tell everyone." Ryou said.

"But-" Bakura started.

"No, and I swear that if you tell anyone, you are on the couch for a month!" Ryou snapped.

"Fine." Bakura said dejectedly.

"Now, come on." Ryou said.

The two then walked off.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch, cuddled up together with their hot chocolate watching a movie they had on DVD.

"This is nice." Yami said.

"Yes, but we won't be able to do this all the time. We do have a five-year-old and a four-year-old in the house." Yugi said.

"I know, but it's nice that we can do this now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

The two finished watching the movie before they washed up their cups and headed upstairs.

"Good night, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Good night." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi kissed him back.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close, easily slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around.

Yugi let out a moat at this.

The kiss grew more heated.

Yugi finally broke the kiss. "Yami!" Yugi gasped.

Yami fought to catch his breath. "Yeah?" Yami asked.

"I think we need to agree that we don't have sex again for a while. At least not until we've dated for a while." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

"Okay. Good night." Yugi said.

"Night." Yami said. He kissed Yugi again, although he made sure to keep this kiss chaste.

The two then headed off to bed.

* * *

The following morning, Sharon and Lucas brought Terrance and Jaden back home.

"Papa!"

"Daddy!"

The two boys ran to their fathers and hugged them tightly.

"Hi, boys. It's good to see you again." Yami said.

"So, did you have a good time?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We had a lot of fun at the zoo." Terrance said.

"Grandma and Grandpa bought us stuffed tigers." Jaden said.

"They did?" Yami asked.

"Well, you can't expect us to take our grandsons out and not get them something." Sharon said.

"We don't." Yugi said.

"That's good." Lucas added. He then added, "Hope you didn't mind us suddenly keeping them overnight."

"No, Dad. It was fine." Yugi assured him.

"Not like it would have mattered. You would have kept them regardless of what we said." Yami said.

"So true." Sharon agreed.

Sharon and Lucas soon left.

Terrance and Jaden headed upstairs to play.

Yugi and Yami then looked at each other.

"So, should we tell them what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I think so. We'll need to tell everyone else later today. There's no telling how long Bakura and Mana are going to manage to keep quiet about the fact that we are together." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said.

The two headed upstairs to find that Jaden and Terrance were in the spare room, which was the playroom for the two.

"Boys, we need to talk to you about something." Yami said.

Jaden and Terrance both looked over at the two.

"Come on over here." Yugi said.

The two got up and walked over to where their parents were.

"Is something wrong?" Jaden asked.

"No, Jaden. Nothing is wrong. There's just something that we needed to tell you." Yami said.

"What?" Terrance asked.

"Well, do you understand what dating is?" Yugi asked.

"Isn't that where two people hang out a lot?" Terrance asked.

"Yes. In a way. We thought that you should know that Yami and I are now dating." Yugi said.

"Does that mean that you're getting married?" Jaden asked.

Yugi and Yami looked at the five-year-old in shock.

"Well, Jordan from school said that his dad got married to someone he dated." Jaden said.

Yugi smiled. "Jaden, Yami and I are not married yet, but we might end up getting married later on." Yugi said.

"Does this change anything?" Terrance asked.

"No. It doesn't." Yugi said.

"Okay." Terrance said.

"Can we play now?" Jaden asked.

"Go ahead." Yami said.

The two boys then went back to playing.

Yugi and Yami left the room.

"They didn't understand that at all." Yugi said.

"Not a bit." Yami said.

"I know that they'll understand as they get older." Yugi said.

"Yes. I suppose so." Yami said as the two walked downstairs.

Yugi smiled. "I'm sure that when we tell everyone else, there is going to be much more discussion about it." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "I really don't want to have to hear everything that is going to be said about that one." Yami said.

"It won't be nearly as bad as you think, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't know my parents." Yami said. He shook his head. "At least they won't have anything against us." Yami said.

"Nope." Yugi said as he leaned up and kissed Yami.

"Although your father might take a shotgun to me now." Yami said.

"Yami, Dad is not that bad." Yugi said.

Yami just looked at his boyfriend.

"If Dad knew that we had slept together, then yes, I think he would, but Dad isn't going to find out about it." Yugi said.

"With Atemu and Heba knowing, I have no doubt that he will." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, we'll see how it goes." Yugi said.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" Sharon squealed excitedly.

Yugi and Yami both winced at how loudly Yugi's mother had shouted.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Amara added just as loudly.

The two had met with all their friends and family that night at the Kaiba mansion, and they had told them that they were dating.

"When did this happen?" Lucas asked.

"Yesterday, actually. Since you and Sharon decided to keep Terrance and Jaden last night, we took the opportunity to go out on our first date." Yami said.

"Yes. We saw them last night and found out that they were together now." Ryou said.

"And you didn't tell us!" Joey said.

"It was their place, not ours." Ryou said.

"Well, it's about da-" Marik started.

Malik slapped Marik in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Marik exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head,

"I would like to remind you that Jaden, Terrance, Amanda, Seth, and Matthew are all upstairs, so you don't need to be using that kind of language." Malik said.

"But-" Malik started.

"No! You are going to stop with that language because you are not going to be saying those words around our child." Malik said.

"Your child? Are you pregnant?" Yugi asked.

Malik nodded. "We just found out. I'm about eight weeks along." Malik said.

"That's great!" Ryou said.

"Thanks." Malik said.

Seto then turned his attention to Yugi and Yami. "So, you two finally got wise and told each other how you felt." Seto said.

"Yes. We did." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "After Heba and myself pretty well shouted at the two of you that you were in love with each other and needed to stop denying it." Atemu said.

Yami glared at his brother.

"Well, I'm happy for you both. I knew that you two were right for each other, so I think that this is a wonderful thing." Sharon said.

"So do I." Amara agreed.

"Do Terrance and Jaden know?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Dad, although I don't think that they really understand what dating means. I think they just know that we're going to be spending a lot of time together." Yami said.

"Well, it's the best way for those two to understand it right now." Sharon said.

Mana smiled. "So, do you think that we're going to have wedding plans to make any time soon?" Mana asked.

"Mana, we just got together." Yugi said.

"Come on. I've been thinking about this since last night." Mana said.

"Last night?" Lucas asked.

"You knew and didn't tell us?" Sharon demanded.

"Yes, I know. I went into the house when you asked me to see if they would let you keep the boys over night, and I saw them kissing. They asked me not to tell anyone." Mana said.

"How hard was it?" Yami asked.

"It about killed me!" Mana said.

The group shook their heads.

"So, I'm guessing that everything is good right now." Ryou said.

"Yes. It is." Yugi agreed.

"Excellent." Sharon said with a smile.

* * *

"That went better than I thought." Yami said that night after they had gotten home.

"Yami, dad won't try to kill you for this." Yugi said.

Jaden and Terrance had already been put to bed.

"I can't help, but worry. Your father has always intimidated me." Yami said.

"I noticed. Than again, my dad is a big man." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I don't get how you and Heba can be so small when your dad is so huge." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "We got out genes from mom." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'll buy they." Yami said.

"Of course, Grandpa is Dad's father, and he's smaller, too." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter." Yami said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him into a kiss. "After all, all that matter is that we are together." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said, kissing him again.

"Well, what now?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I believe that we can stay up a while and watch a movie." Yugi said.

The two put in a movie, although they ended up making most of the time.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I wasn't sure how to have them explain to Jaden and Terrance that they were dating, so I was virtually winging it there. Hope it was all right.

Next: Skipping ahead a year.

Don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile. I'll end the poll when I post the next chapter of Starting Over.

R&R.


	8. A Question

Here's the next chapter.

**THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, DON'T READ THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD WARNINGS!**

* * *

Chapter 8- A Question

~One Year Later~

A year had passed since Yugi and Yami had gotten together, and they were very happy together.

Terrance had started school now, so he was in kindergarten, and Jaden was now in the first grade. The two boys were still doing well, and they were both happy that their fathers were happy because they felt that they were a "real" family now, as they put it.

Ryou had had his baby, and he and Bakura now had a son who they had named Daniel. He acted just like Ryou.

Seto and Joey had ended up having their second child together. It was a girl who had brown hair and honey gold eyes. She had been named Angela.

Malik had given birth to a boy that he and Marik named Henry.

Atemu and Heba had decided to wait to have any more kids.

Yami and Yugi's parents were all very happy that Yugi and Yami were still together.

* * *

Yugi had the day off from work, but he still had woken up at five like he always did, so he was in the kitchen. He was reading the newspaper while he drank a cup of coffee. He then glanced at his watch. "Yami's going to be late." Yugi said.

A few moments later, Yami came rushing down the stairs. "Why on earth didn't you wake me up?" Yami demanded.

"Because you always manage to make it somehow." Yugi said.

"I am going to be late, and Seto is going to kill me! There's a board meeting today!" Yami said before he dashed out of the house.

Yugi sighed. "Just like every morning that he is running late for work." Yugi said. He got up and gathered everything that Yami had left the house without.

Yami ran back in. "My-" Yami started.

Yugi held up the keys.

"Thanks." Yami said before dashing out the door again.

'Three, two, one.' Yugi thought.

Right on time, Yami rushed back in.

Yugi held out the wallet.

"Thanks again." Yami said, leaving again.

Yugi shook his head and counted backwards again.

A third time, Yami ran back, and Yugi gave him his briefcase.

"Thanks." Yami said before leaving.

Yugi shook his head. 'That man forgets everything when he's pressed for time.' Yugi thought.

Yami came back.

"What-" Yugi started.

"Forgot one thing." Yami said. He then kissed Yugi. "I'll see you when I get off work." Yami said before he left.

Yugi smiled. 'Maybe he won't be back for a while.' Yugi thought.

Once six forty-five rolled around, Yugi went upstairs to wake the two boys up.

Yugi went to Jaden's room first.

Jaden was curled up under the covers sound asleep.

Yugi started to shake him. "Jaden, it's time to wake up." Yugi said.

Jaden groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "I don't want to get up." Jaden groaned.

"Jaden, you have school, now get up." Yugi said.

Jaden didn't budge.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I suppose I can always get a bucket of cold water and dump on you." Yugi said.

Jaden shot up, looking at his father wide-eyed. "You wouldn't?" Jaden said a little hesitantly.

Yugi simply smiled at his six-year-old son. "Try me." Yugi said.

Jaden jumped out of bed.

Yugi then went to Terrance's room.

Terrance was also curled up under the covers. He reached down and shook Terrance. "Terrance, wake up. It's time to get ready for school." Yugi said.

Terrance sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Yugi smiled. "Come on. I'll get breakfast ready." Yugi said.

"Okay, Papa." Terrance said.

Yugi went back downstairs and fixed some oatmeal for breakfast.

By the time Jaden and Terrance got downstairs, Yugi had the oatmeal sitting on the table.

"Thanks, Papa." Jaden said.

"Now, what do you want to drink?" Yugi asked.

"Orange juice." Jaden said.

"Apple juice." Terrance said.

Yugi got the two drinks and gave them to the boys.

Once the two were done, they got their school bags.

"Now, let's go." Yugi said.

The three headed outside and got into the car. Yugi then drove the two boys to school.

* * *

Yami had barely made it to work on time.

Seto glared at Yami. "Another two minutes, and you would have been late." Seto said.

"Sorry. I overslept a little." Yami said as he sat down by Seto.

Yami was still the head of the game testing department at KaibaCorp, and Yami had to be at every board meeting to keep everyone updated on the tests for every game.

"At least tell me that you have your presentation prepared." Seto said.

"That's why I was up late last night. I was finalizing the presentation." Yami said.

"I can live with that." Seto said.

"So, I'm ready." Yami said.

"Good. You're the only one that I can stand to listen to when giving a presentation." Seto said.

"Because I don't kiss your ass?" Yami asked.

"That, and because you're the only one who gets straight to the point and doesn't make crap opening speeches. You make it short, sweet, and right to the point." Seto said.

"I know. I don't want to spend anymore time than necessary up there." Yami said.

"You succeed, for which I'm grateful." Seto said.

* * *

That afternoon, Yugi and Heba had met up for lunch.

"So, where's Matthew?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. He gets out of preschool at noon, but Mom decided to pick him up and spend the afternoon with him." Heba said.

"Which one?" Yugi asked, knowing that Heba referred to Amara as Mom as well.

Heba smiled. "Our mom." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "They love to spoil their grandkids." Yugi said.

"Well, it's what they're for." Heba said. He then smiled. "Did you hear that Grandpa's thinking about coming for a visit?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I heard about that. I can't believe that Grandpa is actually going to consider leaving his small town and come here." Yugi said.

"Well, Grandpa wants to spend some time with his great-grandkids." Heba said.

"I know. Grandpa loves seeing them." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "I'm amazed that he hasn't begged us all to move out there so that he can see them more." Heba said.

"I know what you mean." Yugi said.

Their food arrived, and the two started eating.

"So, how are you and Yami doing?" Heba asked.

"We're fine, Heba. Couldn't be better, actually." Yugi said.

"Glad to hear that." Heba said.

"Any particular reason you're asking?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Heba said.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare lie to me, Heba." Yugi said. He glared at his brother before he said, "And don't forget that I still haven't forgiven you for that bet you made with Bakura."

Yugi had finally found out that the bet Heba had mentioned was that Heba and Bakura had a bet going on about when Yugi and Yami would finally get together. Heba had betted that Yugi and Yami would get together before they had sex. Bakura had bet that they would end up having sex before they even got together. Heba had ended up owing Bakura a hundred dollars for that bet.

"Okay. Mom wanted to know." Heba said. He then added. "Our mom."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, she wants to know when she's going to have a wedding to plan." Heba said.

Yugi rolled her eyes. "You can tell her that she'll find out when she finds out." Yugi said.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean that Yami's already proposed to you?" Heba asked.

"No. It means that she'll know when we tell her and not before. She also doesn't need you to be her spy." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm not exactly the spy. She asked me to see since she knew that we were going out to lunch today." Heba said.

Yugi shook his head. "Just tell her to chill." Yugi said.

"Sure." Heba said. He took another bit of his food before continuing. "If Yami asked you, do you think that you would say yes?" Heba asked.

Yugi glanced at his brother. "That is not your concern." Yugi said.

Heba chuckled. "That's a yes." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "You are impossible." Yugi said.

"I know." Heba said. He then looked at Yugi curiously. "By the way, has it been any different?" Heba asked.

"Has what been any different?" Yugi asked.

"You have to know what I mean. Has it been different than the first time?" Heba asked.

Yugi looked at Heba blankly.

Heba groaned. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Heba asked.

"Apparently so since I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Yugi said.

"You and Yami first had sex drunk. Has that been different?" Heba asked.

Yugi turned red. "Heba! That is not your concern!" Yugi hissed.

"Come on. You've got to tell me." Heba said.

Yugi turned redder and took a gulp of his drink. "If you must know, we haven't done it again." Yugi replied.

Heba's jaw dropped. "You haven't?" Heba asked.

"No." Yugi said.

"Geez. Atemu and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other after our first time." Heba said.

"You couldn't keep your hands off each other before that, either." Yugi retorted.

Heba glared.

"If you must know, Yami and I agreed not to have sex again for a while given the first time was while we were drunk." Yugi said.

"That's a long time." Heba said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean I haven't been tempted." Yugi said.

Heba smirked. "Well, sounds like someone wants to get some action." Heba said.

Yugi groaned. "I knew that I shouldn't have told you." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. In any case, I'm glad that you two are doing okay. I've always thought that you and Yami would be perfect together." Heba said.

"I'm sure you did." Yugi said, not believing him.

"I did! Ask Atemu." Heba said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two continued eating lunch.

* * *

Yami was now in his office doing some work. He was glad that the board meeting had gone smoothly.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Yami called.

The door opened, and Atemu walked in. "Bad time?" Atemu asked.

"No. Come on in." Yami said.

Atemu walked on into the office and shut the door behind him. He then sat down in the chair across from Yami. "Like you asked, I picked it up for you." Atemu said, holding out a velvet box.

"Thanks." Yami said, taking the box. He then opened it to reveal a diamond ring. The diamond was done in a square shape, and there were three smaller diamonds imbedded in the ring on each side of the diamond.

"You went all out for the engagement ring." Atemu said.

"I did not." Yami retorted.

"Yami, that is all out." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Okay. Maybe it is, but I wanted it to be perfect." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled. "Yami, Yugi would have been happy with the simplest ring you could have found, and you know it. Yugi's not really a materialistic person. You could simply ask the question, and he would be fine." Atemu said.

"Okay. So maybe that's true, but I wanted it to be special." Yami said. He smiled. "And since I can afford to go all-out now, I decided to." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "Well, I can't say that I did much better." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "This ring is only ½ a carat. The ring you got Heba was two carats." Yami said.

"Okay. I may have gone to extremes." Atemu admitted.

"And yet, Heba still has the ring." Yami said.

"Yeah. He's told me that he has no plans to get rid of it, either." Atemu said.

"At least Yugi won't kill me for the ring." Yami said.

Atemu shrugged. "When do you plan on asking him?" Atemu asked.

"This weekend. It's going to be our one-year anniversary, and I thought that it would be the perfect time to go out. Mom and Dad have agreed to watch Jaden and Terrance for us. They're going to keep the boys over night." Yami said.

"Do they know?" Atemu asked.

"No. You're the only one who does. Mom and Dad just think that I want to take Yugi out for our one-year anniversary." Yami said.

"Well, good luck with this." Atemu said.

"Thanks." Yami replied.

Atemu then left.

Yami then put the ring in his briefcase, knowing that Yugi never looked in his briefcase.

* * *

~Saturday Night~

Yugi was in his room getting dressed. He had put on a pair of black slacks with a dark blue button-up shirt. He also wore a pair of black loafers.

Yami had told Yugi that he should dress up a little, so Yugi had decided to wear this.

'I'm not wearing a tux unless I absolutely have to.' Yugi thought.

Yami was the same way.

When Yugi got downstairs, he saw that Yami was already there.

Yami was dressed in a pair of navy blue slacks and a dark red shirt. He also wore black dress shoes.

Yami smiled. "Well, you're looking good tonight." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I could say the same of you." Yugi said.

Yami then took Yugi by the arm and pulled him to him. He then kissed Yugi.

Yugi happily kissed him back.

The sound of kissing noises caused them to break apart.

"All boys. Enough with the spying." Yami said.

Terrance and Jaden then stuck their heads out from around the corner.

"It's just so much fun, Daddy." Terrance said.

"Yeah. Plus, you two make it way too easy." Jaden agreed.

"Well, have you gotten what you're taking to Gramps and Grammy's?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." the two boys said.

"All right." Yami said.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Aknankanon and Amara walked into the room.

"Grammy! Gramps!" the two boys shouted as they ran over to their grandparents.

"Hey, boys. Are you ready to go?" Amara asked.

"Yes!" both said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Well, we're going to have fun. Matthew is spending the night as well." Aknankanon said.

"All right!" Jaden and Terrance said together. They loved playing with Matthew.

"Can you handle all three of them?" Yami asked.

"Of course we can. We are not that old, Atemu." Amara said.

"Besides, it's just for one night." Aknankanon added.

"True." Yami agreed.

Jaden and Terrance said goodbye to Yugi and Yami before they left with Aknankanon and Amara.

"Well, it looks like it's just us for the night." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Come on. We should get going. We have reservations that we need to get to." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two then left the house and got into the car. They then left for their night out celebrating their one-year anniversary.

* * *

Yami drove into the parking lot of _Françoise's_, a French restaurant that was very high hand.

"Yami, how long have you been planning this night?" Yugi asked as they got out of the car.

"Not long." Yami said.

"Then how did you manage to get reservations? You know that this place is hard to get in to." Yugi said as they walked to the entrance.

Yami smiled. "I may have asked a favor of Seto." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "So, getting in good with the boss, are we?" Yugi asked.

"You were the one who did that. After all, one of your closest friends is married to Seto." Yami replied.

Yugi laughed. "Except for the fact that I would never abuse a person's trust like that." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said as he slipped his arm around Yugi's waist.

The two arrived at the front.

"Reservations for Sennen." Yami said.

"Right this way." the greeter said.

Yugi and Yami were led to a table at the back.

The two sat down and started to look at their menus.

"So, what made you decide to come here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we don't go to many fancy restaurants, so I thought that we should go here for our one-year anniversary." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you didn't have to do this, but I do appreciate this." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

A waiter soon came over. "What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have sweet tea." Yami said.

"I'll have sweet tea with lemon." Yugi said.

The waiter went to get it.

After getting drunk the year before, Yugi and Yami had both sworn off alcohol.

A few moments later, the waiter returned with their drinks as well as a basket of rolls.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"Are you ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Then we are. I'll have the shrimp scampi." Yami said.

"With which side?" the waiter asked.

"Vegetables and mashed potatoes." Yami said.

"What type of dressing on your salad?" the waiter asked.

"Ranch." Yami answered.

"And for you, sir?" the waiter asked.

"I'd like a steak, medium well." Yugi said.

"What side?" the waiter asked.

"Vegetables." Yugi said.

"What type of dressing for your salad?" the waiter asked.

"Thousand Island." Yugi said.

The waiter wrote it down before he took their menus and walked off.

"So, what all do you have planned for the night?" Yugi asked as he picked up one of the rolls and started to eat it.

"I thought that that would be a surprise." Yami answered. 'Besides, I've got a major surprise for you, and there is no way that I am going to let you ruin it.' Yami thought.

The two made idle small talk until their food came.

"This looks delicious." Yugi said.

"I'll say." Yami agreed.

The two then started eating.

"So, how long do you plan on us being out?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was thinking that since we don't have the kids tonight, we could simply stay out as long as we wanted to." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled back. "And what did you have planned for us tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Well, after this, I thought that we would go see a play." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "We haven't done that in a while." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami had both learned that they liked stage plays, and they had made a point of making a few dates where they went to plays.

"I know. That's why I thought that we would go there tonight." Yami said.

Once they were done eating, the waiter came back and got the plates. "Can I get dessert for you?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. I think that I would like a piece of the double chocolate fudge cake." Yugi said.

"And I'll take a slice of cherry pie." Yami added.

The waiter took the plates away and soon returned with their desserts.

Once Yugi and Yami were done, they paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"That was a good meal." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

The two got in the car and headed for the theatre.

"What play are we seeing?" Yugi asked.

"They were showing _Romeo and Juliet_, _The Diary of Anne Frank_, and _Death of a Salesman_." Yami said.

"So, which one did you go with?" Yugi asked.

"Well, given the fact that we both enjoy Shakespeare so much, I thought that we would go and see _Romeo and Juliet."_ Yami said.

Yugi smiled "That sounds great." Yugi said.

The two arrived at the theatre and headed in. Yami had bought the tickets several days before, and they went right in.

* * *

~Two Hours Later~

Yugi and Yami walked out of the theatre after the play was over.

"It's such a sad tale when you think about it." Yugi said.

"I know. It's hard to believe that their families kept them apart just because they did not like each other, which ended up being the reason why Romeo and Juliet committed suicide." Yami said.

"I know what you mean." Yugi said.

The two then got in the car.

"So, are we going home now, or do you have something else planned?" Yugi asked.

"Just one more place." Yami said. 'And a very important question.' Yami thought.

The two soon arrived at the lake.

"Why come here?" Yugi asked.

"I have a reason." Yami said.

The two got out and then started to walk along.

"It's a beautiful night." Yugi commented, looking up.

Yami smiled, looking over at Yugi. "I agree." Yami said.

Yugi noticed where Yami's eyes were. "I take it that you're not talking about the scenery." Yugi said.

"Nope." Yami said.

The two walked for a little bit.

"Okay, Yami. Enough with the suspense. What is it that you had in mind?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled and stopped walking, causing Yugi to do the same.

"Well, I thought that a walk out by the lake was something that was romantic." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I think that that's a sweet thought." Yugi said.

Yami smiled back. He then slipped his hand into his pocket, grasping the ring box. "Well, there was another reason that I had for bringing you out here." Yami said.

"And what was that?" Yugi asked.

Yami then dropped down to one knee as he took the ring box out of his pocket.

Yugi let out a gasp, having a good idea of what Yami was doing.

"Yugi Mutou, will you marry me?" Yami asked, opening the box to reveal the diamond.

Yugi was quiet for a moment before he said, "Yes."

Yami smiled as he took the ring out of the ring box and slipped the ring on Yugi's fingers. "You have no idea how happy you've made me." Yami said.

"Right back at you.?" Yugi said with tears in his eyes.

Yami then got back onto his feet. "I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

"I love you, too." Yugi replied before he kissed Yami.

* * *

**LEMONS STARTS HERE!**

The door to Yugi and Yami's house opened, and the two stumbled into the house, lip-locked.

Yami shut the door behind them before he pushed Yugi up against the wall.

Yugi had his arms locked tightly around Yami's neck as the kiss intensified.

Yami forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth and roamed around the inside roughly, making sure to stroke every inch of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi let out a loud moan at this as he tangled his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami broke the kiss before he started to lay kisses down Yugi's jaw and to his neck.

Yugi panted as Yami continued to trail down his neck. "Y-Yami, be-bed-room." Yugi said between gasps and breaths.

Yami growled. "Gladly." Yami said. He easily picked Yugi up and headed up the stairs.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami as he walked.

Yami knew the house, so he was able to easily make it up the stairs to Yugi's room. He managed to get the door open and stumble into the room. He went over to the bed before he dropped Yugi down in it.

Yugi moved back to the center of the bed, and Yami climbed onto the bed with Yugi. He straddled Yugi's waist and leaned down to kiss him.

Yugi moaned loudly as Yami forced his tongue into his mouth again. Yami let his hand trail down to Yugi's shirt and pulled the shirt out of his pants. He then let his hand slip up Yugi's shirt and ghost over his skin.

The contact caused Yugi to let out another loud moan as he arched up against Yami.

Yami then broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yugi's neck again. "I love hearing you moan." Yami said as he continued with the kisses.

Yugi panted. "Can't help it." Yugi said.

Yami then bit down lightly on Yugi's collarbone.

Yugi gasped loudly at that.

Yami then licked at the bite as his hands reached one of Yugi's nipples. He toyed with it, rubbing it and making it harden.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi groaned.

Yami chuckled before he removed his hand and unbuttoned Yugi's shirt before tossing it into the floor. He took a moment to admire Yugi. "You are so beautiful." Yami said. He then leaned down and started to lick, nip, and kiss at Yugi's chest.

Yugi arched up at that.

Yami reached one of Yugi's nipples and took the nub into his mouth, starting to suck on it.

Yugi took the bed sheets into his hands and gripped them tightly.

Yami sucked on the nipple until it was hard. He then turned his attention to the other nipples. It was already hard from his actions early, but he sucked on the nipple for a little while anyway. Once done, Yami started to kiss on down Yugi's body until he reached Yugi's navel, and he dipped his tongue into Yugi's navel several times before he moved on.

Yugi was panting and sweating slightly.

Yami undid Yugi's pants before he pulled them and his boxers off before he tossed them into the floor.

Yugi shivered from the cool air that hit his already heated member.

Yami chuckled. "You're already ready." Yami said, running his hand over Yugi's member.

Yugi cried out at that. "Yami! Please!" Yugi begged.

"Well, how can I resist when you're begging?" Yami asked. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and took Yugi's member into his mouth.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as he tangled his hands into Yami's hair.

Yami could taste the pre-cum that had already leaked out, so he started to suck on Yugi.

Yugi tried to buck his hips up into Yami's mouth, but the continued hold on his hips prevented him from doing so.

Yami started to bob up and down on Yugi's hips.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried as he tightened his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami continued to suck on Yugi's member slowly, happy with the slow pace.

Yugi, on the other hand, wasn't so thrilled. "Yami, please!" Yugi pleaded.

Yami smirked and then started to suck even harder on Yugi, deciding to give him what he wanted.

Yugi gasped and moaned at this.

Yami sucked even harder, wanting to taste Yugi again.

It didn't take long before Yugi couldn't take anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami greedily swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he finally let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was panting and sweating heavily now.

Yami smirked. He took off his shirt and tossed it into the floor with Yugi's clothes. He then unbuttoned his pants before he pulled them and his boxers off, tossing them into the floor as well.

Yugi managed to recover and looked at Yami's body. He then got devious and jumped on Yami, knocking him backwards onto the bed.

Yami let out a shocked cry, not expecting that.

Yugi smirked down at Yami. "Well, you got to go first the last time. I thought that I would go first this time." Yugi said.

"You do realize that we were both drunk at the time." Yami said.

"Yes, and I recall that night more vividly than anyone who was as drunk as we were should." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, don't let me stop you." Yami said. He then smirked. "Of course, next round, I'm on top." Yami said.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Yugi said. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube that was on his nightstand.

"You can skip the damned preparation." Yami said. He was rather eager to get on with this.

"Well, I'll skip one part of it, anyway." Yugi said. He poured some into his hand before he coated his member in it.

"Hurry up!" Yami hissed. He was rather hard, and he was ready for this.

"Suit yourself." Yugi said. He positioned himself at Yami's entrance before he thrust all the way in to the hilt.

Yami arched up and let out a loud gasp at that.

Yugi remained still, wanting to give Yami the chance to adjust that he hadn't given him the last time.

Again, Yami had other ideas. "Yugi! Move!" Yami hissed through clenched teeth.

Yugi did as he was told and pulled until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yami before he thrust back in fast and hard.

Yami arched his back and wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist as he gripped Yugi's shoulders tightly.

Yugi thrust back into Yami, going deeper this time.

"Oh, god! Yugi!" Yami moaned, enjoying this.

Yugi started a fast, rough pace as he searched for that spot that would really have Yami screaming in pleasure.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted.

Yugi smirked. He knew that he had found that spot, and he started aiming for it. He hit Yami's prostate repeatedly.

Yami's nails dug into Yugi's shoulders at this as waves of pleasure ran through him, overshadowing the pain. "Yugi, don't stop! Ah!" Yami cried.

Yugi continued with his fast, rough pace.

It wasn't long before Yami couldn't take much more of this. "Y-Yugi, I-I can't take much m-more of this." Yami said.

"I-I know." Yugi said. He reached between their bodies and grasped Yami's member in his hand, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Yami reached his end. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he released all over their chests stomachs.

Yugi felt Yami's walls tighten around his member, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he released inside of Yami.

Yugi then collapsed on top of Yami.

The two panted as they fought to recover their breaths.

Yugi was the first to recover. He rose up and pulled out of Yami before he rolled over to the side.

Yami managed to rise up to his elbows.

"Well, I think that that was better than the last time." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I agree. It seems to be a lot better when you're sober." Yami said.

"And in love." Yugi agreed.

Yami chuckled as he moved to straddle Yugi's waist. "Well, we were in love the last time. We just hadn't realized it, yet." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. He then said in a low voice, "My turn."

Yugi smiled. "Be my guest." Yugi said.

Yami reached over and grabbed the lube where Yugi had set it on the bed, so he opened it and coated three fingers in it before he moved in-between Yugi's legs. He then rubbed around Yugi's entrance to loosen the muscles before he slipped a finger into Yugi.

Yugi gasped at that.

Yami then started to pump the finger in and out of Yugi. He then added in a second finger once he was sure that Yugi was ready.

Yugi grabbed the sheets as he moaned at the feeling of the fingers thrusting in and out of him.

Yami then added in a third finger.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as Yami's fingers struck his prostate.

Yami smirked and thrust his fingers up into that spot.

Yugi cried out each time.

Yami then pulled his fingers out of Yugi.

Yugi let out a groan of disappointment at this.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get what you want soon." Yami said. He picked up the lube again and poured some into his hand before he applied it to his member. He then moved so that he was positioned at Yugi's entrance. "Ready?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Yugi said.

Yami then thrust into Yugi all the way to the hilt.

Yugi's back arched up, and he grasped Yami's shoulders tightly in his hands as he cried out at this.

Yami stayed still so that Yugi had the chance to adjust.

Yugi adjusted quickly and moved against Yami.

Yami got the hint and pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back into Yugi.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami smirked. He knew that he had found Yugi's prostate then. He then pulled out and thrust back into Yugi's prostate fast and hard.

Yugi raked his fingernails down Yami's back.

Yami arched his back at that, enjoying the feel of Yugi's nails raking down his back. He never broke his pace.

"Ah! Yami! So good! Don't stop!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi! So tight! So hot!" Yami groaned as he continued to thrust in and out of Yugi.

It didn't take long for Yugi to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around him, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released into Yugi.

The two were very tense for a moment.

Yami then pulled out of Yugi before he flopped onto his back.

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

Yugi tried to catch his breath. "Well, that was really fun." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Yugi took a deep breath. "I wouldn't mind going another round, but I don't think that I could take it." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over Yugi. "You know, we went four rounds the first time." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "We were also drunk, and we didn't pay much attention to how tired we were." Yugi reminded him.

"True." Yami agreed. He leaned down and kissed Yugi. "I think that I prefer it this way anyway. I prefer making love sober than just having sex drunk." Yami said.

"That makes two of us." Yug agreed.

Yami then glanced down at Yugi's ring. "So, when do we tell everyone about the engagement?" Yami asked.

"It depends on how quickly you want us to get married." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow at that. "Meaning?" Yami asked.

"Meaning that the second I tell my family about the engagement, my mother is going to want to start planning the wedding." Yugi said.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, my mother is going to be the same way." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You do realize that our mothers are going to plan out this entire wedding without us." Yugi said.

"I know. They're virtually just going to tell us when and what time." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "We'll have to force them to include us in some of the plans." Yugi said.

"Well, I don't mind." Yami said as he pulled Yugi close to him.

"When do you want to get married?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I think that we should wait until some time next year." Yugi said.

"It's March now, so that'll be a while." Yugi said.

"I was thinking along the lines of spring, anyway." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "And why would that be?" Yugi asked, already knowing the answer.

Yami kissed Yugi. "Because I know that that is your favorite season." Yami said.

"I thought as much." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, you can't blame me for wanting to make you happy." Yami said.

Yugi rolled over on top of Yami. "You've already done that." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Just us being together is more than enough for me. I'm really looking forward to being married." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "So am I." Yami agreed.

"My mother is going to be ecstatic when she hears this. She's always wondered if I would ever get married." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, her wish is about to come true, as is my mother's." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I guess parents never stop worrying about their kids." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two grew silent for a moment.

"Five years ago, I didn't think that it was possible to be this happy." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, five years ago you weren't in as good of a situation, but now, you're doing great." Yugi said.

"I know. I never thought that I would be this happy." Yami said.

"At least we're both happy now." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Yugi then let out a yawn.

Yami smiled. "I think that it's time for us to get some sleep. We are still going to have to get Terrance and Jaden tomorrow." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two pulled down the covers and climbed under the covers.

Yami pulled Yugi into his arms as they settled down, and Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest.

"Good night, Yugi. I love you." Yami said.

"Love you, too, Yami. Good night." Yugi said.

The two were soon asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Everyone learns about the engagement.

R&R.


	9. Engagement Announcement

Here's the next chapter.

Just so everyone knows, I'm back in college now, and I have a lot of work that I'll be doing over the course of the semester, so I don't know how updates will go. Bear with me through this semester. Thanks for understanding!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Engagement Announcement

The following morning, Yugi was the first one to wake up. He looked out the window, which he was facing, and saw that it was raining hard. He let out a sigh. 'A rainy day. This is a good day to stay in bed.' Yugi thought. He glanced over at the clock. 'Only, Yami and I are going to have to Terrance and Jaden later today.' Yugi thought.

Yami was still sound asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around Yugi.

Yugi turned to face Yami. He smiled. 'Yami certainly does look cute when he's asleep.' Yugi thought. He never thought that he would associate the word cute with Yami given his looks, but he saw now that the word cute did describe the way Yami looked when he was asleep.

Yami slept on peacefully, not suspecting that he was being watched.

"Yami, you need to wake up now." Yugi said as he shook his fiancé lightly.

Yami didn't stir.

"Come on, Yami. You know that we have to get Terrance and Jaden today, so get up." Yugi said, shaking Yami a little harder.

Yugi then smiled. 'Well, I know one surefire way to get him to wake up.' Yugi thought. He then leaned over and kissed Yami on the lips.

That woke him up!

Yami wasn't sure why Yugi was waking him up by kissing him, but he certainly was not disappointed by this fact. He happily kissed Yugi back as he raised his arms to tangle his hands in Yugi's hair.

Yugi then broke the kiss. "Morning." Yugi said.

"Morning. I certainly enjoyed the way you say good morning." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I had tried to wake you up by shaking you, but when that didn't work, I figured that kissing you would work." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Of course it would." Yami said. He then leaned up and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth. Yami immediately slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth.

When the need for air hit them, the two broke apart.

"You know, I could make love to you again right now." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "As appealing as that sounds, Yami, I'm afraid that we can't right now." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Because we have to go and get our kids. You know that your parents have all three of them, and I really don't want them to have them all day." Yugi said.

"That would make Mom's day." Yami said.

"I know, but I think that we should get them now. Besides, the second your mother sees this," Yugi said, holding up the hand that held the engagement ring, "we aren't going to get out of that house any time soon."

"I see your point." Yami agreed, knowing that his mother would go nuts when she was the engagement ring.

"Now, come on. Get out of bed." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right." Yami said.

Yugi then stood up out of the bed and winced at the slight pain that went down his back. He then felt hands rubbing his back.

"Sorry." Yami said.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure that a bath will do wonders for my back." Yugi told him.

Yami smirked. "Can I join you?" Yami asked.

Yugi glanced back at Yami. "As long as you don't try anything, yes." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll be good." Yami said.

The two got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom that was connected to Yugi's bedroom.

* * *

Amara and Aknankanon were already up with Jaden, Terrance, and Matthew.

The three boys had gotten up at eight-thirty, and they were now playing together.

"This has been fun." Amara said with a smile.

"Yes, but I think that I'll need a break after this." Aknankanon said. He laughed. "I'm not as young as I used to be, so caring for kids is a lot harder than it used to be." Aknankanon said.

Amara smiled. "I know that it's harder, but I love watching them so much." Amara said.

"I know. So do I." Aknankanon said.

Jaden, Terrance, and Matthew were all playing a video game together.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami got there.

"Daddy! Papa!"

Jaden and Terrance ran over to their fathers.

"Hey, boys." Yugi said with a smile.

"Are we going home now?" Terrance asked.

"Well, we can stay over here a little while longer so that you can play with Matthew." Yami said.

"Yay!" both boys said before they went back to playing.

"It's good to see you boys." Amara said as she went over to hug Yugi and Yami.

"Thanks, Mom, and thanks for watching the boys for us last night." Yami said.

"Of course. You have them all the time and you deserve to have the night to yourselves for a chance." Amara said with a smile.

"We do appreciate it." Yugi said.

"So, where did you go last night?" Aknankanon asked.

"We went out for dinner, and then we went to see a play." Yami said.

"That sounds just right." Amara said.

"Yes. We both enjoyed it." Yugi said.

"How were the boys last night?" Yami asked.

"They were just fine. I think that they love it when they all stay here at night." Amara said, smiling at her grandsons.

"I'm sure they do. It's not often that all of them get to spend the night as one house." Yugi agreed.

"Just out of curiosity, when are Atemu and Heba coming to get Matthew?" Yami asked.

"I don't think that they were planning on coming until the afternoon sometime." Amara answered.

Yugi and Yami glanced at each other.

"Is there something wrong?" Aknankanon asked.

"No, Dad. Nothing is wrong. We had planned to tell all of you at the same time, but I suppose we can tell you our news now." Yami said.

"What's that?" Amara asked.

The group walked into the living room and sat down.

The kids were in the room next to it, which was pretty much the playroom for all the grandkids.

"So, what's all this about?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi figured that it would be easier to show them than to tell them, so he just held out the hand that held the engagement ring.

Amara was over at him in a minute. She grabbed Yugi's wrist and examined the ring. "Is this what I think it is, Yami?" Amara asked.

"Yes, Mom. It's an engagement ring. I asked Yugi to marry me last night, and he said yes." Yami replied.

Amara's eyes then lit up. "Oh, that's wonderful!" Amara said before she pulled Yugi into a fierce hug. "I'm so happy that you're officially going to be a part of the family!" Amara said.

Yugi winced at how tight her grip was.

"Mom, could you please not hug the life out of my fiancé? I would like him to stay alive long enough for me to marry him." Yami said.

Amara then let him go. "I'm sorry, Yugi, but I'm just so happy for you!" Amara said.

"Congratulations to both of you." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"At least it didn't take you another four years to ask him to marry you, son." Aknankanon said, smirking at his son.

Yami scowled. "Are any of you ever going to let me live that down?" Yami asked.

"Not a chance." Aknankanon said.

Amara smiled at Yugi. "Yugi, you must let me help plan the wedding." Amara said.

"As long as you can work with my mother and Mana, you're welcome to help them plan it." Yugi said.

"Have you told them yet?" Aknankanon asked.

"Not yet. You're the first ones to find out." Yami said.

"Well, I don't mind working with Sharon and Mana. It would be an honor to work with them." Amara said.

"Then I don't mind at all." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. 'Yugi has no idea what he has gotten himself into. Between his mother, his sister, and my mother, he is going to be driven crazy with wedding plans.' Yami thought.

* * *

Heba's eyes lit up. "Yugi, that's great!" Heba said as he hugged his brother tightly.

"Thanks, Heba." Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi had decided to tell Atemu and Heba about the engagement once they arrived to pick up Matthew.

"So, any idea when the wedding is?" Atemu asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "We just got engaged yesterday. We haven't decided any of that yet." Yami said.

"Well, you had better decide soon. Sharon, Mana, and I are going to want to get started on the wedding plans now." Amara said.

"I take it that you're handling the wedding plans, Mom." Atemu asked.

"Of course I am." Amara said.

"Well, figure that out soon." Yugi said.

"Have you told Mom, Dad, and Mana yet?" Heba asked.

"Not yet. We will soon." Yugi said.

Yami glanced into the living room where the three boys were now playing a board game. "Although we're going to have to tell Terrance and Jaden first." Yami said.

"I don't think that they're going to mind it much." Atemu said.

"They reacted well to the fact that you were dating. I'm sure that they'll be thrilled at the fact that you are getting married." Heba said.

"We'll find out soon." Yami said.

Yugi then walked to the living. "Terrance. Jaden. Come on. We need to get home." Yugi said.

The two boys then ran over to them.

"Okay." Jaden said.

"Matthew, we have to go, too." Atemu said.

Matthew came out as well.

The boys said goodbye to their grandparents and to each other before both families left to head on to their homes.

* * *

After they got home, Yugi and Yami decided to go ahead and tell Jaden and Terrance about their engagement.

Jaden and Terrance started to go upstairs.

"Boys, come back for a moment." Yami said.

Jaden and Terrance came back to them.

"Are we in trouble?" Terrance asked.

Yugi smiled. "No, Terrance. You two are not in any trouble. There is just something that we need to talk to you about." Yugi said.

"Like what?" Jaden asked.

The group walked into the living room, and they all sat down.

"All right, boys. Yugi and I just wanted to be honest with you. We are getting married." Yami said.

"You are?" Jaden asked.

"Yes. You do know what that means, right?" Yugi asked.

"You'll be like Uncle Heba and Uncle Atemu, right?" Terrance asked.

"Yes. We'll be married like they are." Yugi agreed.

"Does that mean that we'll be a real family?" Terrance asked.

Yug and Yami were taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean, Terrace?" Yugi asked.

"At school, kids say that we're not a real family because you two are not married. Will this make us a real family?" Terrance asked.

Yami pulled Terrance up into his lap. "Terrance, just because we are not married does not mean that we are not a real family. We have always been a family, Terrance. Don't let what those kids are saying bother you." Yami said.

"We have?" Terrance asked.

"Yes. You don't have to worry about that. We are family because we all love each other." Yugi said.

"But you two are going to be married, right?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, Jaden. We will." Yugi said.

"When?" Jaden asked.

"We haven't decided that yet." Yami said.

"Okay." Jaden said.

"Can we go play now?" Terrance asked.

"Yes. You can." Yugi said.

The two boys then ran upstairs to play.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said. He was upset.

Yugi wrapped an arm around Yami's waist. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"It just makes me angry that kids were saying that to Terrance." Yami said.

"Yami, you know that kids that age wouldn't come up with that on their own. Most likely, their parents have said something that they just repeated to them." Yugi said.

"And that makes it worse." Yami said as he got up and started pacing.

Yugi stood up and followed Yami over. "It's okay, Yami. People won't be able to say that much longer, anyway." Yugi said.

Yami glanced back at Yugi. "I guess you're right." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It'll be fine, Yami. Terrance knows the truth now, and we both know that what other people think shouldn't matter." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Yami agreed with a smile.

"Besides, we still have a few other people who have to be told about our engagement." Yugi said.

"I know. Your parents." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I noticed that you don't seem to be as intimidated by my father as you used to be." Yugi remarked.

"Well, since he hasn't killed me in the last year we've been dating, I'm not as terrified of him." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Dad is just overprotective of all his kids. He wants us to be happy, and he knows that I'm happy with you. Dad's just going to be happy that I'm happy." Yugi said.

"And your mother?" Yami asked.

"My mother will be ecstatic at the fact that I am getting married." Yugi said. He shook his head. "She's worried for years that I would never find someone, and she knows that I've been happy with you. Mom will be more than thrilled, and she'd have us get married tomorrow if we'd go along with it." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That sounds good to me." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him in shock. "You would be okay with a quick wedding like that?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "It would suit me just fine." Yami said.

"Well, I think that I would like a more traditional wedding, Yami." Yugi said.

"Okay. I was just making a suggestion." Yami said.

Yugi hit him lightly on the arm. "Well, you're going to have to suffer through a traditional wedding whether you like it or not." Yugi said.

"Okay. Okay. I get the message." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "Besides, I'll be happy with whatever makes you happy." Yami stated.

"This wedding is for both of us, so you do get a say in it." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "Yugi, if we leave the planning of the wedding to my mother, your mother, and your sister, we are not going to have much of a say in anything except for the date. Those three are going to go crazy with this." Yami said.

"I don't think that it'll be that bad." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You do remember what happened when those three got together to plan Terrance and Jaden's first birthday parties, right?" Yami asked.

Yugi thought a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh. I see what you mean." Yugi said.

"Good. Now you know why allowing those three to handle the wedding plans is a bad idea." Yami said. He shook his head. "We won't be having the wedding for a year at least since they are going to make the wedding so elaborate. Plus, they are going to have that wedding planned to the minutest of detail." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, we might as well enjoy the fact that we don't have to do all that planning." Yugi said.

"You don't want to plan it?" Yami asked.

"Yami, after the hell Heba put me through when I helped him plan his wedding, I do not ever want to plan another wedding again." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "You have no idea how many times Heba changed his mind on one detail or another. It was enough to make me want to drink." Yugi said.

"What about Atemu? Didn't he help?" Yami asked.

"All Atemu did was shrug and say that he was letting Heba plan the wedding. I was thankful when the day of the wedding finally came because it meant that Heba couldn't change anything on me." Yugi said. He shook his head. "I never knew that a person could change their minds that many times." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "So, I guess you don't want to have anything to do with this wedding." Yami said.

"I do. All I am going to tell them is that we have the power to veto anything that they plan." Yugi said.

"I can live with that." Yami said.

"So can I." Yugi agreed.

* * *

After the boys were put to bed that night, Yugi and Yami had gone to bed, and Yami had opted to sleep with Yugi in his room.

"You know, the boys are going to notice this at some point." Yugi said as they lay in bed that night.

"I know that, Yugi, but they might as well get used to it. After all, we are going to bed sharing the room once we get married." Yami said.

"Before that apparently." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed him. "I don't want to sleep without you now." Yami said.

"I got the feeling that something like that was coming." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

Which led to them making love again that night.

* * *

The following day, Yugi and Yami both had had to go to work, and the boys had to go to school, so they would have to wait to tell Yugi's parents.

Once again, Yami was running late for work.

"I can't believe that I am running so behind!" Yami said as he rushed to get ready.

Yugi shook his head as he made sure that Jaden and Terrance got their breakfast. He then grabbed Yami's keys, wallet, and briefcase as Yami rushed over. "Now go." Yugi said. He then grabbed a muffin and shoved it into Yami's hand. "You can eat it on the road." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi before he rushed out of the house.

"Why is Daddy in such a hurry?" Terrance asked.

"Because he might be late for work if he doesn't hurry." Yugi answered.

"Why is he going to be late?" Jaden asked.

"Never mind. Just eat. We'll have to leave in a minute to get you to school." Yugi said.

The two boys finished up their breakfast and headed upstairs to get their school bags.

* * *

At work, Yugi was looking over a few files that he would need today when he saw patients.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

A nurse walked in and said, "Dr. Mutou, your first patient is here."

"Thank you. I'll be there in a moment." Yugi said.

The nurse noticed the ring on his finger. "Dr. Mutou, is that what I think it is?" the nurse asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's an engagement ring. Yami asked me there to marry him." Yugi said.

The nurse smiled brightly. "Congratulations, Dr. Mutou." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

The nurse then walked off.

Yugi smiled. 'I'm sure that the whole office will know about the engagement before long.' Yugi thought before he stepped out of his office and went to see his first patient.

* * *

Yami wasn't sure why Seto wanted to see him since it wasn't time for the annual update. He walked up to the top floor and said, "Mr. Kaiba wanted to see me."

The secretary looked up and said, "Yes, Mr. Sennen. Go on in."

Yami walked into the office.

Seto glanced up. "That was fast." Seto said.

Yami shrugged. "Isn't the motto of this company? 'When Seto Kaiba says jump, you say how high.'" Yami said.

Seto smirked. "I'm glad that someone who works for me knows that." Seto said.

"What did you want, Seto?" Yami asked as he sat down.

"Joey had an interesting talk with Heba last night." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "So, I'm assuming that Heba told Joey about the engagement." Yami said.

"Yes. He did." Seto said.

Yami shook his head. "Something tells me that Yugi's parents are going to know that we are engaged before we have the chance to tell them." Yami said.

"If you don't tell them today, then I'm going to say that you're right." Seto said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"And congratulations." Seto said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"Just one more thing." Seto said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"If Tea ever came back saying that she wanted you back, what would you do?" Seto asked.

Yami gave him a bittersweet smiled. "Seto, I got over Tea a long time ago. I would tell her no. I don't deny that I did love Tea at one time, but I don't anymore. Yugi is the one that I love, and I know that this is the real deal." Yami said.

"Good because I do own a gun and I have no shame in using it on you if you ever do anything to hurt Yugi." Seto said.

"I got it." Yami said. He shook his head and said, "Besides, I think that Lucas would get to me before you could."

Seto shrugged. "We might flip for the first shot." Seto said.

"You don't need to worry about anything, Seto. I'm not going to hurt Yugi." Yami assured him.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami had taken the boys over to Yugi's parents' house for dinner.

"I'm so glad that you boys could come." Sharon said as she hugged her two grandsons and then Yugi and Yami.

"Yeah, Mom. We know who it is that you're glad to see." Yugi said.

Sharon chuckled. "I'm glad to see you, Yugi. You know that. I just can't help but get excited when I see Jaden and Terrance." Sharon said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Mana!"

"Hey, guys!" Mana said as she hugged her two nephews tightly.

Sharon shook her head. "Grandkids are supposed to love their grandparents, but those two love their aunt more." Sharon said.

Yami shrugged. "You know how Mana is. She loves kids." Yami said.

Sharon nodded. She then noticed something glint in the light. She looked down and gasped before she grabbed Yugi's hand.

Yugi blushed. "Well, I guess there's no need to say anything." Yugi said.

"Is this-" Sharon started.

Yami and Yugi both nodded.

"I don't believe it! You two are engaged!" Sharon exclaimed.

The shout had Mana come running. Her eyes lit up. "Yugi, that's great!" Mana said as she hugged her brother tightly.

Lucas looked at the ring before he looked at Yami and Yugi. "Well, I was wondering if you two were going to get engaged any time soon." Lucas said.

Sharon looked at Yugi. "You have to let me help plan the wedding." Sharon said.

"Me, too!" Mana piped up.

"Well, you'll have to work jointly with my mother." Yami said.

"That's not a problem at all." Sharon said.

"Then go ahead." Yugi said.

"Oh, thank you!" Sharon said.

Lucas knew the way his wife and daughter looked, so he said, "Before you plan to start planning the wedding now, how about we eat dinner first?"

"Right." Sharon said.

As soon as dinner was over and the dishes were washed, Sharon and Mana headed upstairs.

"Well, they're probably going to call Amara so that they can start planning the wedding. If they start now, you might get married by next June." Lucas said.

"Dad, you do realize that it's March." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi. You'll still be lucky to get married by next June." Lucas said. He thought a moment before he said, "You might want to make that next October."

Yami smiled. "Well, we're not in that great of a hurry to get married." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "This coming from the man who would have been content going to see a justice of the peace the day after he proposed." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged.

"It would be faster." Lucas said.

"And cheaper." Yami added.

Yugi sighed and then noticed Jaden and Terrance were gone. "I'm assuming that the boys followed them upstairs." Yugi said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they did." Lucas agreed.

Yami chuckled. "Maybe we should decide on a date soon, Yugi, so that they all know how much time they have to plan the wedding." Yami said.

"That's probably a good idea." Yugi agreed.

"Decide fast." Lucas said.

"We will, Dad." Yugi assured him.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami lay down that night.

"Yami, what did my dad say to you when he pulled you aside?" Yugi asked.

"He was reminding me that he had a shotgun and that he would use it if I ever did anything to hurt you." Yami said.

"I thought as much." Yugi said.

"You don't have to worry, Yugi. Your dad isn't going to have to use that gun because I'm not going to do anything to warrant him using the gun." Yami said.

"Good to know." Yugi said.

Yami smiled before he leaned over to kiss Yugi. "By the way, when do we get married?" Yami asked.

"I was thinking April." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I've always liked the idea of a spring wedding." Yugi said.

"Works for me. We'll have to let Mom, Sharon, and Mana know that they have to start getting everything ready by April." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know." Yugi said. He then kissed Yami.

"What about the date?" Yami asked.

"Well, I think that we can figure out the date later. After all, they know the month, so they know that time limit at least." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I suppose you're right." Yami agreed with a smile.

"Besides, I think that we can make better use of our night." Yugi said.

"Now you're talking my language." Yami said. He then pulled Yugi down into a heated kiss, which led to a night of passion.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Wedding plans.

R&R.


	10. Wedding Plans

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- Wedding Plans

~Two Months Later~

It had been three months since Yami had proposed to Yugi, and everything was going great for the couple.

Ryou had given birth to his and Bakura's second child, who was a boy they had named Richard.

Everyone was doing great with their own lives.

Amara, Sharon, and Mana had deeply immersed themselves into planning Yugi and Yami's wedding, although the planning was going slow because the three were planning a rather elaborate wedding, much to Yugi and Yami's dismay.

* * *

"Mom, there is no need for all this." Yami said as he tried, once again, to convince his mother that there was no need for such an elaborate wedding.

Amara waved him off. "Nonsense, Yami. You and Yugi deserve the best wedding possible." Amara said.

Yami sighed. "Mom, Yugi and I don't need such a fancy wedding. Something simple will suit us." Yami said.

"Yami, you and Yugi said that we had free reign over this wedding, so Sharon, Mana, and I agree on everything." Amara said.

Yami sighed. 'I wish that they hadn't convinced me and Yugi to give them free reign over this wedding.' Yami thought.

~Flashback~

_Yugi and Yami had asked Sharon, Mana, and Amara to talk with them before they began the wedding plans._

"_Okay. We're going to let you plan the wedding." Yugi said._

"_Excellent." Sharon said with a smile._

"_And we know that we're getting married in April. We just haven't agreed on a definite date yet." Yami added._

"_No need to worry. We can work around that for now." Amara said._

"_And we don't want anything fancy." Yugi said._

"_But-" Mana started._

"_No, Mana. Yugi and I agreed that we would much rather have a small wedding." Yami said._

"_Yami, you only get married once. You need to go all out." Amara protested._

"_Mom, Yugi and I don't need that." Yami said._

"_You can't be serious." Sharon said._

"_Mom, it's what we want." Yugi said with a smile._

_Amara shook her head. "Now, boys. I think that we need-" Amara started._

_Sharon smiled. "Of course, boys. You just give us free reign of the wedding." Sharon said._

"_That's all we ask, and you have it." Yami said._

~End Flashback~

'Me and my big mouth.' Yami thought,

As it turned out, Sharon had duped them big time.

The second that Yugi and Yami had said that three had free reign over the wedding, the three had set to work planning a fancy, elaborate wedding, and they always reminded Yugi and Yami that they were given free reign over the wedding by Yugi and Yami themselves.

"Now, we need to go talk with someone about a cake." Amara said.

"Mom, can you please just try to tone things down a bit?" Yami asked.

Amara waved him off once again. "Stop worrying so much, Yami. You're going to love this wedding." Amara said before she walked off.

Yami rubbed his temples. 'Yugi's right. I put my foot in my mouth when I agreed to let them have free reign over the wedding.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the living room with Terrance and Jaden.

The two boys were playing a game in the floor, and they had convinced Yugi to play with them.

Terrance then made a move.

That was the door opened and closed.

"Yami, is that you?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Yami said as he walked into the living room. He then walked over and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"Hi, Daddy." Terrance said.

"Hey, little man. Chutes and ladders again?" Yami asked.

"You know that they love this game." Yugi said with a smile.

However, Yami could easily see Yugi's irritation at playing the game.

Yami understood why.

Jaden and Terrance had fallen in love with the game, and they wanted to play it all the time. In the last week, Yugi and Yami had both played the game a dozen times, and that was literal.

Yugi and Yami were ready to murder Lucas for buying the game for the boys.

Before long, the game ended.

"Daddy, will you play?" Jaden asked.

Yami mentally groaned. Aloud, he said, "You know, why don't you two go upstairs and play your game?"

"Why?" Terrance asked.

Yugi intervened. "Because Daddy and I need to talk alone." Yugi said.

"About what?" Terrance asked.

"About adult stuff. Now go." Yugi said.

The boys gathered the game together and headed upstairs.

Yugi shook his head. "My father is going to pay for this." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"So, how did things go with your mother?" Yugi asked.

"We're having a fancy wedding." Yami answered.

Yugi sighed. "That bad?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Our mothers are dead-set on planning a fancy wedding for us, and I think that we're just going to have to come to terms with that fact. They are not going to change their minds about this." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi said. He glanced over and said, "But you only had yourself to blame. You were the one who said that they could have free reign over the wedding."

"I know. I didn't think that your mother would do something so underhanded." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, she did. I should have known that she would do something like this." Yugi said.

"So, do we stop them and tell them that we are going to plan the wedding ourselves, or do we let them do whatever they want and deal with the fact that we are just going to be having a really fancy wedding?" Yami asked.

"We already said that they could plan the wedding, and I can't see going back on our word now. We deal with it." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "I agree." Yami said. He sighed. "Although I had been looking forward to a simple, small wedding." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "We'll live through this somehow." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"In any case, where should we go on vacation? It's almost summer vacation for the kids, and I would like to take Jaden and Terrance somewhere for the summer." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I haven't really thought about it." Yami said.

"Are you up for a suggestion?" Yugi asked.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"I was thinking England." Yugi said.

"England? Why?" Yami asked.

"I've always wanted to go to England, and I never took the time to go. It would be a new place to explore, and I'm sure that the boys would love going to England." Yugi said.

"You know, I think they would, too." Yami agreed.

"And you?" Yugi asked.

"It sounds like a good place to go to me, too. We can also ask Ryou about some places to visit. We both know that Ryou originally came from England, so I'm sure he can give us tips on places to go." Yami said.

"Then I should start looking around and making reservations." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said before he kissed.

Yugi kissed him back. "I'll go start looking." Yugi said before he hopped off Yami's lap and headed upstairs.

Yami smiled. 'My life is really great right now.' Yami thought.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yugi and Yami had been dragged out by their mothers to one place after another because they wanted their opinion on some things for the wedding.

"Now, I think that we should have these flowers." Amara said, motioning to the roses.

"Well," Yugi started.

"No, no, no. I was thinking that chrysanthemums would be perfect for this wedding." Sharon protested.

"You know, we-" Yami started.

"Hmm. The chrysanthemums are nice, but I think that the roses are the best for the wedding. Roses are traditionally known as the flower of love." Amara said.

"Yes, but the chrysanthemums are extremely beautiful. I think that they would be perfect for the wedding." Sharon said.

"Could we-?" Yami tried.

Amara and Sharon started discussing the flowers.

Yugi sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I wish I knew why they dragged us along. All they do is discuss what they should do. It's not like they actually ask us what we think about anything." Yugi said.

"Well, Yugi, we were the ones who handed planning the wedding over to them, so we're just going to have to deal with it when we are stuck doing this." Yami said. He glanced at his watch. "The good thing is that we have the excuse of going to get Terrance and Jaden from school in an hour." Yami said.

"Thank goodness for that." Yugi said.

Sharon's eyes then lit up. "You know, why don't we just use both flowers? I think that roses and chrysanthemums would look excellent together." Sharon said.

"You know, that's an excellent idea." Amara agreed.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. "By the way, where is your sister?" Yami asked.

"Class. She has classes until three." Yugi said.

"Which means we'll be free by then." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

The two watches as their mothers talked more about this.

* * *

"Papa! Daddy!"

Jaden and Terrance ran over to where Yugi and Yami were.

"Hey, boys." Yami said.

"How was school?" Yugi asked.

"It was great! There was a magician that came in and gave a show for the whole school." Jaden said as he got into the car.

"Yeah. It was amazing!" Terrance added.

Yami got in the driver's seat, and Yugi slid into the passenger seat.

"It sounds like you two had a lot of fun at school." Yugi said.

"We did." Jaden said.

"Now if you would only get as excited about your homework as you do about things like this magic show." Yami said.

"Come on, Daddy. Schoolwork isn't fun." Jaden groaned.

"Jaden, your dad and I went to school as well, and we know that schoolwork isn't the most fun thing to do, but it's something that you have to do." Yugi said.

Jaden sighed. "Does it ever get fun?" Jaden asked.

"When you find a subject that interests you, then it will be fun." Yami said.

"Never then." Jaden muttered.

Yugi shook his head. 'He's only six, and he already hates school. He'll be tough to deal with as far as school comes once he gets into middle and high school. Maybe we'll have better luck with Terrance.' Yugi thought.

Yami drove into their driveway, and everyone got out.

Jaden and Terrance ran into the house.

"Homework first!" Yugi called into the house.

"Aw, man!" Jaden said.

Yami chuckled. "Jaden truly hates school, doesn't he?" Yami asked.

"Unfortunately." Yugi said. He smiled and said, "Than again, I wasn't that thrilled with school, either."

Yami looked at Yugi oddly. "You loved school back in high school." Yami said.

"Let me be more specific. At Jaden's age, I wasn't that thrilled with school." Yugi said.

"Better." Yami said as the two walked into the house.

Jaden was at the kitchen table doing his homework.

"Let us know if you need any help, Jaden." Yugi said.

"Okay, Papa." Jaden said.

Yugi and Yami walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Yugi glanced at the clock.

"Is there something coming on that you want to watch?" Yami asked.

"No. I was just thinking that it's about time for one of our mothers to call us about wedding plans again." Yugi said.

"Well, maybe they are going to handle the plans themselves without bothering us since they don't even ask our opinion on anything anyway." Yami said.

The phone rang.

"Want to make a bet on that?" Yugi asked as he picked up the receiver of the phone. "Hello?" Yugi said.

"_Hello, sweetheart._" Sharon said.

"Hey, Mom." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. 'I'll be glad when this wedding comes just so that they'll leave us alone.' Yami thought.

"_Well, Amara and I had some ideas on places that we thought would be just perfect for the wedding, and we wanted to run them by you._"Sharon said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Actually, Mom, Yami and I had planned to spend a nice evening with Jaden and Terrance." Yugi said.

"_You did?_" Sharon asked.

"Yes. We haven't spent a night alone with them in a while, so we thought that we would make a family night of it." Yugi said.

"_All right, dear. We'll run the ideas by you later._" Sharon said.

"Okay, Mom. Bye." Yugi said before he hung up.

"She bought it?" Yami asked.

"She is because we are going to do just that." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That does sound nice." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"What did she want?" Yami asked as he wrapped an arm around Yugi.

Yugi snuggled up against Yami. "Well, they have ideas on where to have the wedding, and they wanted to run those ideas by us." Yugi answered.

"And then they would end up picking the place that they wanted to have the wedding at instead of the place that we wanted." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"We might as well stay out of all the plans. They're making all the decision." Yami said.

"You can plan the wedding if you would like." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "No thanks." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Anyway, that's what she wanted. Now, what are we going to do so that we can keep what I said to my mother true?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought for a moment before a smile crossed his lips. "Well, you know that the boys have been bugging us about going out to the movies, so why don't we take them to the movies?" Yami asked.

"An excellent idea." Yugi said.

"Papa, I need help." Jaden called.

"After Jaden gets done with his homework, that is." Yugi said. He then stood up and headed out the door to the kitchen.

Yami smiled. 'A night out with the family sounds perfect.' Yami thought.

* * *

After the movie, Yami and Yugi decided to take Jaden and Terrance out to Burger World for dinner.

"That was a great movie." Jaden said.

"Yeah. I could see it again." Terrance added.

Yami chuckled. "Son, the next time you see it will be when it comes out on DVD." Yami said.

Terrance groaned at that.

Yugi chuckled at that.

"Hey, guys."

The four looked up to see Bakura and Ryou there with Amanda and baby Richard.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Amanda wanted to eat here." Bakura answered.

"Hi, Jaden. Terrance." Amanda said with a smile.

"Hey, Mandy. How did you like that show at school?" Terrance asked.

"It was great! I'd love to see another show like that." Amanda said.

Mandy was a nickname that almost everyone called Amanda. Only Ryou called her Amanda.

"We loved it, too." Jaden said.

"Come on. Let's eat." Bakura said as he walked over to a booth.

Ryou shook his head. "Sorry about him." Ryou said.

"Don't worry about it, Ryou. We know how Bakura is, so we're used to it." Yugi said.

Ryou smiled at them before he and Amanda walked over to where Bakura had sat down.

Jaden and Terrance were happily talking.

Yami looked over at Yugi. 'That is something that Yugi and I need to talk about.' Yami thought.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami got ready to go to bed. Yami pretty much lived in Yugi's room, although he hadn't moved all his stuff yet.

"Yugi, there is something that you and I haven't discussed yet." Yami said.

"What wedding plans can we possibly discuss? Other then the month and the day, we have absolutely no say in this wedding." Yugi said.

"No. It's not the wedding that I'm talking about. I'm talking about something else entirely." Yami said seriously.

Yugi could tell that whatever it was that Yami wanted to talk about, it was very important to him. Yugi sat down on the bed before he said, "Okay. What is it?"

"Kids." Yami said.

Yugi blinked. "What about the boys?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "No, Yugi. I mean, do you want us to have any kids together? It's not exactly something that we've talked about." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said. He realized that neither had talked about that. "I suppose we haven't." Yugi agreed.

"I mean, I love Terrance and Jaden. You know that, but I got to thinking when I saw Richard tonight with Bakura and Ryou that we haven't discussed whether or not we're gong to have any kids." Yami said.

Yugi smiled slightly. "In all honesty, Yami, I assumed that we would have kids." Yugi said.

"You did?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I mean, I know you love Terrance and Jaden. I love them, too, but I always thought that we could expand our family." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Then we're on the same page. I've always seen myself as having three or four kids." Yami said.

Yugi laughed lightly. "Well, you're halfway there." Yugi said.

"So, we agree then?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I suppose so, although there is one other thing." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked curiously.

"Let's wait about a year before we try to have any. I'd like us to be married a while before we have anymore." Yugi said.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi. "I agree with you on that, Yugi." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled back. "Good." Yugi said.

"Now, I believe that there are more interesting things that we can be doing." Yami said.

Before Yugi had a chance to react, Yami had pounced.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Once more, Amara and Sharon had ended up dragging Yugi and Yami out because of wedding plans.

This time, it was about tuxedos.

"But we have suits." Yami said.

"No, Yami. You need some better tuxedos to wear to your wedding." Amara said stubbornly.

Yami looked over at Yugi, who shrugged.

Amara and Sharon led Yugi to a tuxedo rental place.

"I cannot believe this." Yami muttered.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, just grin and bear it." Yugi said.

"This wedding isn't even what we want." Yami said.

"Well, the truth is that I think I can deal with a big wedding." Yugi said.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. "You can?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "It won't be as bad as we think, Yami, and I really don't see Mom and Amara going too far with this." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I suppose so." Yami said. He looked over to were Sharon and Amara were looking over some tuxedos.

"I guess it won't be that bad, and I know that Mom and Sharon are loving this." Yami said.

"I know, so there's no reason to spoil their fun." Yugi said.

"And we don't get the excuse of having to get Terrance and Jaden now." Yami said.

School had ended, so Terrance and Jaden were done for the summer. Since Amara and Sharon were planning to drag Yugi and Yami shipping for tuxedos, Aknankanon and Lucas had agreed to take the boys out for the day.

"I can't believe Dad and Lucas weaseled their way out of this." Yami said.

"They're not the ones getting married." Yugi said.

"Sorry I'm late." Mana said as she joined them.

"Mana, what do you think of this one?" Amara asked, motioning to a tuxedo.

"No." Yami said firmly.

"Why?" Amara asked.

"Mom, there is no way that I am going to wear a tux that had a bowtie. Forget it." Yami said.

Sharon sighed. "Well, we'll have to go with ties then." Sharon said.

"Now here's one I like." Amara said.

Yami couldn't really complain about this one.

"Nice save." Yugi said. He wasn't too keen on the bowtie idea, either.

"Come on. Let's get you two into the dressing room and see what needs to be done." Amara said before forcing Yugi and Yami into the dressing rooms.

Yugi and Yami tried on the tuxedos.

"Perfect!" Amara said.

"After they are fitted to them, they'll look excellent." Sharon added.

Yami rubbed his head. 'I am getting a headache from all this.' Yami thought.

Once Yugi and Yami were out of the tuxes, Sharon and Amara said that it was time to go to the bakery about the cake.

Yugi glanced over at his fiancé and saw how stressed he was. "Yami, why don't you take a breather? I'll handle this for a while." Yugi said.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. "Are you sure?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Go on." Yugi said.

Yami smiled gratefully before he kissed Yugi. "I owe you for this." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Yami then left.

"Where is he going?" Mana asked.

"Oh, he needs to do something. I'll go to the bakery." Yugi said.

"Let's go then." Sharon said. She grabbed Yugi before she dragged him off.

* * *

Yami was thankful that he had gotten out of there. He was about to be driven nuts by all of the wedding details that were being thrown at him.

Yami went to a nearby park, and he started walking around. He smiled as he saw all of the trees in bloom. 'It is a really nice day out.' Yami thought. He strolled at a leisurely pace around the park.

There was a family out having a picnic that Yami saw.

Yami smiled at that. 'That'll be one day.' Yami thought. He thought on it a little more. 'I do already have that. Yugi and I are going to be married, and we have Jaden and Terrance, which means we have a family. It'll just be a bigger one some day.' Yami thought.

Yami was so lost in his daydream that he never heard someone coming up behind him.

"Yami?" a female voice said.

Yami turned and saw the last person that he had expected to see there. "Tea?" Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I think everyone knew that Tea was going to be coming back, so here she is!

Next: Tea wants Yami back, of course.

R&R.


	11. Yami's Heart

Here's the next chapter.

**THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, DON'T READ THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD WARNINGS!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Yami's Heart

Yami was rather shocked to see Tea standing there. He had assumed that Tea would never come back after she left for America.

Tea was wearing a short skirt that showed off her legs, and she also wore a tight-fitting shirt that showed how big her breasts were without showing them. She wore white, high heel shoes as well. Her hair was now down to her shoulders.

Yami was silent for a moment before he said, "What are you doing here, Tea?"

Tea smiled at Yami. "Well, I know that you probably know that I've made it big as a dancer in America." Tea said.

Yami frowned. "No, Tea. I didn't. I haven't heard anything about you since you walked out on me five years ago." Yami said.

Tea's face fell slightly. "Oh. I thought that you would have known." Tea said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Tea?" Yami asked.

"I came back for you, Yami. You had to know that I would come back once I was able to fulfill my dream." Tea said, smiling brightly at him.

"No, Tea. I didn't know that." Yami said.

Tea looked confused. "I don't understand, Yami. I thought you would have known that I would come back." Tea said.

"Tea, when you left, you told me that you wouldn't be back. I took that at face value given the fact that you so willingly walked out on me and your own son to go to America." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. It was the best chance that I had to pursue my dream. I had to go." Tea said.

"No, you didn't, Tea. You chose to go because your father decided that he would put up the money for you to go there." Yami said.

"My father wanted me to pursue my dream. There's nothing wrong with a father supporting his daughter." Tea said defensively.

"Tea, that's not why your father decided to pay for you to go to Julliard, and you know it. Your father couldn't stand the fact that you wanted to be a dancer, and he did everything that he could to discourage you from pursuing that dream. The only reason that he paid for you to go to Julliard was because he could handle you going to Julliard and becoming a dancer much better than he could handle the fact that we were together." Yami said.

"Yami, it wasn't like that. My dad changed his mind." Tea said.

"Did he? Or did he force you to choose?" Yami asked.

Tea bit her lip. She knew Yami was right.

~Flashback~

_Tea was shocked to see her father appear on her doorstep. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Tea asked. She had thought that she would never see him again after she decided to stay with Yami despite the fact that her father didn't like him._

_"Tea, I would like to talk to you." Mr. Gardner said._

_Tea nodded and stepped aside._

_Mr. Gardner walked in and noticed the baby. "You had a kid with him?" Mr. Gardner demanded._

_Tea bit her lip. "I didn't want him, really. I thought about having an abortion, but Yami was excited about it, so I had him anyway." Tea said._

_Mr. Gardner scoffed. "I thought that you were better than that, Tea. I thought you would have been smart enough to not get pregnant, or at least end the pregnancy if you did." Mr. Gardner said._

_Tea looked down. She knew he was right, but it didn't change anything now. "What are you doing here, Dad?" Tea asked._

_"Tea, you have been accepted by Julliard." Mr. Gardner said._

_Tea's jaw dropped. "But I thought that I was rejected." Tea said._

_"I pulled some strings and got you in." Mr. Gardner said._

_"Oh, thank you, Daddy! This has always been my dream!" Tea said excitedly._

_Mr. Gardner looked stoic._

_Tea then realized something. "I can't afford to go." Tea said._

_"I will pay for everything." Mr. Gardner said._

_"You will?" Tea asked excited._

_"I will on the condition that you end your relationship with that Yami Sennen and leave this bastard child of yours for good." Mr. Gardner said._

_Tea's jaw dropped. "You're bribing me?" Tea asked._

_"Do you want to go or not?" Mr. Gardner asked._

_Tea bit her lip. She had always wanted to go, and this was her chance. Was she really willing to leave Yami, though?_

_"Once I walk out that door, the offer is gone." Mr. Gardner said._

_Tea figured that once she got finished at Julliard and became a big star, she could come back to Yami. He wouldn't find someone else._

_"Well?" Mr. Gardner demanded, getting impatient._

_"Okay. I will." Tea said._

_"Good. I want you to leave today." Mr. Gardner said before leaving._

_Tea smiled brightly. "I get to go to Julliard!" Tea said excitedly. She wasn't too upset about leaving Yami. She would be accomplishing her dream after all._

~End Flashback~

Yami got tired of Tea's silence. "I'm going to assume from your silence that I'm right." Yami said.

"What did you expect me to do? Give up the only shot that I had at going to my dream school?" Tea asked.

"I thought that you would stand by me and support me. I thought that you would choose me the way I chose you." Yami said.

"I gave up my family, too." Tea argued.

"No, Tea. You didn't. You went back to them by leaving me and Terrance." Yami said.

This wasn't going how Tea expected. She thought that Yami would have already been hugging and kissing her by now. "It was my dream, Yami." Tea said.

"I gave up some of my dreams to be with you, Tea. I couldn't just drop everything to go after them once I had the chance. I took care of our son. I raised our son." Yami said. He then thought a moment before he said, "I can't really consider you part of his childhood. You are simply the one who gave birth to him. You weren't a mother to him when you were there."

"I didn't want him in the first place! That part was true!" Tea hissed.

"Then fine. You never wanted Terrance. I did. I love my son more than anything. Terrance means the world to me." Yami said.

"But-" Tea started.

"No, Tea. You made your choice, and that choice did not include me and Terrance. When you left, I told you not to come back. I meant that." Yami said.

Tea look horrified. "No! You didn't mean that, Yami! I know you didn't!" Tea said.

"Yes, Tea. I did mean that. I lost a great deal of family because I decided to be with you. I strained my relationship with my parents, and I virtually gave up the close friendship I had with my brother. They didn't approve of you, so I left them behind for you. I wish you could have done the same thing for me." Yami said.

"Yami, I always intended to come back. Once I made it big, I was going to come back for you." Tea said.

"Tea, I meant it when I said not to come back. I meant it then, and I mean it now." Yami said.

"But-" Tea started.

Yami frowned. "In five years, I never heard one word from you. Nothing. In that time, I got over you and moved on with my life, Tea." Yami said.

"But-" Tea tried. This was something she hadn't expected to happen.

"Tea, it's over between us. You may have thought you could come back, and we would pick back up where we left off, but something like that just won't happen. I'm sorry." Yami told her.

"Yami, please! Just give us another chance!" Tea pleaded.

"Tea, you were the one who ended things between us, not me. You only have yourself to blame." Yami said.

"Yami, we can work this out." Tea said.

"No, we can't. I moved on, Tea. I'm engaged to be married." Yami stated.

Tea's eyes widened in shock at this. "You're engaged?" Tea exclaimed.

"That's right. I moved on and started a relationship with someone else." Yami said.

"Who?" Tea demanded.

"Yugi Mutou." Yami said.

"Yugi Mutou? From high school?" Tea asked.

"That's right. Three months after you abandoned us, I had to take Terrance to a free clinic because he was sick, and I couldn't afford to take him to a doctor. Yugi was volunteering at the clinic that day and saw Terrance. He saw Terrance. He saw how badly my life had gone and offered to let me stay at his house until I got back on my feet." Yami said.

Tea's eyes narrowed. "It didn't take long for you to move on!" Tea hissed.

Yami growled. "Yugi offered to let us live there because the apartment we were in was falling apart, and it wasn't good for Terrance's health or my health. Yugi asked for nothing, and if you must know, Yugi and I lived in the same house for four years before we got together." Yami said.

Tea looked shocked at that.

"You shouldn't make assumptions when you don't know everything, Tea." Yami said.

"But I thought that we had something." Tea said.

"At one time, we did. We don't now, Tea. Yugi gave me everything you never could. He showed me how a person in love really acts. I don't have to hear him say it to know he loved me. I can see it in the way he looks at me or the way he speaks to me. He's also been the perfect father to Terrance. He helped me raise Terrance while he was raising his own son." Yami said.

"So, he had a failed marriage." Tea sneered.

"Actually, Jaden is a son Yugi adopted." Yami said.

That also stunned Tea.

"Yugi gave a child who would have had no where to go a place to call home. Yugi has been great with both of the boys. He loves Terrance as if Terrance was his own child." Yami said.

"Fine, Yami. You can let Yugi keep Terrance, but we can still be together." Tea said. She smiled, thinking that she had solved the problem.

"Tea, I love Terrance, and I would never leave him. Jaden is also like a son to me." Yami said.

Tea opened her mouth to say something.

"Tea, just stop. I have moved on from you. I am in a good relationship with someone who I know loves me. I asked Yugi to marry me, and he said yes. I am committed to this relationship, and I am not going to leave Yugi just because you show back up and want me back. It's too late, Tea." Yami said.

"Yami, please! I love you! I know you love me, too! You used to tell me that all the time!" Tea said, pointing an accusing finger at Yami.

"I did love you at one time, Tea. You left me, and I moved on. I don't love you anymore. Those feelings died a long time ago." Yami said.

"Yami, please." Tea said, reaching for him.

Yami grabbed her wrists to stop her from grabbing him. "Tea, it's over. I got over you and moved on with my life. You need to do the same." Yami said.

Tears started to fall down her face.

Yami wasn't truly bothered by the tears because he knew that she had brought all this on herself. He then let go of her. "I'm sorry, Tea. You blew your chances with me when you walked out on me. Good bye, Tea." Yami said. He turned and walked off.

Tea watched Yami leave. 'He won't leave. He'll turn around and come back to me. I know he will.' Tea said.

Yami left the park without looking back once at Tea.

Tea was shocked and heartbroken. She couldn't believe that this had happened. She had been so certain that Yami would jump at the chance of being together again that she had never considered this possibility.

Tea then collapsed on the ground as the tears fell down her face. She had never saw this coming. She had just wanted her man back. She hadn't cared about getting her son back. She had only wanted Yami back.

And it seemed like she had lost him.

* * *

Yami had gone right home. 'I never thought that Tea would come back.' Yami thought.

Yami had thought about what he would say if he ever saw Tea again, and he had said what he wanted to. He made Tea see that she had lost her chance with him.

Yami sat down in the chair as he thought. 'I'm actually surprised. I thought that some part of me would be upset at the fact that Tea would never be back. I don't feel that. I don't feel any pain at all.' Yami thought. He smiled. 'I suppose that I truly was over her.' Yami thought. He glanced at a picture of him and Yugi. 'I think that Yugi is really my heart.' Yami thought. He knew that he loved Yugi very much, and he realized that it was Yugi he really needed.

Right now.

Yami took out his phone and dialed Yugi's cell phone.

"_Yami, what is it?_" Yugi asked when he answered the phone.

"Yugi, I came home. Do you think you can come here?" Yami asked.

"_Why? Are you sick?_" Yugi asked.

"No. I just need you to come home. It's important." Yami said.

"_Okay. I'll see what I can say to get myself away from these three._" Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Bye." Yami said.

"_Bye._" Yugi said and hung up.

Yami set his phone down. 'I'm going to tell Yugi everything.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi hung up the phone.

Amara looked at Yugi worriedly. "Is Yami all right?" Amara asked. She had heard Yugi's end of the conversation and was worried about her son.

"He's fine. He just wants me to come home. He said that he needs to talk to me about something." Yugi said.

"Now?" Sharon asked.

"Mom, you have until April. Take it easy. I'll see you later." Yugi said. He then left the bakery that they had been in.

"I wonder what's going on." Mana said.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing." Sharon said.

"Well, we do need the boys to handle the cake and reception, so we'd better wait on them." Amara said.

Sharon and Mana nodded in agreement before the three women left the bakery.

* * *

Yugi arrived home. "Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami walked out. "Hey." Yami said.

"What's-" Yugi started.

Yami walked over and pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss.

Yugi was stunned, but wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him back.

The kiss remained chaste, so Yami broke the kiss before it could become too heated.

"What got into you?" Yugi asked.

"There's something that I need to tell you." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him a little uneasily. "Am I going to like this?" Yugi asked.

"At first, you might not, but you will in the end." Yami said as he led Yugi into the living room.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Okay. I'm going to be upfront with you, so please try not to overreact." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"After I left you guys earlier, I went into the park to take a walk. While I was there, I ran into Tea." Yami said.

"As in Tea Gardner." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Well, she came back saying that she wanted me back." Yami said.

Yugi looked a little worried.

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand reassuringly. "In any case, I ended up finding out that Tea's father did pay for her to go to Julliard, and he gave her the condition that he would pay if she left me." Yami said.

"We figured that." Yugi said.

"I know. She just confirmed. Apparently, she thought that if she left me to go to Julliard, then it would make her father happy. After she made it big, she had planned to come back to me. She didn't think I would move on." Yami said.

"She thought that you wouldn't move on in five years?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I don't know why she thought that, but she did. I told her that I had gotten over her, and that I had moved on." Yami said. He then smiled. "I also told her that I was engaged to you." Yami said.

"You did?" Yugi asked.

"I had every reason to. She thought that we had gotten together not long after she left. I corrected her on that fast." Yami said.

"Why did she care?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently, she thought that I would never move on, and that I would jump at the chance to be with her again." Yami said.

"And you didn't." Yugi said.

"No. I think she was shocked and angry that things didn't go her way, but things weren't going to go her way. She made the choice, and I moved on. She was angry that I did, but I don't care." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "So, how are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"You know, I had thought about what I would say to her if I ever saw her again. I said what I needed to. She actually tried the tear thing, but it didn't work. I left her in the park, and I came straight here." Yami said.

"Yami, how are you?" Yugi asked again.

"The truth is that I don't feel sad or upset at all. I thought I would a little, but I don't. Leaving her behind didn't hurt me at all. I really did get over her." Yami said.

"I'm glad." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "There was never going to be a competition between you. I mean, we've been together a little over a year, and I know that you love me. There are just certain ways you look at me or a way you speak to me that lets me know that you love me. I don't have to hear you say 'I love you' to know that you do. Of course, it doesn't hurt to hear it." Yami said.

"No. It doesn't.' Yugi agreed.

"When Tea and I were together, I always wondered if she did love me. I never felt it the way I do with you. Even when she would say it, I wasn't sure." Yami said. He smiled. "I don't question it with you." Yami said.

"So, are you sure that you made the right choice?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I know I did." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi. "I don't have a doubt about us." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said.

Yami then kissed Yugi again, although this kiss was much more passionate.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami pried Yugi's mouth open and started to roam around the inside, making sure to stroke every inch of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi let out a loud moan at this.

The two soon broke apart for air.

"How long before Dad and Aknankanon brought the boys back?" Yugi asked.

"A couple of hours." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "More than enough." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He picked Yugi up before he headed upstairs with him.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

The door to the room was kicked open, and Yami walked into the room and over to the bed before he set Yugi down.

Yugi moved back to the head of the bed, and Yami climbed onto the bed with him before he straddled Yugi at the waist.

"So, was this the real reason why you wanted me to come home?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "A big part of it. I also wanted to tell you the truth." Yami said.

"Well, you've done that part." Yugi said.

"Yes, and now for the fun part." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi rather passionately.

Yugi raised his arms and wrapped them around Yami's neck before he pulled Yami closer to him as he opened his mouth.

Yami immediately slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around the inside.

Yugi moaned loudly at the feeling.

Yami raised his hands and cupped Yugi's face in his hands.

Yugi then tangled his hands into Yami's hair as he started a tongue duel with Yami for dominance.

Yami fought with Yugi lightly before he gave himself up and allowed Yugi to slip his tongue into Yami's mouth.

Yugi started to roam around the inside of Yami's mouth.

This time, it was Yami who moaned.

The need for air forced the two to break apart.

Yugi panted lightly. "You must really want me." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "There isn't anyone else that I want. Besides, you of all people should know how easy it is for me to get hot for you." Yami said.

"I know that for a fact." Yugi said. He couldn't count the number of times that he had suddenly been jumped by Yami when they were alone in the room just because Yami had suddenly gotten into the mood.

"Good." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi again as he traced his fingers over Yugi's face lightly.

Yugi moaned loudly.

Yami then broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yugi's jaw. He soon reached Yugi's neck and started pant butterfly kisses along Yugi's neck.

Yugi leaned his head back and groaned at the feeling.

When Yami reached Yugi's pulse point, he started to suck on Yugi's neck until he left a nice bruise there. He then continued on down to Yugi's collarbone, where he bit down lightly.

"Ah!" Yugi gasped as he arched up lightly.

Yami then licked the bite mark as if he was saying sorry. He then grasped the hem of Yugi's shirt before he pulled it up. He pulled away so that he could pull Yugi's shirt over his head and throw it into the floor. He admired Yugi for a moment. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Yami asked as he kissed Yugi chastely again.

"Several times today." Yugi replied.

"Good." Yami said. He then moved down and started to kiss, lick, and nip at Yugi's chest. He made sure to go over every inch of Yugi's chest before he moved on down. He took one of Yugi's nipples into his mouth before he started to suck on it.

Yugi gasped and arched his back at that.

Yami continued to suck on Yugi's nipple until it was hard. He then moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Yugi panted lightly at that.

Yami then moved down to kiss down Yugi's abdomen before he reached Yugi's navel. He dipped his tongue into Yugi's navel several times.

Yugi moaned at that.

Yami then rose up and unbuttoned Yugi's pants before he pulled the pants and his boxers off, tossing them into the floor.

Yugi shivered slightly at that.

Yami then placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down to lick at the tip of Yugi's member, tasting the pre-cum that had accumulated there.

Yugi gasped at that.

Yami then took the tip of Yugi's member into his mouth and started to suck gently on it.

Yugi moaned at that as he reached down to tangle his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami slowly moved down until he had taken the entire length of Yugi's member into his mouth. He then started to suck on Yugi.

"Oh! Ah! Yami!" Yugi groaned as he tightened his hands in Yami's hair.

If Yugi was pulling on Yami's hair, he didn't act like it as he continued to suck on Yugi's member.

Yami started to suck even harder on Yugi's member. He could taste it as more pre-cum leaked out of Yugi's member and into his mouth. Yami then started to suck very hard on Yugi's member, wanting to force Yugi to release.

Yugi wasn't able to take much. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was panting and sweating from Yami's actions.

Yami chuckled. "You always look so sexy in afterglow." Yami said.

"You say-that every-time." Yugi said between gasps for breath.

"And it's always true." Yami said. He pulled his shirt off before he threw into the floor. He then took his own pants and boxers off, throwing them into the floor with Yugi's clothes.

Yugi glanced at Yami's now naked body. "And you said I was beautiful. You're even more so." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi lightly. "That's your opinion." Yami said

"I know." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again. He reached over and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He then opened it and coated three fingers in the substance before he dropped the lube onto the bed. He then broke the kiss as he slipped a finger into Yugi.

Yugi groaned at this.

Yami pumped the finger in and out of Yugi slowly before he added in the second finger.

"Yami!" Yugi moaned as Yami started to stretch him.

Yami smirked before he added in a third finger, deliberately striking Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked as he stretched Yugi a little more before he removed his fingers.

Yugi groaned at that.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yami said. He picked up the lube and poured some into his hand before he coated his member in the substance. He then tossed the bottle to the side.

Yugi raised his legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist.

Yami then took Yugi's hands in his before he thrust all the way into Yugi to the hilt.

"AH!" Yugi shouted as he arched up against Yami.

Yami remained still for several moments.

"Yami, move!" Yugi practically ordered.

"As you wish." Yami said. He then pulled out until just the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in fast and hard.

Yugi tightened his legs around Yami's waist slightly.

Yami started a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of Yugi.

"Ah! Yami! Oh! So good!" Yugi moaned.

"Yugi! So tight! Damn! Wonderful!" Yami groaned.

The two continued with their fast pace.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed as Yami struck his prostate.

Yami smirked as he started to thrust right into that spot.

Yugi cried out each time Yami struck his prostate.

It wasn't long before Yami felt himself nearing his end. He reached between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take much for Yugi to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around his member, and he was forced over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi. He then collapsed on top of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were panting as they came down from their high.

Yami then pulled out of Yugi before he rolled over to lay down beside him.

"Well, that was a fun way to spend the afternoon." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I agree." Yami said. He then kissed Yugi again. "And I'm not through." Yami said. He then pounced.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

Yugi and Yami had finally showered and gotten dressed again. They were now sitting on the couch together.

"Well, I have to say that you were rather hot today." Yugi said as he leaned against Yami.

"I know. I think seeing Tea again made me realize how lucky I am to have you." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami.

"Well, I know that chances are that Tea never really loved me, so I'm lucky to have found someone who really does love me." Yami said, kissing the back of Yugi's neck.

Yugi smiled. "I can say the same." Yugi said.

"I do know that Tea is really unfeeling in many ways though. When I told her that you were another father to Terrance and that you loved him just as much as I do, she even made the comment that we could let you keep Terrance, and she and I could be together." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami in shock. "She said that?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I don't know what she was thinking. I thought she knew that I would not leave my son for anything." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's what makes the difference between you two. You do love your son and she doesn't. In time, Tea will most likely regret her decision to leave you and Terrance. She'll realize that she really does want Terrance in her life, and by that time, it's probably going to be too late." Yugi said.

"For me, it already is. I've moved on, and I'm happy with the life I have now." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said. He leaned up and kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami chuckled. "I have everything that I could ever want right here." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The front door opened.

"Papa! Daddy!"

Yugi and Yami got up and headed into the front hall after hearing that.

Jaden and Terrance ran over to them, hugging them.

"So, did you boys have fun?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Gramps and Grandpa took us to a ballgame." Jaden said.

"It was fun." Terrance added with a smile.

"That's great." Yami said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "They really loved the game." Aknankanon said.

"Well, thanks for watching them today." Yugi said.

"Anytime. You know that we love to spend time with our grandsons." Lucas said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said.

"How did the wedding plans go?" Aknankanon asked.

"Ask the women. They're the ones that are planning this." Yami said.

"Did you two not help at all?" Lucas asked.

"Any idea we have is usually shot down. They haven't really asked our opinion on much." Yugi said.

"I'm close to just telling them to do what they want to do. We'll just show up." Yami said.

"That's probably the best thing to do." Lucas agreed.

* * *

That night, Jaden and Terrance were already tucked into bed and sleeping.

Yugi and Yami had gone around nine. Both had to get up to go to work in the morning, so they knew that they couldn't stay up too late.

Yugi had gone to sleep rather quickly.

Yami, however, lay awake that night. He glanced over at Yugi, who was sleeping soundly.

After fighting for some time, Yami sat up. He looked back down at Yugi. 'After today, I know without a doubt that Yugi and I are meant to be together. We just click. Now that I think about it, we always have.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that he had developed a small crush on Yugi back in high school, but he had decided to go out with Tea because he knew that he cared for her a lot more than Yugi. So, Yami had decided to go on and date Tea. Instead, that turned out to be a bad decision for him. He never really felt like Tea loved him at all. He never saw it in the way she looked at him and spoke to him. It always just seemed like Tea was rather distant from him. He had thought that things would get better after they had Terrance, but he saw that that was wrong as well. Tea had left him high and dry.

'Well, at least I know that I am with someone who won't do that to me. I know that Yugi loves me. I can tell it everyday just in the way Yugi looks at me. I don't ask myself if he does.' Yami thought.

Yes. Yami knew without a doubt that this was the real thing. He felt more love din the first few months of being with Yugi than he ever did in the six years he was with Tea.

'This is real. I know that. The fact that I could walk away from Tea and not feel even a shred of pain at the thought of never seeing her again proves that. I am really over her.' Yami thought

With that thought, Yami lay back down and pulled Yugi into his arms.

"Good night, Yugi. I love you." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami find out something important.

R&R.


	12. News and Confrontation

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- News and Confrontation

~Two Weeks Later~

Yugi was busy looking over a file in his office for work. He had a patient he would need to see soon.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened and one of the nurses looked in. "Dr. Mutou, your ten-thirty appointment is here." the nurse said.

Yugi glanced at his watch, "Mrs. Smith is early." Yugi said.

"I know, but you usually want to go ahead and see patients if you're not busy." the nurse said.

"Thank you. I'll be there in a moment." Yugi said.

The nurse nodded and left.

Yugi sighed as he stood up. 'I wish my stomach would settle down. I've felt a little sick all morning.' Yugi thought, hoping that he wouldn't get sick.

Yugi then headed out to see his patient.

* * *

Yami was in his office doing work.

The phone rang.

Yami picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Yami Sennen."

"_Hello, dear. How are you?_" Amara asked.

Yami mentally sighed. He dreaded talking to his mother now because it would inevitably lead to talk of the wedding plans that he had absolutely no part of. "Hey, Mom. What's going on?" Yami asked.

"_Well, I was wondering if you had talked to Yugi at all today._" Amara said.

"No. Yugi had a pretty full schedule today. I doubt that I'll talk to him until after I get home today." Yami replied.

"_Well, Sharon and I were wanting to talk to you about more of the wedding plans._" Amara said.

'Why?' Yami asked himself. He gave a low sigh before he said, "I'm not sure when we'll be able to do that, Mom. I'll have to talk to Yugi about this and get back to you." Yami said.

"_That's fine. Just make sure that you talk to him about it._" Amara said.

"Okay, Mom. I will. Bye." Yami said.

"_Bye._" Amara said before she hung up.

Yami then got back to work.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yami said.

The door opened, and Atemu walked in.

"Hey, Atemu. What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Yami, did you know that Tea Gardner is back in town?" Atemu asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes." Yami said.

"You've seen her?" Atemu asked, shocked.

"Yes. I saw her in the park two weeks ago." Yami said.

Atemu was shocked.

Yami looked up at his brother. "Before you have a fit, she told me she wanted me back, I told her no, and I left. I told Yugi I saw her, and I made sure he knew that I had chosen him, not Tea." Yami said.

"Oh." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "Atemu, I have gotten over Tea. I don't have any feelings for her now. I'm with Yugi, and I am going to get married to Yugi. You don't have to worry." Yami said.

Atemu sat down. "I was planning to warn you that she was back in town, but I see that that point is moot now." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It is. I'm not going to let anything come between me and Yugi." Yami said.

"Glad to hear that." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi still felt sick to his stomach. He had taken to eating some saltine crackers to settle his stomach.

A nurse opened the door. "Dr. Mutou, we're going to lunch. Do you want anything?" a nurse asked.

"No, thank you." Yugi said.

"Are you all right?" the nurse asked.

"I haven't felt well, actually." Yugi said.

"Why not just give yourself a blood test? You'll find out fast what is going on so you'll know what to do." the nurse said.

"Thanks. I might take your advice." Yugi said.

The nurse nodded and left.

Yugi thought about that for a moment. 'That's a great idea.' Yugi thought. He stood up and headed to the lab in the office to do just that.

* * *

Yami had gotten off work early, so he was able to let Mana leave from babysitting early.

"Daddy!" Jaden and Terrance shouted as they greeted him

"Hey, boys." Yami said.

Mana walked out. "How was work?" Mana asked.

"It was fine, Mana. Thanks for asking." Yami said. He glanced down at the two boys and said, "How were they today?"

"They were fine, Yami. Good as always." Mana said.

"Well, thanks for watching them for us." Yami said.

"No problem. See you boys later." Mana said as she kissed the top of Terrance's head and then Jaden's head before she left.

"Daddy, can Syrus come over now?" Jaden asked.

Yami remembered that Yugi had said the day before that Syrus could come over once he got home from work. "Sure. I'll call Syrus's mother and see if it's all right with her." Yami said. He then called Mrs. Truesdale and found out that it was fine.

Yami turned to his son. "Syrus will be here soon." Yami said.

"Yay!" both boys said.

Yami smiled. He was glad that Terrance got along as well with Syrus as Jaden did.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Truesdale came over with Syrus.

"I hope this isn't much trouble for you." Mrs. Truesdale said.

"Of course not. It's fine." Yami assured her.

"All right. I'll pick Syrus up in a few hours." Mrs. Truesdale said before she left.

Syrus, Jaden, and Terrance all headed upstairs to play.

Yami walked into the living room and sat down. He then opened his briefcase to do some work that he had brought home with him.

* * *

Yugi was doing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Yugi called.

A lab tech came in. "Here are the results you wanted." the tab tech said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

The lab tech then left.

Yugi looked at them and saw that they were the results for his blood work. 'Well, now to find out what is going on with me.' Yugi thought. He opened the results and read them.

Yugi's eyes then widened in shock, and he read through the results ten more times just to make sure that he had read them right.

'Well, that explains a lot.' Yugi thought.

* * *

That evening, Yami was sitting at the table reading the paper. He always read the paper in the evening instead of in the morning.

Yugi walked into the kitchen and saw that Yami was at the table. "Yami, can I talk to you for a moment?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced up before putting the paper down. "Sure, Yugi. What's on your mind?" Yami asked.

Yugi walked over and sat down in Yami's lap before he put an arm around Yami's neck. "What would you say about moving the date of the wedding up?" Yugi asked.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "How soon?" Yami asked.

"I was thinking in August." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Well, because we have a little bundle of joy coming, and I would like to get married before I look like a cow." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened as he understood Yugi's statement. "You mean you're-" Yami started.

Yugi nodded.

"When did you find out?" Yami asked.

"Today. I wasn't feeling well, so I took one of the nurse's advice and gave myself a blood test. That's when I found out." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Any idea how far along you are?" Yami asked.

"Not yet. I've got an appointment set up for tomorrow." Yugi said.

"This is great." Yami said before he kissed Yugi rather passionately.

"I'm glad. I was worried that you might not be this excited." Yugi said.

"Why wouldn't I be excited about this? It isn't every day that a person is told that they are going to be a father again." Yami said.

"Well, I know that we had talked about waiting until we were married at least a year before we had any kids." Yugi said.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi. "No worries. It might be sooner than we had planned, but I am still happy about this." Yami said.

"Good. I was worried." Yugi said.

"No need to be. We are going to have a happy family." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said. He then said, "Who tells our mothers?"

Yami's eyes widened. "No way! I am not telling them!" Yami said.

"Someone has to." Yugi said.

"You tell them. They won't kill you because you are pregnant with their grandchild." Yami said.

"How about we tell them together?" Yugi asked.

"I'll be the one who is hiding behind you in fear." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It won't be as bad as you think. They'll probably be more excited about the pregnancy than the wedding now." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "And your father is the one who is going to be holding the shotgun to my back at the wedding." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Who would have thought that we would end up with a shotgun wedding?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Yami said. He then leaned forward and kissed Yugi. "I'm not too unhappy about this. It's a great thing in my opinion." Yami said, placing his hand in Yugi's stomach.

"Glad you think so." Yugi said.

* * *

~The Following Morning~

Yugi had gotten up before anyone else had that morning. He felt sick to his stomach once again. 'At least I know that that this is morning sickness.' Yugi thought, glad that he knew why he was feeling sock now.

Yugi got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Once done, he headed downstairs to start breakfast.

While cooking, arms wrapped around Yugi's waist and lips kissed his neck.

Yugi smiled. "Morning, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Morning." Yami said.

"I hope that pancakes are okay with you." Yugi said.

"Sure. It's fine." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I need you to let me go so that I can finish." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, but did as Yugi said and let go.

"Why don't you go get the kids up?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing." Yami said. He then headed upstairs.

'Well, Yami's in a good mood. I'm glad of that.' Yugi thought.

Soon, Yami had Jaden and Terrance downstairs.

"Morning, Papa." both boys said.

"Morning." Yugi said as he placed the pancakes in a pile on a plate before he walked over and set them down on the table. "I hope that you're hungry." Yugi said.

"Pancakes!" both boys said happily as they grabbed some and put them on their plates.

"I think that they like it, too." Yami said as he got three glasses down.

"I can see that." Yugi said as he got the orange juice out of the refrigerator.

Once all four glasses were filled, Yugi put the orange juice back up.

Yami placed a glass in front of each of the boys before he put one out for him and Yugi as well.

The two then sat down to eat.

"Is Mana going to keep us again today?" Jaden asked.

"No, Jaden. Grandpa is going to keep you today." Yugi said.

"He is?" Terrance asked.

"Yes. He had today off, so he offered to watch you. You'll be spending the day with him." Yugi replied.

"It's always fun when Grandpa keeps us." Jaden said.

"I'm glad that you think so." Yugi said.

Once the family was finished with breakfast, Yami had the boys go upstairs to get ready to leave while Yugi stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Once done, Yugi headed back up to his room to get ready to leave.

Yami came into the room. "What time is your appointment?" Yami asked.

"It's at ten." Yugi said.

"I can talk to Seto and see if I can get off. I'll meet you there." Yami said.

Yug turned to him. "Don't do that!" Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked, taken aback by Yugi's reaction.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, I don't want anyone else knowing about this until I see the doctor." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I just want to make sure everything is fine first. Besides, there are going to be the inevitable questions of when are you due, how far along are you, and such. I'd like to know the answers to those questions." Yugi explained.

"Okay. I get that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Please just don't tell anyone." Yugi said.

"Okay. Do you promise to call me as soon as you get done at the doctor's office?" Yami asked as he walked over to wrap his arms around Yugi.

"Of course I will, Yami. You'll be the first call that I make. I promise." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

"We're ready!" Jaden called.

"I better get them to Dad." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I'd better get to work. I'll see you later." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami then grabbed his briefcase and left.

Yugi headed out of his room. "Come on, boys." Yugi said.

Jaden and Terrance followed Yugi out to his car and got in.

Yugi drove to his parent's house.

Lucas walked out of the house when they got there.

"Grandpa!" Jaden and Terrance shouted as they ran over to Lucas.

"Hey, boys. It's good to see you." Lucas said.

"Thanks for watching them today, Dad." Yugi said.

"Not a problem. I had the day off anyway." Lucas said.

"Okay. One of us will get them around five-thirty or six unless we get off earlier." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Lucas said.

Yugi then got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Yugi had arrived at his doctor's appointment. He had gotten his paperwork, filled it out before he handed it back in, and sat back down to wait for his name to be called.

"Yugi Mutou." a nurse called.

Yugi got up and headed over to the nurse.

"Follow me." the nurse said.

Yugi followed the nurse into the back. The nurse took Yugi's height and weight before she led him into a room.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." the nurse said before she left.

Yugi sat down to wait for the doctor to come in.

It was about ten minutes before Yugi's doctor, Dr. Harlan came into the room. "Hello, Yugi. It's been a while since I've seen you." Dr. Harlan said.

Yugi smiled. "I know." Yugi said.

"So, since it's another three months before the time for your annual physical, to what due I owe the honor of your visit?" Dr. Harlan asked.

Yugi had been a patient of Dr. Harlan's for several years, and he knew that Yugi only came in when he was very sick or for his annual physical.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"Are you certain?" Dr. Harlan asked.

"Yes. I gave myself a blood test at my office, and it came back that I was pregnant. I know that you'll have to do your own blood test, so go ahead." Yugi said.

Dr. Harlan chuckled. "On top of things as usual." Dr. Harlan said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Dr. Harlan drew the blood. "The analysis will take about half an hour. Care to wait around that long?" Dr. Harlan asked.

"It's fine." Yugi said.

Dr. Harlan nodded and left.

Yugi waited for the half hour before Dr. Harlan returned.

"Well, you were right, which I'm not surprised about." Dr. Harlan said.

"I figured as much." Yugi said."Well, I might as well do a full examination to find out everything else." Dr. Harlan said.

In addition to being a doctor for general healthcare, he also was a doctor who specialized in caring for male patients who ended up pregnant.

Yugi changed into a gown and got on the table.

Dr. Harlan then did an ultrasound. "Well, it appears that your baby is healthy as can be." Dr. Harlan said.

"Good." Yugi said, smiling. He was looking at the screen, so he could see the baby. He was happy about this. He was also happy to hear that the baby was healthy.

"Well, I would judge that you are about seven weeks along." Dr. Harlan said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"I would also judge your due date to be around January 13." Dr. Harlan said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yugi said.

"I'll need you to start taking the prenatal vitamins that I am going to prescribe. I'd also like you to watch what you eat." Dr. Harlan said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"And you'll also need to start coming in for a check-up once a month for now. It'll be more as you get further along." Dr. Harlan said.

"I understand." Yugi said.

"You can get dressed and leave now." Dr. Harlan said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

Dr. Harlan left.

Yugi then got back into his clothes and headed out the door. He went up to the nurse at the front.

The nurse took the folder and processed him out. "I see that you'll need an appointment for next month." the nurse said.

"Yes. I will." Yugi said.

The nurse then checked the openings. "We can get you in on July 12th at eleven-thirty." the nurse said.

"That will work." Yugi said. He knew that that was the week before they were supposed to go on vacation.

"All right. " the nurse said as she set up the appointment. She handed Yugi a card with a reminder of the appointment. "Thank you." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Yugi said before he left. Once at his car, he got out his cell phone and called Yami at work like he promised.

"_What did the doctor say?_" Yami asked the instant he answered the phone.

Yugi laughed. "Hello to you, too." Yugi said.

"_Sorry, Yugi._" Yami said, sounding sheepish. "_I'm a little excited about this, and I wanted to know._" Yami told him.

"I understand, Yami. Everything is fine. Dr. Harlan said that the baby I fine, and I'm about seven weeks along. He said that my due date is January 13th, so that'll be the time period for the baby to be born." Yugi said.

"_Perfect._" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I need to get to the office. I'll talk to you more later." Yugi said.

"_Okay. Don't work too hard._" Yami said.

"I won't, Yami. I'll see you later." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. Bye." _Yami said.

"Bye." Yugi said before he hung up. He then turned on his car and headed for his office.

* * *

Yami arrived home to find that Yugi was alone in the house. "You didn't forget the kids, right?" Yami asked.

Yugi glanced at his fiancé. "Yami, do you honestly think that I would be so distracted by something that I would forget about our sons?" Yugi asked.

"Just making sure." Yami said as he sat down by Yugi.

"I went to get them, but they begged me to let them spend the night with Grandma and Grandpa. I figured that it couldn't hurt since Mom and Dad wanted them to stay anyway." Yugi said.

"They spend a lot of time at their grandparents' house." Yami said.

"Both sets." Yugi added.

"No harm in it. It is the summertime, so they can stay with their grandparents every so often." Yami stated.

"I know." Yugi said.

"So, the little one is doing fine." Yami said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yes. Both of us are doing fine, actually." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami said as he nuzzled Yugi's neck.

Yugi laughed. "I know, Yami. I'll have a doctor's appointment right before we go on vacation." Yugi said.

Yami pulled away to look at Yugi. "Can you still travel, though?" Yami asked.

"Yami, take it easy. I can travel up until I am six months pregnant. After that, I won't be able to travel much." Yugi said.

"Good thing that our family is here." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two were silent for a moment.

"So, we have the house to ourselves for the night." Yami said.

"Yes." Yugi smiled. "Then how about-" Yami started.

Yugi turned to look at Yami. "How about you hold that thought for a few hours? We do need to eat before we do anything." Yugi pointed out.

"Right." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, Yami. We'll have the whole night together." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi. "It's a good thing that we have the house to ourselves." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"So, what do we want for dinner?" Yami asked.

"I was thinking that we could go out to dinner to eat. We haven't had Chinese in a while since Jaden and Terrance don't like it, so I thought that we could treat ourselves." Yugi said.

"Sounds good to me." Yami said.

The two headed upstairs and got ready to go.

Once they were ready, they left the house.

* * *

Ho Fong's Chinese restaurant was one of the best Chinese restaurants in Domino, and it wasn't but a fifteen-minute drive from Yugi and Yami's house.

The two got out of the car once Yami had parked.

"I'm surprised. It's usually more crowded then this, especially on a Friday night." Yugi said.

"Don't complain." Yami said.

The two headed into the restaurant and soon sat down to eat.

After ordering, their food was soon brought to them.

"So, is there anything special that you have to do?" Yami asked.

"I just have to watch what I eat and take some prenatal vitamins that I was prescribed." Yugi said.

"Should you be eating this then?" Yami asked.

"I just can't go overboard on my eating. I'll be fine." Yugi assured him.

Yami nodded.

Once the two were done, they paid for their meal and left the restaurant.

"So, shall we go home." Yami asked.

"Yami, we might as well make the most of this night. We can go out and do something together." Yugi said.

"Hmm. That's a good idea." Yami said.

"How about we go and see a movie?" Yugi asked.

"Excellent idea." Yami said as he got into the passenger seat. He chuckled. "At least we don't have to see a kiddie movie." Yami said.

"No, we don't." Yugi agreed.

The two headed to the movie theater.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into their house after a night out.

"You know, we haven't had a date night in a while." Yami said.

"I know. We've been so busy with the wedding and the kids that we haven't had the chance to just go out by ourselves in a while." Yugi said.

"It was nice, though." Yami said.

"You might as well enjoy it while you have the chance. Once this baby is born," Yugi said, patting his stomach, "we won't have much of a chance to get out."

"I know, but we can enjoy it while we can." Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I am." Yami said, leaning down to kiss Yugi.

"Yami, I was talking about real dessert." Yugi said.

Yami pulled back. "You what?" Yami asked.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream." Yugi said. He ducked out of Yami's arms and headed into the kitchen.

Yami sighed. 'Am I ever going to manage to get some action tonight?' Yami asked himself as he followed his fiancé into the kitchen.

Yugi was already into the refrigerator. "Well, it looks like vanilla is all we have." Yugi said as he took it out.

"Is there a certain kind that you want?" Yami asked.

"It's fine. I can pick it up later." Yugi said. He fixed himself a bowl of ice cream with chocolate syrup. He glanced over at Yami and said, "Want any?"

"Why not?" Yami said. He walked over and made himself a bowl.

The two then sat down to eat it.

"I don't usually eat ice cream like this." Yugi remarked.

"I think that this might be a sign that we need to keep the house in stock of ice cream during your pregnancy." Yami said.

"Probably." Yugi agreed.

Once done, the two washed the bowls.

"Now," Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, "it's time for your kind of dessert."

Yami smirked before he kissed Yugi roughly.

It would be a long night for them.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning feeling rather content. He glanced over and saw that Yami was sleeping on his stomach with his arms under the pillow.

'He should be wore out after last night.' Yugi thought.

The two had ended up going five rounds the night before.

'It was a perfect night, though.' Yugi thought. He then got out of bed and took a shower before he headed downstairs. He went outside and got the paper before going back in.

Unlike Yami, Yugi read the paper in the morning.

Yugi had just sat down at the table with a glass of orange juice to read the paper when the doorbell. 'Who could that be?' Yugi asked himself. He stood up and walked over to answer the door.

Tea stood on the doormat.

"Can I help you, Tea?" Yugi asked. He couldn't help but wonder why Tea had come here. He knew Yami ad told her that he didn't want her.

"I wanted to talk to you." Tea said. Her voice held no real emotion.

Yugi debated for a moment before he decided that he might as well hear whatever it was that Tea wanted to say. He figured that he might as well get it over with. "Sure. Come on in." Yugi said, stepping aside.

Tea walked into the house, and Yugi shut the door.

The two walked into the living room.

"What can I do for you, Tea?" Yugi asked. He was being polite to her because she hadn't done anything to warrant his anger as of yet.

"I want you to let Yami go." Tea said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Tea, Yami is free to leave whenever he wants if he so chooses. I am not forcing him to stay here." Yugi said.

"Of course he is forced to! You've let him live here for four years, so he feels he has to stay here with you because of that!" Tea snapped.

"Tea, I am not forcing Yami to stay here. He could have chosen to leave with you, and I would not have stopped him. He is a free man." Yugi said.

"Like hell he is! Why did he choose to stay with you instead of coming to me?" Tea demanded.

"Because he wanted to." Yugi answered calmly.

"Bullshit! I know that Yami loved me! I know that he still does! He's only with you because he feels he has to remain with you to repay you!" Tea snapped.

"Tea, I have never told Yami that he has to repay me. I've never asked him for anything. When I saw him five years ago, I saw that Yami was down on his luck and needed help. I offered him a place to live that was better than where he was. I did nothing more than that." Yugi said.

"Like I'll believe you. Yami doesn't love you. He couldn't love you." Tea said.

"Why, Tea? Why couldn't he love me?" Yugi asked.

"Because you're nothing special!" Tea snapped.

"That's your reason?" Yugi asked.

"Of course! Yami would still be with me if you hadn't gotten in our way!" Tea snapped.

* * *

Yami had woken up because of the yelling. He was groggy for a moment before he realized what was going on.

'Why the hell would Tea come here?' Yami asked himself.

Yami got out of bed and quickly dressed, intending to go downstairs and put an end to this.

Once dressed, Yami headed downstairs.

However, he stopped at the fact that Yugi was talking to her.

* * *

"So, I got in your way." Yugi said.

"Yes!" Tea said.

"Who left whom, Tea?" Yugi asked.

Tea looked startled. "What?" Tea asked.

"From what Yami told me, your father offered to pay for you to go Julliard if you left Yami. You left him to go to Julliard. You were the one who left Yami." Yugi said.

"It didn't matter! Yami knew that I would come back!" Tea said.

"Really? Did you tell him that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, no." Tea said.

"Did you even tell him that you were planning to come back?" Yugi asked.

"No." Tea said.

"Yami had no idea that you intended to come back. In fact, he figured that he would never see you again when you left him five years ago." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter! I was the one that Yami chose back in high school!" Tea snapped.

"Perhaps, but you were the one who wasted that relationship. I will admit that had you not left, you two might still be together, but the fact of the matter is that you made the choice to leave Yami. You chose to give him up in order to chase your dream of becoming a dancer. You left Yami behind." Yugi said.

"I did what I needed to. I wanted to be a dancer, and this was my only shot." Tea said.

"Maybe, but don't you think that Yami had dreams of his own. He gave up some of his own dreams to be with you. He never gave you or Terrance up in order to achieve those dreams." Yugi said.

"It doesn't-" Tea started.

"It does matter, Tea. Yami was willing to give those things up, but you weren't. You left him with a child five years ago. You never acted as if you cared about the fact that you were giving him up." Yugi said.

"I was going to come back." Tea said.

"Tea, you left Yami with nothing. I offered to help Yami out. We lived here for four years before we got together. We had been together a year when he asked me to marry him. I never forced anything on him as you seem to think." Yugi said.

Tea shook her head. "No. Yami wouldn't have gone to you if you hadn't helped him. I know he would have waited on me." Tea said. She didn't want to believe that Yami had really given up on her.

"Tea, Yami would have moved on from you regardless of what happened. You never tried to reach him in five years. All that shows is that your dancing career meant a lot more to you than anything else." Yugi said.

"And what about you?" Tea demanded.

"I don't deny that I do have dreams. I may not get to some of them, but I won't leave Yami if the opportunity presents itself. If he can't go with me, I won't go." Yugi said

Tea looked surprised.

"Tea, I won't give up Yami because I have the chance to get something I want." Yugi said.

Tea was stunned. She hadn't expected this.

"Tea, I love Yami, and I won't give him up that easily. I'm not going to turn my back on him. I am in love with him, and that won't change." Yugi said.

Tea wasn't sure what to say.

"I never forced this. I never would. Yami moved on from you. He started dating me, we fell in love, and he proposed. He moved on from you, Tea. You need to accept the fact that you lost him when you made that choice five years ago." Yugi said.

"But he still loves me. I know he does." Tea said.

"No, I don't." Yami said, stepping into the room.

Yugi and Tea both turned to look at him.

"Tea, I got over you a long time ago. As Yugi said, I moved on. I love Yugi now, and I am not going to leave him just because you had a change of heart." Yami said.

"But-" Tea said.

"No buts, Tea. I have made up my mind. You left me. Now you have to live with the consequences of those actions." Yami said.

Tea was startled by this.

"Tea, I think it would be best if you leave." Yugi said.

Tea looked at Yugi and then at Yami. She then headed for the door.

"And Tea." Yami said.

Tea turned to look at him.

"Yugi never asked me for anything in return for Terrance and me living here. I started dating him because I wanted to. I proposed because I wanted to. I love him, and nothing you do can change that." Yami said.

Without another word, Tea left.

Yami walked over to Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine. I never yelled or got upset." Yugi said.

"Why did you let her in?" Yami asked curiously.

"Because I knew that she would keep coming here until she said her piece. I just got it over with." Yugi said.

"It makes me angry that she thinks you forced me into this relationship." Yami said.

"It's okay, Yami. You know the truth." Yugi said.

"I suppose." Yami said. He looked down at Yugi and said, "You handled that well."

"I know. Tea just doesn't want to face the fact that she gave you up. She didn't think of the possible consequences of her actions." Yugi said.

"I just hope that she leaves us alone now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry about it, Yami. Since you're up, how about breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"Good idea." Yami agreed.

Yugi headed into the kitchen to fix breakfast, and Yami went to help him.

Both were putting what happened with Tea behind them so that they could look ahead to their bright, happy future.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami tell their families about the pregnancy.

R&R.


	13. Moving the Date

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Moving the Date

Yugi and Yami had sat down in the living room after they had gotten all of the dishes washed up from breakfast.

"So, when do we tell our mothers about the change in the date?" Yami asked.

"Well, for them to get everything for the wedding set up, we need to do it today." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Neither one of them are going to be thrilled that they only have two and a half months to get the wedding planned. You know that that is the only thing that they are going to think about for the next two months." Yami said.

"I guess we're going to owe our fathers big time." Yugi said.

"You have no idea." Yami replied.

"Well, before we tell our mothers about the change in the date or about the pregnancy, there is something else that we are going to have to do." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"I think that we should tell Jaden and Terrance before we tell anyone else." Yugi said.

"Probably a good idea." Yami agreed.

Yugi then leaned against Yami. "Although I think that I could go back to sleep." Yugi said.

Yami glanced down at Yugi worriedly. "Did what happened with Tea wear you out that much?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami." Yugi said, smiling up at his fiancé. "Tiredness is a symptom of the pregnancy. No need to worry." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

Yugi laughed lightly at that. "No need to worry about that, Yami. I'll be tired a lot while I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I can't go to sleep now. We might as well get going to get the kids." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

The two stood up and grabbed their wallets and a set of the keys before they headed out the door to get Jaden and Terrance.

* * *

"Papa! Daddy!"

Jaden and Terrance ran over to Yugi and Yami as soon as they walked in the door.

"Hey, buddy. Did you have a good time?" Yami asked Jaden.

"Sure did! Grandpa played games with us, and we were able to watch our favorite movies." Terrance added, smiling brightly.

Yugi looked up. "Where they any trouble?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not. They were excellent, and you know that we love keeping them. We all had a lot of fun." Lucas answered.

"Yeah. We all did things together." Mana said.

"Grandma and Mana made cookies, and we helped!" Terrance said.

"You did?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We did!" Jaden said.

"And they were excellent. Better than usual." Lucas said.

"Dad!" Mana exclaimed, swatting her father in the arm."What? It's the truth." Lucas said with a mischievous look on his face.

Mana mock glared at her father.

"Where is Mom?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. She's with Amara. They wanted to get an early start on planning the wedding." Lucas said.

"I'll be going over there soon." Mana added.

"In any case, I think that we need to get home." Yami said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad." Yugi said.

"No problem." Lucas said. "Say goodbye to Grandpa and Mana." Yugi said.

"Bye, Grandpa. Bye, Mana."

Jaden and Terrance went over to hug the two before they left.

"Bye." Mana and Lucas called.

"Bye." Yugi and Yami said.

Once in the car, Yami headed the car home.

"What are we doing now?" Jaden asked.

"We are going home. Your papa and I have something that we need to tell you." Yami answered.

"Are we in trouble?" Terrance asked.

"No, Terrace. You are not in trouble. There is just something that we need to tell you both." Yugi replied.

"Okay." Terrance said.

Yami pulled into their driveway and parked the car.

The four got out of the car and headed up the front porch to the door.

"Go ahead upstairs for a few minutes and then we'll talk." Yugi said.

Jaden and Terrance dashed upstairs.

Yami walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. "So, how should we tell them?" Yami asked.

"Honestly. We'll just tell them that they are going to be big brothers and that we are going to be getting married sooner than we thought." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Yami said. He kissed the back of Yugi's neck. "You know, being a father again is a really exciting idea." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know what you mean. It'll be nice to have a baby again." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Same here." Yami said.

The two then walked into the living room.

"So, I suggest that we tell them now and then headed over to the mansion. We can call my father and ask him to come over, too." Yugi said.

Yami froze. "Why your father?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, you didn't really think that you were going to get out of having my father now. He'd want to now why we were getting married so soon. Plus, he would notice when I started to get fat." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled. "It won't be as bad as you think, Yami." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said, sitting down on the couch.

"So, tell them now?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "Might as well." Yami said.

"Jaden! Terrance! Come on downstairs so that we can talk to you!" Yugi called up the stairs to his two sons.

This sounds of feet pounding on the stairs told them that the two were on their way down.

A moment later, Jaden and Terrance came into the room.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"Sit down. We're going to tell you what we need to now." Yugi said.

The two walked over and sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" Terrance asked.

"We needed to tell you two that your papa is going to have a baby." Yami said.

"A baby?" Jaden asked, looking at Yugi.

"That's right. I am pregnant, which means that I am going to have a baby." Yugi said.

"Can we see him?" Terrance asked.

Yami chuckled. "Terrance, you won't be able to see the baby for close to nine months." Yami said.

"Why?" Terrance asked.

"Well, the baby has to stay inside of me for a while before he or she arrives, but after that nine months, you'll have your brother or sister." Yugi said.

"So, we'll be able to see them then?" Jaden asked.

"That's right." Yugi said.

"Can we have a brother?" Terrance asked.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I make no promises on that, Terrance. We'll just have to wait and see." Yugi said.

"Okay." Terrance said.

"Can we go play now?" Jaden asked.

"Not yet. There is one other thing that we need to tell you." Yami said.

The two boys waited expectantly.

"Since I am going to have a baby, Daddy and I are going to be getting married in August instead of April." Yugi said.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Because as it goes further along in the nine months I'm carrying the baby, I am going to get fatter because the baby is going to get bigger. Daddy and I just want to get married before I get too big." Yugi said.

"So, you're going to get fat? Like Ryou did?" Terrance asked.

"Yes. That's right." Yugi said.

"Cool." Jaden said.

Yami laughed.

Yugi didn't look so thrilled at that thought that his son that him getting fat was cool.

"All right, boys. You go upstairs and play for a little while." Yami said.

Jaden and Terrance hopped up off of the couch and headed upstairs to play.

Yugi walked over and sat down in Yami's lap. "Jaden thinks that me getting fat is cool. I really don't like this." Yugi said.

Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. You know that that's not going to last long." Yami said.

"I guess so." Yugi said. He glanced back at Yami. "Can I assume that you are putting off going over to your parents' house because you don't want to tell our mothers that we've changed the date of the wedding?" Yugi asked.

"You assume right." Yami said.

"It's not like you're going to the guillotine, Yami." Yugi said.

"I might as well be. I know that you think Mom and Sharon are going to be more happy about the fact that you are pregnant than upset over the fact that they only have two month and a half months to plan the wedding, but I think that they are going to be really upset by this." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "They aren't going to kill us." Yugi said.

"You, no. You're the one that is carrying their grandchild. I, on the other hand, am a dead man." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I doubt that that will happen." Yugi said.

"I'm not so sure." Yami said.

"You don't have to worry so much, Yami. Everything will be fine." Yugi said.

* * *

At the Sennen mansion, Amara and Sharon were busy talking about the wedding plans.

"Okay. We have a lot done, but we still have a lot to do." Amara said.

"Oh, don't worry. We have until April to get everything done." Sharon said.

Amara smiled. "You're right. So, do you think that we could possibly convince Yugi to wear a wedding dress?" Amara asked.

"Not a chance. I think that Yugi would definitely kill us for that one." Sharon said.

"I'd hate for them both to be in black tuxes, though." Amara said.

Sharon smiled. "I don't think that Yugi would have an objection to wearing a white tuxedo." Sharon said.

Amara smiled brightly. "Excellent! That will work!" Amara said.

Mana then walked into the living room. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Amara." Mana said.

"Hi, dear. Did Yugi and Yami get the boys yet?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah. I left not long after they did." Mana said. She then sat down by her mother at the table. "So, how far are we?" Mana asked.

"Well, we were thinking that we could get Yugi to wear a white tuxedo. No need for both of them to be in black." Amara said.

"Sounds good. Much better than the white wedding dress idea." Mana said.

"It wasn't a bad idea." Sharon said.

"Mom, you weren't going to get Yugi to agree to that, and you know it." Mana said.

"I suppose so." Sharon said.

"Now, let's get back to this." Amara said.

The three started to plan more details of the wedding.

* * *

Yugi and Yami decided that they needed to head on over to Yami's parents' house.

"Jaden! Terrance! Come down here! We're going over to Grammy and Gramps' house!" Yami called.

In a matter of seconds, the two were downstairs.

"Let's go." Jaden said.

The two already had their shoes on.

"Good. Come on." Yami said.

The two boys ran outside to the car.

"Off to the gallows." Yami said as he walked out.

Yugi shook his head. "Stop being so overdramatic." Yugi said. He locked the door before he walked over to the car.

"I am not being overdramatic. I am being honest." Yami said.

The two got into the car.

Yami then started to drive to his parents' house.

* * *

Amara, Sharon, and Mana were deep in their discussions about the wedding when Aknankanon popped his head into the room.

"Can you ladies stop for a moment?" Aknankanon asked.

Amara looked up. "Why, dear?" Amara asked.

"We have some visitors, and I think that all of you should come into the living room." Aknankanon said.

"I believe that we can take the time." Sharon agreed.

The three women stood up and followed Aknankanon out to the living room.

Lucas was sitting in the living room, but it was the older gentleman in the room who got their attention, especially Mana's.

"Grandpa!" Mana squealed excitedly, jumping forward to hug her grandfather tightly.

Solomon Mutou laughed. "It's good to see you, too, my girl." Solomon said. He held her at arms length to look at her. "You have grown into a fine young woman, Mana. How is it that you are not dating anyone/" Solomon asked.

Lucas growled.

"That's why." Mana said, smiling.

"Come now, Lucas. You need to let the girl go. She is already twenty-two." Solomon said.

"She's still too young, Dad." Lucas said.

"She needs to date." Solomon argued.

"When did you get here, Dad?" Sharon asked. She always called her father-in-law dad since that is what Solomon had told her to call him after she and Lucas had gotten engaged.

"About an hour ago. When Yugi called Lucas, we came over here." Solomon said.

"Yugi called?" Sharon asked.

Lucas nodded. "He asked if I would come over here. He said that there's something that he and Yami wanted to tell us." Lucas said.

Amara looked worried. "I hope that Yami isn't calling off the wedding." Amara said.

"Why would he do that?"

The group turned to see Heba and Atemu standing there with Matthew.

"When did you get here?" Aknankanon asked.

"Just now. Why would Yami call off the wedding?" Atemu asked.

"I heard that Tea Gardner is back in town." Amara replied.

Lucas frowned. "I'll kill him if he does." Lucas said.

"You won't get the chance." Aknankanon said.

Lucas looked over at him.

"I'll kill him first." Aknankanon said.

"How about giving Yami the benefit of the doubt?" Solomon asked.

"Because he fell head-over-heels for her before and left everything for her.' Atemu answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Matthew looked up at his father, surprised at the harshness.

Heba smiled. "Matthew, why don't you go upstairs and play?" Heba suggested.

"Okay, Papa." Matthew said. He then dashed upstairs.

Solomon looked at Atemu. "Atemu, you should remember that Yami was also seventeen when he started dating Tea. He is now twenty-eight, and he is a lot smarter now." Solomon said.

"I suppose we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Sharon said slowly.

"Come on. Why are we even talking about this? We all know that Yami loves Yugi, and there is no way that he will him for Tea." Mana said. She was confident in her future brother-in-law.

"We'll see." Lucas said.

Yugi and Yami arrived a few moments later with Terrance and Jaden.

The boys ran over to greet their grandparents.

"Grandpa Mutou!" the two exclaimed happily, hugging him.

Solomon laughed. "Hello, boys. You are growing up too fast for my taste." Solomon said.

"Did you bring us something?" Jade asked.

"Jaden Mutou! You know better than that!" Yugi scolded.

Jaden looked meek as he said, "Sorry, Papa."

"No need for that. I do have something for you, but you'll have to wait for it." Solomon said.

"Okay." Jaden said.

Yugi sighed. "You spoil them too much, Grandpa." Yugi said.

Sharon laughed. "Now you know how your father and I felt when he would spoil you growing up." Sharon said.

Solomon then looked at Terrance. "And you are looking more and more like your father everyday, Terrance." Solomon said.

It was true. Terrance was starting to look a more like Yami as he got older.

"Thanks, Grandpa Mutou." Terrance said.

Solomon smiled at him. "So, is there anything new?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. Papa's having a baby." Terrance said, smiling.

The room went quiet before every adult in the room looked over at Yugi and Yami.

Yugi was blushing at that. 'I didn't think Terrance would blurt that out.' Yugi thought.

"He's what?" Sharon asked.

"Daddy and Papa told us that they were having a baby. We're going to have a brother or sister in nine months!" Jaden said happily.

Yami rubbed his forehead. 'Well, part one is done.' Yami thought.

Jaden and Terrance were wondering what was wrong.

"Did we do something bad?" Terrance asked.

Yugi smiled. "No, Terrance. You didn't." Yugi said, walking over and ruffling his son's hair.

"Matthew is upstairs. Why don't you go upstairs and play with him?" Heba asked.

Terrance and Jaden raced up the stairs, shouting for Matthew.

All eyes returned to Yugi and Yami.

"Are you pregnant, Yugi?" Amara asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That's wonderful!" Sharon exclaimed, hugging her son tightly. "I wasn't sure when I'd get another grandchild out of you!" Sharon said.

"Another one! That's fantastic! Another one to spoil!" Amara said, smiling.

"When are you due?" Heba asked.

"January 13th." Yugi replied.

Lucas looked over at Yami. "Well, at least I don't have to threaten you with my shotgun since you are already getting married.' Lucas said.

Yami smiled nervously. "Yeah. I know." Yami said.

Sharon swatted Lucas in the arm. "Stop threatening him, Lucas! There is no need!" Sharon said.

Solomon chuckled. "I picked the perfect time to come. I get to hear this great news in person." Solomon said.

"Come on. Let's sit down." Amara said.

The large group fit easily in the living room.

"This is great! I get another nephew or maybe a niece to baby-sit!" Mana said.

"How are along are you actually?" Atemu asked.

"About seven weeks." Yugi replied.

"The good thing is that you are going to already have the baby when you get married, so you won't have to worry about being big at your wedding." Sharon said.

"Um, actually, Mom. That's another thing that we needed to tell you." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Sharon asked.

"We're not getting married in April." Yugi said.

Amara frowned. "Then when?" Amara asked.

"In August." Yugi said.

"Oh! That's good!" Sharon said.

Yami was surprised. He had been certain that the women would have been shouting bloody murder. "It is?" Yami asked.

"Sure. It gives us an extra four months to plan the wedding." Sharon said.

'Uh-oh.' Yami thought.

"No, Mom. Not August of next year. August of this year." Yugi said.

"WHAT?" Sharon, Amara, and Mana all screamed.

Yugi jumped and ended up in Yami's lap.

All the other men had quickly moved out of the way, seeing that the women were pissed.

"This August? That only gives us two months to get this wedding planned!" Amara exclaimed.

"That won't be enough time!" Sharon added.

"It can't be done!" Mana chimed in.

"Told you they wouldn't be thrilled." Yami muttered.

"Mom, listen." Yugi tried.

"Yugi, we need more time than this to plan the wedding. You can't plan a good wedding in that time." Sharon said.

"Yes, especially with all that we have planned." Amara added in.

Aknankanon, Lucas, Solomon, Atemu, and Heba knew that it was going to bad now.

"I think Yugi and Yami have said the one thing that would really make them angry." Heba said.

"Yes, but I'm glad." Lucas said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because of the fact that it means Yami isn't calling off the wedding." Aknankanon said.

"Well, that, too, but it means that they would get married before the baby was born." Lucas said.

"That would be good." Solomon agreed.

Atemu glanced over at the cowering Yugi and Yami. "That's probably why they moved the date up." Atemu remarked.

The women were still ranting about the wedding.

"HOLD ON!" Yugi shouted above their ranting.

The three women stopped and looked at Yugi.

"I wanted to move the date of the wedding up because I want to get married before the baby came and before I look like a whale." Yugi said.

"I suppose that does make sense." Amara agreed.

"Besides, I think that a smaller wedding wouldn't be a bad idea, anyway. I know you three wanted to plan a big, fancy wedding, but Yami and I both would rather have a smaller wedding as it is. Besides, only our friends, family, and a few co-workers would even be invited." Yugi said.

Amara sighed. "Okay. I suppose we can do that." Amara said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Sharon looked over at Mana. "Since neither of your brothers are going to have a fancy wedding, you're going to have to do it." Sharon said.

Mana smiled. "No problem. That's the way I would like it." Mana said.

Lucas growled at that.

Seeing that the worst was over, the other men walked back over.

"I told you." Yami said.

"Shut up, Yami." Yugi said.

"What did he tell you?" Heba asked.

"That they," Yami said, motioning to Sharon, Amara, and Mana, "were not going to be happy about the fact that they would have to plan the wedding in such a short amount of time. Yugi thought that they would be so excited about the pregnancy that it wouldn't bother them." Yami said.

"Well, it does bother us, but I can see where you are coming from, Yugi." Sharon said.

Mana smiled. "I just have to be the one that plans the big wedding." Mana said.

Lucas sighed. He hated hearing about it even though he knew that Mana didn't have a boyfriend at the moment.

Solomon smiled. "I'm glad that I came for this. I don't see that much drama where I'm from." Solomon said.

"Move here." Sharon said.

"I think that I like it where I am." Solomon said.

Yami was just thankful that the worst was over.

Atemu glanced over at Yami. He figured that someone had better mention to Yami that Tea was back in town. "Yami, do you know who is in town?" Atemu asked.

The rest tensed as they waited fro his response.

"Who?" Yami asked, not sure whom Atemu was referring to.

"Tea." Atemu answered.

"Oh. Yeah. I knew she back." Yami said.

"Just be careful. We don't know if she might try to get you back or not." Amara said.

"I've already seen her, and she already told me that she wanted me back." Yami said.

The group was surprised at this, and they were also surprised at the fact that Yugi hadn't seemed bothered by this.

"When did you see her?" Sharon asked.

"The day you three were dragging me and Yugi around town with wedding plans that we weren't really being consulted on. She approached me when I went to the park. I simply told her that I did not want her back. I informed that I had moved on, and that Yugi and I were engaged." Yami said.

"And she just accepted that?" Heba asked.

"No. She was convinced that Yami was only staying with me because he felt he owed me for helping five years ago. She even came over to the house this morning and told me that in person. She wouldn't believe that Yami didn't want her or that she only had herself to blame for losing him." Yugi said.

All eyes were on the two, not sure what to think.

Yami sighed. "If you must know, I told Yugi that same day that I had seen Tea and that she had wanted me back. I also told him that I said no." Yami said.

"You did?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami growled. "Did you all actually think that I would go back to her if she asked me?" Yami asked.

"Well, the thought crossed our minds." Lucas admitted.

Solomon rolled his eyes. "You and Aknankanon were already plotting how to kill him when you heard Tea was back. Mana and I were the only ones who were giving Yami the benefit of the doubt." Solomon stated.

Yami shook his head. "After the way she treated me, there was no way I would go back to her. It wouldn't be worth it. Besides," Yami said, glancing at his fiancé, "I would be stupid to give Yugi up."

Yugi smiled at that.

"Well, that's good to know." Amara said.

Sharon looked at her watch and said, "Come on, girls. We have a wedding to plan, and we only have two months to do it, so we had better get busy."

The three women then headed for the kitchen so that they could get busy.

"Something tells me that those three are going to be so wrapped up in planning the wedding that they are not going to have time for anything else." Aknankanon remarked.

"That's good in Mana's case." Lucas said.

"Bad for you and me." Aknankanon added.

"True." Lucas said. He looked over at the two and said, "You are going to owe us big time for letting you use our wives."

Yugi smiled. "You don't mind, dad." Yugi said.

A moment later, Matthew came into the room with Jaden and Terrance.

"Uncle Yugi, are you really going to have a baby?" Matthew asked.

Yugi smiled, knowing that his sons were still talking about it. "Yes, I am." Yugi said.

"So, I'll have another cousin?" Matthew asked.

"That's right, Matthew." Heba said.

"Cool!" Matthew said.

The adults laughed at how innocent the kids were.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were lying in bed that night.

"It went better than I thought. I was sure that it would take hours to calm Mom, Sharon, and Mana down." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, it wasn't as big of a deal as they made it. At least we are getting a simplified wedding like we originally wanted to." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said. He scowled. "But I can't believe that they thought I would leave you to go to Tea." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You can't blame them, Yami. You two had been together for six years." Yugi said.

"I know, but still." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. Its better that they know that you have seen Tea and told her that it was over than later. They might have suspected something if you had not told them now." Yugi said.

"I guess." Yami said. He hugged Yugi tightly to him. "I don't have a reason to go to her. I love you, and I am going to marry you. That's that." Yami said.

"Well, I am glad to know that, and I'm sure that our families are glad of that, too." Yugi said before he leaned down and kissed Yami.

Yami took advantage of this and kissed Yugi rather passionately, which inevitably led to the two making love that night.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami and Yugi go on a vacation with their sons.

R&R.


	14. Trip

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Trip

Yugi was busy packing a suitcase for him and Yami. They were going to be leaving the following day for their vacation to London, and since he had had the day off, he was going ahead and packing their suitcase. Once he got their suitcase packed, he would pack the boys' suitcases.

"Papa?"

Yugi turned to find Terrance looking at him. "What is it, Terrance?" Yugi asked.

"What are you doing?" Terrance asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'm packing the suitcase for our vacation. You know that we leave tomorrow." Yugi said.

"What about mine and Jaden's?" Terrance asked.

"I will pack those in a moment. Go back downstairs and play with Jaden and Syrus." Yugi said.

"Okay, Papa." Terrance said. He left the room and went back downstairs with the other two boys.

Yugi shook his head. 'Terrance is a curious child.' Yugi thought. He continued packing.

Yugi had just finished the packing when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw from the caller ID that it was Yami. He opened the phone and said, "Yes, Yami?"

"_What are you doing, Yugi?_" Yami asked.

"I just finished packing the suitcase." Yugi replied as he sat down on the bed.

"_Planning on leaving me?_" Yami asked good-naturedly.

"Sure am. I thought I'd go while you were at work. No chance of you stopping." Yugi said, going right back at him.

"_I might need to head on home now and see if I can't talk you out of it._" Yami said.

"Well, I'd better grab the kids and go." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "_I take it that you got the bag packed for the trip._" Yami said.

"Yeah. I was about to go and get the kids' bags packed." Yugi said.

"_So, have Jaden and Terrance been any trouble for you?_" Yami asked.

"No. They've been fine. Plus, Syrus is over, so all they're doing is playing." Yugi said.

"_That's good. I was hoping that you weren't getting stressed out._" Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, I am not getting stressed out, and you don't need to worry so much. I am fine." Yugi said.

"_Just making sure. You can't blame me for being uptight about all this._" Yami said.

"No, I can't. I'm fine, though. Except for the nausea." Yugi said.

"_Hey. You could be like Ryou was through both of his pregnancies. You know that he was sick everyday for the first four months._" Yami said.

"I know, and I am thankful that I don't have that kind of luck." Yugi said.

"_So am I._" Yami said.

"Can I assume that you don't have anything going on since you're calling me?" Yugi asked.

"_What little I had to do was some paperwork that I was putting off, and I have that done now. I'm virtually just waiting to get off now._" Yami said.

"Well, maybe you'll be able to duck out a little early." Yugi said.

"_I am hoping that's the case._" Yami said.

"Well, you'll survive if you can't. You have a week off, so you can enjoy it." Yugi said.

"_I know. I'm glad that we're going to be able to get away for a little while. It's always nice to get away from home for a bit._" Yami said.

"In any case, I need to go get the boys' suitcases packed, so let me go." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. I'll let you go, and I'll see you after while._" Yami said.

"All right, Yami. Bye." Yugi said. He hung up his cell phone and then headed over to Jaden's room to pack his bag first and then he would pack Terrance's bag.

Once done, Yugi headed downstairs to find that the three boys were playing a game of Candy land. "Enjoying the game?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We are, Papa." Jaden said.

"That's good. It's getting close to lunch. What do you boys want?" Yugi asked.

"Pizza." Jaden said.

"Burgers." Syrus said.

"Chef Boyardee." Terrance said.

"Okay. We have a difference of opinion here." Yugi said.

All three boys looked at each other before they looked back at Yugi and said at the same time, "Pizza!"

Yugi laughed. "Okay. I'll order us a pizza." Yugi said. He walked out of the living room and picked up the phone. He then ordered twp pizzas.

* * *

Yami was sitting at his desk virtually twiddling his thumbs since he had nothing else to do.

"Have you nothing better to do than sit there?" Seto asked as he walked into the office.

"At the moment, no, I don't. The only thing that I had to do today was finish up a little paperwork, and I got that done." Yami said.

"Oh. Have you-" Seto started.

"Yes, Seto. I turned it in to your secretary like I always do." Yami replied.

"In that case, you can go on home unless you want me to find you something else to do for the rest of the day." Seto said.

Yami jumped up out of his chair. "That's fine. I'll head on home." Yami said.

Seto chuckled. "I thought you'd say that." Seto said before he turned and left the room.

Yami gathered his stuff together before he left the office and headed for the elevator. 'Well, I get to go home sooner than I thought.' Yami thought. He reached the parking garage and headed for his car.

* * *

Yugi paid the deliveryman for the pizza before he took back into the kitchen. "Boys, pizzas here." Yugi called.

All three ran into the room.

"What kind did you get?" Jaden asked.

"You can have pepperoni or cheese." Yugi answered.

Jaden wanted only pepperoni, Syrus wanted only cheese, and Terrance wanted both.

Once all three had their plates and drinks, they sat down at the table and started eating.

"Having pizza without me?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned and smiled when he saw his fiancé. "Hey." Yugi said. He walked over and kissed Yami.

"You're home early, Daddy." Jaden said.

"Well, I had nothing else to do, so Seto let me come home early." Yami said,

"Then you can eat lunch with us." Yugi said.

Yami did just that.

Once they had lunch eaten, the kids ran upstairs to play.

"So, did you get all the packing done?" Yami asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Yugi replied.

"That's good. So, why pizza?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Originally, they all wanted something different, but they then agreed on pizza." Yugi said.

"At least they were able to agree." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He threw the boxes away since there were no leftovers.

"Are we ready for the trip?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I have the suitcases packed, the passports and tickets are in a carry-on bag, and I've arrange for my parents to get our mail while we're gone." Yugi said.

"Okay. You're on top of things." Yami said.

"Someone has to be." Yugi said.

Around two, Syrus's mother came to pick him up. "I appreciate you letting Syrus come over and play." Mrs. Truesdale said.

"It's no problem. We love having Syrus over." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Mrs. Truesdale said.

Syrus got into the car with his mother, and she left the house.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were walking through the airport with their sons toward the area where they would be boarding their plane.

"So, which plane is ours?" Yami asked.

"Flight 403. It's a continuous flight to London." Yugi answered.

"So, Ryou give you any tips on where we should go since he used to live in England?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Ryou did give me several places that we needed to see, and I thought that we might look into them." Yugi said.

Since they had a while before their flight was supposed to leave. The two sat down with the boys.

The family had had to get up early so that they could get to the airport early, so Jaden and Terrance were still half-asleep.

Yami chuckled. "Something tells me that it'll be a while before they are going to get really awake." Yami said.

"I know how they feel." Yugi said.

Yami nodded in agreement.

After waiting a while, they heard an announcer on the PA system say, "_Flight 403 to London, England is now boarding at gate 5. Please proceed to the gate._"

Yami and Yugi had to rouse up the boys before they walked over to the gate. Once they had gone through the line, they took the seats, which were in first class.

"Remind me again why we are flying first class." Yami said.

"Because I booked the flight, and that's how I wanted to go." Yugi answered.

Yami started to say something.

"Yami, we're fine." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Since first class had two rows of two seats, Yugi and Terrance were going to sit on one side, and Yami and Jaden would be right across from them in the other two seats.

A flight attendant came through to make sure that they were all buckled in.

Yami looked over to Yugi. They were in the aisle seats so that they could talk if they needed to. "Yugi, how long is the flight?" Yami asked.

"It about twelve hours." Yugi said.

Yami grimaced. "That's a long flight." Yami said.

"I've flown longer. Don't worry about it. You can sleep most of the way, and just so you know, there's a nine hour time difference." Yugi said.

"Not good." Yami said.

"Well, we're leaving at seven in the morning our time, which means that it will be ten in the morning when we get to England." Yugi said.

Yami's face fell. "That is going to be a long day." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Might as well get some sleep on this flight." Yami said.

"Probably a good idea." Yugi said.

* * *

~London, England, 10 AM~

The plane landed in London England.

With such a long flight, Yugi and Yami had slept off and on. Jaden and Terrance were too excited at the thought of being in London to really care about sleeping once they got awake enough.

The family walked through the terminal and got their bags.

"Why does that clock say ten in the morning?" Terrance asked.

"Because it is, Terrance. There's a difference in time in different parts of the world. That's just the time that it is here." Yugi explained.

"So, does that mean that we are going to be able to do stuff today?" Jaden asked.

"Yes. It does. We're just going to the hotel to get settle in first." Yami said.

"Oh." Jaden said.

Once they had their bags, the group headed out to find a taxi.

'I am so glad that Yugi was able to get everything we needed in three bags for all four of us.' Yami thought since he was the one carrying all of the luggage.

Once the cab, Yugi told the cabbie to take them to the Ritz Hotel, where they were staying.

Once there, they paid the man and headed into the hotel to check in.

After that, they headed up to their room.

The room was a good-sized room with two queen-sized beds in it. There was also a closet to hang their clothes as well as a dresser for their clothes. Another led into the bathroom where there was a bathtub, shower, toilet, and sink.

All in all, not a bad room.

"I think that this is going to be a comfortable stay." Yami remarked.

"I know." Yugi said.

After unpacking, Yugi said, "Come on. We can see some sights."

* * *

The group had went out and started to walk around London instead of using a cab.

Terrance looked up and said, "What's that?"

Yugi and Yami looked to see that Terrance was pointing to a large clock.

"That's call Big Ben, Terrance. It's quite a sight." Yami remarked.

"That is one of the things that Ryou had mentioned we needed to see." Yugi remarked.

"How can you miss it? It's really big." Jaden said, impressed/

"Yes. It is." Yugi agreed.

"How about we go toward it and see it up close? We can always look in some of the shops along the way." Yami suggested.

"I think that that's a great idea." Yugi said. He glanced down at Terrance and Jaden and said, "What do you two think?"

The two boys nodded enthusiastically.

The family then started to walk toward Big Ben.

Along the way, they stopped in several stores and bought some souvenirs for themselves.

Soon, they made it to Big Ben.

"It is really big." Jaden said.

There was a low chuckled.

The family looked to see an older man there.

"Sorry. Many people are amazed at how tall Big Ben is when they see it for the first time." the man said in a British accent.

"It is a stunning sight." Yami agreed.

"It's actually the tallest four-faced chiming clock in the world, and it's the third largest free standing clock in the world." the man said.

"That's cool!" Jaden said.

The man chuckled. "Many think that as well." the man said.

"Do you know how long Big Ben has been standing?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Back in May of 2009, it celebrated its 150th anniversary." the man answered.

"That's a long time." Terrance said.

"Yes, it is." Yami agreed.

"Enjoy your stay in London." the man said before he walked off.

"That's interesting. I didn't realize that Big Ben was that old." Yugi remarked.

"Neither did I." Yami agreed.

The family spent a majority of the rest of the day walking through London and seeing the different sights in-between stopping in various shops as well as stopping to eat lunch.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi and Yami had room service bring breakfast up to their room.

"What do we have?" Jaden asked after the man who had brought the cart with their food on it up to the room.

"Pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, grits, and toast with orange juice for you guys and coffee for us." Yami replied as he and Yugi removed the lids from the trays.

The two boys dug in.

Yami and Yugi also started eating.

"What are we doing today?" Jaden asked, although it was hard to understand the sentence with his mouth full.

"Jaden, don't talk with your mouth full." Yami reprimanded.

Jaden swallowed his food. "Sorry, Daddy." Jaden said.

"Now, what was it you asked?" Yugi asked.

"What are we doing today?" Jaden asked.

"Well, your father and I had discussed it, and we are going to spend the day at the zoo." Yugi said.

Jaden and Terrance's eyes lit up at that.

"We are?" Terrance asked.

"Yes, we are." Yami answered.

"Yay!" both boys said excitedly.

Yami and Yugi both laughed lightly at that.

"Can we go now?" Jaden asked.

"No, we can not. We have to finish breakfast first. The zoo isn't going anywhere." Yami replied.

Despite that statement, the two boys ate faster.

Yugi looked over at his fiancé and smiled. "You had to know that this was coming." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Once all four had eaten, Yugi had room service come back to get the cart and plates. Then, after they were all dressed, they headed for the zoo.

* * *

At the zoo, Jaden and Terrance weren't sure what animals they wanted to see first.

"Let's go see the zebras!" Terrance said.

"No, the tigers!" Jaden protested.

"The penguins." Terrance then said.

"The gorillas." Jaden said.

Yugi and Yami sighed at this.

"Boys, there's no reason to argue. We have all day here, so we are going to be able to see all that you want to." Yami said.

"Okay." the two boys said.

Yugi checked the map. "Well, I say that we start with the African animals. We can see the zebras, the giraffes, and the warthogs there. Then we can move on over to the gorilla exhibit." Yugi said.

The group then headed for the African animals.

"Cool." Terrance said when he saw the giraffes eating the branches off the top of the trees.

"This is great." Jaden said happily.

The two boys were standing at the railing, watching the animals.

Yugi and Yami stood behind them, smiling.

"I knew that they would like this." Yugi said.

"Yeah. No matter how many times they have already been to the zoo, they still love to go to it anyway." Yami said.

"At least they are enjoying it." Yugi said.

The family soon saw the rest of the animals in the African exhibit and moved on to the gorilla exhibit.

"That's a really big animal." Jaden said when he saw the size of the gorilla's arms.

"Yeah. He could smash just about anything that he wanted." Terrance agreed.

"Yeah. The family of animals that Joey comes from." Yami muttered.

Yugi elbowed Yami in the side. "Quiet!" Yugi hissed.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. "You have to admit that it fits with the way Joey acts sometimes." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You realize that you have called our friend a monkey, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I guess Seto would say that he's more from the canine family." Yami admitted.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm sure that Joey and Seto would appreciate what you have said about Joey today." Yugi said.

"And you know that they wouldn't take what I say too seriously." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi agreed.

The family then headed on to lion and tigers exhibit. After that, they would head on to the penguins.

* * *

It had been a long day at the zoo, and Yugi and Yami were both exhausted after having seen the animals at the zoo as well as been in the gift shop for a while.

Jaden and Terrance were worn out as well as they were already sound asleep in the bed.

"So, you think that we should get them changed into their pajamas?" Yami asked.

"Probably would be a good idea." Yugi agreed.

The two changed their sons into their pajamas before they tucked them into bed.

"So, what should we do now?" Yami asked.

"I think that we should either go to bed or we can sit out on the balcony for a while and enjoy the peace." Yugi said.

The two glanced at the balcony and said, "Balcony." They walked out and sat down in the chair that were out on the terrace.

It was a warm night out.

"It is nice here." Yugi remarked.

"I know. We might have to consider coming here again, only we'll have to make it just the two of us." Yami said.

Yugi glanced over at his fiancé. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Well, you and I enjoy going to museums and seeing the older sights of town. Not something that kids enjoy. I figure that we'll have to come here some time to see those things." Yami said.

"I agree, although I do enjoy vacations with the kids. I mean, it's fun to see them get excited about things." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He reached over and placed his hand on Yugi's stomach. "And we'll get to have that joy with this one as well." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, and maybe we'll get to have that joy with more than this one." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I would like that as well." Yami agreed.

* * *

After spending a week in London, it was time for them to head back.

"It was fun, but I'm ready to get home." Yami said as they sat in the airport waiting for their flight.

"I know. It may be a cliché, but there is no place like home." Yugi said.

"Are we going to be able to come back?" Terrance asked.

"We might come back one day." Yugi said.

"Cool!" Jaden said.

Yugi and Yami smiled.

While Jaden and Terrance talked about the trip, Yugi and Yami talked about them.

"You know that they are going to want to stay with the grandparents as soon as we get back." Yugi said.

"I know, and I don't mind a bit." Yami said.

Yugi glanced over at Yami. "Why's that?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I haven't had the chance to get you alone for a while, so I'll be happy for them to stay with the grandparents so that we can be alone." Yami said, kissing Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi smiled. "Being alone would be nice." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Not like we could do anything when the kids are around." Yami said.

Yugi turned red at that. "Yami!" Yugi hissed.

Yami chuckled. "What?" Yami asked innocently.

Yugi started to say something, but never got the chance.

"_Flight 423 to Domino Japan is now boarding at gate 2. Again, slight 423 to Domino Japan is now boarding at gate 2. Please proceed to the gate in an orderly fashion." _an announcer on the PA system said.

"Come on. Let's get going." Yugi said.

The family got up and headed toward the gate.

Once on the plane, they settled into their seats in first class again.

"What time are we getting back to Domino?" Yami asked.

"We'll get back around nine at night." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "We arrived in the morning coming, and we're arriving in the evening going back." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You'll live thorugh it." Yugi said.

* * *

As soon as the family stumbled into the house that night, they all decided to go to bed.

Yugi and Yami were glad to be able to sleep in their own beds that night.

"Home is nice." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. All facts in the chapter were from the Internet.

Next: Bachelor parties for Yugi and Yami.

R&R.


	15. Bachelor Parties

I'M NOT DEAD! I've been overrun with end-of-the-semester schoolwork. I've had three papers and a major project to work on. I've got two papers done and another one to go. I wanted to update something at least, so here it is. I won't be able to do much until after the semester ends, but I'm taking a class in May, so I probably won't have regualr updates again until June.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- Bachelor Parties

Yugi was at his office doing some paperwork in a lull where he didn't have any patients at all.

The cell phone rang.

Yugi picked it up and opened the phone. "Hello?" Yugi said.

"_Hi, Yugi._" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Hi, Yami. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, mostly I wanted to know if you're ready to suffer tonight._" Yami replied.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by suffer, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled over the phone. "_I got a call from Mom. Our wedding planners want to meet with us._" Yami answered.

Yugi sighed. "Well, they were bound to want to talk sooner or later. I mean, it is July, and we're planning on getting married next month, so they should have the wedding almost planned." Yugi stated.

"_I know. You do realize that we are going to be suffering for this._" Yami said.

"I know, Yami. We'll survive it somehow. Just be thankful that we are getting the small wedding that we wanted." Yugi reminded him.

"_I am. In any case, Mom has asked that we come over for dinner tonight. We need to be there by six-thirty._" Yami said.

"Which translates to get there by six if at all possible." Yugi translated.

"_We might as well get there as soon as possible. The sooner we get there, the sooner the torture will be over._" Yami replied.

"All right. I'll be prepared to go over there. Thanks for the heads up." Yugi said.

"_Sure thing, Yugi. I'll see you when I get home. Bye. Love you._" Yami said.

"Love you, too, Yami. Bye." Yugi replied and hung up. He let out a sigh. 'This is going to be a long night.' Yugi thought. He then got back to the paperwork he needed to do before his next appointment arrived.

* * *

Jaden and Terrance were playing a video game in the living room.

Mana was at Yugi and Yami's house watching them. She had a book that she was reading. She would look up at them and smile every so often. 'They are so cute. I can't wait until the new one comes. It means that I get to play aunt all over again.' Mana thought before she went back to her book.

"All right!" Jaden said happily.

"Oh, man! I lost again!" Terrance said.

Jaden snickered. "That's because I'm the king at this game." Jaden said.

"No, you're not. Syrus has beaten you at this game several times." Terrance said.

"Well, between us, I'm the king." Jaden said.

"I am going to beat you one of these days." Terrance said.

"No, you won't." Jaden said.

"Yes, I will." Terrance shot back.

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't!"

"Will!"

Mana started to say something.

"Hey! Stop that!" Yami snapped as he walked into the living room.

Jaden and Terrance both looked at Yami and said, "Sorry, Daddy."

"If you can't play nice on that game, then you're not going to be allowed to play it anymore. No arguing." Yami warned them.

"Sorry." the two said again.

Yami shook his head. "Just play nice." Yami told them before he headed to the kitchen.

Mana got up and followed him. "Yami, sorry about that. I was about to stop them." Mana said.

Yami shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Mana." Yami replied.

"And you do know that-" Mana started.

"Yes. I know that we are having diner over at my parents' house tonight." Yami said.

Mana smiled brightly. "Great! We can go over the plans for the wedding then!" Mana chirped happily.

Yami shook his head. "Go on." Yami said, having a good idea that she was going to be there that night.

Mana headed back into the living room and said bye to the boys before they left.

Yami then walked back into the living room.

Jaden and Terrance were playing the game again.

'I hope that they get along this time.' Yami thought, knowing that the boys had a tendency to get along when he or Yugi were there watching them. He sat down on the couch, going through the mail.

* * *

Yugi arrived home a little later that day. It was about five when he got there.

"Hey, Yugi. You're home late." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi replied. He gave Yami a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen.

Yami frowned before he followed Yugi into the kitchen.

Yugi was looking through the cupboards.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked.

"Do we have anything chocolate?" Yugi asked.

"I think we have a few candy bars upstairs in our room. You know we have to-" Yami never got finished as Yugi rushed back upstairs. "-hide them." Yami finished. He turned and headed upstairs after Yugi.

Yugi had found a chocolate bar and was now happily eating it.

"Are you all right, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Just hungry." Yugi said.

"You did eat lunch, right?" Yami asked, worried.

"Of course I did. I've been craving something chocolate for the last few hours." Yugi explained.

"Oh. Pregnancy craving?" Yami asked.

"Probably." Yugi said as he finished it and threw the wrapper away.

"Something tells me that we are going to need to stay in stock of chocolate for a while." Yami remarked.

Yugi laughed lightly. "Probably." Yugi agreed.

"In any case, I'm taking a guess that your sister is going to be at dinner tonight. She was going to tell me about it until I told her I already knew that we were supposed to eat over at my parents' house." Yami stated.

Yugi chuckled. "I know she is. I got a call from Mom, and she told me that we had better be there. She and Dad are going to be there as well." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I was hoping that it was just going to be my mother that we had to deal with. We're going to have to deal with all three of them now." Yami groaned.

"You have to admit that it won't be as bad as we think it will." Yugi said.

"I suppose not." Yami agreed.

Yugi glanced at the clock. "I suppose we need to get ready to go over there. It never hurts to get there early." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling. Maybe Sharon and Mana will already be there, and we get the talk about the wedding plans over with before we sit down to dinner." Yami said.

"You know that the chances of something like that happening are slim to none." Yugi stated.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said. He shook his head. "I can't believe that they got this excited over the wedding." Yami said.

"Well, my mom has been looking forward to me getting married for a long time. In fact, she has been looking forward to the day that all of her kids get married. She'll only have Mana left to go after this wedding." Yugi told him.

"And I'm certain that your father hopes that it's another ten years before he ever has to even think about that." Yami said.

"That's what he hopes, but I doubt it'll be that long." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'll go and get the boys ready while you get ready." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

Yami nodded before he headed out of the room.

Yugi then headed into the bathroom and took a shower before he walked back into the room and got dressed for dinner that night.

Yami headed back into the room just as Yugi got done. "Well, the boys are ready, so I'm going to have to get ready." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said. He headed downstairs to find the boys in the living room watching TV.

Yami came downstairs fifteen minutes later. "All right. Let's go." Yami said.

The boys darted out to the car.

"They love going to see their grandparents." Yami said.

"Of course they do. They can get away with anything with our parents." Yugi replied.

"Point taken." Yami said.

The two headed out to the car as well.

* * *

"I'm so glad that you're here." Amara said.

"Hi, Grammy." Jaden and Terrance chorused.

"I'm so glad to see my boys." Amara said, hugging them both.

"We thought that we would come over early. I hope that you don't mind." Yami told her.

"Of course not." Amara said. She looked at Jaden and Terrance. "Why don't you two go upstairs and play? It'll be a bit before dinner is ready." Amara suggested.

The two boys headed upstairs fast at that comment.

Yami and Yugi smiled at that.

"Come on." Amara said. She grabbed a hold of them and dragged the two into the living room.

Lucas, Sharon, and Mana were already there.

"You got here early." Aknankanon remarked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Great! That means we can discuss everything about the wedding now." Sharon stated, clapping her hands together.

"I know." Amara said.

"Bye." Aknankanon and Lucas said at the same time before they headed out of the room.

Yugi and Yami knew that they were in for a long night.

* * *

By the time they got to dessert, the three women had finally told them everything about the wedding.

"So, what do you think?" Amara asked.

"It sounds great, Mom." Yami answered.

"Are you sure? It just doesn't seem big enough," Sharon said.

"Mom, it's enough for us. We already told you that we don't want a really big wedding. It's enough for the two if us." Yugi assured her.

"All right." Sharon said.

The dessert was then served.

"I hope you are all ready for this. It's a double chocolate fudge cake." Amara said.

'Well, that will certainly feed Yugi's chocolate craving.' Yami thought.

Everyone got themselves a piece of cake.

"I hope that it's good." Amara said.

"I'm sure that it is." Yugi replied, digging in.

"Goodness, Yugi. It's not going anywhere." Sharon admonished her son.

Yami sighed. "Yugi has discovered a craving for chocolate recently." Yami said.

Amara laughed. "I wondered when the pregnancy cravings would kick in." Amara remarked.

"So, it's chocolate for you." Lucas said.

"Apparently." Yugi replied.

"Nothing could be as bad as the cravings that Amara had." Aknankanon said.

"They were not that bad." Amara said.

"Amara, you had a craving for strawberries." Aknankanon said.

"What's so bad about that?" Yami asked.

"She wanted them with every single thing she ate. I'm sorry but fish, chicken, or steak topped with strawberries and whipped cream does not appeal to me." Aknankanon explained.

The entire group laughed.

"Well, I have to admit that I did have an odd craving myself. I wanted chocolate syrup and nuts on everything." Sharon said.

"Well, I just want chocolate right now." Yugi said.

"Not a bad thing." Amara said.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Yami was in his office working when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Yami said, thinking that it might be an employee.

The door opened, and Seto looked in. "Busy?" Seto asked.

"Last I checked, the CEO of a company could bother his employees whenever he wanted to." Yami told him.

Seto smirked. "I suppose so." Seto agreed, walking into the room.

Behind Seto were Atemu, Bakura and Marik.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What are they doing here?" Yami asked.

"We were just going to tell you that we have your bachelor party planned." Bakura answered.

"Bachelor party?" Yami repeated, wide-eyed.

"Sure. You have to have a bachelor party before you get married." Bakura said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Come on. It's an unwritten rule." Marik said, sitting down in a chair.

"I don't know." Yami said uneasily.

Seto rolled his eyes. "If I was willing to have one, then you can, too." Seto said.

"And don't worry about Yugi. He won't mind. It's not like we're going to do anything wild and crazy." Atemu added.

Yami sighed. "Fine, but no alcohol." Yami said.

Bakura and Marik groaned.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You two don't need to get drunk. We all know that you two act like total idiots when you get yourselves drunk." Seto told them.

Both glared at Seto.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Atemu said.

"And please, nothing that deals with strippers." Yami added.

"Come on. You don't think we would-" Marik started.

Yami glared at him harshly.

Marik stopped talking.

Atemu shook his head. "Marik, you just about got away with that with my bachelor party. The only thing that stopped you was the fact that Malik threatened to cut you off for six months if you didn't give up that idea." Atemu reminded him.

Marik growled. "Okay. Fine. Take all the fun out of a bachelor party." Marik said.

'I just hope that this is good idea.' Yami thought.

* * *

That night, Yami told Yugi about the bachelor party that was being planned for him.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. Heba's already informed me that I'm going to have a bachelor party as well. Ryou, Malik, and Joey helped him plan it." Yugi replied.

"So, neither one of us is getting out of it." Yami sighed.

"Nope. Our brothers and friends aren't going to let us out of this one." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "It's rather hard to consider us bachelors since we have been living together for a while." Yami said.

"I know, but we might as well let them have their fun." Yugi told him.

"I guess so." Yami agreed.

* * *

~Bachelor Party Night~

Yugi and Yami had both gotten ready to go to their bachelor parties that night.

"I'm not sure that I like this idea." Yami said as he tied the laces to his shoes.

Yugi looked over at Yami and smiled. "Don't worry, Yami. It's just for one night and then it'll be over." Yugi assured him.

Yami sighed. "I've never even thought about having one of these things. Besides, I am fearful for what Bakura and Marik have in mind." Yami shuddered.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Yami." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"With any luck, Atemu and Seto will have stopped them from doing something that is too wild and crazy." Yugi replied.

Yami gave Yugi a doubtful look.

"Failing that, I'm sure that Ryou and Malik were able to rein them in." Yugi said.

"That is the only possibility that I know of." Yami said.

Yugi walked over and leaned down to kiss Yami. "Don't worry so much, Yami. It'll be fine. Like you said, this will be the only night that you will have to go through this." Yugi told him.

"I don't even consider myself a bachelor." Yami said.

"Maybe not, but these guys are going to have their fun whether you like it or not, so you might as well go along with it." Yugi said.

"What are you all doing?" Yami asked.

"I don't have a clue, so I'll find out soon. Thankfully, the four that planned mine are not as wild and crazy as two of the ones that helped plan yours." Yugi said.

"You have made me feel so much better." Yami retorted sarcastically.

Yugi chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it." Yugi said.

"We hope." Yami said.

"At least your parents were willing to watch Jaden and Terrance for us." Yugi said.

"That was a good thing, although I don't think that my parents will ever turn down a chance to keep their grandkids." Yami replied.

"Not a chance of that happening." Yugi agreed.

The two then headed out to their separate bachelor parties.

* * *

~Yami's Bachelor Party~

Yami had been dragged to a nightclub called _Four Seasons _by his four friends.

"Come on! Let's get inside!" Bakura announced.

Before Yami could protest, he had been forced into the club.

Bakura and Marik had already found themselves a table.

"What did I say about alcohol?" Yami growled.

"Oh, come on. Just because you're going to be a party pooper doesn't mean that the rest of us have to be sober." Bakura retorted.

Yami shook his head. 'It looks like I'll end up being the designated driver.' Yami thought.

A waitress came over. "What can I get you fellas to drink?" she asked. She looked at Yami and smiled seductively. "What about you handsome?" the woman asked.

Yami mentally growled. "Just water." Yami said, barely keeping his voice polite.

The others all ordered something alcoholic

"Just tell me that this isn't s strip club." Yami said

"Wouldn't know. It's a new club, and we're coming to it for the first time." Bakura replied, taking a gulp of his beer.

'Please don't let this be a strip club. Please don't let this be a strip club. Please don't let this be a strip club.' Yami chanted repeatedly in his head.

The waitress brought their drinks to them. "Sure you don't want something stronger?" the waitress asked, getting awful close to Yami. Too close.

"Sure, and I'm engaged." Yami said.

"Oh." the waitress said before she walked off.

"Desperate much?" Atemu muttered.

"This would be why I didn't want to come to a club." Yami said..

"Come on, Yami. Loosen up. A little drink won't hurt you. Don't see why you gave up alcohol in the first place." Bakura muttered.

"Maybe because of what happened the last time I got drunk." Yami retorted.

Bakura shrugged. "Big deal. So, you and your fiancé got so drunk ya had sex. Nothing new." Bakura told him.

Yami shook his head, knowing that it was useless to talk to Bakura.

"Come on, Yami. You do need to have fun. This is your bachelor party after all." Atemu said.

'One I didn't want.' Yami thought.

The group listened to the music.

"So, who's up for some dancing?" Bakura asked.

"Ryou will ring your neck if you dance." Yami reminded him.

"Not if I dance alone." Bakura said before heading out.

Marik soon followed suit.

Seto drank on his martini. "Not a bad club. Good music, good drinks." Seto said.

"True. I have heard that this is a popular night club." Atemu stated.

Yami rubbed his head. 'What I wouldn't give to be at home with Yugi and the kids watching some movie that Jaden and Terrance picked out.' Yami thought. He picked up his glass and took a sip of his drink.

Seto and Atemu were both on their second drink.

Bakura and Marik were on their third.

Yami sighed. 'I hate bachelor parties.' Yami thought.

* * *

~Yugi's Bachelor Party~

Yugi arrived at the Kaiba mansion to find that Heba, Ryou, and Malik were already there with Joey.

"Hey! Glad that the guest of honor finally made it!" Joey said, jumping up to hug Yugi.

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi replied.

Heba waved Yugi over, so he walked over and sat by his brother.

"You don't have to worry, Yugi. We're just going to eat and watch a few movies. You know, just hanging out, pretty much." Ryou assured him.

"Good." Yugi said.

"I doubt that Yami's going to have the same luck. I heard Bakura and Marik talking, and it sounded like they were going to some new club called _Four Seasons_." Malik told him.

"Yami won't like that. He's never been that fond of clubs." Yugi remarked.

"I think he'll live. Come on! Let's eat." Joey said.

The five got their plates full from the spread.

"What did you do, Joey? Cater?" Yugi asked.

"Yep! I figure that what's not eaten will be eaten later." Joey replied.

"Yeah. When he gets his second wind, all of the foodwill be gone." Malik joked.

"Hey!" Joey shouted.

The group laughed.

"Anyway, we're going to watch a few movies, and that's it." Heba said.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

The five sat around as Joey started the first movie of the night.

* * *

~Yami's Bachelor Party, 2 Hours Later~

Yami's head was killing him.

"What fun?" Bakura said, although his words were slurred. He had had five drinks, and it was starting to show.

"No joke. Glad we did this." Marik agreed, downing his fourth beer.

Seto laughed. "They're plastered." Seto remarked. He was looking over the dance floor and saw a lot of people dancing. "Looks like fun." Seto stated before he got up to go dancing.

Yami sighed. 'He is drunk.' Yami thought.

Atemu finished his glass of whiskey. "Well, having fun, Yami?" Atemu asked. He tried to place his hand on Yami's shoulder, but missed and fell out of the chair.

"Loads." Yami said, leaning on the table with his chin in his hand.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen! Ready for the entertainment?" a man with a microphone on stage asked.

There were roars of yes that followed.

"All right! Up first! Fireman Dan!" the man said.

Another man dressed up like a fireman came out and started dancing to the music.

Yami's jaw dropped.

It was a strip club!

Yami covered his eyes. 'I cannot believe my luck. I am so screwed.' Yami thought.

"Hey! Look at him go!" Bakura shouted.

Yami cringed. 'Ryou would kill him if he knew.' Yami thought. He glanced up before he glanced back down at where Atemu was on the floor. He reached down and helped Atemu up.

"Thanks, bro." Atemu said, sitting down.

"Sure." Yami said.

Yami was way beyond ready for the night to be over.

* * *

~Yugi's Bachelor Party~

The group was laughing.

"Joey, how on earth did you manage to find such a funny movie?" Yugi asked.

"It's one of my favorites." Joey answered as he took out the DVD.

"So, what next?" Heba asked.

Yugi glanced at his watch. "Home for me." Yugi replied.

"But you've only been here for three hours." Joey protested.

"I know, but I am pregnant and tired, so I'm entitled to sleep." Yugi said.

"What about the kids?" Heba asked.

"Aknankanon and Amara are keeping them." Yugi replied.

"Oh. I guess you'll have a quiet night then. We all know that Marik and Bakura are not going to let the party end too soon." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Bye." Yugi replied before he left.

"At least Yugi had a quiet night." Joey said.

"Yeah. Not like we could do much given the fact that Yugi is pregnant." Heba said.

"Oh, well." Malik said as he leaned back.

* * *

~Yami's Bachelor Party~

Yami had finally gotten fed up with the bachelor party. He had paid the tab for them before he rounded up Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Atemu, dragging them out of the club.

"Come on, Yami. We want to dance more." Seto protested.

"And watch the stripper!" Bakura added.

Yami shook his head. "Ryou, Malik, Heba, and Joey are going to have a fit when they learn about this." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi was laying on his and Yami's bed, reading a book that he hadn't gotten around to finishing yet.

About half an hour after Yugi had started reading, Yami walked into the room.

"How was the party?" Yugi asked.

"Horrible." Yami said. He took off his shoes before he threw himself onto the bed.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, closing his book.

Yami sighed before rolling onto his back. "Well, my hosts got themselves drunk, and it turns out that we ended up at a strip club." Yami replied.

Yugi's jaw dropped.

"I wasn't happy at all. I had to virtually drag them out. They were all beyond drunk. I'm sure that they're going to have major hangovers tomorrow, couples with headaches that could kill a dinosaur." Yami said.

"Did they drink that much?" Yugi asked, starting to run his fingers through Yami's hair.

"Well, a lot of their headache is going to come from the scolding that they are going to get from their husbands." Yami answered, chuckling.

"You told them that it was a strip club?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Bakura gave himself away. He was so drunk he was talking about it when I dropped him off. As for the others, I figured that it would be better that I told them before they found out on their own. I didn't want to be yelled at for not telling them." Yami replied.

"I don't blame you. I'm sorry that you had such a bad time." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "At least it's over." Yami said. He glanced up at Yugi. "How was your bachelor party?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Fine. All we did was eat and watch a few movies." Yugi said.

"At least one of us had a good night." Yami said.

Yugi smiled before he moved to straddle Yami's waist.

Yami opened his eyes and looked up at his husband.

"You know, just because you had a bad night at your bachelor party does not mean that you can't have a good night here in our bedroom with me." Yugi told him, smiling.

Yami smirked. "I do like the sound of that." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled. "And since the kids aren't here, we don't have to be quiet." Yugi said.

"Perfect." Yami replied before he pulled Yugi down into a passionate kiss.

Yugi happily returned the kiss.

The night was soon lost to passion.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi was up making breakfast and Yami was sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"You know, an egg, ham and cheese omelet sounds good." Yami said.

"Yeah. It does." Yugi agreed.

The phone rang.

"You get it. I'll start breakfast." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and answered the phone. "Hello." Yugi said

"_Hey, Yugi._" Heba greeted.

"Hey, Heba. How's Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled at the question while he got the ingredients he would need.

"_Not so good. He's hung-over._" Heba replied.

"Yeah. Yami mentioned that all of them had too much to drink." Yugi remarked.

"_Way too much. Atemu doesn't remember what happened, but I gave it to him for going to a strip club._" Heba said.

"I'm sure you did." Yugi said.

"_He has a worse headache from the yelling. Ryou, Malik, and Joey did the same._" Heba added.

"I figured as much. Well, I'll leave you to tend to Atemu." Yugi said.

"_Thanks. I just called to tell Yami I'm sorry." _Heba said.

"Not your fault, Heba. Go take care of that husband of yours. Bye." Yugi said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Atemu is hung-over, and he's been yelled, something that Marik, Bakura, and Seto have also gone through." Yugi answered.

Yami shook his head. "That had to be one of the worst parties I have ever been to." Yami said.

"Well, at least it's over. Besides, you didn't get drunk." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he asked, "Did you enjoy the strippers?"

Yami shook his head. "Not in the least. I didn't even watch them. All I did was look down or the other way." Yami said. He finished the omelets and set them on plates before he turned to Yugi. "Besides, the only person that I want to strip for me is you." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

"Good because I should be the only one that ever strips for you." Yugi replied, smirking.

Yami chuckled. "You certainly put on a good show for me last night." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, maybe you'll get another show tonight." Yugi replied.

"That would be nice." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Than again, that might need to wait until the honeymoon. When we are completely alone." Yugi stated, rethining the idea.

Yami sighed. "There goes my night." Yami said.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami. "Don't worry about it, Yami. The wedding is only two weeks away, and you know that we'll leave for the honeymoon after the wedding." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, Yami. It'll be here before you know it." Yugi assured him.

"Okay. At least the night of my bachelor party wasn't a total bust." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yes. I know." Yugi said.

The two then sat down to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I've never seen an actual bachelor party, so I don't know what happens, so I did the best I could.

Next: The wedding.

R&R.


	16. The Wedding

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- The Wedding

Yugi and Yami had decided that they would sleep in for a little while on Friday morning since they both had the day off and were tired.

Unfortunately, they didn't get the chance.

"Papa! Daddy! Wake up!" Jaden and Terrance shouted, jumping onto the bed with them.

Yami groaned. "Why this morning?" Yami muttered.

Yugi sighed before he sat up. "What's with the wake up call?" Yugi asked, looking at his two sons.

Jaden and Terrance smiled.

"We're hungry, and you said that we would spend the day together." Jaden explained.

"All right. We'll be down in a minute. In the meantime, go on downstairs and watch cartoons." Yugi told them.

"Okay!" the two boys replied before scampering off.

"Thank goodness." Yami muttered before he pulled the covers over his head.

Yugi sighed before he reached over and pulled the covers back. "Yami, there is no way that you are leaving me to look after them alone. Get up." Yugi ordered.

Yami opened one eye. "Why? We agreed that we would sleep in today." Yami retorted.

"That was before the boys got up." Yugi answered.

Yami sighed. "You're not going to let me stay in bed, are you?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi stated firmly.

"All right." Yami agreed. He then got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Yugi smiled. 'I'm glad that he does do things without a fight.' Yugi thought. He also got up and headed into the bathroom.

"Shower together?" Yami asked.

"Nope. Someone has to watch the kids. I'll get one after you get done." Yugi replied.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

Yugi then headed downstairs.

"Papa?" Terrance called.

Yugi walked into the living room. "What is it, Terrance?" Yugi asked.

"Can we have pancakes this morning?" Terrance asked.

Yugi looked at both boys. "Is that what you both want?" Yugi inquired.

Jaden nodded his head enthusiastically.

"All right. Once your Daddy gets done with his shower, I'll get one and then I'll make pancakes. How does that sound?" Yugi asked.

"Great!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Thanks." Terrance added.

"You're welcome." Yugi said.

Yami soon came downstairs. "It's all yours, Yugi." Yami told him.

"Thanks." Yugi replied, starting upstairs.

"Want me to start breakfast?" Yami asked.

"No. The boys want pancakes, so stay out of the kitchen." Yugi said.

After the last time Yami had made pancakes, Yugi had forbidden him from ever making pancakes again.

"What? Do you not trust me in the kitchen?" Yami asked.

"Not with pancakes. The last time you made pancakes, they were so hard that you couldn't cut them with a knife. The time before that, they weren't thoroughly cooked. The time before that, you burnt them. The time before that-" Yugi answered, ticking each one off on one finger.

"Okay. I get it. I don't need to cook. I'll get what you need out, but I won't do anything." Yami assured his fiancé.

"Okay." Yugi repliedbefore he headed upstairs.

Yami turned to find Jaden and Terrance staring at him. "What is it, boys?" Yami asked.

"Daddy, why can't you make pancakes like Papa does?" Terrance asked.

"Because Daddy hasn't mastered pancake making yet. That's why we leave that to Papa." Yami replied, walking into the kitchen to get what they needed.

Jaden looked over at Terrance and said, "I hope that Daddy doesn't decide to try to make the pancakes."

"I know. We won't be having any breakfast if Daddy makes them." Terrance agreed.

Yugi came back downstairs once he was done with his shower and saw that Yami had gotten all of the things that he would need for making pancakes.

"You know something, Yugi." Yami stated from where he was sitting in a chair in the kitchen.

"What's that?" Yugi asked as he started to mix the ingredients together.

"Jaden and Terrance have no faith in my cooking skills." Yami stated.

"Only with pancakes. We both know that that's the only thing that you can't really make." Yugi told him.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

Yugi looked over at Yami. "Does that bother you?" Yugi asked.

"No. I suppose not." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "Yami, you do realize that I don't make a few things very well that you make excellent, so they don't want me to make those things, either." Yugi reminded him.

"That is true." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled. "Stop worrying about it." Yugi said.

Before long, there was a stack of pancakes on a plate.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" Yugi called.

The two boys ran into the kitchen and got into their chairs.

The family sat down to eat breakfast with the boys drinking orange juice and Yugi and Yami drinking coffee.

"Where are we going today?" Terrance asked.

"Well, we thought that we would spend the day at the zoo." Yugi told them.

"Yes!" both boys exclaimed.

Yugi and Yami smiled. Both knew that the boys loved going to the zoo, so they thought that they would do that.

"Just remember that we have the wedding rehearsal that is tonight, and we'll have to be there at six-thirty." Yami told them.

"We know." Jaden said.

"Good." Yami replied.

Yugi glanced over at Yami. 'I wonder if Mom and Amara told Yami that they don't want us to spend the night together since they want us to go with a traditional wedding of not seeing each other the day of the wedding.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~The Zoo~

The family arrived at the zoo and paid to get in.

"Let's go see the tigers!" Jaden said.

"And the lions!" Terrance added.

"The monkeys!"

"The wolves!"

"The bears!"

"The giraffes!"

"The zebras!"

"All right, boys!" Yugi said loudly.

Terrance and Jaden stopped saying what they wanted to see and looked over at Yugi.

"Enough. We'll see all the animals that you want. You don't have to shout." Yugi told them.

"Oh. Sorry, Papa." Jaden said.

"Yeah Sorry." Terrance echoed.

Yami opened the map of the zoo that he had. "Well, we can take any of the paths we want. I suppose it depends on what we want to go and see first." Yami suggested.

Yugi glanced at the map. "How does seeing the wolves sound to you two?" Yugi asked.

"Yes!" Jaden and Terrance shouted at the same time.

"Okay. Let's go." Yugi said.

The family started to walk toward the area with the wolves.

"Cool!" Jaden exclaimed when they saw them.

Some of the wolves were lying around sleeping. Others were stalking around the caged area they were in.

"They're a rather vicious predator." Yugi stated.

"What does that mean?" Terrance asked.

"It means that they eat other animals for their food, and they are powerful." Yami explained.

"Oh." Terrance said.

The family then moved on to the next animal, which were the bears.

* * *

~Four Hours Later~

"Do we have to go?" Jaden asked.

Yami chuckled. "Jaden, we've been here for four hours. I think that we've been here long enough." Yami told him.

Yami and Yugi had gotten the boys a shirt and a toy at the gift shop.

"Can we come back another day?" Terrance asked.

"We'll see." Yugi answered.

The group then headed out.

"Where are we going now?" Jaden asked.

"I think that we're going to go home now. We've been out long enough. We can go home, and you can play your video games until we have to go to the dress rehearsal." Yugi said.

"Yay!" both boys exclaimed.

The family returned home, and Jaden and Terrance immediately ran into the living room to play their video games.

"Those two sure had fun today." Yami remarked, looking at the map of the zoo.

"Why are you still looking at that thing?" Yugi asked.

"Because I was looking, and the only thing that we didn't go see was the birds. We saw everything else today." Yami replied.

Yugi laughed. "That's because the boys want to see just about every animal there is." Yugi stated.

"Yeah. I'm glad that they had such a good time, though." Yami stated, folding the map and putting it into a drawer in the kitchen.

"I know. They love the zoo, although I think that we need to try and get them to see aquariums, too. I think that they would enjoy that as well." Yugi suggested.

"You're probably right." Yami agreed.

Yugi looked into the living room and saw that the boys were engrossed in their game. He turned to Yami and said, "Yami, can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?"

"Sure." Yami said.

Yugi looked into the living room and said, "Boys, we're going to be upstairs if you need anything." Yugi told them.

"Okay, Papa." Jaden said.

Yugi and Yami then headed upstairs.

"So, what's going on?" Yami asked as he sat down on the bed.

"There's one detail of the wedding that I'm sure neither of our mothers were brave enough to tell you, so I think I'd better tell you before you found out some other way." Yugi explained.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Yugi, I don't think that there's any detail of the wedding that our mothers wouldn't tell me." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I think that this is one thing that they didn't want to tell you because you would be so against it." Yugi told him.

"So, what is this detail?" Yami asked.

"Well, you know the saying about how it's bad luck to see the one you're marrying on your wedding day?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami said.

"Well, Mom and Amara want us to keep with that tradition, which would mean that you and I wouldn't be able to spend tonight together." Yugi stated.

Yami's eyes widened.

"Yami, just remember that it's one night and one night only." Yugi reminded his fiancé quickly.

"You agreed to this?" Yami asked, shocked.

"Well, I might have wanted to have a small, simple wedding, but I'd also like to keep it kind of traditional." Yugi admitted.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes. This will be the only time that I get married, so I'd like to do it right." Yugi answered.

Yami sighed. "You know I hate this." Yami said.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"You know that I'm against it." Yami went on.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"You know that I won't sleep at all without you by my side." Yami continued.

"Yes, and we don't sleep ninety percent of the time." Yugi told him.

Yami groaned. "I'm not going to win this, am I?" Yami asked.

"Nope." Yugi stated.

"Fine." Yami muttered.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." Yugi said. He leaned over and kissed Yami.

Yami smiled. "I can't deny you anything." Yami remarked.

"Well, it's just one night, and then we'll be together our entire honeymoon." Yugi told him

Yami smirked. "That I am looking forward to." Yami remarked.

Yugi smiled. "I thought as much." Yugi said.

* * *

That night, everyone who would be in the wedding was over at the Sennen mansion after the rehearsal.

"Well, it all looks good." Amara said.

"And I'm glad to see that it's actually a simple wedding." Yugi stated.

"We didn't have the time for anything else." Amara told him.

"And that's the way I wanted it." Yugi replied.

Amara nudged Aknankanon.

Aknankanon sighed.

Since Amara had been too chicken to tell Yami about Yugi not staying with him that night, Aknankanon had been blackmailed into doing it.

"I think there's something that needs to be said." Aknankanon said.

Yami shook his head. "You're too afraid to tell me, so you've blackmailed Dad into doing it." Yami stated.

Amara and Sharon both looked shocked.

"You know?" Sharon asked.

"Yes. Yugi told me." Yami answered.

Amara and Sharon both looked at Yugi.

Yugi shrugged. "You weren't going to tell him, so I had to." Yugi replied.

"At least we didn't have to do it." Sharon said.

Yami sighed. "I might not be thrilled with it, but I'll go along with it." Yami told them.

"So, whose staying where?" Heba asked.

"No idea." Yugi said.

"Well, Yami can stay here with us for the night." Amara told him.

"All right." Yami agreed.

It wasn't that long before everyone left.

"So, are you all right, Yami?" Amara asked.

"I hate not staying with Yugi tonight, but at least I'll be able to stay with him everyday after this." Yami told his mother.

Aknankanon chuckled. "A good way to look at it." Aknankanon remarked.

"What room can I use?" Yami asked.

"You can use your old one." Amara answered.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Come on. We can watch some TV before we all go to bed." Aknankanon suggested.

"All right." Yami said.

Aknankanon and Yami went to the living room to watch TV while Amara went to check on a few last minute things.

* * *

"Why isn't Daddy here?" Terrance asked.

"Well, as a part of the wedding, we can't see each on the day of the wedding until the ceremony itself." Yugi explained.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"It's just part of it. We'll see him tomorrow, so don't worry. Now, bedtime." Yugi told them.

Jaden and Terrance went to bed after they talked to Yami on the phone and told him goodnight.

Once the boys were in bed, Yugi went to bed himself. 'I won't sleep tonight because I don't like not having Yami beside me.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~Wedding Day~

"Papa! Wake up!" Jaden and Terrance both shouted, jumping on the bed with Yugi.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at the boys. "What is it?" Yugi asked tiredly.

"Papa, you need to get up." Jaden said.

"You and Daddy are getting married today!" Terrance added enthusiastically.

Yugi smiled. He was glad to see that the boys were so happy about the fact that he and Yami were getting married. "All right. We'll eat some breakfast now." Yugi told them.

"Yes!" both boys shouted.

Yugi sat up and stretched. He then climbed out of bed.

Jaden and Terrance followed Yugi downstairs.

"So, how does oatmeal and toast sound for breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"That sounds great." Jaden said.

"Yeah." Terrance agreed.

Yugi set about making the oatmeal while Jaden and Terrance went into the living room and started watching TV.

It wasn't long before breakfast was ready.

"Come on, boys!" Yugi called.

Jaden and Terrance ran into the kitchen and climbed up into their chairs.

Yugi set the oatmeal and toast on the table before getting orange juice for the boys and coffee for themselves. The three then started to eat their breakfast.

* * *

"Yami Sennen! Get up!" Amara shouted up the stairs.

Yami groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want to get up yet.

"Yami! I won't tell you again! You have five minutes to get down here! You're not going to be late for your own wedding!" Amara hollered.

Yami sighed before throwing the covers off of him. "I'm up!" Yami called. He knew that his mother would come up there and force him out of bed otherwise.

"Then come down for breakfast!" Amara said.

Yami sighed before he glanced at the clock. 'The wedding isn't until three, so I don't see why I have to be up at seven.' Yami thought. He decided that it would be safer for him if he just get up and go down downstairs instead of making his mother angry.

Amara and Aknankanon were both at the breakfast table.

"Sit down and eat." Amara ordered.

Yami did as he was told and started eating the muffins.

Amara soon finished and headed into kitchen.

"Don't evoke her wrath today." Aknankanon warned.

"I don't plan on it, Dad. I am staying on Mom's good side today." Yami said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Smart." Aknankanon replied.

Yami shook his head. "I'm just glad that Mom couldn't go all out for the wedding like she wanted to." Yami said.

Aknankanon smiled. "Sharon and Amara have already started talking about planning Mana's wedding together so that they can plan the big, fancy wedding that they wanted." Aknankanon remarked. He chuckled. "You're lucky that Yugi got pregnant so that you had to move the date of the wedding up, or you would be the one stuck with the big, fancy wedding." Aknankanon reminded him.

"Actually, it's more like I'm lucky that Yugi wanted to get married before we had the baby. He's the one that suggested moving the wedding date up." Yami said.

"Ah! Then be thankful that Yugi wanted that." Aknankanon stated.

"I know." Yami agreed.

The two soon finished eating.

Amara looked at the two. "Both of you get your showers and get into your tuxes." Amara ordered.

The two went to do what they were told.

"Mom's going to be hard to deal with today, isn't she?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yugi had finished the dishes and was upstairs making sure that the boys were getting their baths.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back, boys." Yugi said.

"Okay." the two replied.

Yugi headed downstairs and opened the door to find his mother, father, and sister on the doorstep. "What are all of you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Sharon frowned as she walked in. "You haven't showered yet." Sharon admonished.

Yugi sighed. "That's because I was making sure that Jaden and Terrance got their baths first." Yugi explained.

"Go and get your shower, Yugi." Sharon ordered.

Yugi started to protest.

"Lucas will see to the boys." Sharon assured him.

Yugi glanced at his father.

Lucas mouthed 'do what she says' to his son.

Yugi nodded and headed upstairs.

Lucas also headed upstairs.

At his bedroom door, Yugi turned to his father and said, "Is there no way to stop her, Dad?"

"Yugi, just do what she says. She wants your wedding day to be perfect, so she'll be hard to deal with. It'll be easier on you if you go along with it." Lucas said.

"All right." Yugi said. He headed into his bathroom to get showered and dressed.

* * *

By nine-thirty, Aknankanon and Yami were both back downstairs after they had gotten showered and dressed.

"So, now what?" Yami asked.

"We sit quietly and wait for further instruction." Aknankanon answered.

The two headed into the living room and sat down to watch the TV.

Amara walked into the living room. She was dressed in a white dress with sequins done in a flower shape. She also wore a jacket made for it as well as white shoes. She had on a pair of diamond earrings with a diamond necklace with a charm in the shape of a flower. "Get up and turn off that TV! We need to get the church!" Amara snapped.

Yami decided not to comment on the fact that they still had several hours before the wedding was scheduled to start.

Aknankanon turned off the TV, and the two men followed Amara out to the car before they got in and headed for the church.

* * *

Yugi had showered and dressed in his tux before he walked back downstairs.

Jaden and Terrance were both dressed in their own tuxes.

Sharon was wearing a light blue dress that was solid with a pair of high-heeled black shoes. She also wore sapphire earrings with a necklace to match.

Mana was wearing a pink dress with spaghetti straps that had lace at the hem of the dress. There was also a star pattern at the bottom of the dress. She also wore light pink shoes, and she had on a pair of diamond earrings and a white gold necklace.

"You look perfect, Yugi." Mana said, smiling.

Yugi smiled at her. "Thanks." Yugi replied.

"Now, we can go to the church." Sharon said.

Yugi mentally sighed. 'We are going to get there way too early.' Yugi thought.

The family then left the house.

* * *

The second they got to the church, Amara had ushered Yami onto a room and ordered him not to leave the room until she told him to.

Yami looked at his father and said, "So, I have to sit in here until the wedding."

"Apparently so." Aknankanon said.

Yami sighed. "That's terrific." Yami stated sarcastically.

Aknankanon chuckled. "I'll send your brother here once he gets here. Maybe he can help you stay entertained. Atemu went through this as well." Aknankanon reminded him.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"I'll also get Terrance and Jaden to come to see you." Aknankanon added.

"All right." Yami agreed.

* * *

Like Yami, Yugi was ushered into a room by Sharon and told not to leave until further notice.

Lucas chuckled.

"It's not funny, Dad." Yugi complained.

"If you think this is bad, you should have seen her on our wedding day. She was a thousand times worse." Lucas said.

"I don't see how that is possible." Yugi told his father.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Aknankanon walked in. "Am I interrupting?" Aknankanon asked.

"No." Yugi said.

"Well, since you're here, I was wondering if the boys could go see Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Sure. Has he been made a prisoner, too?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Aknankanon answered.

Terrance and Jaden then went with Aknankanon to see Yami.

Yugi turned to his father. "I'll be glad when the wedding gets here so that I'll actually be free from this." Yugi said.

Lucas chuckled. "At least it'll be the only time you get married." Lucas reminded him.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

Terrance and Jaden burst into the room that Yami was in. "Daddy!" both boys shouted, running over to Yami.

Yami smiled as he hugged his two boys. "Hey, boys." Yami said.

"Daddy, are you ready to get married to Papa?" Terrance asked.

"Yes, Terrance. I really am." Yami answered his son with a smile.

"Why do you have to wait so long?" Jaden asked.

"Because the wedding doesn't start until three, and Yugi and I can't see each other until then." Yami said.

"Then why are we here so early?" Terrance asked.

Yami chuckled. "You'll have to ask Grandma and Grammy that one." Yami told them.

Aknankanon smiled. "I'll go and see if I need to do anything." Aknankanon said before he left the room.

Yami smiled at that.

"So, what can we do?" Terrance asked.

"I really don't know." Yami admitted. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get a five- and six-year old entertained.

* * *

Heba walked into the room that he knew Yugi was in. "How are you?" Heba asked.

Yugi was pacing the room. "I have been pacing this room for who knows how long, I have been forbidden from leaving this room, and I am going stir crazy from so little human contact. How do you think I'm doing?" Yugi asked.

Heba laughed lightly. "I know how you feel, Yugi." Heba said. He walked over and forced Yugi to stop pacing. "I went through the same thing with my wedding. I know how tyrannical Mom and Amara can be when they're getting a wedding set up." Heba told him.

"I resent that!" Sharon exclaimed, walking into the room.

"Resent it all you want, Mom. It's still true." Heba said.

Sharon glared lightly at him. "I do not find that funny at all." Sharon told him.

"Mom, I am isolated here." Yugi said.

"That's why Heba's here. He's going to keep you company until the ceremony starts." Sharon said.

Heba looked at his mother. "I'm being isolated, too!" Heba exclaimed.

"Yes. Keep your brother company." Sharon ordered before he left the room.

Heba groaned before he collapsed into a chair. "I can't believe this." Heba moaned.

"Welcome to the party." Yugi said, sitting down by his brother. He looked over and said, "I'm getting hungry."

"You are?" Heba asked.

"I'm eating fro two, remember?" Yugi asked.

"Right. I'll go get you something." Heba said.

"And if Mom asks why you're not with me?" Yugi asked.

"I'll tell her that her grandchild was hungry, which meant I needed to get you food." Heba answered before leaving.

* * *

Atemu had come with Matthew, who immediately ran off with Terrance and Jaden.

"I wonder where they're going." Yami muttered.

"No telling, but I saw Sharon down the hall. I'm certain that they were running after her." Atemu told him.

"All right." Yami said.

"Bored out of your mind yet?" Atemu asked.

"Beyond that." Yami replied.

Atemu smiled. "I know your pain. Mom and Sharon did this to us when Heba and I got married." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "At least it's the only time I'm getting married, so I won't have to go through this again." Yami stated.

* * *

Yugi was eating a snack food that Heba had brought him. "Thanks, Heba." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

The door opened, and Sharon walked in. "Yugi, why you eating? You're going to get crumbs all over your tux!" Sharon scolded.

Yugi groaned. "Mom, I am eating for two now. I can't help it when I get hungry. I have to eat." Yugi said.

"All right." Sharon replied, knowing that Yugi was right.

* * *

~Wedding~

It was time for the wedding to start.

Yami was standing at the alter with Aknankanon at his side, who was Yami's best man.

The church had an arch where Yugi and Yami would stand that was decorated with white flowers and ribbons. There was a ribbon at the end of each pew as well. There were candles set up around that were lighted and gave off a light glow. There were also white ribbons at the back of the church. Set up around the church were six stands of white, red, and pink roses.

"They didn't do bad on the decorating." Aknankanon said.

"I know. It could have been a lot worse." Yami agreed.

Lucas walked up to the alter and took his place because he was acting as the best man for Yugi.

The music then started.

The ushers then seated the mothers.

It was then that Yugi appeared and walked down the aisle to where Yami was.

Yami smiled at Yugi. The only thing that was clear in Yami's eyes was the love he had for the man in front of him.

The priest was ready to start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Yami Sennen and Yugi Mutou together in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who has any objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said.

* * *

From the shadows at the back of the church, there was a shadowy figure.

It was Tea Gardner. She had learned about the wedding, and she had also found out that Yugi was pregnant. She was certain that that was why Yami had asked him to marry him. She was certain that Yami still loved her. She was going to interrupt the wedding to give Yami the chance to come back to her. She had planned for them to go to the USA where they wouldn't have to worry about Yugi or anyone else coming between them.

But now, seeing Yami and Yugi at the alter, Tea looked closely at Yami and she saw it. She saw what she had denied when she had confronted Yami in the park and what she had seen when she went to their house.

Yami was happy.

And it had nothing to do with her.

Tea bit her lip as the reality of what had happened hit her. She had had Yami and she had let him go. Now, she had lost him for good.

Looking at how happy Yami was, Tea couldn't bring herself to burst in there and stop the wedding.

Tea then started for the exit of the church. She glanced back once more before she left the church altogether.

* * *

"Yami, do you take Yugi as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yami said.

"Yugi, do you take Yami as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yugi said.

"The rings, please." the priest said.

Aknankanon handed the gold band to Yami, and Lucas handed the hold band to Yugi.

"Yami, place the ring on Yugi's right hand and say the words, 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest instructed.

Yami placed the ring on Yugi's right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Yugi, place the ring on Yami's right hand and say the words, 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest directed.

Yugi placed the ring on Yami's right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband." the priest said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi.

The audience clapped for them.

"I present to you for the first time Yami and Yugi Sennen." the priest announced.

Once more, there was applause.

Yami looked over at Yugi and said, "I love you."

Yugi smiled back. "I love you, too." Yugi said.

* * *

~The Reception~

The reception for the wedding was in full swing.

People were dancing, eating, and talking as well as congratulating the couple.

Yugi and Yami were out on the dance floor.

"I'm so happy." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Because we're married." Yugi guessed.

"That, too, but I was thinking more because the wedding is over, so we're free of the terrors." Yami replied.

Yugi laughed lightly. "That is another good thing." Yugi said. He then realized something. "I need something to eat." Yugi remarked.

Yami blinked, surprised.

"Hey. I am eating for two now." Yugi reminded him.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two headed over to the table with the food.

"So, are you happy?" Seto asked them.

"Of course we are, Seto." Yugi said.

"I have to admit that I wondered if you would go through with it." Seto remarked.

"I had no reason not to. I love Yugi, so I want to be married to him." Yami said.

"I meant Yugi." Seto said.

"Why me?" Yugi asked.

"Because Joey once mentioned that you had swore you would never get married." Seto answered.

"I was also fourteen at the time." Yugi said.

"Ah! Now it makes sense." Seto stated.

"Stop it, Seto." Joey admonished as he came over with his plate of food.

Yugi had gotten himself his own plate of food.

"So, where are you two headed on your honeymoon?" Bakura asked as he and Ryou walked over.

"I don't have a clue. Yami won't tell me." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You'll find out soon enough, Yugi." Yami assured him.

"Who's keeping the boys while you're gone?" Ryou asked.

"The first half of the week they'll be with my parents, and the second half of the week they'll be with Yami's parents." Yugi answered.

"Sounds good." Marik said as he and Malik walked over.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"When do you leave?" Malik asked.

"They're flight leaves at eight tonight." Atemu answered.

"And I still don't have a clue where we're going." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You will find out soon." Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I decided not to do any full blown Tea bashing. That's why I didn't have her interrupting the wedding.

Next: The honeymoon.

R&R.


	17. The Honeymoon

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I've had to focus on my May class a lot. I only have one day left, and I'm done, so I should be able to get back to my regular updates soon. By this weekend, I should be back in the swing of things.

**THERE'S A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS, SKIP THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD WARNINGS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Enjoy,

* * *

Chapter 17- The Honeymoon

After the reception ended, Yugi and Yami headed back to their house with Terrance and Jaden so that they could get all the bags that they would need.

Terrance and Jaden were going to be staying with Sharon and Lucas for the first part of the week while Yugi and Yami were gone on their honeymoon, and Aknankanon and Amara would keep the boys the second half of the week.

"All right, boys. Go get your bags." Yami told them once they were in the house.

Jaden and Terrance raced up the stairs.

Yugi headed for the stairs as well.

"Uh, Yugi. You know that our bags are already in the car." Yami reminded him.

Yugi sighed. "I know that, Yami. I am not wearing a tuxedo on our trip to wherever you have planned for us to go on the honeymoon. I am going upstairs to get changed." Yugi said.

"That's actually a good idea." Yami agreed, following his husband.

The two changed out of their tuxedos and walked back out to find that Terrance and Jaden, also out of their tuxes, were ready with their bags.

"We're ready." Jaden informed them.

"All right, boys. Let's go." Yami said.

The family headed out to the car.

Yami then drove over to Sharon and Lucas's house.

Sharon opened the door and walked out.

"Grandma!" the two boys shouted, running up to her.

"Hi, boys. Are you ready to have some fun?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah!" the two exclaimed.

"All right. Get on inside." Sharon said.

The two boys headed inside.

Sharon turned to Yugi and Yami. "They'll be fine here." Sharon assured them.

"We know that, Mom. We're not worried at all." Yugi replied.

"Just making sure." Sharon said.

"We'll see you in about a week." Yami stated.

"All right. Have fun." Sharon said.

"We will." Yami replied.

"I will feel much better when I know where exactly we're going." Yugi remarked

Sharon smiled knowingly. "You won't mind it, Yugi." Sharon told him.

"You know?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Of course I know." Sharon answered.

Yami steered Yugi toward the car. "Come on. You're going to find out soon enough." Yami said.

Sharon laughed. "I am not going to tell him, Yami." Sharon said.

"I'm just making sure. Bye, Sharon!" Yami said.

"That's Mom to you!" Sharon replied.

Yami laughed. "All right. See you next week, **Mom**." Yami replied before he got in the car with Yugi and drove off.

Sharon shook her head and headed back into the house. 'At least Yugi found a good one.' Sharon thought.

* * *

Yugi glanced over at Yami. "Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"You will find out soon." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "Yami, for goodness sakes, I can't take the suspense! Where are we going?" Yugi demanded.

"I want it to be a surprise for as long as possible." Yami said.

"That's some way to treat the man that's pregnant with your child." Yugi retorted.

"And that won't work, either." Yami stated, knowing that Yugi wouldn't really use that against him.

"All right. I suppose I'll have to wait and see." Yugi conceded.

Yami soon pulled into the airport parking lot and parked the car. The two then got out of the car, and Yami got the bags out of the trunk.

"You know that I can help carry them." Yugi said.

"You're pregnant. You don't need to do any heavy lifting, and I don't want you arguing with me." Yami replied.

"All right." Yugi said.

The two headed into the airport and went through airport security, put their baggage in the area to be put on the plane, and then headed for where their gate was.

Yugi sat down while Yami stood beside him.

"Well, I suppose you'll find out now." Yami stated, holding Yugi's airline ticket to him.

"And what's the difference between giving it to me and now giving it to me half an hour ago?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "I was able to keep it a secret a little longer." Yami said.

Yugi took the ticket and looked at it. "Paris?" Yugi asked, looking up. "We're going to Paris?" Yugi added.

Yami smiled. "Of course." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "I always said that when I went on my honeymoon I wanted to go to Paris, but I never told you that." Yugi told him.

"No. You didn't, but your mother did." Yami replied.

Yugi looked up, shocked.

"I had no idea where to go, so I asked your mother if she had any idea, so I decided that I would ask her. She immediately told me that you always wanted to spend your honeymoon in Paris, so I made arrangements for us to go to Paris." Yami explained.

"Yami, how did you afford this?" Yugi asked.

"Well, now you know what the wedding gift from my parents is. They paid for this." Yami answered.

"Remind me to thank them when we get back." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I'm sure that they know." Yami said.

After an hour, an announcement on the PA system said, "_Attention, passengers. Flight 487 to Paris, France will begin boarding at gate number 12. Please proceed to the gate in an orderly fashion. Again, flight 487 to Paris, France will begin boarding at gate number 12. Please proceed to the gate in an orderly fashion. Thank you._"

"Let's go." Yami said.

The two got up and waited in line until they were allowed on board in first class.

"Even first class." Yugi remarked as they sat down by each other.

"You didn't expect anything less. Besides, we always fly first class. You know that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know." Yugi answered.

"Mom and Dad wanted to make sure that we have the best on this trip. Like they said, you only get to go on your honeymoon once." Yami told him.

"Unless you have a second honeymoon." Yugi said.

"Still, only one honeymoon right after your wedding." Yami corrected.

"True." Yugi agreed.

"So don't worry about it. It's fine, and it's what they wanted to do for us." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said.

The flight soon took off.

"So, what time will we get there?" Yami asked, still not sure because of the time difference.

Yugi thought about it for a few moments. "Well, it's roughly a twelve hour flight, which means we'll get there at nine in the morning our time. In Paris, that would be one in the morning when we got there." Yugi stated.

"I'm glad you can figure that out." Yami muttered.

Yugi laughed. "It's not that hard." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll get to Paris; go to our hotel, and go to sleep." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi replied.

The two settled back in their seats, ready for the long flight.

* * *

~Paris, France, 1 AM~

The plane arrived in Paris around the exact same time that Yugi had said they would get there at.

Yami shook Yugi gently. "Yugi. Yugi, wake up." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami.

"We're at the airport. We need to get off the plane." Yami told him.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi agreed.

The two got off the plane when they are allowed to and headed over to where the baggage claim area was.

Yugi yawned.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the top of the head. "You can go back to sleep when we get to the hotel." Yami said.

"That sounds really good, Yami." Yugi stated.

"I figured that it would." Yami replied.

Once the two got their luggage, they headed out and hailed a cab.

Yami told the cabbie the address of their hotel, and the two were driven to the hotel.

Yugi was too tired to notice, but they were staying at one of the better hotels in Paris.

The hotel was called Grand Hotel du Palais Royal. It wasn't very far from the Eiffel Tower, and it was one of the finer hotels.

Yami headed into the hotel with Yugi beside him and went to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked in French.

"Yes. We have reservations under the name Sennen." Yami said, also in French.

The woman looked it up and found it. "Yes. Your room is ready." the woman replied. She gave them the keycards to the room.

The two then headed upstairs.

Yami used the keycard to open the door to the room, and the two headed in.

The room had a king-sized bed in it. There was a nightstand with a lamp on each side of the bed. There was a large cabinet that had a TV inside of the doors. There was also a dresser for clothes to go in. The bathroom had a shower as well as a Jacuzzi for the two to use.

It was a nice room.

Yugi, however, didn't notice.

Yami smiled. "Yugi, why don't you go on to bed?" Yami asked.

"Gladly." Yugi muttered. He dressed down to his boxers and climbed into the bed, laying down and going to sleep almost instantly.

Yami smiled. He put the suitcases down and decided that they could handle them in the morning. He was tired, too, and the bed was certainly inviting. He also dressed down to his boxers and climbed into the bed beside his husband. "Good night, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi's forehead. He wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled Yugi into his arms before he settled down to go to sleep himself.

* * *

Yugi was the first one to wake up the next morning. He glanced blearily at the clock and saw that it was nine-thirty in the morning.

At first, Yugi was confused as to where he was until he remembered that he and Yami were on their honeymoon, and they were most likely in their hotel in Paris. He looked back and saw that Yami was asleep.

Yugi smiled. 'He always looks so cute when he's asleep.' Yugi thought. He slid out of Yami's arms, making sure not to wake Yami up before he got some clothes out of his suitcase and took them into the bathroom. He then took a shower.

When Yugi walked back into the room, Yami was sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at his husband. "I wondered where you went." Yami stated.

"I got up already. If you want, I can order room service while you get a shower." Yugi suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Yami agreed. He got up and grabbed some clothes before he headed into the bathroom himself.

Yugi then picked up the phone and called room service, ordering their breakfast.

Yami walked out of the shower a few moments later. He walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of Yugi's neck.

Yugi smiled. "I see that you're awake now."Yugi remarked.

"Indeed. You know since we didn't get to celebrate last night, maybe we can now." Yami said.

Yugi turned to face him. "That would defeat the purpose of the shower." Yugi told him.

Yami shrugged. "We can take another shower. This time, together." Yami said.

"Well, there is one more problem." Yugi told him.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Our child wants food, and so does Papa." Yugi answered.

"That's a good point." Yami said.

"And I want to do some sightseeing. Since we're in Paris, I'm going to take in all the sites that I can." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Tonight?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yes. Tonight." Yugi agreed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Room service!" a voice called.

Yami let go of Yugi and walked over to the door, opening it.

A man wheeled the cart into the room.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"Anything else that I can do for you?" the man asked.

"I don't think so. Thank you." Yami answered, giving the man a tip.

The man then left the room.

Yugi took off the covers on the trays to reveal that he had ordered them pancakes, bacon, sausage, grits, scrambled, eggs, toast, and coffee.

"Quite the breakfast that you have." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly. "I was hungry." Yugi defended.

Yami chuckled. "I take it that the hunger part of the pregnancy has started." Yami said.

"I think I've had that since the start of the pregnancy. At least once I got past the nausea." Yugi replied.

"True." Yami agreed.

The two sat down and started to eat.

"So, what all are we seeing today?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. We can just walk around and see what's in the city. We can also see what things we might want to do later in the week." Yugi said.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay doing all of that walking?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'll be fine, Yami. I'm not so far along in the pregnancy that that will affect me right now. If I get tired, we can stop for a while." Yugi said.

"All right. I can live with that." Yami agreed.

The two soon finished their breakfast and put the cart back out into the hall.

"So, shall we get going?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Yugi agreed.

Both grabbed their wallets and the keycards to the room before they left the room.

* * *

Out in the city of Paris, Yugi and Yami were walking around the city; see what sights were around them.

Yugi looked in shock. "We're right at the Eiffel Tower." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, it's one of the biggest sights to see in Paris, so I figured that getting a hotel close to it was a good idea." Yami told him.

Yugi glanced back at Yami. "Do you mean that figuratively or literally?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Well, when you look at the size of the Eiffel Tower, I suppose it could go either way. It could be the biggest sight in Paris figuratively or literally." Yami admitted.

"I suppose so." Yugi said. He then looked at Yami and said, "Do you think that we could go and see it today?"

Yami smiled back. "Well, I was thinking that we could have dinner at one of two restaurants at the top of the tower tonight. We can see it then if you want." Yami replied.

Yugi looked at him. "Don't we need reservations?" Yugi asked.

"Already made." Yami said with a smile.

"Perfect!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I agree. We can continue to explore the city and then we'll come back to the Eiffel Tower to have dinner." Yami said.

"Sounds good." Yugi agreed.

The two then walked on through the city.

It was a very beautiful city to both of them, and they were enjoying just walking around.

"Hey, there's the Louvre." Yugi stated.

"What's the exactly?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed lightly. "Only one of the best art museums in the world, Yami. It's most famous piece if the _Mona Lisa_ done by Leonardo da Vinci." Yugi told his husband.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

The two headed into the Louvre.

Yugi and Yami started to walk around the Louvre, looking at the different works of art that were in the museum.

"A lot of interesting works here." Yami remarked.

"I know." Yugi said, looking around.

Yami wasn't big into art history, although he did think that many works of art were amazing.

The two walked into the section that was for ancient Egyptian artifacts.

"Now this I don't mind at all." Yami said as they walked in.

"Because of your ancient Egyptian roots." Yugi surmised.

"Exactly." Yami said, smiling.

The two looked at the different artifacts that they had including papyrus scrolls, some jewelry that was worn in the time, clothing, some of the musical instruments, and the weapons used.

"It's incredible that all these things survived through the years." Yami remakred.

"I know what you mean." Yugi said.

The two looked around a little longer before they moved on to find where the paintings were at.

"There's the _Mona Lisa."_ Yugi said.

"It is an excellent painting." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled. "Leonardo da Vinci was an excellent painter." Yugi said.

The two started to look at more of the paintings before they moved on to look at the statues and then some Greek, Etruscan, and Roman art.

"You're right, Yugi. This museum does have a lot of great paintings." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi replied.

The two looked around for a while longer before they left.

"Where to now?" Yami asked.

Yugi's stomach growled.

"Apparently lunch." Yami answered his own question.

Yugi laughed. "Well, obviously I need to eat." Yugi said. He glanced at his watch. "Hard to believe that we spent two and a half hours in the Louvre." Yugi murmured.

"Well, it's amazing, but I have to admit that I lost track of time. It's amazing at all the art they have in one museum." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi replied.

The two walked around until they found a small café.

"How does this suit you?" Yami asked.

"Suits me just fine." Yugi replied.

The two walked in and sat down.

Soon, a waitress walked over. "What can I get you to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Iced tea." Yugi said.

"Same for me." Yami said.

The waitress then walked off, and the two started to look over their menus.

When the waitress came back, the two ordered their food.

Yami watched Yugi for a moment.

"What?" Yugi asked, noticing that his new husband was staring at him.

"You're eating light today." Yami said.

"Just this afternoon. I figure I'd better wait and eat more at dinner." Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled. "I see."

Yugi smiled. "Besides, don't need to do a lot of walking on a full stomach."

"You do realize that you shouldn't do too many activities after eating, either." Yami stated, smirking at Yugi.

Yugi blushed lightly at that. "Stop that!" Yugi hissed.

Yami chuckled at that.

Their lunch was soon provided for them, and they started eating.

* * *

After walking around for a little while, Yugi and Yami decided to take a boat tour on the Seine River.

"This was a great idea." Yugi said as he looked at all of Paris from the boat they were sitting on.

Yami smiled. "I know, and the fact that we're seeing all this at dusk only makes the city even more beautiful." Yami agreed.

The two sat there as they watched the city they were touring by boat, ignoring the chatter all around them from the other passengers of the boat.

"It's relaxing." Yugi said.

"Which is a good thing for you." Yami added, placing a hand on Yugi's stomach.

Yugi smiled. "I know." Yugi said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami had gone to the Eiffel Tower for their dinner reservations. They got there early so that they could stand on top of the tower to look over the city.

"It's beautiful at duck, but it's breathtaking at night, especially from this view." Yugi said, looking over the city.

"I know. Beyond beautiful." Yami agreed.

The two watched the city in peace until it was time for them to go to their reservations.

"This is a nice restaurant." Yugi remarked after they had been seated and ordered their drinks.

"I know. I had heard that it was a nice place, so I figured that we could eat here." Yami said.

The waiter soon returned with their drinks, and the two ordered their dinners, both deciding to try traditional French meals.

"This should be interesting." Yami said once their dinners were brought to them.

Yugi smiled. "I think that it's a great idea to try the meals of the country we're in." Yugi told him.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

The two then started eating.

"Not bad." Yami remarked.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

Yami wasn't all that surprised when Yugi ate all his food. "You're not going to waste any food while you're pregnant, are you?" Yami asked.

"Probably not." Yugi agreed.

The two then ordered their dessert.

Once they were done, Yami paid for the meal, and the two then left the restaurant, taking the elevators back down to the bottom.

"So, what now?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose what you wanted this morning." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Then let's go to the hotel." Yami said.

The two then headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into the hotel room.

The moment that they were in the room and had the door shut, Yami pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi kissed Yami back as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Yami's neck, burying his fingers into Yami's hair. He then opened his mouth, and Yami immediately slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, starting to roam around. Yugi let out a moan at this, enjoying the feeling of Yami roaming around his mouth.

Yami the started to lead Yugi to the bed, not even breaking the kiss.

Once at the bed, Yugi climbed onto it, and Yami joined him.

"I want you, Yugi." Yami murmured as he kissed Yugi's jaw.

Yugi hummed in appreciation. "Then take me." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again. He then reached down and pulled Yugi's shirt up and over his head before throwing it into the floor. He then leaned down and started to kiss down Yugi's neck.

Yugi let out a moan.

Yami then started to suck on Yugi's pulse point until he left a nice bruise on Yugi's neck. He then kissed down Yugi's neck to his chest. Yami kissed, licked, and nipped at every inch of Yugi's chest before he came to Yugi's nipples. He took one of them into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi cried out as he arched up against Yami.

Yami sucked on the nub until it was hard. He then bit down in it gently before he turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He the continued on down Yugi's body, dipping his tongue into Yugi's naval several times.

Yugi was already panting and sweating slightly.

Yami then undid the belt to Yugi's pants before he tossed his pants and boxers into the floor as well.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Yami placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and licked at the tip of Yugi's member, tasting the pre-cum that had leaked out.

"Ah!" Yugi exclaimed as he jumped slightly, reaching down to tangle his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami smirked before he took the tip of Yugi's member into his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi moaned.

Yami continued to suck on Yugi's member at a slow pace.

"Oh! Ah! Yami! Please!" Yugi moaned.

The feeling of Yami sucking on him was getting to be too much, and Yugi knew that he was beyond hard.

Yami smirked at that, loving the fact that he was the one that was causing Yugi to feel this way, but he decided that he would have mercy on Yugi. He started to suck harder on Yugi, pushing him closer to release.

It didn't take much for Yugi to be thrown over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi.

Yugi was panting and sweaty as he came down from his high.

Yami took the chance to take off his clothes and toss them into the floor with Yugi's clothes.

Yugi caught sight of Yami's body and instantly became hard again.

Yami smirked. "Can I assume that you see something you like?" Yami asked.

"Of course. It's hard not to see something that I want when I look at you." Yugi replied, smirking as well.

"Well, I think that I can remedy that." Yami said as he moved between Yugi's legs. He leaned down and kissed Yugi as he slipped a finger into Yugi at the same time.

Yugi arched up at that as he gasped in shock.

Yami took the chance to slip his tongue into Yugi's mouth and roam around again.

Yugi moaned at that.

Yami started to pump his finger in and out of Yugi at a slow pace while he stretched him. He soon added in a second finger and moved them in a scissor-like motion.

The kiss broke and Yugi panted.

Yami then added in the third finger, striking Yugi's prostate.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked, knowing that he had hit Yugi's prostate. He then removed his fingers, drawing a groan from Yugi. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get what in a moment." Yami said.

Yugi was getting rather impatient.

Knowing how Yugi was, Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and thrust into Yugi all the way.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi cried as he arched up against Yami and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, grasping Yami's shoulders as well.

The new position allowed Yami to thrust deeper into Yugi, and Yami did that. He started to thrust at different angles, looking for that one spot again.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried when he struck his prose again.

Yami started to aim for that spot, making each thrust stronger than the last.

It didn't take long for Yugi to get close to his end. "Y-Yami, I-I'm ge-getting cl-close." Yugi stammered.

"I k-know, Y-Yugi. I-I'm almost th-there.' Yami replied as he continued thrusting. He reached between their bodies and grasped Yugi's member in his hand, starting to stroke Yugi in time with his thrusts.

Yugi was the first one to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around him, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami moaned as he released into Yugi.

Both were tense for several moments.

Yami pulled out of Yugi before he collapsed beside Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were panting as they came down from their high.

"That was fun." Yami murmured.

Yugi laughed. "You would say that." Yugi said.

Yami reached over and kissed Yugi. "So, how about another round?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I had a feeling that that was coming." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi before starting another round.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi was the first one to wake up. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was eleven-thirty. 'It's almost the afternoon.' Yugi thought. He glanced over at his husband, who was still sound asleep. 'Of course, that could have something to do with the fact that it was almost five before we went to sleep.' Yugi thought, remembering that they had made love most of the night.

Yugi sat up and started to get out of bed, but was immediately pulled back down.

"You're not going anywhere." Yami mumbled.

"I thought that you were asleep." Yugi said.

"Not really." Yami replied.

"Yami, you're going to have to let me go." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I'm pregnant." Yugi answered.

"So?" Yami replied. He hadn't even bothered to open his eyes.

"I have a bladder issue at the moment, and if I don't make it to the bathroom, you are not getting any the rest of the honeymoon." Yugi threatened.

Yami immediately let go of Yugi, and Yugi headed for the bathroom.

'Not to self: while Yugi is pregnant, don't prevent him from getting up in the morning to go to the bathroom.' Yami thought.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Although Yugi and Yami had had a good time on their honeymoon, both were ready to get back home.

"It's good to be back in Japan." Yugi stated.

"I know what you mean." Yami said. He put their suitcases in their car before they left the airport.

"I'm ready to see the boys again. It feels like an eternity since the last time I saw them." Yugi remarked.

"It does feel that way." Yami agreed.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I suppose we should go get Jaden and Terrance from your parents before we head home." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I agree with you on that." Yami replied. He called his mother to let her know that they were coming.

Yugi and Yami were greeted at the door by Jaden and Terrance.

"Welcome back!" Jaden said, smiling brightly.

"Did you two have fun?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah!" the two exclaimed.

"And you two?" Aknankanon asked, smirking.

"We had a good time." Yami replied.

"Come on. We need to get home." Yugi said.

"Okay. Bye Grammy. Gramps." Terrance and Jaden told them.

"Bye." Amara called.

Yugi and Yami got the boys into the car before they headed home.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting in the living room with Jaden and Terrance playing a game in the floor.

"So, happy?" Yami asked his arm around Yugi.

"Very." Yugi replied, smiling.

The two watched their sons in the floor.

"Well, we're officially a family now, so the only that's left is for this little one to get here." Yami said, resting his hand on Yugi's stomach.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two couldn't wait for their baby to come.

* * *

Hope you liked it. All the information about Paris came from the internet. I've never been, so I apologize if anything was wrong.

Next: Yugi and Yami have another issue to deal with.

R&R.


	18. Adoption

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18- Adoption

~One Month Later~

Yugi was sitting at his desk at work. He had an easy day that day, so he was having a lot of time to think.

Especially about Jaden and Terrance.

Yugi had done a lot of thinking, and he knew that there was one thing that he and Yami had never actually discussed before that Yugi knew they needed to talk about. He wasn't even sure that Yami had ever thought about it.

Yugi sighed. 'It's hard to believe that neither one of us actually thought about this before since it is such a major issue, but I know that it's one that Yami and I are going to have to address sooner or later.' Yugi thought.

However, before Yugi and Yami talked about it, there was someone else that Yugi needed to talk to.

* * *

The following day, a young woman who was about twenty with long blonde hair and brown eyes sat at a table in a café. She was looking around, waiting for her lunch companion to arrive.

"Hello, Kathleen." Yugi greeted.

Kathleen looked up and smiled. "Hello, Yugi." Kathleen replied.

Yugi sat down across from her. "Sorry I'm late. I've had a busy morning." Yugi explained.

"I understand." Kathleen assured him. She smiled and said, "I'm surprised you weren't later. When I was pregnant, I couldn't go anywhere without being sick."

"Well, I've been nauseated, but I haven't been sick, so I'm thankful for that." Yugi answered.

"I can understand that." Kathleen replied. She picked up her drink and took a sip. "May I ask why you asked me here?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Jaden." Yugi answered.

"Jaden? Is he all right?" Kathleen asked instantly.

Kathleen was the biological mother of Jaden. She may have given Jaden up for adoption, but she still loved her son. She liked to stay informed on how he was doing.

Yugi had understood this and kept Kathleen well informed on how Jaden was. He talked to her at least once a month to let her know how Jaden was.

"Jaden is fine, and I want to apologize for the lack of phone calls recently." Yugi apologized.

Kathleen waved him off. "You were getting married, and you have a baby on the way. No harm done." Kathleen assured him.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you." Yugi replied.

"Now, what is going on?" Kathleen asked curiously.

"Well, you already know that I got married." Yugi started.

"Yes. I do." Kathleen said.

"Well, the thing is that there's something Yami and I are going to need to discuss, but I wanted to run it by you first." Yugi explained.

"Oh. And this is about Jaden?" Kathleen asked.

Yugi nodded. "Kathleen, I'd like for Yami to officially adopt Jaden as well." Yugi told her.

Kathleen looked surprised.

"As it is, Yami doesn't have any legal rights toward Jaden, and if something happens, I'd like Yami to be able to have parental rights by the law to take action. I don't want it to happen, but if Jaden does need to go to the hospital or when he sees a doctor, I'd like Yami to be able to be there as the parent if I can't for any reason." Yugi told her.

"Oh. I see." Kathleen said. She shook her head and said, "Why are you asking me? I have up all parental rights when I let you adopt him."

Yugi smiled. "Because you are still Jaden's mother and you love him. I won't do something you don't approve of, Kathleen. I told you that when I adopted him."

Kathleen smiled. "You know, when I first let you adopt him, I honestly didn't think I'd have much to say in his life, but you let me say a lot." Kathleen said.

"I know. If you'd like to meet Yami beforehand, I can arrange it." Yugi added.

"Well, I trust your judgment, Yugi. If you thought he wouldn't be a good parental figure toward Jaden, you wouldn't have married him, so go ahead. Although I wouldn't mind meeting the man who stole your heart." Kathleen teased.

Yugi blushed at that.

Kathleen laughed. "Come on, Yugi. I thought that you would be a bachelor all your life. I'm amazed." Kathleen stated.

Yugi smiled. "I'll talk to Yami and see when he wants to meet you." Yugi said.

"Go ahead and get the paperwork for the adoption, Yugi. You don't need my permission, but since you seem to want it, you have it." Kathleen added.

"Thank you, Kathleen." Yugi said sincerely.

"Sure thing." Kathleen replied.

"Now, I need to eat." Yugi said.

"I don't need to because of pregnancy, but I am hungry." Kathleen agreed.

The two then ordered lunch.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were sitting in the living room after Terrance and Jaden had been put to bed.

Yugi knew that he had better talk to Yami about it now. "Yami, there's something that I want to talk to you about." Yugi told him.

Yami looked over at him. "What's that?" Yami asked.

"Well, I had lunch with a woman named Kathleen Gibson today." Yugi started.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Few people admit to infidelity, Yugi." Yami stated jokingly. He knew that Yugi would never cheat on him.

Yugi laughed. "I know." Yugi said. He then turned serious. "It's actually a serious conversation, Yami." Yugi informed his husband.

"No more jokes." Yami promised.

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Yami added, crossing his heart with his fingers.

"Okay. Anyway, Kathleen Gibson is actually Jaden's biological mother." Yugi explained.

"She is?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"She isn't trying to get Jaden back, is she?" Yami asked worried.

"No. Nothing like that. I've stayed in touch with her over the years and let her know how Jaden is doing. I know she wanted that. In any case, I didn't really need it, but I wanted to ask her permission to do this since it regarded Jaden." Yugi told him.

"About what?" Yami asked.

"This." Yugi answered, handing Yami a folder.

Yami opened the folder and figured out fast what they were. "Adoption papers?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "I want you to legally adopt Jaden." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't need to do this to feel like Jaden is my son. He already is as far as I'm concerned." Yami stated.

"I know that, Yami. I'm doing this because I want you to be able to handle Jaden in a doctor visit or if he were in the hospital if I couldn't be there. We both know that legally you couldn't do that." Yugi explained.

"And you asked Ms. Gibson?" Yami asked.

"I didn't need to, but I felt it was the right thing to do. Kathleen is his biological mother, after all." Yugi replied.

"I can see your point." Yami agreed. He smiled. "I think I'd like to adopt Jaden." Yami added. He thought of something and said, "In that same respect, you ought to adopt Terrance."

Yugi frowned. "Does Tea have any parental rights at all?" Yugi asked.

"Not a one. The only way she could see him is if I let her. She can't protest this adoption." Yami replied.

"Well, I think you might want to talk to Bakura then. He's who I went to." Yugi told him.

"I think I will." Yami said.

"One other thing. Kathleen wants to meet you." Yugi said.

Yami looked rather surprised.

"You are around her son constantly, so I thought it was a good idea." Yugi remarked.

"Well, I think that I could. It would be nice to meet her since you two are on such good terms and meet for lunch." Yami agreed.

Yugi laughed. "Nothing for you to worry about." Yugi assured him.

"I know, but I still would like to meet her." Yami replied.

"All right. I'll call her and set up a time." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi. "Are you going to tell Jaden the truth?" Yami asked.

"When he's old enough to understand. If he wants a relationship with his mother, then he can. I won't stand in the way." Yugi answered.

"I dread telling Terrance about Tea. That's not a good situation in any way, shape, or form." Yami said.

"All you can do is be honest with him." Yugi stated.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

"In any case, I'll see if Kathleen wants to meet with us on Saturday." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

"I'll-ow!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What?" Yami asked, worried.

"I just felt the baby kick." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I'm sure." Yugi said. He took Yami's hand and placed it on his stomach where he had felt the baby kick.

A moment later, there was another kick.

"Amazing." Yami marveled.

"I know." Yugi said, smiling. He looked over at Yami and said, "So, you ready for a baby again?"

"Not much of a choice, but I am looking forward to it." Yami replied.

"So am I." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Yugi called Kathleen from his office the next day.

"_Hello. Kathleen Gibson._" Kathleen answered.

"Kathleen, its Yugi." Yugi said.

"_Hi, Yugi. So, are we meeting?_" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah. We are. I was wondering if you wanted to meet us at the café we had lunch at this Saturday around twelve-thirty." Yugi told her.

"_That sounds good, Yugi. I can't wait to meet your new husband._" Kathleen said.

Yugi laughed. "Okay, Kathleen. Thanks for meeting us." Yugi stated.

"_No problem. I don't mind at all._" Kathleen said.

"I'll see you on Saturday then." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. Bye._" Kathleen hung up.

Yugi hung up as well. 'Well, I hope that this meeting goes well.' Yugi thought. He didn't think that Yami and Kathleen would have any problems with each other, but things happen. He only hoped that things went well on Saturday.

* * *

~Saturday~

Yugi and Yami had gone to the café that they were going to be meeting Kathleen at.

"Looks like we got here first." Yami remarked as the two sat down at a table.

"Well, Kathleen is a student at Domino University, and she also works part-time at a company as a secretary." Yugi explained.

"So, either one or the other could be holding her up." Yami stated.

Yugi nodded.

It wasn't long before Kathleen arrived. "Sorry that I'm late. I had to go into work this morning, and I was held up." Kathleen apologized.

"No need to apologize, Kathleen. We understand." Yugi assured her.

Kathleen then sat down. She smiled at Yami and said, "I'm Kathleen Gibson. It's nice to finally meet the man that captured Yugi's heart."

Yami smiled back. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Yami Sennen." Yami introduced himself.

"You do know how to pick them, Yugi." Kathleen remarked.

Yugi blushed. "Thanks." Yugi mumbled.

"It's nice to meet you. I know that Yugi had kept in touch with Jaden's biological mother, but I didn't know that you two had such a good relationship." Yami said.

Kathleen smiled. "I'll be honest that I had my doubts that Yugi would keep me updated on how Jaden was even though he told me he would. I honestly thought that I wouldn't hear much from him after Jaden was born." Kathleen stated.

"Yugi always keeps his promises." Yami remarked.

"I know." Kathleen said.

"I am still here." Yugi reminded them.

"We know." Kathleen said.

The three soon ordered their lunch.

"So, how are you doing with the pregnancy, Yugi?" Kathleen asked.

"I'm fine. I had an appointment yesterday, and everything is good." Yugi answered.

"Perfect. I'm glad that you two are doing good." Kathleen told him.

Yugi smiled. "I'm fine." Yugi said.

"Yeah, right." Yami muttered.

Yugi rolled his eyes and said, "Man up already."

Kathleen raised an eyebrow. "Lovers' quarrel?" Kathleen asked.

"Not exactly." Yugi answered.

Yami sighed. "Yugi has had major mood swings since he got pregnant, and I'm the one that pays the price." Yami answered.

Kathleen laughed. "Yugi knows the feeling. He was on the receiving end of my mood swings when I was pregnant."

Yami frowned. "Do what?" Yami asked.

Kathleen looked at Yugi. "You did tell him the whole story, didn't you?" Kathleen asked.

"Just the basics." Yugi said.

Kathleen sighed. "For goodness sakes! I wouldn't have cared if he knew the truth." Kathleen told Yugi.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Yami asked.

Their food soon arrived.

"I'll tell you everything. When I was sixteen, I got pregnant. The father left me high and dry. My parents weren't that supportive of me, either. In fact, they forced me to live with my aunt and uncle. In any case, I went to the clinic because I had considered an abortion although I didn't want to take that route. Yugi happened to be there that day. He talked me into giving the baby up for adoption." Kathleen explained.

"And Yugi offered." Yami added.

"Not right off." Kathleen said.

Yami glanced over at Yugi.

"Well, since she was a patient, so I wanted to make sure that there were no legal ramifications. Once I found out there weren't, I offered to adopt Jaden once he was born." Yugi informed Yami.

"On top of that, he let me live with him until Jaden was born, and he also took care of all the medical bills while I was pregnant." Kathleen added.

"You lived with him?" Yami said, surprised.

"Again, I had it checked out legally. There was a private nurse who lived there at the same time simply because Kathleen was a minor, and I was a legal adult." Yugi added.

"After Jaden was born, I gave Jaden to Yugi to adopt." Kathleen finished.

"What about Jaden's biological father?" Yami asked.

"He also gave up parental rights." Yugi replied.

"Is he kept informed about Jaden?" Yami asked.

"Hell, no!" Kathleen growled.

Yami looked shocked.

"Jaden's father wanted nothing to do with him. He happily signed away rights because it meant that he didn't have to provide for him financially. He didn't hide the fact, either." Yugi replied.

"So, I take it you don't even know where he is." Yami surmised.

"Last account I had, he went to college in the United States. I haven't heard about him since." Kathleen answered.

"In any case, it's a good thing that you two get along." Yami remarked.

"So, are you going to adopt Jaden?" Kathleen asked, looking at Yami.

"Yes. We've already started the process, and Yugi is going to adopt Terrance." Yami answered.

"That's good. Just be good to him like you have been." Kathleen told him.

"No problem." Yami assured her.

Kathleen smiled and said, "Maybe this baby will be a girl so that that you can finally have a daughter."

"You never know." Yami told her.

"Papa! Daddy!"

Yugi and Yami looked and were surprised when they saw their sons running to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yami asked.

"Grandpa and Grandma brought us here to eat." Jaden answered.

Sharon and Lucas walked in then.

"Hi." Sharon said.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked, looking at Kathleen.

Kathleen smiled and said, "I'm Kathleen. I'm a friend of yours parents."

"You're pretty." Terrance added.

"Thank you." Kathleen said, smiling.

"Come on, boys." Lucas told them.

Sharon and Lucas walked off to a table with their grandsons.

Kathleen smiled. "He looks so good." Kathleen remarked.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

Kathleen smiled. "I do miss him, but I know I made the right decision. He is in a good home, and he has a much better life than the one I could have provided. Knowing that he is in such a good home is more than enough for me." Kathleen answered.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had gone back home after they had eaten their lunch with Kathleen.

"Kathleen is a really nice woman." Yami remarked.

"I know she is. She was a very nice and sweet girl, too. I was all too glad to keep her updated on Jaden's life." Yugi said.

"It's good that you are on such good terms with her." Yami told his husband.

"I know." Yugi replied, heading into the kitchen.

"Yugi, we just ate." Yami told him.

"I know." Yugi replied, heading for the refrigerator.

Yami stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Then why are you in here?" Yami asked.

Yugi took a container of ice cream out of the freezer. "Dessert." Yugi informed him.

"Oh." Yami said.

Yugi proceeded to put some ice cream into a bowl and top it with hot fudge, nuts, whipped cream, and strawberries.

Yami shook his head.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"You and your pregnancy cravings. Last week, you ate a banana fudge Sunday every night." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I can't help it." Yugi replied. He started to eat his ice cream.

"I know you can't, but this is the reason that we can't keep ice cream in the house anymore." Yami stated.

"Well, that, and the fact that Jaden and Terrance eat ice cream just as much as I do right now." Yugi replied.

"Point taken." Yami agreed.

Yugi soon finished his ice cream, and he put the bowl into the sink.

The front door soon opened.

"Daddy! Papa!"

Jaden and Terrance soon came into the kitchen.

"Hey, boys." Yugi said as the two were hugged by their sons.

"Can we have ice cream, Papa?" Terrance asked.

"That depends on if you ate a good lunch." Yugi replied.

"They did." Sharon assured him as she and Lucas walked into the room.

"All right. You can eat some ice cream." Yugi said, getting it back out.

While Jaden and Terrance were in the kitchen eating their ice ream, Yugi and Yami went into the living room to talk to Sharon and Lucas.

"Yugi, I am so sorry. If we had known that you were meeting Kathleen at that café, we wouldn't have gone there." Sharon apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. There was no harm done." Yugi told her.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. Kathleen liked being able to see Jaden without him knowing who she was. Don't worry about it." Yugi assured them.

"What were you doing there?" Sharon asked.

"Yugi wanted me to meet Kathleen since I was such a large part of Jaden's life now." Yami replied.

"Well, she is really a nice woman." Sharon told him.

"So I found out." Yami said.

"Anyway, we're glad that you're not upset about this." Sharon stated.

"Mom, you didn't need to worry anyway. I do meet up with Kathleen from time to time, and something like this was bound to happen. I'm not upset about it." Yugi said.

"All right." Sharon replied.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yugi and Yami were both sitting in the waiting room at Bakura's law offices.

"Why did he want us here?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, Yami. Bakura didn't say, but it probably has something to do with the adoption." Yugi replied.

"I suppose." Yami agreed.

It wasn't long before the two were called back.

"So, what's this about, Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Well, I just need you two to sign a few things to get the adoption wrapped up." Bakura said.

Yugi and Yami looked surprised.

"That fast?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. There was no one to contest the adoptions since Tea gave up full custody of Terrance to Yami, and Kathleen and Jaden's father gave up their parental rights as well." Bakura answered.

"This was a lot faster than we thought." Yugi said.

Bakura shrugged. "I might have put a rush on it since you two are my friends." Bakura added.

"Well, we do appreciate it although it wasn't really necessary." Yami remarked.

"No big deal." Bakura said.

Yugi and Yami ended signing several papers each.

"Well, once I get these approved by a judge and filed, you'll both have legal custody." Bakura told them.

"Thanks, Bakura." Yami said.

"No problem." Bakura replied.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were in their room.

"Yugi, do you think that we should tell Jaden and Terrance about the adoption?" Yami asked.

"I don't see a reason to. It doesn't change anything as far as those two are concerned. When they're older, we can tell them about the adoptions." Yugi replied.

"You're probably right." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yugi had checked the mail and found legal documents for him and Yami. He opened him and saw that they were the papers that officiated the adoptions.

Yami was sitting in the living room.

Yugi walked in and said, "Yami, the adoptions are official."

Yami looked up. "They are?" Yami asked.

Yugi handed Yami the papers.

"Well, it looks like those two are legally speaking ours." Yami said.

"Yeah, and that's a good thing." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi has the baby.

R&R.


	19. Birth

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- Birth

Several months had passed, and Yugi was now eight and a half months pregnant and could have the baby any day now.

Given that fact, Yugi had already taken a leave of absence from work and was staying at home. He would stay out of work until six weeks after he had had the baby.

Yami was rather worried about Yugi constantly, so he was always asking Yugi how he was doing, which pretty much drove Yugi up the wall.

* * *

Yugi was stretched out across the couch, sitting up and reading a book.

"Hi, Yugi." Sharon said as she walked into the living room. She was staying with him during the way while Yami was at work.

"Hey, Mom." Yugi replied, not bothering to look up from the book.

"Is there any reason that you won't even look at your mother?" Sharon asked.

"Because I can't do any reading when Yami is here, so I do as much as I can when he's at work." Yugi replied.

"I understand that. Your father was overbearing in the final months of my pregnancies, too." Sharon stated.

Yugi didn't respond.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Sharon told him before she left the room.

Yugi just kept reading.

* * *

Yami was trying to do some of his work, but wasn't having much luck with it due to the fact that someone was bugging him.

"So, how's Yug doing?" Joey asked. He had come in about ten minutes ago and had started talking to Yami.

"He's fine. Sharon stays with him during the day." Yami said.

"So, when do you think the kid will get here?" Joey asked.

"It could be any time." Yami answered as he continued with the report that he was writing.

"So, any idea what you're going to name it?" Joey asked.

"We have a few ideas." Yami replied.

Joey started to as another question.

Yami looked up at him. "Joey, don't you think that Seto is going to get a little upset at the fact that you're disturbing one of his employees?" Yami asked.

Joey scoffed. "Please. He would never get upset over that. He knows that I'll stick him on the couch." Joey stated.

Yami shook his head. "I can't believe that you actually use sex to keep Seto from getting angry at you."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that how Yugi keeps you in line?" Joey asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "No, Joey. Yugi doesn't use sex against me. He's never done that, and I don't think that he ever will."

"It works great. I know that Ryou and Malik use it on Bakura and Marik all the time." Joey told him.

"With those two, I can see why they'd use that as a way to keep those two in line." Yami said.

"So can I." Joey agreed.

The door opened, and Seto walked into, looking at a report. "Yami, do you have that report done yet?" Seto asked in his business tone.

"Not yet." Yami replied.

"Why not?" Seto asked, sounding annoyed.

"I've had someone pestering me." Yami answered.

Seto looked up and was surprised to see that his husband was sitting in the living room. "Puppy, what on earth are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"I was bored, so I decided to come here and talk with Yami." Joey replied.

"You're also keeping him from getting his work done." Seto retorted.

"Not a big deal, Seto." Joey said.

"Yeah, it is given the fact that Yami is going to be taking some time off in the near future." Seto informed him.

Joey glanced at Yami. "Why are you taking time off?" Joey asked.

"After the baby is born, I'm going to take a few weeks off." Yami explained.

"Oh." Joey said.

Seto rolled his eyes before he grabbed Joey by the arm and hauled him to his feet.

"Hey! Knock it off, Seto!" Joey snapped.

Seto ignored him as he dragged him toward the door. "You need to stop bothering my employees and let them get their work done, Puppy." Seto said.

"You are so on the couch." Joey growled.

"What's new about that?" Seto asked as he slammed the door to Yami's office shut.

Yami shook his head. 'From what I've heard Seto's secretary gossiping about, when this happens, it usually means they go to Seto office and lock the door before they have sex.' Yami thought.

It was one of the reasons that he was glad that he was **not **Seto's secretary. He didn't want to be scarred for life.

* * *

Jaden and Terrance had gotten home from school.

"Hi, Papa." Terrance said as he went over to Yugi.

"Hey, Terrance. How was school today?" Yugi asked.

"It was great! We got to paint in art today." Terrance replied, smiling.

"That's sounds great." Yugi said. He looked at Jaden and said, "How was school for you?"

"It was great. Syrus and I get to work on a project for school together." Jaden replied.

"That sounds good." Yugi said.

"Papa, when is the baby going to get here?" Terrance asked.

"Any time now. It's not something you'll need to worry about. When it's time for the baby to come, we'll tell you." Yugi answered.

"Okay." Terrance said.

"Now, why don't you two go up and play?" Yugi asked.

Jaden and Terrance then headed upstairs.

Sharon walked in. "So, are you ready for another one?" Sharon asked.

Yugi looked at his mother. "I don't think that I have a choice in the matter, Mom." Yugi stated.

"I suppose not. I'm just glad that I did get another grandchild without it being from Mana." Sharon remarked.

"You do realize that Atemu and Heba could give you another grandchild." Yugi said.

"I know, but I was convinced that the next one to give me a grandchild would be Mana." Sharon replied.

"Well, that didn't happen." Yugi said.

"I know." Sharon replied.

* * *

Yami walked into the house and instantly smelled chicken. "Yugi, I thought that you weren't going to cook for a while." Yami said.

"I didn't." Yugi answered.

Yami could tell that Yugi's voice came from the living room, so he looked in to see that Yugi was watching TV with Terrance Jaden sitting at the table in the middle of the living room.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

Jaden and Terrance instantly ran over to Yami.

"Hey, boys. Have fun at school?" Yami asked.

"Yes." the two chorused.

"So, if you didn't cook, who did?" Yami asked.

"That would be me."

Yami turned to face his mother-in-law. "Well, it smells great."

"Thank you. Now, I'll be heading home, and I expect that you're the one that is going to wash the dishes and not my pregnant son." Sharon said before she left the house.

"Did I just-" Yami started.

"Yes, Yami. You just got roped into doing the dishes by your mother-in-law." Yugi replied with a smile.

"Now that is really not fair." Yami stated.

"Well, you were the one that said you didn't want me doing much of anything until after the baby came. Virtually, you want me lying around until this baby comes, which means that that leaves me out of doing them." Yugi reminded him.

"And that leaves me." Yami said knowingly.

"Exactly." Yugi replied.

Yami sighed. "I should have known."

"Papa. Daddy. Can we eat?" Terrance asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

The family went into the kitchen and ate the dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and cornbread.

"This is great." Jaden said.

"Jaden, don't talk with your mouth full." Yugi reprimanded.

Jaden swallowed before he said, "Sorry, Papa."

The dinner continued.

After dinner, Jaden and Terrance headed into the living room to watch TV.

Yugi sat at the table while Yami washed the dishes.

"How was work?" Yugi asked.

"Fine. Joey came bugging me for a while, but once Seto found him, he made Joey leave." Yami replied.

"You know how Joey can be." Yugi said.

"I know. He thinks that by threatening Seto with the couch he can get out of anything." Yami stated.

"I know. Heba, Ryou, and Malik all threaten their husbands with the exact same thing." Yugi said.

Yami turned to Yugi. "Heba does it, too?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I didn't realize that." Yami said.

"Trust me, Yami. My brother is just as underhanded as Joey, Ryou, and Malik can be." Yugi said.

"I see that now." Yami said as he went back to washing dishes.

The two were quiet for a moment.

"Yugi, why don't you do that?" Yami asked.

"I don't believe in it. I don't think that sex should be used as a way to get what you want." Yugi answered.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose I'm lucky then." Yami said.

Yugi got up and started drying the dishes.

"Yugi-" Yami started.

"Drying dishes isn't going to kill me, Yami. I'm going nuts not being able to do much." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I just hope and pray that your mother never finds out about this. I know that she would kill me." Yami stated.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, Yami. My lips are sealed." Yugi assured him.

"Good. I don't feel like having a gun pointed at me." Yami said.

"And you were worried about my father having a shotgun pointed at you at our wedding." Yugi said.

"The only difference is that I think that your mother would pull the trigger." Yami remarked.

Yugi laughed. "You're right about that. Mom would pull the trigger, but she's not going to find out that I helped with the dishes. Besides, it's not like I can't do something like this. It's not strenuous or anything."

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

The two finished the dishes before they headed into the living room. They sat down on the couch and watched cartoons with their sons.

At eight-thirty, Yugi said, "All right, boys. Time for bed."

"But-" Jaden started.

"Jaden, it's a school night. You know that you have to be in bed by eight forty-five on school nights." Yugi said.

"Okay." Jaden said.

Terrance and Jaden were soon in bed.

"So, what should we watch?" Yami asked.

"Anything." Yugi said.

The two watched a little TV before they headed to bed themselves.

* * *

~Middle of the Night~

Yugi and Yami were both soundly sleeping during the night.

Yami had his arm wrapped around Yugi, and Yugi was cuddled up right against Yami.

It was then that it happened.

Yugi suddenly shot up in bed and gasped in pain. He clutched his stomach, realizing that he had just gone into labor.

Yami hadn't been woken up by Yugi's sudden actions. He had simply rolled over and went back to sleep.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Yami, wake up!" Yugi said.

Yami didn't move.

Yugi then started to shake Yami. "Come on, Yami. You have to get up now!" Yugi said.

Yami still hadn't moved.

Yugi was hit by another wave of pain and clenched his hand tightly around Yami's arm.

"Ow! Yugi! What's the matter with-" Yami started before he saw the look of pain on his husband's face. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi took a deep breath before he said, "I just went into labor."

Yami's eyes widened before he jumped out of bed. "I'll grab the bag, get the boys, and get the car started." Yami said, heading out the door.

Yugi got out of bed and headed to the closest grabbing something out and changing.

Yami ran back into the room. "The boys are getting dressed." Yami said. He grabbed the closest out of the closest and headed back for the door. "I'll get the car." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked, turning back to face his husband.

"Pants." Yugi said, throwing pants and a shirt to Yami.

Yami realized that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He quickly got into the clothes and threw on some shoes before he ran out.

Yugi shook his head. He didn't bother with shoes. He slipped on a pair of bedroom shoes before heading toward the door.

Jaden and Terrance, dressed, were coming out of their rooms.

"Papa, what's going on?" Jaden asked.

"Your brother or sister is coming." Yugi said.

"Now?" Terrance asked, smiling.

"Yes, now." Yugi said, heading for the stairs.

The boys followed Yugi down the stairs.

"Where is the baby?" Terrance asked.

"Still inside me. It'll be a few hours before the baby gets here." Yugi said.

Yami rushed back in. "Come on. Let's get going." Yami said.

Yugi headed for the door.

Yami quickly got Jaden and Terrance into the car before he got in the car as well and headed for the hospital.

"Yami, you didn't happen to think to call your parents or mine, did you?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami said.

"Yami, you'd better call. I won't be doing much besides giving birth, and if you want to be there with me, then someone has to be there to watch Jaden and Terrance." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" came Amara's groggy voice.

"Mom, it's Yami. I-" Yami started.

"_Yami! Do you have any idea what tome it is? It's three in the morning!_" Aknankanon shouted.

Yami winced. "You had to put it on speakerphone." Yami said.

"_Your father is right. There had better be a good reason why you have woken us up like this._" Amara said.

"Yugi's gone into labor, and we're heading for the hospital now. I need you to meet us there." Yami said.

"_What? We'll be there soon!_" Amara said before hanging up.

"That was easy." Yami said. He dialed another number.

"_Hello?_" Sharon said sleepily.

"Sharon, it's Yami. Yugi's in labor, so head to the hospital." Yami said quickly, not wanting another lecture on the time.

"_My goodness! We'll be there soon._" Sharon stated quickly before hanging up.

Yugi was breathing like he had been taught in Lamaze class.

"We'll be there soon." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Yami pulled into the hospital parking lot. He quickly got Jaden and Terrance out of the car before he helped Yugi toward the entrance.

The nurse at the entrance looked up. "Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"My husband is in labor." Yami answered quickly.

The nurse nodded and called for a wheelchair.

"We'll get him into a room as soon as possible." the nurse said.

Yami nodded.

Yugi sat in the wheelchair and was taken off.

"I'll need you to fill this out for me." the nurse said, handing a clipboard with papers to fill out to Yami.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"Daddy, where is Papa?" Jaden asked.

"They're getting him into a room. You'll see him soon." Yami assured his son. He went over to the waiting area and sat down with his sons.

Sharon and Lucas soon came rushing into waiting area. As soon as they saw Yami, they went right over to him.

"Where is he, Yami?" Sharon asked.

"They're getting Yugi set up in a room." Yami answered.

Sharon nodded.

"Why don't you go and find him, Yami. We can stay here with the boys." Lucas said.

"All right. Thanks." Yami said. He got up and went to find Yugi.

"When will the baby be here?" Terrance asked.

"It might be a little while before the baby gets here, Terrance, but don't worry. You'll see the baby once it's born." Sharon assured him.

Aknankanon and Amara came rushing in then.

Sharon, anticipating the question, said, "Yugi's being taken to a room. Yami's gone to be with him."

"Good." Amara said.

* * *

Yami had soon found Yugi. He went into the room and sat down with him. "How are you?" Yami asked his husband.

"I'll feel better once Dr. Harlan gets here." Yugi replied.

Yami nodded, understanding that. He just continued filling out the paperwork.

"Who's watching the boys?" Yugi asked.

"Your parents had gotten here." Yami said, still doing the paperwork. "Mine might be here by now." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yami asked.

"I'll be okay at some point." Yugi said.

The two sat there in silence while Yami finished up the paperwork.

Yugi glanced around the room they were.

The room had a window to the side that had a view of the city, which wasn't much of a view since it was nighttime and it was hard to see a lot at the time. The walls were white with blue paints at the top of the wall, lining the entire room. There were machines for the doctors to use with the patients set up around the room. There were also two chairs in the room along with a table.

Once Yami finished the paperwork, he stood up. "I'm going to turn this paperwork in, and I'll be right back." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami then left the room.

Yugi leaned back against the pillows and continued with his breathing.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing your breathing at least."

Yugi opened his eyes and looked to see Dr. Harlan standing there.

Dr. Harlan looked tired. "Can I assume that I was called here because you're having the little one?" Dr. Harlan asked.

Yugi smiled. "It's definitely time." Yugi said.

"All right. I'd better check on you." Dr. Harlan said.

"Sorry for waking you." Yugi said.

"Hey. Not your fault. Babies come when they want to come. It's not the first time that I've been woken up in the middle of the night because one of my patients went into labor. You're in good company." Dr. Harlan said.

Yugi nodded.

Dr. Harlan proceeded to check over Yugi. "Well, you're dilated to three, so that's not a bad start. It'll still be a few hours before the baby comes." Dr. Harlan said.

"Could you at least give me something for the pain?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Dr. Harlan said.

Yami walked in. "Hello, Dr. Harlan." Yami said.

Dr. Harlan smiled. "Hello, daddy." Dr. Harlan said.

Yami grinned. "Believe me. I'm more than happy to be called that right now." Yami said.

"I imagine. I'll get you something for the pain." Dr. Harlan said to Yugi before he left the room.

"So?" Yami prodded, sitting down by Yugi.

"I'm dilated to three, but it'll be a while before the baby comes." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "In other words, it's we still have to wait before we see our baby." Yami said.

"Afraid so." Yugi said.

"Oh, well. I'll live." Yami said.

"I know you will." Yugi said.

* * *

Atemu, Heba, and Mana had all arrived at the hospital after hearing that Yugi was having the baby.

"How is he?" Heba asked.

"Fine, I think. Yami talked to us a few minutes ago and said that they had given Yugi something for the pain." Amara said.

The group was sitting in the waiting room.

"I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl." Mana said.

"I still can't believe that those two decided to be surprised about the sex of the baby. I couldn't wait to find out." Heba said.

"We know. The second you found out, you were calling all of us and screaming about it." Sharon said.

"So were you." Lucas muttered.

"It doesn't matter. We'll know soon enough." Aknankanon said.

Heba glanced at Jaden and Terrance, who were curled up in chairs sleeping. "Should I take the boys somewhere else?" Heba asked.

"No. Leave them be." Amara answered.

Lucas around before he realized something. "Where is Matthew?" Lucas asked.

"He spent the night with Mandy at Ryou and Bakura's house." Atemu answered.

"Oh. That's a good thing." Aknankanon said.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

Yugi had been in labor for several hours, and he was finally ready to deliver the baby.

"All right, Yugi. We're ready to get the baby here. When I tell you to push, I need you to push as hard as you can." Dr. Harlan said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami was standing beside Yugi, holding his hand. He had stayed with Yugi the entire time Yugi had been in labor, and he wasn't about to leave now.

"All right, Yugi. I need you to push." Dr. Harlan said.

Yugi did as he was told, squeezing Yami's hand tightly in the process.

Yami winced slightly since Yugi's grip was very tight, but wisely said nothing, not wanting to anger Yugi by saying something stupid when his husband was in labor.

Yugi was continually told to push and stop for over an hour. Yugi had finally got to the point that he was so tired that he didn't think he was going to be able to push anymore.

"Yugi, I need you to push again." Dr. Harlan said.

"I don't think I can." Yugi said.

"Yes, you can, Yugi. You're stronger than that." Yami said.

Yugi knew that he was very tired, but he also knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter, so he did what he had to and pushed again, squeezing Yami's hand as well.

A moment later, the sound of crying filled the room.

"Well, it looks like we have a little boy here." Dr. Harlan said.

"A boy?" Yugi asked.

"That's right." Dr. Harlan said. He handed the baby over to a nurse who cleaned him up before handing him to Yugi.

The baby had the tri-color hair that both his fathers were known for with the lightening bolt steaks. The baby also had sharp features with amethyst eyes.

"He's perfect." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said, smiling brightly.

Dr. Harlan smiled. "Do you have name for him?" Dr. Harlan asked.

"Yeah. We had already agreed on the name Nicolas Scott Sennen." Yami said.

"All right." Dr. Harlan said, writing the name down on the birth certificate before he left the room to give Yugi and Yami a few moments alone.

"He's beautiful." Yugi said.

"Of course he is. I didn't expect anything less." Yami said.

The two were silent for a moment.

Yugi glanced over at Yami and said, "How is your hand?"

"Should I lie or be honest?" Yami asked with smirk.

Yugi smiled. "You can be honest. I won't bite your head off now." Yugi said.

"It does hurt, but it should be fine." Yami said.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"I'm positive. It'll be sore for a while, but it'll heal." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said.

The two heard Nicolas cooing and looked down at him.

"This is going to be fun raising another one." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

After Yugi had been set up in a regular room, the family had been allowed to visit with them.

"Oh! She's so cute!" Amara squealed.

"I know. He's going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older." Sharon added.

Atemu shook his head. "You've said that about every grandchild you've gotten out of us." Atemu said.

"And I mean it every time." Sharon replied.

Jaden and Terrance were rather curious.

"He's so small." Jaden said.

Yugi smiled. "You were that small at one time, Jaden. He'll grow just like you did, and he'll be the same size that you are one day." Yugi said.

"Why Nicolas?" Aknankanon asked.

"We both liked the name, but we decided that we'll call him Nicky for short." Yugi said.

"Ah! That's a better." Lucas said.

"So, can he come home with us?" Terrance asked.

"Nicky and I have to stay in the hospital for a few days, but we'll be home soon." Yugi assured his son.

"You and Jaden will stay with us for a few days." Amara added.

"I hope you enjoyed sleeping, Yugi. You won't get that luxury for a while." Heba said.

"I know, Heba. I raised Jade and Terrance. Yami and I both knew that we were going to be having a lot less sleep now." Yugi said.

"Good." Heba said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were in the hospital alone.

"So, are you ready to start over?" Yami asked.

"I don't think that I have much of a choice, Yami, but I am ready for this." Yugi said. He looked over at Nicky, who was in a bassinet in the room. "I'm looking forward to it." Yugi said,

"It'll mean that we have to balance work, a baby, and Jaden and Terrance." Yami said.

"I'm sure that we're going to be able to figure it out." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami replied.

It wasn't long before Yugi fell asleep.

Yami stood up and walked over to look at Nicky. 'He really is cute. I know that Yugi and I are going to have an adventure raising him.' Yami thought. He looked back at his sleeping husband. 'At least I know I won't be abandoned with this one alone.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that Yugi would be by him the entire time, and he was looking forward to raising another child with Yugi.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Since I'm almost done with this story and Darkness in the Light, I might work on them until I get them done andhen return to work on Starting Over.

Next: A time skip. Jaden stars asking about his mother.

R&R.


	20. Jaden's Mother

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20- Jaden's Mother

~Ten Years Later~

Yugi was in the kitchen making dinner. He glanced at the clock and saw that Yami would be home shortly. He put the chicken in the oven to cook.

"Papa!"

Yugi turned to find three children standing there.

Nicky was now ten years old, and he looked a lot more like Yami now although he had Yugi's amethyst eyes.

There also two girls standing there.

Kayrn Elizabeth Sennen had long, tri-color hair with streaks of blonde going all the way through it. She had soft features with sharp crimson eyes.

Mary Ann Sennen had long, tri-color hair although she only had blonde bangs and no blond all the way through like her twin sister. She also had sharp features with sharp crimson eyes.

The twin girls were seven.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Kayrn asked.

"Not yet. You still have about thirty minutes before we eat. Your father should be home before dinner is ready." Yugi replied.

Nicky's eyes lit up. "Do you think we can throw some ball in the backyard when he gets home?"

"If your father isn't too tired, you can do that after dinner is ready." Yugi replied.

"All right!" Nicky exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Yugi smiled at them.

"Papa, can we watch TV before dinner?" Mary asked.

"Have you finished your homework?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." was the reply.

Yugi smiled. "Then go." Yugi agreed, motioning for the living room.

The three took off.

Yugi smiled before turning his attention to the salad he was making. He then grimaced. He placed his hand on his enlarged stomach. "Okay, baby. I get it. You're hungry. You'll be fed soon." Yugi said, rubbing his stomach. He was four months pregnant again.

After the twin girls were born, Yugi and Yami had agreed that they would have no more kids, but this one decided to surprise them.

Though Yugi and Yami were completely stunned by the fact that they were having another baby, they were happy.

The front door opened and closed.

Yugi had no doubt that his husband was now home.

Arms wrapped themselves around Yugi's waist, and lips were pressed to the back of his neck.

"Welcome home, Yami." Yugi greeted, turning around in Yami's arms to kiss his husband.

"Hello to you, too. How have you been today?" Yami asked.

"I've been fine. Work wasn't too rough today." Yugi replied.

"And the little one?" Yami asked, placing his hand on Yugi's stomach.

"Fine as well, although I think that this one really wants some food. He's been kicking me for the last half hour." Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled. "Well, you can't blame him for being hungry." Yami told Yugi.

"I know." Yugi said before turning around to focus on cooking.

"Daddy!"

Yami turned to find Nicky, Kayrn, and Mary running to greet him. "Hey, kids. How was school?" Yami asked.

"Fine." the three chorused.

"Good to hear." Yami said.

"Daddy, can we throw some ball in the backyard after dinner?" Nicky asked.

"I suppose we can." Yami agreed.

"All right!" Nicky exclaimed.

"All right, kids. Dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up." Yugi told them.

The three then scampered upstairs.

"So, is the whole family eating together, or are Jaden and Terrance eating elsewhere?" Yami asked.

Jaden and Syrus had been dating for a year and a half now. They were getting along very well. It wasn't uncommon for Jaden to eat with Syrus and his family just like it wasn't unusual for Syrus to eat with them.

Terrance was also dating a girl from his school. Her name was Megan, and they had been dating eight months. It was also common for them to eat with each other's families.

"They said that they were coming home for dinner. They know what time we eat, so they should be getting here soon." Yugi answered.

The front door opened and slammed shut.

"Don't slam the door!" Yugi reprimanded.

Jaden poked his head out and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Papa." Jaden apologized.

"What's with you and slamming doors, J?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know. I just do." Jaden replied, scratching his head.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Yami told them.

"Okay." Jaden said before the two headed upstairs.

"That boy!" Yugi sighed.

Yami chuckled.

"Well, we have two more to go." Yugi said as he checked on dinner.

"Well, I'm going to head upstairs and get out of this suit." Yami stated, kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"Okay." Yugi replied.

Yami then headed upstairs.

Yugi took the chicken out of the oven and set it on the mats on the counter. He then put the chicken on another plate and set it on the table. He set the bowls of mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese on the table as well. He then set the big bowl of salad on the table.

The front door opened and closed again, although it didn't slam shut this time.

Terrance and Megan walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry we're late. Papa." Terrance said.

"You're just in time. I just put dinner on the table. Go on and wash up." Yugi replied.

"Okay, Mr. Sennen." Megan agreed before the two headed upstairs.

Nicky, Kayrn, and Mary were the first ones down.

"Can we eat now?" Mary asked.

"You can sit at the table, but we don't start eating until after everyone is at the table." Yugi replied.

Mary, Nicky, and Kayrn all got into their seats.

Before long, Jaden and Syrus came down with Yami following them soon after. Terrance and Megan were the last ones to come to the table.

Once everyone was seated, they all started to fill their plates.

Then everyone started talking.

"How was school today?" Yami asked.

"It was great! We're going to be doing a play!" Kayrn told him excitedly.

"About what?" Yami asked.

"Sleeping Beauty!" Kayrn and Mary chorused.

Yami chuckled. He knew that that was their favorite Disney movie, so he wasn't surprised that they were so excited about it,

"Big deal." Nicky muttered.

"Nicolas Scott Sennen!" Yugi scolded.

Nicky cringed. "Sorry, Papa." Nicky mumbled.

"Talk clearly." Yami ordered.

Nicky sighed before saying clearly, Sorry, Papa."

"Now apologize to your sisters." Yugi told him.

"Sorry, Kayrn. Sorry, Mary." Nicky said.

"What else happened?" Yami asked.

"We had a pep rally, so all of our classes were cut short today." Jaden replied.

"Halleluiah!" Terrance praised.

Yugi chuckled.

"I remember pep rallies." Yami remarked.

Megan looked over at him. "Did you enjoy them?" Megan asked.

"Not a bit. In fact, I hated going to pep rallies. The only real reason I liked them was because it cut classes short." Yami admitted.

"They're pretty fun." Jaden stated.

"Only to someone who enjoys sports, J. I don't like them at all." Syrus replied.

"To each their own." Yugi remarked.

"Hey, Papa. When do we find out if you're having a boy or a girl?" Mary asked.

"My next doctor's appointment is Friday, so we'll find out then." Yugi answered.

Once dinner was done, all the kids headed off in different directions.

Yugi gathered all the dishes and put them in the sink.

Yami walked over and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, you go on into the living room and talk it easy. I'll clean up the kitchen." Yami told him.

"Are you sure?" Yugi inquired.

Yami smiled. "Yugi, you've worked hard all day, plus you're pregnant. You deserve to take a breather. Go on." Yami replied. Inclining his head toward the living room.

Yugi smiled. "Okay." Yugi agreed. He kissed Yami. "I'll thank you better tonight." Yugi added before walking off to the living room.

Yami shivered. One good thing about a pregnant Yugi was the fact that he was rather horny.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch. The two were relaxing while watching a TV show that had come on that night.

Yugi had his head resting against Yami's shoulder, and Yami had one arm wrapped around Yugi's waist while the other was resting on his stomach.

Nicky, Kayrn, and Mary were all in bed already, sound asleep.

Yami then started to nuzzle Yugi's neck.

Yugi giggled. "Yami, stop."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because you need to." Yugi replied.

"Hmm. I was thinking about what you promised me tonight." Yami told him.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Down boy. After Jaden and Terrance are asleep, I'll follow through with my promise. Not before."

"But why?" Yami whined.

Yugi mentally groaned. Sometimes, his husband could be as bad as a horny teenager could. Yugi did have to admit that he had the same problem while pregnant "Jaden and Terrance are two impressionable teenagers. I really don't think they want to hear their parents going at it." Yugi told him.

"It won't kill them." Yami pointed out.

Yugi looked back at his husband. "Do you remember ever hearing your parents going at it?" Yugi asked.

"Ugh! I walked in on them once." Yami replied, feeling sick at remembering it.

"See. That's exactly how Terrance and Jaden would feel." Yugi told him.

Yami glanced at his husband. "And did you ever walk in on them?" Yami asked.

"No, but Heba did. I remember hearing him screaming." Yugi answered.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "He was old enough to know what they were doing?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "We were fourteen, and we had been at camp for a month during the summer while Mana was staying with Grandpa. We got home, and Heba walked in first. My parents were on the couch." Yugi answered.

Yami grimaced at the thought.

"That was my reaction. Thankfully, I didn't see it." Yugi stated.

Yami started laughing.

"Heba didn't find it so funny. He was scarred for life, and it was a few months before he could look our parents' in the eye without blushing. Mom and Dad were just as embarrassed. They forgot we would be home that day." Yugi said.

Yami laughed even more.

The two heard the front door open and close.

"I'm back." Terrance told them, poking his head into the living room.

"All right." Yami replied.

"I think I'll head on upstairs." Terrance added.

"All right. Just be quiet. Your brother and sisters are in bed." Yugi reminded him.

"Sure thing." Terrance replied.

"And bedtime at ten-thirty." Yami added.

"I know, Dad. I know." Terrance assured him before heading upstairs.

Yugi and Yami turned their attention back to the show.

It was about ten minutes later that they heard the front door again.

"Jaden's back." Yugi said.

"I noticed." Yami replied.

Both assumed that Jaden would head on to his room.

Jaden walked into the living room. "Papa. Dad." Jaden said.

Yugi and Yami looked up at their oldest.

"Yes, Jaden?" Yugi asked.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Jaden asked. He seemed fidgety, nervous about what he was going to talk to them about.

Yami picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "Sure." Yami agreed.

Jaden walked into the room and sat in the recliner.

"What's on your mind?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you know a few months ago you told me about how I'm adopted?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"Well, there was something that I wanted to ask." Jaden said.

Yugi smiled. "Then ask it, Jaden." Yugi assured him.

"Okay. Well, the thing is that I wanted to know about my birth parents." Jaden admitted.

"I assumed as much." Yugi remarked.

"You did?" Jaden asked, looking generally surprised.

Yugi nodded in confirmation. "Jaden, it's only naturally that you would wonder about your birth parents. I'm not surprised at all that you want to learn more about them, and I don't have a problem with that." Yugi told him, figuring that Jaden's problem was that he was afraid of hurting him.

"Really? You don't mind?" Jaden asked.

"Of course not, Jaden. I've always known that you might want to meet your birth parents one day, and I don't mind at all." Yugi assured him.

"So, you'll help me find them?" Jaden asked.

"No need." Yami stated.

Jaden looked shocked. "Why not?" Jaden asked.

Yugi smiled. "Because I know your mother personally." Yugi explained.

"You do?" Jaden asked, even more shocked.

Yugi nodded. "It's a bit of a story. If you'd like, I could call her and ask if she'd be willing to meet you." Yugi offered.

Jaden instantly brightened. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Jaden asked, excited at the thought of actually meeting his mother.

Yugi nodded. "Of course I will. I'll give her a call tomorrow and see when." Yugi told him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jaden said, jumping up and hugging Yugi tightly.

Yugi laughed. "All right. Go on." Yugi told him.

"Thanks, Dad. I have to call Sy." Jaden said before dashing up the stairs.

Yugi shook his head. "He lets everyone know when he's excited about something." Yugi remarked.

"I agree." Yami replied. He glanced over at his husband. "Are you sure you're okay with Jaden meeting his mother?" Yami asked.

"Of course I am. I always said that if Jaden wanted to meet her, I wouldn't stop him. He deserves to meet her." Yugi answered.

"I just thought you might be worried." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "I'm fine, Yami. Nothing to worry about." Yugi assured him.

Yami nodded, trusting his husband. He then smirked and said, "So, can we now?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Wait a little while until Jaden's asleep." Yugi replied.

Yami groaned at that.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

Yami came downstairs, dressed for work, and walked up behind Yugi. Hr wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed the back of Yugi's neck. "Good morning." Yami greeted.

Yugi smiled. "Good morning yourself." Yugi replied. He looked back and kissed Yami quickly.

"You were incredible last night." Yami told him.

Yugi laughed. "That's why you wish I was pregnant all the time." Yugi remarked.

"Of course I do." Yami agreed.

"I wouldn't like it, though." Yugi reminded him.

"And that's why I wouldn't want you pregnant all the time. I'd be the one paying the price." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yugi agreed.

A few moments later, Nicky, Kayrn, and Mary all came downstairs. They went and sat down at the breakfast table.

Yami finally let Yugi go so that Yugi could get breakfast set out.

"Did you see your brothers?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Jaden was in the bathroom, and Terrance was getting ready." Mary replied.

"Okay. Just make sure that you leave some pancakes for them." Yugi told them.

"We wouldn't eat them all." Nicky protested.

Yami sat down in his chair and looked at his son. "Nicky, you've done that before, so stop trying to act innocent and do as your papa says." Yami told him.

"Yes, Daddy." Nicky replied, looking down.

Jaden and Terrance soon came downstairs as well.

The family ate breakfast before they all headed out.

Nicky went to the middle school, so Yami took him since it was on his way.

Mary and Kayrn went to the elementary school, so Yugi took them to school.

Jaden drive, so he and Terrance went together.

* * *

At lunch, Yugi walked out of his office.

"Heading out to lunch, Dr. Sennen?" one of the receptionist asked.

"Yes. I'm meeting my brother for lunch." Yugi answered.

"See you when you get back." she told him.

Yugi then left and headed to the restaurant.

Heba was sitting at the table waiting for Yugi with a baby in his arms. He glanced up and smiled. "Hey, Yugi." Heba told him.

Yugi smiled as he sat down. "Hey, Heba. How's Gregory doing?" Yugi asked.

"He's fine." Heba replied, shifting the baby in his arms. "And we've decided we're going with the nickname Greg." Heba told him.

"Why the change of heart?" Yugi asked. He knew that Heba had been adamant about not having a nickname for him.

Heba smiled. "Atemu just made sense that Greg was easier. Besides, he won't be teased in school so much." Heba replied.

Yugi laughed. "I told you that would be the best way to handle it." Yugi pointed out."I know." Heba replied.

Yugi picked up his menu and started going through it.

"How are you doing?" Heba asked.

"I'm fine. We find out what we're having this Friday." Yugi answered.

Heba nodded.

Heba and Atemu had two more children since Matthew.

Their daughter was named Michelle Ann Sennen. She had long tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks going through her hair. She also had tanned skin with sharp features and crimson eyes. She was eight.

Their youngest was Gregory Scott Sennen. He had soft features with amethyst eyes and tanned skin. He was only four months old.

"So, anything new?" Heba asked.

"I'm going to be calling Kathleen about Jaden." Yugi replied.

Heba grew worried. "Everything all right?" Heba asked.

Yugi looked up. "He's fine. He just wants to meet his birth mother, so I'm going to talk to Kathleen about it." Yugi replied.

Heba looked surprised. "And you're okay with this?" Heba asked.

"What is with everyone asking me that? Of course I'm fine with it." Yugi replied.

Before the subject could be discussed further, a waiter came up to get their drink orders.

"Now," Yugi said once the waiter left, "I'm fine with this. I knew that Jaden might want to meet her one day, and I've always said that I would be fine with it." Yugi replied.

"Okay. Just making sure." Heba replied.

Yugi smiled. "I appreciate that," Yugi replied before concentrating on his menu.

* * *

After getting back from the office, Yugi picked up his phone and dialed a number that he was actually familiar to him.

"_Hello? Kathleen Williams._" Kathleen answered.

Yugi smiled. "Hi, Kathleen. It's Yugi." Yugi told her.

"_Yugi! This is a surprise!_" Kathleen exclaimed.

Yugi hadn't really thought about his he was going to ask her, so he decided that just going right into it would be the best way to go. "Kathleen, there's something that I needed to talk to you about, but I wasn't sure how to ask." Yugi explained.

"_Well, just be blunt._" Kathleen replied.

"Okay. Jaden knows that he is adopted, and he wants to meet his birth mother." Yugi replied.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Kathleen?" Yugi asked.

No answer.

"Kathleen, are you there?" Yugi asked.

"_Oh! I'm sorry, Yugi. It just shocked me._" Kathleen replied.

Yugi chuckled. "I thought as much. So, what do you think?" Yugi asked.

"_Of course I want to talk to him!_" Kathleen replied.

Yugi smiled. "I thought as much. I was thinking if you wanted, we could imply meet for lunch this Saturday." Yugi suggested.

"_That's perfect. Name the time and the place." _Kathleen agreed.

Yugi told her before hanging up.

* * *

Yugi walked into the house that afternoon to find Nicky and Kayrn arguing.

"I had it first!" Kayrn shouted.

"You did not! I did!" Nicky retorted.

"Give it back!" Kayrn growled, lunging at him.

Nicky backed up before going to hit her.

"Nicolas Scott Sennen! Do not even think about it!" Yugi snapped angrily.

Nicky looked up. "But she started it!" Nicky whined.

"I don't care who started it or what this was about! You DO NOT hit anyone to solve a problem, and you mist certainly do not hit a girl! Your father and I did not raise you that way!" Yugi reprimanded.

Nicky looked down, ashamed.

Kayrn smirked at him.

"And Kayrn, you do not attack someone the way you did! That was very un-lady like and wrong! You also know better than to act like that under any circumstances!" Yugi admonished.

Kayrn's smirk disappeared as she looked down as well.

"I don't care what you were arguing about." Yugi told them. He looked at Nicky and said, "Put that controller down."

Nicky dropped the controller to the X-box.

"Both of you go up to your rooms right now!" Yugi ordered.

Both headed upstairs, grumbling.

Terrance and Jaden tried to sneak upstairs.

"Get back here now!" Yugi ordered to his two oldest.

Both turned around.

"Who was home when this happened?" Yugi asked.

In the scolding, Yugi had heard the door open and close, but he didn't bother to look to see who it was since he was dealing with the other two.

"I was." Terrance admitted.

"Why did you not do something? You know that the oldest is in charge when your father and I are not at home." Yugi reminded him.

"I know. They normally just argue. I didn't think they would actually fight." Terrance answered.

"Never let a fight go on. You have to stop them, or they'll think they can do that every time you are in charge." Yugi told him.

"Yes, Papa." Terrance answered.

"You're not in trouble, but remember that for next time." Yugi told him.

"Okay." Terrance said before leaving.

Yugi then turned to Jaden. "Now that that's taken care of. You and I are going to be meeting your birth mother for lunch this Saturday." Yugi told him.

"Really?" Jaden asked, his eyes brightening.

Yugi nodded.

"Thank you, Papa!" Jaden exclaimed, hugging his father tightly.

Yugi chuckled. "Your welcome." Yugi answered.

* * *

~Friday~

Yami was nervously bouncing his leg up and down as he and Yugi waited to see the doctor. It was the day that they would find out the gender of the baby, so Yami was a little nervous.

Yugi rolled his eyes before placing a hand on Yami's leg.

Yami stopped and looked over at his husband.

"Calm down, Yami. Everything us going to be fine. You're worried over nothing." Yugi reassured him.

"I know. I just get nervous when we find out the sex of the baby." Yami answered.

"I noticed." Yugi replied.

"Yugi Sennen." a nurse called.

Yugi and Yami stood up before heading back.

It wasn't long before the doctor came.

"So, how are we feeing?" Dr. Harlan asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'm fine." Yugi answered. He jerked a thumb toward Yami and continued, "But he's not."

Dr. Harlan chuckled. "Nervous again?" Dr. Harlan asked.

"You know it." Yugi answered.

Yami glared. "I can't help that I get nervous." Yami retorted.

"Many fathers do." Dr. Harlan said. He then proceeded to check on Yugi. "Well, so far things look good." Dr. Harlan told them. He then performed the ultrasound. "So, you're sure you want to know what the baby is?" Dr. Harlan asked.

"Yes." Yugi and Yami replied in unison.

Dr. Harlan turned on the monitor.

Yugi and Yami both looked on eagerly.

"Well, that's a surprise." Dr. Harlan murmured.

"What?" Yami asked worriedly.

Dr. Harlan smiled. "It seems we have more than one." Dr. Harlan answered.

"Twins?" Yugi squeaked.

"That's right." Dr. Harlan said. He looked closely at the monitor and said, "It looks like we have one of each, too."

"A boy and a girl?" Yami asked.

"Last I checked, those were the only two genders that a baby could be." Dr. Harlan replied.

"That's wonderful!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." Dr. Harlan agreed.

* * *

"Twins?" Amara, Sharon, and Mana all squealed.

Yugi smiled as he nodded.

"That's great! We get a little sister!" Mary exclaimed.

"Yes! We can teach her all about softball and stuff." Kayrn, the tomboy, said.

"Uh-huh. She'll need to learn about fashion and make-up." Mary, the girly girl, retorted.

Yami chuckled as he ruffled both his daughters' hair. "We'll let her decide when she gets here." Yami informed them.

"We can teach the boy all about fishing, hunting, and sports." Nicky piped up.

"Well, that's great news." Mana said.

Mana had gotten married to a man named Hiro Nakamura when she was twenty-four. She worked as a high school teacher at Domino High School now. Her husband was an accountant. She and Hiro had two children together. Their oldest was a boy named Kino. Their other was a girl named Mina.

"Yes. It is." Yugi agreed.

Lucas looked over at Jaden. "Are you ready to meet your mother?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Jaden replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm a little worried, though. What if she doesn't like me?" Jaden asked.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jaden. I'm certain that she'll love you." Amara assured him.

* * *

The next day, Yugi and Jaden had gone to meet Kathleen for lunch.

"Are you sure she'll like me, Papa?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, Jaden." Yugi answered, looking over his menu.

"Will she be here?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"Will she-" Jaden started.

Yugi sighed. "Jaden, enough already. You'll meet her soon enough." Yugi told his son. He glanced up and was thankful when he saw Kathleen. "In fact, she's here." Yugi said.

Jaden looked over and saw two women. "My mother's a red-head?" Jaden asked.

"No." Yugi replied.

Kathleen walked over. "Hi, Yugi. It's been a while." Kathleen said with a smile.

Yugi smiled back. "It sure has.' Yugi agreed. He looked over at his son and said, "Jaden, this is your mother, Kathleen Williams."

"Um, hi." Jaden greeted her, turning shy.

Kathleen smiled and held out her hand. "It's good to meet you, Jaden." Kathleen replied.

Jaden took her hand.

Kathleen then sat down.

The three then ordered.

"I'm glad that you wanted to meet with me, Jaden." Kathleen said.

"Yeah. There was just some things I wanted to know." Jaden admitted.

"Why I gave you up?" Kathleen guessed.

Jaden nodded, blushing.

Kathleen smiled. "Jaden, I was a teenager who wasn't going to be able to take care of her child. I'll be honest. I had considered an abortion, despite the fact I hated the idea." Kathleen told him.

Jaden looked shocked.

Kathleen glanced over at Yugi. "Of course, that's when I met Yugi at a clinic he was volunteering at. We talked, and I found out he wanted to adopt a child. We talked things out, and I decided that I would give you up for adoption so that Yugi could adopt you." Kathleen explained.

"So, it's not that you didn't me?" Jaden asked.

"No. I just couldn't have raised you well. Yugi gave the life I wouldn't have been able to, and I don't regret my decision." Kathleen relied. She chuckled and said, "You were a cute child."

Jaden looked surprised.

"I always kept her updated on how you were doing. I sent her pictures, too." Yugi explained.

"Why?" Jaden asked, curious.

"I thought she'd want to know." Yugi answered.

"Anything else?" Kathleen asked.

"Are you married now?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Kathleen held up her hand, which held her wedding band. "Almost eleven years." Kathleen told him.

"So, do I have any half-siblings?" Jaden asked.

"Two. My husband is Daniel. He moved here from America. Our son is named Richard, and he's nine. Our daughter is named Himiko, and she's five." Kathleen answered.

"Could I meet them one day?" Jaden asked.

"If you want." Kathleen told him.

Their lunch soon arrived.

"So, what about my father?" Jaden asked.

Kathleen frowned, unsure of how to explain that one.

Yugi sighed. "Just be honest." Yugi informed her.

Kathleen sighed. "Okay. He left me as soon as I told him I was pregnant. In all honesty, I don't know what happened to him." Kathleen said.

"Oh." Jaden replied.

Yugi smiled. "It's a sad story that some kids have to deal with." Yugi reminded him.

"I know." Jaden answered.

The three continued to talk. Kathleen talked about her life, and Jaden told her about his. Yugi simply listened to them.

* * *

Yugi and Jaden walked into the house.

"Thanks, Papa. I'm glad I met her." Jaden said.

Yugi chuckled. "Glad to hear it." Yugi replied.

"Would you mind if I got to know her and my siblings?" Jaden asked.

"Of course not, Jaden. You are more than welcome to spend as much time as you want with them. Just don't forget about the rest of your family." Yugi answered.

"Thanks." Jaden said, hugging Yugi before he headed upstairs.

Arms slipped around Yugi from behind.

"So, good meeting?" Yami asked.

"Yes. They got along very well. I could tell that Kathleen was glad to meet him like this. She's also thrilled that he wants to get to know her." Yugi answered.

"Good." Yami said.

"We might not see him as much, but I think that he needs this." Yugi stated.

Yami kissed the back of Yugi's neck. "Glad to hear it. I was hoping that things would work out for him." Yami said.

Yugi glanced back at his husband. "I knew they would. Despite giving him up, Kathleen always loved Jaden. I knew that. I'm just grateful that they both want to get to know each other. It's what they both want, and I think Jaden will benefit from meeting his mother and stepfather. Plus, he has two other siblings to meet." Yugi said.

"Well, you did a good job raising Jaden." Yami said.

"You mean we did a good job raising Jaden." Yugi answered.

Yami chuckled. "Yes. I suppose that's what needs to be said." Yami agreed.

"I'm not worried about anything. I know that things are going to work out." Yugi stated.

"Until Terrance starts questioning about his mother." Yami muttered.

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand. "That's a bridge we'll cross when the time comes." Yugi reassured him.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yami agreed.

Terrance wanting to meet Tea wasn't exactly something that Yami liked the idea of, but he knew that he would do it if that's what his son needed.

* * *

Hope you liked next.

Next: Terrance starts asking about his own mother.

R&R.


	21. Terrence's Mother

Hello, everyone!

As it turns out, I already had this chapter and the next written from two years ago. I didn't realize it until recently. Basically, this one is almost finished.

So, here is the chapter where Terrance finds out about his mother. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters associated with the show.

* * *

Chapter 21- Terrance's Mother

Yugi walked into the house after being on his feet all day at work. He was tired, his back and feet hurt, and he felt like a whale. He just wanted to lay down in his bed and go to sleep for the next ten hours.

Unfortunately, things weren't on Yugi's side.

"Papa!" Kayrn and Mary exclaimed, running to meet him.

Yugi smiled at them. "Hey, girls. Were you good for your aunt?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." the girls chorused.

Mana walked into the foyer with a smile on her face. "They were angels, Yugi. No need to worry about that." Mana assured him.

"I just wanted to make sure." Yugi replied. He smiled. "Thanks for keeping an eye on them for me."

"No problem. I didn't mind at all." Mana replied before she left the house.

Yugi headed into the kitchen.

"Papa, can we have spaghetti for dinner tonight?" Mary asked.

Yugi turned to face his daughters. "Is that what you want for tonight?" Yugi asked.

Both girls nodded enthusiastically.

Yugi smiled at them. "I don't see any reason why not." Yugi replied.

"Yay!" both girls shouted before they ran upstairs.

Yugi shook his head. 'At least what they asked for is an easy dinner. I won't be in the kitchen all night fixing dinner and cleaning it up.' Yugi thought. He went upstairs to his office to put his briefcase down on the desk before he headed into his and Yami's room. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that he wouldn't be able to wear once he had the twins.

After that, Yugi headed back downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and checked to make sure that he had everything he needed to make dinner, or he would have to call Yami and ask him to pick up a few things on the way home. Thankfully, Yugi had everything he needed. He got everything out and placed it on the counter. He glanced at the clock and saw that he had time to just rest before he had to make dinner.

Yugi had just walked into the living room and sat down on the couch when he heard the front door open and close.

"Papa? Are you here?" Jaden called.

"In the living room, Jaden." Yugi replied.

Jaden walked into the living room. "Hey, Papa. Can I ask you something?" Jaden asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Yugi asked.

Jaden walked over and sat down on the bed beside Yugi. "Well, you know that summer break is coming up soon." Jaden started.

"Yes. I know." Yugi replied.

With Nicky, Kayrn, and Mary around, he knew that for a fact. All three were excited about the fact that they were about to be on summer break.

"Well, Sy's family is going on a camping trip the third week of June, and I was wondering if I could go with them." Jaden explained.

"Are his parents going?" Yugi asked. He knew that Syrus would go places with just his older brother, Zane, at times.

"Yeah. His parents are going, and so it Zane's girlfriend." Jaden answered.

"Well, I'll have to ask your father and see what he thinks about this." Yugi told him.

"Okay. Thanks." Jaden said before he got up and left. He knew that if Yugi said that, it meant that Yugi was at least considering letting him go.

'I have no doubt that Yami will say yes, but I might as well make sure before I tell Jaden he can go.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami walked into the house. He was also tired from a long day at work, but he was fairly certain that his husband was much more tired than he was.

The smell of cooking hamburger meat met Yami. He walked into the kitchen to find Yugi cooking. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi before kissing him on the cheek. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Welcome home." Yugi told Yami before he turned and kissed Yami fully.

"You do realize that I would have done the cooking. I know you have it hard being on your feet all day." Yami told him.

Yugi smiled at Yami. "I'm fine, Yami. Besides, the girls wanted spaghetti, and that's not that hard to make." Yugi assured him.

"Okay." Yami agreed before he headed upstairs. He went to his own office to set his briefcase down before going into his and Yugi's room to change into more comfortable clothes.

Once Yami was back downstairs, Yugi turned to face Yami. "We need to talk about Jaden." Yugi told him.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled at Yami before leaning back against the counter. "No. Syrus's family is going on a camping trip the third week of June, and they've invited Jaden to go. He just wanted to know if he could go." Yugi replied.

"Oh." Yami stated. He pulled out a kitchen focus and sat down. He folded his hands together and rested his chin in them. "Well, I don't see why not. Jaden's a smart kid, and he does love camping. Besides, Syrus's parents won't let them do anything crazy." Yami thought a moment before he spoke again. "Syrus's parents are going, too, right?"

Yugi laughed before turning back to the spaghetti. "Yes, Yami. I made sure of that before I even told Jaden we would talk about it." Yugi answered.

"Okay. I see no reason why he can't go." Yami stated.

"I felt the same way, but we always said that we would always discuss everything about the kids before we gave them an answer." Yugi stated.

Yami smiled. "It's always best to have a united front." Yami remarked.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Yugi replied.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were relaxing on the couch.

Nicky, Kayrn, and Mary were all upstairs in their own rooms at the moment.

Jaden had been told at dinner that he could go. He was excited and wanted to go over to Syrus's house to tell him.

Terrance had been unusually quiet. He didn't say much at dinner.

After thinking about, Yugi realized that Terrance hadn't exactly been acting like himself recently.

Yugi turned to his husband and said, "Yami, have you noticed that Terrance is acting oddly?"

Yami glanced over at Yugi. "Well, I've noticed that he seems to be a lot quieter. Why?" Yami asked

Yugi sighed. "I'm just worried. Something is obviously on his mind, and I was wondering what it was." Yugi answered.

Yami chuckled before wrapping an arm around Yugi. "Terrance is a teenager, sweetheart. He's bound to have things that he doesn't want to talk about with his parents." Yami stated.

Yugi frowned, not convinced.

"Yugi, he might just be having some problems with Megan. I doubt he's going to talk about his love life with us." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

The two then settled back to watch the movie that was on TV.

About half an hour later, Terrance walked into the living room. "Dad. Papa." Terrance said to get their attention.

The two looked over at their son.

"What is it, Terrance?" Yami asked.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Terrance inquired.

Yugi picked up the remote control and turned off the TV. "Sure thing, Terrance. Come on over here." Yugi replied, patting the seat next to him.

Terrance walked over and sat down next to Yugi.

"What's on your mind, son?" Yami asked.

"Well, ever since Jaden met his mother a few months ago, I've bee wondering about mine. You never talk about her, Dad." Terrance explained.

This was the conversation that Yami had been dreading for the last ten years, and he had to fight to hide his displeasure at having to talk about something like this.

Tea was the last person in the world that Yami really wanted to speak about.

"What do you want to know?" Yugi asked. He decided to handle the conversation so that Yami could get himself together. Yugi knew that Tea was a topic that Yami really didn't like talking about.

"Well, I was just wondering why I've never met her. You've never spoken about her." Terrance replied.

Yugi knew that this was a conversation that Yami and Terrance needed to have alone without him there. "I'll head on up to bed and let you two discuss this." Yugi told them. He then stood up with a little help from Yami and headed for the door.

Terrance looked at his father. "I hope I didn't upset him." Terrance said. He didn't want Yugi upset. He loved Yugi as much as he loved Yami, and he didn't want his questions upsetting the man who had raised him.

Yami smiled. "You didn't, Terrance. Yugi just knows that this is a conversation that we need to have." Yami replied.

"Oh." Terrance replied before facing his father.

Yami sighed. "Terrance, there's a reason that I don't talk about your mother." Yami was unsure of how to say it.

"Dad?" Terrance asked.

Yami glanced over at his son and sighed. "Terrance, there is no gentle or easy way to say any of this, so I'll just have to be blunt. Your mother and I were together for six years in all. We had been together for five when we found out she was pregnant with you. We were excited. Or I was." Yami explained.

Terrance looked shocked by that statement.

Yami continued. "When you were a month old, your mother came home one to say that she was leaving for America to go to Julliard the next week. She had always wanted to be a dancer, and she had her chance. She packed up her things after she told me and left."

"You mean, she walked on you?" Terrance asked

"Us. I told her that if she left, then I wanted full custody of you. If she was really leaving, I didn't want her to come back later on to try to take you from me. She signed over full custody before she left for America." Yami said.

"You mean, she didn't care?" Terrance asked.

"Terrance, the truth is that she told me she never wanted you. She had wanted to get an abortion, but didn't because of how happy I was about you." Yami stated.

Terrance glanced down. "So, I was a mistake to her." Terrance said.

Yami moved closer and placed a hand on Terrance's shoulder.

Terrance looked up.

"She may have thought that, but I never did. I have never regretted having you." Yami told him.

"Was that the last time you saw her?" Terrance asked.

"No, but I'll get to that in a minute. After she left, it was hard. I had to take you to a clinic one time when you were sick, and that's where I met Yugi. He was working there, and since we went to high school together, he helped me out. I agreed to stay at his house until I got back on my feet. Well, you know how things ended up." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami had already told Terrance and Jaden the story of how they had lived together for four years before they ended up getting together.

"Yeah." Terrance replied, remembering that story well.

"Well, it was while Yugi and I were planning our wedding that Tea showed up again. She had become a successful dancer in America and came back because she wanted me back. Apparently, she had it in her mind that I would wait for her and that she would come back so that we could be together once she made it big. I wasn't going to leave Yugi just because she wanted me back. In truth, I had gotten over her. I was in love with Yugi and was going to marry him regardless." Yami said.

"What about me?" Terrance asked. He knew he would have been around five at the time.

Yami hated this part. "Terrance, I'm sorry, but she didn't want you. In fact, she suggested letting Yugi keep you and us leave." Yami told him.

Terrance looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, son, but that's the honest truth." Yami said.

Terrance was quiet. He wasn't sure what to believe.

"I know that this is hard for you, Terrance, and I know that you might not believe me." Yami said. He expected something like that.

"Dad, could I meet her and see for myself?" Terrance asked.

That wasn't what Yami wanted to hear, but he knew that he needed to do it for Terrance's sake. "Okay. I'll do this. We'll wait until you get done with school and we'll go see her." Yami told him.

Terrance nodded. "Thanks, Dad." Terrance stated.

Yami nodded. He wasn't looking forward to this trip at all.

* * *

"So, you're going to see her?" Yugi asked.

Yami had told Yugi everything that had happened with Terrance only an hour ago.

Yami nodded. "I don't really want to. You know I have no liking of that woman, but I am willing to do this for Terrance's sake." Yami stated.

"It's for the best. Terrance needs to see for himself what kind of woman she is." Yugi told his husband.

"I know." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "It'll be fine, Yami." Yugi assured him.

Yami lay back on the bed. "My fear is that she'll see me there and think that I've left you to come back to her. You know she's going to show her true colors then." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I know that she will, Yami.".

Yami released a frustrated sigh. "I just don't want to see Terrance hurt by all this." Yami stated, concerned for his son.

Yugi leaned over and kissed Yami. "Don't worry about anything, Yami. It'll be fine. You just make sure that Terrance knows we love him regardless of what she says."

"Don't worry about anything, Yugi. I'll make sure that he knows that." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded. He was glad to hear that.

* * *

After school had ended, Yami had followed through with his promise to Terrance.

After their talk, Yami had tracked down Tea to see where she was. It had taken some time for him to manage to accomplish that because of the fact that Tea had gotten married and now had a different last name. She had married a wealthy man in New York nine years ago.

It didn't really surprise Yami that Tea had married someone who was rich. She was the type that liked expensive things, so it made since that she would marry a man who could provide those types of things for her.

Yami also learned that the two had two kids together. He had been rather surprised by that. He didn't think that she would have wanted any kids after everything that had happened with Terrance. Yami just hoped that she was a better mother to them than she had been to Terrance.

Yugi would have went as well, but he had the other kids that he would have to look after. Plus, he wasn't allowed to travel far from Domino because of his pregnancy, so Yugi wouldn't be able to go. He did take them to the airport.

"Let me know when you get to your hotel." Yugi told his husband.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "Don't worry, Yugi. I will." Yami assured him.

"Um, Papa-" Terrance wasn't sure what to say. He was afraid that he had really hurt Yugi by wanting to see his birth mother.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry about anything, Terrance. I understand." Yugi then hugged his son. "Just go and get the answers you need."

Terrance smiled back. "Thanks."

Yami then kissed Yugi before the two headed to the plane.

* * *

Yami hadn't planned to spend that long in New York. He didn't think that Terrance would want to stay long if their meeting with Tea went anything like Yami's past meeting with her did.

By some miracle, Yami had managed to get in touch with Tea and asked her to meet him.

Tea had seemed rather reluctant to meet with him, but finally agreed to.

Yami feared that this wasn't going to go well at all. He just hoped that Terrance wasn't too hurt by this in the end.

Since Central Park was a large open area, it was where Yami had asked Tea to meet them.

The two were waiting for her to arrive.

While Terrance was anxious to meet the mother that he never knew, Yami was nervous about how it would all play out. He was worried that Tea wasn't going to be too kind from the way she sounded on the phone.

"Yami?"

Yami turned to finds himself facing Tea.

Tea was wearing a skirt that reached the bottom of her thighs. She also had on a short-sleeved shirt that fit her tightly and showed off her breasts. Her hair had grown out. She had it curled in waves so that it flowed down her back.

Yami was surprised by the change in her.

"You asked me here, so what do you want?" Tea asked. Her voice held a cold tinge to it.

Yami knew then that this wasn't good. "Tea, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about." Yami told her.

"Please just save it, Yami!" Tea snapped.

Yami was shocked by this.

Terrance even more so. The only person who had ever snapped at his father was Yugi, and that normally only happened when Yugi was very tired and in a bad mood or when he was pregnant.

"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked.

Tea snorted. "I know that you came here because you realize that you were foolish to choose Yugi over me, so you came here to beg me to take you back. Sorry, but it's too late. I'm happily married." Tea told him, showing off her diamond ring.

Yami bit his tongue to stop himself from verbally lashing out at her for that. "I have not left Yugi, Tea. I know that I did not make a mistake in choosing him over you. That was a good decision." Yami told her.

Tea looked surprised. "If you're not here for that reason, then why are you here?" Tea demanded. She was pissed that Yami wasn't there to try to get her back. She had wanted him to want her so that she could hurt him the same way he had hurt her. She just would never accept the fact that she was the only one to blame for loosing Yami in the first place.

Yami motioned to Terrance who stood behind him. "Terrance wanted to meet you."

Tea looked shocked at that before she finally focused on Terrance and realized that he was the son who she had abandoned when she left to pursue her dream of dancing. "Why did you want to meet me?" Tea asked.

Terrance knew the real reason. "I wanted to know why you left me." Terrance told her evenly.

Yami was shocked by this.

Tea glared at him. "I left because I didn't want you. You were a mistake, and I should have aborted you when I had the chance." Tea snapped.

Terrance's eyes widened shock and hurt.

"I shouldn't have even told Yami about you. Then there wouldn't have been a problem." Tea added, not caring how much she hurt the teenage boy with her words.

Terrance looked even more hurt.

"I-" Tea started.

"That's enough, Tea!" Yami interfered harshly.

Tea turned her angered blue eyes on him.

"He asked a simple question. You didn't have to be cruel to him." Yami told her.

"It doesn't matter. I have a husband who loves me and two great children. I don't need my husband finding out about my mistake." Tea snarled.

Yami's crimson eyes darkened. "Fine. You won't have to worry about that." Yami informed her. He had no intention of ever seeing Tea again and had no reason to see a man who had decided to marry this vile of a woman.

"Good." Tea snapped before turning to leave.

"One other thing." Terrance said.

Yami looked at his son, wishing he hadn't stopped her from leaving.

Tea turned back to look at him.

"Yugi was a better parent to me than you ever could have been. I see that now. I'm better off with him than I ever could have been with you as a mother." Terrance told her.

Tea's eyes flashed angrily before she turned and stormed off.

Yami turned to his son. "Why did you say that?"

"Because it didn't take me long after she got here to realize that. I'm sorry, Dad. Maybe we shouldn't have come." Terrance told him.

Yami put an arm around his son. "Don't worry about, Terrance. You needed this, I think." Yami replied.

Terrance smiled. "At least I had a great father in Yugi. I know now that he's the best thing that happened to you and me back then."

"That he was." Yami agreed.

The two then headed back to their hotel.

* * *

"You sure that you're okay?" Ryou asked.

Yugi turned and smiled at his friend reassuringly. "I'm fine, Ryou. Trust me"

Ryou wasn't so sure. He didn't know if he could handle a child wanting to meet their real parent the way Terrance did.

As if he knew what Ryou was thinking, Yugi said, "I know that this doesn't make much sense to you, Ryou, but I know Terrance needs this. He needs to see her."

"Okay. If you say so." Ryou replied.

In addition to Amanda and Daniel, Bakura and Ryou had had another daughter they named Annie, who was nine, and another son they had named Michael, who was five.

"I know what I'm talking about, Ryou. Terrance needs this. Just like Jaden needed to know his mother, Terrance at least needs the chance to meet his mother." Yugi told him.

"And how do you think that's going to go?" Ryou asked.

"Not well." Yugi answered.

"I thought as much." Ryou stated.

* * *

Yami and Terrance had just gotten back into Domino from the airport.

Since the plane had arrived early, Yami and Terrance had just called a cab to take them home.

"You think Papa will be surprised that we're home sooner than expected?" Terrance.

"I think he'll be surprised, but he'll be happy." Yami replied.

Terrance had handled everything Tea said better than Yami had expected. Terrance had known that Yami never saw him as mistake, and that was enough to keep Terrance levelheaded. It had hurt Terrance to know that his birth mother couldn't stand him, but he knew that he would learn to live with it. He was also able to remember that Yugi loved him just as much as Yami did, and that helped more than anything.

Once at the house, Yami and Terrance got out. Terrance headed on in while Yami paid the cabbie.

Terrance went in and found Yugi in the living room. "Papa."

Yugi turned to face Terrance. "You're back early!" Yugi exclaimed.

Terrance smiled. "Yeah. We are. We just took a cab home." Terrance replied.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Yugi asked.

"I don't need it. I don't need her. I realize that you're the best parent I could have besides Dad, and I'm lucky to have you." Terrance answered before he walked over and hugged Yugi.

Yugi was taken aback, but hugged Terrance anyway.

"Thanks for everything," Terrance told him.

"Anything for you, Terrance." Yugi assured him.

Terrance then grabbed his suitcase and headed upstairs.

Yami was standing in the living room and saw everything. "I guess you could say this changed some things for him." Yami stated as he set his suitcase down.

"I noticed." Yugi replied. He had his eyes on the stairs, but turned to face his husband. "What happened?"

"In short, she called Terrance a mistake and told him that she wished she had aborted him." Yami answered.

Yugi shook his head. "How she could be a good mother I'll never know." Yugi stated.

"I don't, either." Yami replied before sitting down.

Yugi sat beside him. "Anything else?" Yugi asked.

"She had it in her head that I had left you and come to be her to come back to me. I think she hoped to say no like I did." Yami stated.

Yugi shook her head. "She must think she's some kind of gift to men." Yugi remarked.

"Well, she's not." Yami replied, leaning back into the couch.

Yugi rubbed Yami's arm. "Do you think Terrance will be okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. After what I had told him about her, I guess he expected it. He'll deal with it." Yami then laughed. "He even told Tea that you were a better parent to him than she ever could have been. I think that remark pissed her off."  
"Good. She needs to be pissed off." Yugi stated.

"I know." Yami said. He then rubbed Yugi's stomach. "And how are the little ones?"

Yugi had had a doctor's appointment while Yami was gone, which upset Yami since he didn't like missing Yugi's doctor's appointments.

"We're all fine. Nothing to worry about. My mom went with me."

"I bet she loved that." Yami stated.

"She sure did." Yugi agreed. He then said, "Come on. Let's get you upstairs. I'm sure that you're tired."

"Yeah. I am." Yami agreed.

The two then headed upstairs.

It was pretty clear that they would never have to deal with Tea again since Terrance had the answer that he was looking for.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter!

I'm working on some of the other stories, so no worries! I'm working on it. Just still trying to get the creative juices flowing.


End file.
